Reflections in an Emerald Eye
by Quill Mistress
Summary: Post OotP Grief and anguish check, growing powers and maturity check, angry about half truths check, battles with arch enemy check, finding love priceless. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I'm only going to say this once – I own nothing but a house a two vehicles! Thank JK for anything that comes of my imagination and her plots and characters. And if you really need acknowldegements for flashbacks or quotes then you aren't that big of a fan!

A/N: Please do not flood me with emails – my wonderful gal pal is being kind enough to let me use her email since I won't have one for awhile due to my travels. She can answer any questions you might have. Thanks to my wonderful friend and beta Texy! You have been my muse and my rock thru all of this and I love you to pieces. I am also giving you 50 pecent credit for this story despite your protests. I urge anyone who falls in love with this story to urge her to write her own fanfic. If the scene pulls at your heart is was due to her miraculous way with words. I hope you enjoy the story and your reviews are welcome...good or bad! I would also like to thank Texy's friend Sil for giving me the title...I don't know you but you rock!

**Nightmares, Changes, and Freedom**

It was a hot humid night on Privet Drive. A boy sat alone in a corner of his room, rocking himself back and forth with his knees drawn up against his chest. He was shaking in uncontrollable sobs and muttering the same phrase over and over again. _I am so sorry, I am so sorry, please forgive me I am sorry. _He had been like this since his first night back when he was woken by screams, his screams. He had relived the worst night of his life in the terrifying nightmare of his Godfather's death.

_He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

"_SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!_

He hadn't been to sleep since. He had been rocking in that corner and crying for five days, since his return home from his school. A special school for witches and wizards, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was a famous wizard in this world for defeating an evil wizard, Lord Voldemort, when he was only one. It was the same night he had lost both his parents and was sent to live with his aunt and uncle on Privet Drive. There he grew up alone, hated, mistreated and unloved until he had received his letter from Hogwarts and learned of his heritage. It was the best moment of his life. Until he discovered he had a Godfather, he got to spend time with him last summer and over the holidays at Christmas. He was so happy to have someone who loved him. Then he had gone and gotten him killed. He had been tricked by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters into thinking Sirius was in trouble and being held captive at the Ministry of Magic. He couldn't reach help and tried to save Sirius himself. He fell into the trap taking his five friends with him; nearly getting them killed until help arrived. Sirius died trying to save him, just like his parents had.

As the new day approached, Harry still continued to rock, repeating his chant of apologies. He had had nothing to eat or drink and had not moved. Despite the hatred for the boy his Aunt Petunia did begin to wonder about his health. He must have something horrible going on in that head of his for him to be in this bad of shape and she did not want _those people_ to come around asking questions. Despite being his mother's sister, they showed no family resemblance. Petunia had a long skinny neck and was tall and thin with light colored hair. Harry had jet black hair that would never lay down like it should, deep emerald green eyes, glasses and his most unique feature…a lightning bolt scar from surviving Lord Voldemort's attempt to kill him using the Avada Kedavra spell the night his parents were killed.

"Harry! Harry! I think you should come eat. Vernon has already headed to work and Dudley went to the library with his little friends. HARRY! Are you listening to me at all? You come out here right now! I don't want any of _those people_ to come here thinking we aren't taking care of you!" She was finally silenced when the doorbell rang. "Never mind you ungrateful child! It maybe the new neighbor from across the street and I would hate to have to explain you!"

"Hello Petunia!" the door slammed as she threw her hands on her face and screamed in total horror at the man standing outside her door. He had deep brown eyes that were soft and kind with long light brown hair that showed a touch of early grey. He was a little over six feet tall and _very_ good looking. He had on relaxed fitting jeans and an un-tucked v-neck t-shirt that fit snuggly across his broad shoulders with a pair of old but comfortable looking trainers. He was standing there with his hands in his front pockets looking around suspiciously.

A knock came from the door as it was opened by the visitor. "Um…Petunia, I do think we can handle this in a much more mature way. After all, it's not like we have never met before." Petunia shook her head repeating, "You have to go, the neighbors will see. GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"Now listen Dursley! We warned you at King Cross Station that we would be paying a visit if we thought Harry was not being looked after properly! No one has seen or heard from him since his return and we also know that he has not had anything to eat or drink since then either!" After a pause the words struck the visitor with a sheer force of reality. "HOW THE _BLOODY HELL_ CAN YOU NOT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR _OWN_ SISTER'S SON! WHERE IS HE PETUNIA?"

Harry had not heard any of this as he continued to rock, lost with in himself. He was vaguely aware of someone sitting next to him calling his name.

"Harry. Harry what is it? Harry, please stop crying. Harry? _HARRY!_" Harry looked up with his swollen, bloodshot eyes only to lock them into the eyes of the last person on earth he wanted to see. _Remus Lupin._

"Harry, how long have you been like this?" Harry shrugged his shoulders still not able to answer from the left over sobs.

"Do you know what day it is? Have you eaten or anything Harry?" Harry shook his head no drawing his knees up tighter towards his chest. He felt a comforting hand on his back and had reality hit him so hard he thought he would throw up!

"How can you look at me?" He asked in a weak voice that began to grow louder as he was hit with a new wave of emotion. "How can you be here acting like you care after everything I did?" "How can you _stand_ the site of me?" "Why are you here?" "How can you stand the site of me after I took _everyone_ you loved away from you?" As a look of realization hit Harry's face he began to find another emotion…anger. "DID HE SEND YOU HERE? DID HE USE YOU TO FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING ON IN MY LIFE? WELL TELL HIM HE CAN TAKE HIS BLOODY CONCERN AND GO SCREW HIMSELF!" Harry was not going to sit here in his house and take this anymore. He stood up rather suddenly and felt the world start to spin out of control. He felt arms go around him as a sudden pain went shooting thru his knees.

"_Harrrrryyyy!" He was in complete darkness._

There was a hint of light in the dark room as the moon began rose high in the sky. Harry knew he was in his room at Privet Drive but could not remember how long he had been there or how long he had been asleep. He tried to pull up onto his elbows and found himself rather weak and shaky. He had just enough time to see an outline of a dark figure sitting in the corner of the room before his strength failed and his head hit the pillow. He rubbed his temples trying to figure out what had happened; he was just so groggy.

"Hello? Hello?" his voice croaked in a whisper. His hand rubbed his throat in an absent kind of manner as if it would instantly heal the dry sensation burning in his aching throat.

"Harry?" The figure answered as he got up from the corner and approached the bed.

Harry was shocked and confused at who his eyes were seeing. "_Remus?_"

"Nice to see you finally up! I was beginning to wonder if I shouldn't call Poppy or Molly here to look at you."

"What are you doing here?"

"We hadn't heard from you in _five_ days Harry and none of the watchers have seen you in or out of the house so I came to see if anything was wrong."

"So Dumbledore has the Order watching me again? What's the bloody point? It didn't stop me from being attacked by dementors last summer now did it! So are you going to report everything about me to the almighty bloody old git Dumbledore?"

"Harry, is there something you need to talk about? I thought you looked up to Dumbledore?"

"What? You mean you don't _know_ about me?"

"Know what about you Harry?"

Harry began laughing. What bothered Lupin most was the evil sound it made. Harry began to try and move as he continued in his hysterics and soon found himself in darkness.

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T? WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME NO?"_

"_Remus, please calm down and lower your voice. I am sure you are a bit surprised and emotional…"_

"_YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I AM SURPRISED AND I AM NOT EMOTIONAL, I AM OUTRAGED RIGHT NOW WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS QUIET AND NOT TELL US THIS?"_

"_This has to do with _Harry _and was not my place to tell it to anyone else besides or before him."_

"_IT WAS YOUR PLACE TO TELL HIM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! HOW COULD YOU NOT?" Remus paused trying to control the anger that was raging inside of him. "Did James, Lily, or Sirius know?"_

'_That was the reason James decided to use the Fidelius charm. Sirius knew some but not all of it."_

_Remus continued in his brisk pacing and occasionally looking at the bed where Harry laid._

"_How could you keep this from him Albus? That is what I want to know most."_

"_I will tell you like I did Harry, I thought I was doing what was best…giving him a childhood without worries." The man was showing every bit his age and sat down sighing._

"_Did you really think right after he watched his Godfather, the only parent he has known die was _such _a good time?"_

"_No, but that was as good as any to drop that kind of news. That much I have learned." He pulled a lemon drop out of his pocket and offered one to Lupin. Lupin just shook his head no and walked over to the bed._

Harry thought he heard voices but was not sure. It just sounded so mumbled. Why was he so drowsy? He didn't seem to have the strength to open his eyes. He tried to recall the events that had taken place. He remembered Remus coming to see him, and yelling at him. Harry felt horrible about this…Remus had known Sirius almost his entire life and was his last marauder friend left. All Harry could think about was how bad he would feel if he lost Hermione and Ron. He needed to find Lupin. He needed to apologize. Harry felt the urgency and the guilt rising in him. He tried again to open his eyes but shut them instantly when he was greeted by a bright light.

"Harry!" Remus sat up straight wondering if he had really just seen Harry's eyes open. Harry turned his head in the direction of the voice and tried again to open his eyes.

Harry saw a room full of people. He kept his eyes squinted and tried to raise his hand to shield them when he realized he couldn't pull it up very far with out something stinging his forearm.

He tried to speak but realized his voice was rather dry and croaked, "W-W-Where am I?"

Remus was the first to reply. "Harry you really scared me there, passing out twice on me. I brought you to the hospital."

Harry tried to shoot up out of bed only to be grabbed by many hands and pushed back down.

"Harry, please don't try to get up. Remus was worried and so was I when he called to tell me he brought you here."

Harry smiled and said weakly, "Hi H'mione."

"Hi, Harry."

Remus after a few seconds cleared his throat, "The Weasleys were here a little while ago but we decided it was best that they left since this was a muggle hospital and it was too exciting for them. We had to stop Arthur twice from trying to pull out your IV to examine how it worked." Everyone laughed a bit, including Harry.

"Can I have some water?"

"Sure honey." Harry looked around for the voice and recognized Hermione's mother standing next to her. "I had to hope to meet you again under better circumstances later this summer Harry but we knew Hermione would want to be here for you. We have been trying to get Albus to let you stay with us all week. Now I wish we had tried a little harder." Harry knew right then who Hermione got her big heart from. She looked exactly like Hermione did when she felt guilty.

Hermione chimed in, "Hagrid really wanted to be here too but he thought it best not to draw so much attention to us."

"Why, aren't I at St. Mungo's?"

"I think I can answer that Harry," Professor McGonagall, his transfiguration teacher, stepped forward. "You see we figured that it was safer here. You-Know-Who doesn't care for anything muggle so we figured he would not be looking here for you, plus you are not quite as well known among muggles so word could not be leaked out about you being in the hospital." Harry just nodded his head realizing that it made perfect sense.

After a short while of visiting, most of the guest decided to go grab lunch. Hermione asked, "Remus would you like to come? Or I could bring you back something?" Remus smiled slightly, "I'd love for you to bring me something back. Thanks." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze; then turned back to Harry. "Sure thing Remus." Hermione joined the others waiting outside in the hallway.

"So, want to tell me what happened to you. You gave me _quite_ a scare Harry. I have been worried sick!"

"Sorry Remus, I don't really know myself. I had a nightmare about…"

"It's ok Harry, you can say it…Sirius." Sadness presented itself for the first time on Remus's face since he had been with Harry.

Harry suddenly remembered why he needed to open his eyes so bad. "Remus I am so sorry for Sirius" he tried not to choke up and tried to hold back the tears forming again in his eyes, "I didn't want to…I didn't mean…it's all my fault and now because of me all your best friends are gone…and it's ALL MY FAULT!"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ BLAME YOURSELF FOR THIS HARRY! HE _KNEW_ NOT TO GO, HE _KNEW_ NOT TO TOY WITH BELLATRIX! YOU WANNA BLAME SOMEONE, FINE…BLAME HER OR KREACHER…BLAME VOLDEMORT…HELL YOU CAN EVEN BLOODY WELL BLAME SNAPE OR _EVEN_ SIRIUS BUT DON'T YOU _DARE_ BLAME YOURSELF! I _WON'T_ LET YOU!" Remus had stood up by now and was just inches from Harry's face. Harry sat on the bed as still as possible with shock written all over his face. "Do you hear me Harry? Have you blamed yourself enough yet?" Harry just sat there as the door opened and a nurse came in.

"Please keep your voices down this is a hospital after all!" She left just as soon as she had arrived.

"Remus…"

"Yes."

"I am sorry for his death. I know you missed him a lot, then he came back and…well…now he's gone again. How do you not blame me? Everyone is dead because of me?"

"Oh Harry!" Lupin looked so tired. "You have to _stop_ blaming yourself for your parents' death. Parents do that, they give themselves for their children. They loved you; they wanted you to live, to find happiness and love. They already had in their minds. Your parents thought they could do nothing greater than you…they fought against Voldemort to give you a better life…they already had everything they could ever want!" Remus stared at Harry. "You are so much like them Harry, always trying to do everything for everyone. They would be so proud, Sirius and I would sit and talk about how they would react to who you have become…James would have loved hearing about your adventures, although the parent side of him would probably ground you until you were 30!" His eyes lit up as he remembered his best friends. "Sirius thought you were the greatest thing to ever happen to him…he used to tease me that he was the one who got the official title of Godfather; but he knew it was only luck!"

"Luck? How is that?" Harry questioned with one eyebrow raised.

Lupin threw his head back in laughter. "I knew it! I knew he hadn't told you yet! That git! You see James couldn't decide who to choose to be your Godfather and didn't want to hurt either of our feelings, so your mother came up with a solution we all agreed to. I'm sorry Harry…you got stuck with ol' Padfoot as your Godfather instead of me because he called tails instead of heads!" Remus's eyes held a spark that Harry had never noticed before.

"Remus, are you telling me that my father chose who to leave me with by a _coin toss_?" He was fully aware that his mouth was hanging open from shock but couldn't help it.

"No…I am saying your _mother_ did!" He roared with laughter when he saw that Harry's mouth had somehow managed to drop even lower.

"Remus"

"Yeah"

"Thanks…for you know…all this."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Harry; wouldn't want to either. I promised both your parents and Sirius that I would always be here for you…I am sorry I wasn't here sooner. There are some things we need to talk about but they can wait a bit longer. You realize…you said some things to me that I need to ask you about, but first I need you to tell me what happened to you after you left the station…can you do that?"

"Yeah, I think so…you may not like some of it…some of it's…hard…I miss him."

"It's ok, just tell me."

"I guess it started on the way home. I had plenty of time to think about everything that happened that night…I could have killed my best friends…Hermione tried to warn me, she tried to tell me it was a trap…then Sirius came too my thoughts. Did you know the first night, walking back from the shrieking shack, he asked me if I wanted to come and live with him? That is the thought I use for my patronus." Remus smiled as he remembered that night, the night his best friend returned to his life after escaping Azkaban, the wizarding prison where he was wrongly incarcerated in. "I thought I was finally going to get to leave the Dursley's and have a real home, but Dumbledore made me go back to back to Privet Drive. Do they know where I am? The Dursley's I mean?" He couldn't believe he had not asked about that sooner.

"Yes Harry, Petunia was the one who called an ambulance for me…not that I gave her much choice." He grinned at the memory of getting to hold that wretch of a woman at wand point.

"Oh…I'm surprised. Anyhow, that night I fell asleep and as usual the nightmares returned. I keep seeing him smile, and my friends getting hurt, and then…Remus what did Dumbledore tell you about that night at the ministry?"

"I think that is for another time…I just want to hear about what caused you to end up here."

"Remus…I …I sort of…well you see when he fell…_oh bloody hell! _IusedanunforgivablecurseonBellatrix."

"I'm sorry Harry, I thought you just said that you used an _unforgivable _curse on Bellatrix…tell me I heard that wrong…_please_?"

Harry hung his head in guilt and shame. "No Remus, I tried to use Crucio on her but it didn't work. The nightmare keeps playing it over in my mind, she _laughed_ at me. Said I didn't mean it enough. I saw Sirius's face as he fell thru the veil. That's when I woke up screaming. I…want to tell him I'm sorry…I was just trying to help him, I thought he needed me." Harry looked down trying to fight off the tears.

"Harry, I need you to listen to me. You have been through so much, this is normal to have these kinds of dreams. It's how we learn to process all that has happened. You have to realize that Sirius died _exactly _how he wanted to. We talked a lot about things like this. He died protecting you…just hear me out…he was fulfilling his promise to James to keep you safe no matter what! He died fighting against Voldemort; that was the way we always said we would go. He wasn't getting to lead a full life Harry; he _hated_ Grimmauld Place without you there. Dumbledore basically locked him in with memories he couldn't handle anymore. Well, I shouldn't have to explain his _delightful_ mother to you." He rolled his eyes and smiled. "The point I am trying to make Harry is the worst thing you could do to Sirius, and you parents, would be to stop living the life they fought and died to protect. I have had a…_chat_ with Albus, he seems to think that he knows best for you but I think I may have a few better ideas, if you're interested in them." He looked at Harry with an anxious look in his eye.

"Did he tell you? Did you know about the prophecy? Did my parents or Sirius?"

"Oh let's just say…Dumbledore and I agree to not agree on this matter."

"I thought I heard yelling earlier. Was it you and professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes. I am sorry if we bothered you."

"It's ok. But why am I here…in the hospital?"

Remus smiled, "I wondered when you would get around to that question. Did you know you had not had any food or drink for five days?" Harry looked down feeling bad for being so out of it that he had not realized it had been that long. "You were extremely distraught and dehydrated. You kept passing out on me. You were too weak to stand or anything else so I decided it was time for someone to start looking after your best interest."

"Well, isn't that what good ol' Dumbledore has been doing?" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Harry…are you angry about the prophecy, or that Dumbledore didn't tell you sooner?"

Harry snapped back, "ALL OF IT! I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

"You have every right to be mad. This is something that has affected your whole life. I am sorry too, Harry, when Sirius was taken away to Azkaban…I should have stepped forward and stopped being a coward." He took a deep breath and continued, "Hopefully, you'll let me fix it now."

"What do you mean?" not realizing he was holding his breath.

"If it's ok with you…I mean if you want to…well what I am trying to say is…IthoughtmaybeyouwouldwantmetobeyourguardianlikeJamesandSiriuswouldhavewanted?" he was so nervous he bit his bottom lip waiting for an answer. Harry sat there with his mouth hanging open. "I see…I should have known you would probably not…"

"Are you _kidding_? I would love that! You're the last of my parents' best friends. Does that mean I can leave the Dursleys'? Where will we live? Do you have a house? Can we go now?" Harry's mind was racing. He hadn't been this excited since he had dreamed of going to live with Sirius. Remus laughed at the enthusiasm radiating from Harry's whole face. After the state in which he had found Harry, he thought it would be a long time before he smiled again. It was better than he could have imagined. "Slow down there Harry, that nurse will come back in if you set off that machine over there and then we would both be in trouble." He placed a hand on his shoulder, "You would really want to live with me…even with, well you know…_everything_?" Remus had plenty of reasons to worry since he was a werewolf.

"YES! It never bothered me before Remus…besides, if my dad and Sirius didn't mind, why would I?"

"Well for starters, someone else would have to look after you once a month…"

"I could stay at the Burrow…"

"And, well to be honest Harry, some people may talk and you being…well, who you are…it could be hard on you."

"I don't care, besides at least now the stories would be true" he finished by shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes.

He couldn't believe it. The last of the marauders wanted _him _to come live with him. Good bye Dursleys! Hope Duddykins doesn't blow up after his next bite of twinkie! His mind was spinning with excitement. After Sirius died he thought he would be stuck on Privet Drive for ever. But Remus was here, saving him just like he had in the third year when he taught Harry how to produce a patronus. Right now, he could produce one to scare off 1000 dementors. Before he realized what he was doing he had thrown his arms around Remus's neck in a tight embrace. Suddenly embarrassed by this act, Harry let go and gave him a pat on the back as he let go.

Remus was smiling when he was suddenly crushed by Harry's arms around his neck. He was startled by such an open display from Harry. He reached up his arms returning the brief hug while patting Harry on the back.

"Hmm hmm…am I interrupting something?" Both of the guys turned their head to the door to see Hermione looking very shy and holding a plate of food in her hands.

Harry and Remus both smiled. "No, come on in. I was just…umm…asking Harry if he would like for me to be his new guardian."

Hermione squealed with excitement as she ran over, set down the plate, and threw her arms around Remus. Harry couldn't recall if he had ever scene Hermione act so much like…well a _girl_. Remus was beginning to try and wiggle out of the surprisingly strong grip of Hermione, "I can't breathe."

"Oh, I am sorry I am just so excited! Oh Harry isn't this exciting? I was so worried about you having to go back to those _horribly wretched_ people, but now you can go with Lupin and you'll be safe and better taken care of. Hey! Maybe this means we can see you more this summer. Does Ron know? Oh, I bet he is going to be so excited. When do you get to move in? Where are you going to live? Is it a big place…"

Remus and Harry were almost dizzy from how fast she was pacing around the bed talking. Harry interrupted her before she could really get on a roll, "Hermione. Slow down, breathe a little there. I haven't even been told when I could leave this place yet."

"Oh Harry I am just so happy for you!" This time it was Harry who received the bone crushing hug. Harry's face was covered in brown wavy hair. He suddenly noticed it was smooth instead of bushy, soft, like silk…and that _scent_! What was that? It smelled like…_vanilla and honey!_ Why had he never noticed it before? "Uh, Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I think you can let go of me now." Harry said as he blushed hearing finally what must have been Remus laughing.

Hermione pulled back with a very red face, "Sorry" She said with a timid voice.

"It's ok Hermione. Not the first time you have tried to kill me by hugging me to death." He teased giving her shoulder a slight nudge. "So did everyone else get lost?"

"No, I had just finished and wanted to get the food to you before it was cold Remus."

Remus being brought out of his silent chuckles by this answered while taking the plate from her, "Thanks. That was very sweet of you."

Harry suddenly had a thought, "Can someone tell me what day it is?"

Remus and Hermione howled with laughter. Hermione finally calmed enough to reply, "Little…slow on the…uptake there, aren't…you?" she took a moment to catch her breath "You have been out of school for two weeks now! You were really tired and sick." She looked down and played with her hands as she said timidly, "You really scared me. When Lupin called, I…I thought Voldemort had finally found you. I was so scared until he told me what happened then I begged my mum and dad to bring me here. I hope that was ok?" she barely raised her eyes to look at Harry and began chewing her lower lip like she always did when she was nervous or anxious. "_Oh Harry_, if I had only known! My parents have been _pleading_ with Dumbledore to let you come to our place but he just kept saying _no_, wouldn't even tell us why! I am just so…MAD! He kept saying it was for your own good, but I knew it…I knew that those _horrible _people wouldn't take care of you like you needed. _Bloody hell_ you just lost your _godfather_!" Both of their eyebrows shot up in shock at the anger radiating off of Hermione. Harry had only scene her a few times like this, like the time she punched Draco Malfoy, his worst enemy at school, with everything in her. He couldn't help but smile at the memory.

''Hermione, it's ok. Really. I just don't want to talk about _him _right now, ok?"

Harry spent a few more days in the hospital. Remus stayed by his side the majority of the time only to leave for showers and fresh clothes when Hermione came to visit with her parents. He had only met them on a few occasions but he was really getting to know them now. Hermione's mum had an incredible heart and treated Harry like she had known him his whole life. Her dad was nice enough too but every time he tried to talk to Harry he ended up mad all over again at the Dursleys for getting away with what Dr. Granger called abuse. Harry enjoyed his visits none the less. It was nice to see an adult as angry as he felt. He had also seen the Weasleys, but just briefly, Mad-eye Moody, Professor McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, Tonks, Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, and even Dumbledore tried to stop by, Harry lost it when he came in so Tonks asked Dumbledore to leave. Kinsley Shacklebolt stopped by at one time along with a few other Order members. The Order was a secret organization to fight against Lord Voldemort. It was founded in his first reign of terror and established as The Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore. His parents and Sirius had all been members, even the Longbottoms who were Neville's parents. It was this group that rescued and saved Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and Neville last semester from the Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry was going to get to leave today. Remus explained that he would have to go back to the Dursley's long enough for him to get guardianship papers arranged. Neither was happy about this but they didn't have much choice. Dumbledore had told Remus that he would help anyway that he could as some sort of a peace offering. Remus was not happy about accepting his help but knew he needed all the support he could get and Dumbledore's word held a lot of weight with the Ministry of Magic and the magical world in general. He would do whatever he needed to do to get Harry away from those _people_. He also talked to Harry about where they would live and prepared him for his return to Grimmauld Place. Harry wasn't sure if this was good or bad. He had great memories of Sirius there but it was these memories that would be hard to face. Remus had also been to see Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, Harry was quite confident they would be no trouble but the Order would also be checking in on him to make sure he was eating properly. When he was ready to go, the nurse gave Remus a list of instructions for him to follow carefully and stressed the importance of Harry getting some exercise to recover his strength. Remus thanked the nurse and walked Harry out to the front of the hospital where they were greeted by Mad-eye and Tonks. Tonks took his bag and loaded them into the trunk of the car. "Wotcher Harry!"

"Hi Tonks"

"Feeling better now, no more drama for a while?" she said giving him a playful wink. Nymphadora Tonks was an auror for the Ministry and one of the youngest members of the Order of Phoenix; but what ever you did, you never called her by her first name. She had long blonde hair with silver streaks and vibrant lavender colored eyes. Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody had long grey hair and a large chunk missing out of his nose. He had one magical eye that was electric blue and made of glass, it could see through anything and spin to watch everything around him. He was an ex-auror, retired from the ministry and one of the original Order members. Harry climbed in the backseat along with Remus and they were off to his aunt and uncle's house where he would stay until Lupin could settle all the paper work. He didn't care this time since he had the hope of leaving soon for the rest of his life.

Harry was sitting in his room at the Dursley's watching the minutes tick past until midnight. At midnight he would finally be sixteen. For the first time in years Harry finally had something to look forward to on his birthday. He watched as a figure flew towards his window. He knew this figure well. Hedwig his owl, she had beautiful snow white feathers and blue eyes. She was the best pet he could have ever imagined, she was also the very first birthday gift he had ever received. Rubeus Hagrid had bought her for him when he was eleven and first starting at Hogwarts. Hagrid was a half-giant and the first friend Harry had ever had. Keeper of the Keys and Gates at Hogwarts and the Care of Magical Creatures professor; thanks to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. He had come and taken Harry from the Dursley's six years ago today to be exact. It was one of the moments he held closest to his heart. It was then that he had discovered he was a wizard and had begun a new life with friends, _best friends,_ and people that really did care about what happened to him. He also had met his parents' best friends and was beginning to learn about them. He would never be able to fully express to Hagrid how much that meant to him. It changed his life forever and that was hard to say thank you for.

As Hedwig flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder, he removed the letter from her claw and handed her an owl treat. "Hey there girl, where have you been? I missed you while I was away. Did you have a good time at Ron's? I see you didn't go unfed." At this she nipped at his ear affectionately. "Ok ok I was just teasing girl. Shall we see who it is from?"

Harry opened the note and read:

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! I am glad to hear you are doing well. I have the most exciting news to tell you. A guard is coming just after midnight to bring you back to where we stayed last summer. But the best part is, or at least I hope you think so, is that I will be there too! Isn't that exciting, they are moving my whole family there. They think we are too big of a target with You-Know-Who and want to keep a better eye on us. I just can't wait to see you again! They told me Ron would probably be coming with his family soon also. Well I better go and let you pack. I can't wait for you to get here. Have you heard about the O.W.L. results yet? See you soon._

_With love from_

_Hermione _

Harry smiled; leave it to Hermione Granger to be thinking of nothing but test results during the summer holidays. She was one of his best friends. She was extremely smart, loyal, trustworthy, and had stood by him through all his adventures. She was a little over five feet tall, long honey brown hair with cinnamon colored eyes. Her hair, naturally curly, was normally _very_ bushy because she never took the time to fix it but he had noticed that was not the case at the hospital. Harry smiled as he remembered that wonderful smell when she hugged him. She had also gotten a nice tan and a few new curves. She was growing out of her awkward stage and into a beautiful lady. He and Ron had not cared for the bossy-little-know-it-all when school first started but hey, when you save someone from a mountain troll an unbreakable bond is formed. She had been there for him even when Ron had not been and the rest of the school had turned against him. He couldn't wait to see her and was happy that they could spend the rest of summer together. In truth he had been worried about her and her family. Hermione was what the wizarding world called a muggleborn, a person without magical parents. Some of the people in the wizarding world, like Voldemort's Death Eaters, would call her a _mudblood_. This is a foul name for someone who was muggleborn and Harry _hated_ the word. Harry realized he had been sitting there too long and jumped up to begin packing his trunk. He checked to make sure he had all his school books, quills, scrolls, and clothes. Most importantly his invisibility cloak, the Marauder's Map, and his photo album. Harry double checked under his bed and in the hidden floorboard of his room to make sure he had everything. After everything was packed Harry sat and waited. It was a just a few minutes before Harry heard a popping sound and looked up to find several Order members had apparated right into his room.

"Wotcher Harry!"

"Wotcher Tonks."

''So are you ready to go?" Remus asked as he closed the lid to Harry's trunk.

"Yeah, I just have to grab Hedwig's cage. How are we getting there?"

Moody answered, "Just like last year boy."

"But I don't have my broom" Harry stated remembering how his broom was confiscated from him at the beginning of last year. He frowned remembering that his Firebolt would be the last present he would receive from Sirius ever again.

Remus had a twinkle in his eyes as he let out a small chuckle. Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward from behind several members of the group with a smile on his face and presented a shiny broom to Harry. Harry stared at it in complete shock.

"My Firebolt! But how? Umbridge locked it in the dungeon at school." He was looking over every inch of his pride and joy checking for any sign of damage. When he found none, he looked back up at the many faces.

"Well, how else would you fly?" Dung answered as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

Remus placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ready to leave now Harry? The signal will be coming at any moment."

''What about my aunt and uncle? Not that they would care but shouldn't we let them know or something?"

"We have left them a note and your aunt Petunia is waiting down stairs to say good bye."

Harry's mouth dropped open in complete shock, "Did you just say my aunt was waiting to say bye? She has never said bye to me in my life! Why now?"

"Because I had a talk with your aunt about a few things, I made her see she had made too many mistakes and that you would not ever be returning here if I had anything to say about it."

"Oh, well I guess we should get this over with then." Harry turned and began to take the stairs two at a time. Aunt Petunia was waiting in the living room with a blank expression on her face. She stood when Harry entered.

"Remus tells me you will no longer be living here and I just thought you may like to have the rest of your mother's things." glancing at some boxes in the corner.

''Thanks, umm…why are you giving me these now? I have been in this house for _fifteen years_ and you never once mentioned them. Matter of fact, you refused to let me speak of them at all. What are you up to?"

"I am not up to anything Harry. I just thought I would do what is right for once in my life. I know I have treated you horribly. I realized just how bad when they took you away from here in an ambulance…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS WITH THIS BLOODY CRAP! I LIVED IN A _CUPBOARD_ TIL I WAS ELEVEN. YEARS. OLD! YOUR SON TRIED TO KICK MY ARSE _EVERYDAY_ AND MADE SURE I HAD NO FRIENDS AT ALL. YOUR HUSBAND PUT BARS ON MY WINDOWS AND ONLY ALLOWED ME TO HAVE ONE CAN OF SOUP A DAY! HOW _DARE_ YOU STAND THERE AND SAY THIS BLOODY SHITE TO ME. YOU CAN TAKE YOUR NEW FOUND _CONCERN, _YOUR PRECIOUS DUDDLEYKINS, AND THAT PRAT OF A HUSBAND OF YOURS AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ARSE!" Harry had never been so mad in his life. He then realized that everyone in the room was standing with shocked expressions and not moving a muscle.

Tonks was the first to break the silence. "Did you just say a _cupboard_!"

"Yeah." Harry replied but never taking his eyes off his aunt.

BAM! Everyone turned to see Remus pulling his fist out of the wall. "What the _hell_ do you mean Harry? Is all of that true?" He whirled around to Petunia with a fire in his eyes, "You better pray to God that I let you live."

Tonks placed a hand on his arm and tried to pull him towards the door. "Come on Remus, it doesn't matter now. He's leaving this terrible place and won't come back because you have custody now, don't mess it up Remus! Come on, let's go, the signal has been given."

Remus began to gradually move towards the back door but never stopped glaring at the shaking and frightened Petunia until he saw the door under the staircase. Harry could not believe his eyes, no one had ever shown that much concern for his well being before. He was surprised by the reaction he had received, he thought for sure the whole order knew about the way he was treated. Did Dumbledore know? He had always believed he knew how the Dursleys' treated him, after all his Hogwarts letters were addressed to _Harry Potter, Cupboard under the Stairs. _Harry turned one last time to look at the house and his aunt. He would never have to be here again, he felt calm for the first time in a long time. He decided to let go of one last thing on his mind as he walked out into the backyard and into the night air. "Oh by the way Aunt Petunia…I am rich, really _really_ rich! I have more gold than Uncle Vernon will ever make in his life!" he grinned a mischievous smile "I just thought you would want to know!" He winked at her, threw his leg over his broom and kicked off into the night time sky with a huge smile on his face. He had never felt so free in his entire life! It was the most incredible feeling he had ever felt. Life for Harry was finally…perfect!


	2. Chapter 2

Coming Home

Harry had forgotten just how much he loved to fly. He enjoyed the ride to Grimmauld Place despite the cold wind. Moody once again took them completely out of the way in case of someone following them. When they finally landed in the field across the street, Lupin told Harry just to remember the piece of paper Moody showed him last year. Harry closed his eyes and thought

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place, London._

Harry opened his eyes expecting to see a shabby old door and dirty windows but was surprised to see a beautiful cherry wood door and shiny white gold knocker instead.

Remus saw his curious look, "We have done a lot of cleaning. I wanted to finish what Sirius had started. Wait until you see the difference on the inside."

The group entered the house trying to be quiet since it was late and people were sleeping. A soft glow from the candle chandelier lit the entry way. Harry could see the floors had been stripped, stained, and polished to a beautiful dark cherry wood like the door. The hallways and entry were painted a soft café-au-lait, a pinkish brown sort of color. The walls had wood work coming about a fourth of the way up in a checkered pattern with the wall color showing through, crown molding added to the ceiling which had been painted a shade or two lighter than the walls and had the same wood work effect that the walls had creating an incredible effect on the ceiling. Instead of being painted the dark wood color it was the same shade as the walls with the lighter ceiling color coming through the squares created. Harry noticed this style of wood work had been created in each of the rooms leading off of the entry and hall way. The room off to the left of the entry leading into the parlor was painted a soft cocoa color with cream curtains and accents all around the room. Beautiful suede off white couch sat in the center of the room with two over sized stuffed chairs and matching ottomans facing it. The throw pillows carried the cocoa, cream, and off white color. A large square coffee table sat in the center of the couch and chairs in a deep cherry color that matched the floors and the rest of the furniture in the house. Candles sat on either side of the couch and a glass and white gold chess table sat in the far corner of the room while a rocking chair was placed in the opposite corner near the fireplace with a cream colored dupioni silk throw draped over the back. Harry thought it was an amazing room. On the opposite side of the hall was an entry leading to an office. This room was done in a soft sage green and cream; it had a huge desk with a glass top. The chair was in cream and sage striped velvet that matched the curtains and the three chairs on the opposite side of the desk. The back wall held a marble green fireplace with a glass mantel that had a phoenix with spread wings carved into the design. Next to the fireplace was a gold phoenix perch. Next to the window sat a matching gold owl perch. Harry noticed the stairs had been finished in the same dark cherry color he was finding through out the house and had been covered partially by a rug that had cream, sage, navy, deep purple and a deep blood red woven into an embroidered border along the edge. He also noticed the painting had been taken down of Mrs. Black and the house-elf heads were gone as well. "I see you got the painting down after all."

Remus nodded, "Actually it was Dumbledore who finally managed it. When the painting came down so did the house-elf heads. Come on there is a lot more to see." He said beaming with pride at all their hard work.

The door to the right, after the office, lead to a bedroom where approximately ten beds lined each side of the walls. This room was painted in the same sage green as the office but had darker moss green curtains to keep light from coming in. The beds were covered in a soft cream comforter and all had plenty of green pillows with cream drapes around each bed for privacy. Most of the Order members entered this room and began to get ready for bed as Tonks and Remus showed Harry the rest of the house.

The door at the end of the hall matched the front door. It was then Harry noticed the snake door handles had been replaced with round glass knobs with a white gold phoenix embedded on them. When Harry opened the door to the kitchen he was amazed at the difference. The fireplace on the far wall had been redone to accommodate three adults at a time and up above hung the picture of Phineas Nigellus, a former headmaster of Hogwarts and a member of the Black family. It had a large oversized mantle in the cherry finish with a stag, lily, dog, and wolf carved into the wood. Harry walked over and ran his hand along the mantle. "It's beautiful! I have never seen work like this before."

A grin spread across Tonks' face, "That cousin of mine could do anything if he wanted to bad enough. Amazing isn't it? Not a bit of magic was used; he did every inch of it with his bare hands."

"Sirius carved this?"

"That's right Harry, he wanted something extra special to place in here where we all gathered for meetings and ate. This mantle was his way of making the house his and not the Black family's. He poured his heart and soul into it."

"What's this blank area over here for Tonks? Did he not get to finish?"

Remus placed a hand on his shoulder and smug grin appeared on his face, "That space young lad was to be carved with _your_ animagus form!"

"WHAT?"

"Did you _really_ think he wouldn't have wanted to put you up where you belong with the Marauders? We had plenty of nights sitting around the table wondering what yours would be." He chuckled at the puzzled look still sitting on Harry's face. Tonks seemed to find this amusing as well.

Harry turned to continue his survey of the kitchen. The table had been expanded in the width so it appeared as more square. The cushions on top of the benches running the lengths of two walls had been replaced with a deep purple and taupe lightweight cotton fabric that had a soft sheen finish. He also noticed this fabric on the chair cushions. The remaining walls had new cabinets in cherry, new appliances fit for a commercial kitchen and an island had been placed between the sink and the table. Barstools covered in the matching fabric had been placed along the outer ledge so that you could eat at the bar of the island or sit there and visit. The island included a grill surface, an additional sink, and built in cutting board; over the island hung all the new copper pots and pans. The cabinets lined the walls from the floor to just a few inches from the ceiling in order to leave a shelf space for storage. The sink sat in the center and the refrigerator was to the right of it. It was the largest thing Harry had ever seen in his life! The refrigerator had three doors, each about four feet wide with a little door on the outside for easy to grab items. To the left of the sink was the largest stove he had ever scene too. It had twelve burners, a large oven space underneath for cooking and on the wall was two separate ovens for baking. He imagined it would be every chefs dream kitchen. He noticed for the first time a door leading out of the kitchen on the far wall by the fireplace. ''Where does that lead too?"

"That leads to the back garden…and Quidditch pitch."

"You're kidding right? Where was this last summer? How come no one told me this?"

"Harry, it was something else that Sirius worked on to get you…and us!" he said with a mischievous glance at Tonks "Sirius decided to purchase all the neighbors back yards from them to be able to create it. Then we magically expanded the area and put up the necessary wards to hide it."

"It has been a fabulous stress reducer wouldn't you say Remus?"

'Yes, definitely good for the built up energy and tension around here and sometimes when we just need a bit of fun Tonks."

"This is just incredible! It doesn't even feel like the same old house. Have the rooms upstairs been done?"

"Yes, the whole house was done. Finished it up last week." Remus said nudging his shoulder into Harry's. "Would you like to continue the tour or go and unpack? Maybe get some sleep?"

"NO...I mean I would love to see the rest of the house."

They reminded Harry that the Granger's were here and sleeping so to be quiet. Harry was fascinated by the pictures of the old and new order members lining the stairway. He was really interested in one that was at the top around the corner by the first door. It was a picture of his mum and dad, Sirius, Lupin and the Longbottoms. They all looked so happy. Harry turned the knob to the door on the left and was amazed by the room's décor. It held an oversized four poster bed placed in the corner of the room at an angle. Huge windows that also opened out onto the balcony that Harry had never seen before. The walls were a medium blue with a lighter blue ceiling. The bed was covered in deep blue silk covers and bluish grey accent pillows and drapes. Matching curtains hung on the windows and a telescope was set up near the one closest to the bed. The room contained a sitting area that included a couch and two chairs in the bluish grey colored fabric, a desk opposite the fireplace. Bookshelves lined the walls and a beautiful armoire stood next to a door that led to the adjoining bathroom. The bathroom was just as beautiful, it was done in the bluish grey marble with white gold fixtures and accents. The shower ran half the length of the far wall and allowed the water to flow down three steps in front into the large in ground bathtub. Both the shower and bathtub were outlined by blocked glass in a stair step pattern along the top that came about waist high eliminating the need for a shower curtain or door. The shower had three heads for maximum comfort. The wall to the right held two separate sinks made of blocked glass with a pale blue light shining through from underneath. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. "Whose room is this?"

"Mine…do you like it?" Remus asked.

"It is amazing."

"Good because your room is almost exactly like it! Want to see it?"

"YES!" Harry replied as Tonks lead him out of Remus's room and across the hall. She had a huge grin on her face as she opened the door for Harry to enter. It was just the response she was wanting. His mouth was hung open, his eyes the size of a dinner plate, and completely speechless.

"This is _mine_?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

"No, I love it! I have never had anything like this before. Are you sure it is for me?"

Remus was behind him with a sad expression when he realized how little Harry really had. How could such a great kid come from a past like his? He gave so much and yet never had anything given to him. Remus should have known this might be too much after just finding out he spent _ten years_ living under the stairs in a _cupboard_. "Harry, it is yours and yes you deserve it. If there is anything you want changed or taken out, or even added to the room, just tell us and we will get it. I'm your guardian now and I want to make sure you have everything you have ever wanted for a room, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. It's just…different for me. I am still surprised when I get gifts for my birthday and Christmas."

Tonks and Remus gave each other a concerned look as Harry stepped in a bit further to take in his new room and that it was all done for him. It was all _his_! The walls were painted a deep plum color about three fourths of the way down where it was met with a beautiful chair rail in dark cherry that ran the entire length of the room. The last quarter of the wall had stripes about a foot and half wide in alternating colors of deep plum and an _extremely_ light colored copper. The ceiling was done to the same as Hogwarts Great Hall. It reflected the sky outside. Right now the stars were out and Harry could see the constellation Sirius. The wall directly across from the door was almost solid windows reaching from the ceiling to the floor in a grand fashion. On the wall to his right he found his over stuffed king sized bed. The head board was done in the same cherry finish with a block pattern but remained solid and was almost the full height of the wall. The silk and rayon brocade bedspread was in horizontal strips of the same copper and plum shades but also included forest green and indigo blue. Drapes hung from a centered circle of crown molding in the ceiling enclosing his entire bed with light copper fabric lined with the deep plum colored silk. It had pillows in the four colors and all trimmed in an inch wide border of copper fabric. It also had little round pillows and square pillows that matched the bedspread. On the wall with the doorway to his right was a huge fireplace to match the mantle downstairs in the kitchen and held a plum colored glass vase of fresh lilies centered between two ten by thirteen pictures. One was of Lily, Remus, James, and Sirius with their arms around each other laughing. The other was of Harry, Remus and Sirius with their arms around one another by the tree on Christmas morning holding up gifts they had been given. Up above the mantle hung an oversized circular mirror framed in carved wood. The fireplace grate had a spectacular design of a phoenix in the center of the black iron. In the center of the room facing the fireplace was an overstuffed six foot couch made of plum suede and held the same accent pillows from his bed. At each end of the couch was an over sized chair and ottoman covered in the same fabric as Harry's bedspread turned in to face a long cherry finished coffee table with baskets to store belongings up underneath. Harry noticed there was a trunk at the end of his bed with a cushion spread across the top to sit on. Shelves from ceiling to floor lined the wall to the left of the door. Nestled in the center was a cherry finished desk with beautiful carvings and a smooth top finish. Harry was amazed that the shelves were full of pictures and books already. One picture that sat on the desk caught his eye. It was a picture of Harry, Hermione and Ron from there first year closing feast. He remembered this moment; it was right after they had received the winning house points for the cup. Harry set the photo back on the desk and glanced at the rug that covered the center of the room. It was a beautiful soft tapestry of light copper, cinnamon, indigo blue, plum, and forest green and had a black fringe around the edge. This room simply took his breath away. He had an oversized armoire in cherry for his clothes that was magically enlarged of course. It stood next to a door on the other side of the fireplace. This door led to his very own bathroom. It was almost exactly like the one Lupin had but in colors that matched his room. The difference was that Lupin's shower had three showerheads and his water would flow like rain from the ceiling over the entire shower area.

Remus finally asked, "Harry…do you like the room?"

"Like it…I have never seen anything more incredible. This makes my dorm room in the tower look bland. Did you do all this?"

Remus shook his head no. "Sirius did. He had just finished the day we went to the ministry. I remember he was bouncing off the walls with excitement waiting to show you this. He thought you deserved the best room a kid your age could have. I _really_ think it was the room he had always dreamed of having." Remus gave a small laugh and had a twinkle in his eye as he remembered that day. "So, are you ready to go to bed and we can finish the tour tomorrow?"

"No, I am too excited to sleep. I'd love to see the other rooms now if it's ok."

Tonks grinned, "Sure Harry. Just follow me. Welcome to your tour of headquarters. Please keep all arms and legs in the cart at all times." They all gave a small laugh at her impression of a carnival worker.

Harry was led to the door at the end of the hall which held the largest library he had ever seen. _Well, I know where to find Hermione tomorrow_. On the opposite side of the hall there were three more doors. The two on the sides led to bedrooms occupied by the Grangers and the door at the end led to their bathroom. Harry decided to see those tomorrow afraid they might disturb them. The remaining stairways all matched the first. The third floor had a matching rug down the center of the hallway like the one on the stairs. The first door to the left led to another sitting area. This room was done in gold and blood red, had a collection of brooms mounted on the wall for display. Had a deep red leather couch and matching chairs with a square, oversized, gold trimmed coffee table. The book shelves were lined with photo albums and albums that held a collection of Chocolate Frog cards. Harry was amazed by how many there were. Tonks explained that her family had each contributed to the collection over many generations of witches and wizards. Some of the cards held in this collection were no longer even made and very valuable. Another chess table sat off to one side and an additional table for playing cards sat on the other. Tonks further explained that this was just a lounge or hobby room. Mostly different people's collection of things; like the antique brooms. Harry noticed this was the only room to this side of the hall. On the other side of the stairs were three more bedrooms and two bathrooms. Harry found a training room with mats and magical dummies, a room filled with muggle gym equipment, locker rooms complete with showers, and a potions lab on the fourth floor. Tonks told him how the members and the aurors all chipped into help set up the training center so that they could be here more than at the ministry. The attic on the fifth floor had been converted to look like a beautiful field for Buckbeak. He was a hippogriff, half bird – half horse, that Hermione and Harry had rescued from execution in their third year while helping Sirius escape the ministry as well. A crystal clear brook ran over the rocks making a peaceful sound. A watering hole large enough for the hippogriff to swim and bathe in was in the far corner of the room. Remus explained how Dumbledore had helped expand the attic so there was enough room for Buckbeak to spread his wings and fly some. The trees were beautiful and green. There was just a hint of a cool breeze; the perfect day…most people would agree on that.

As the trio walked back down to the second floor Harry just couldn't get over how the place looked. Nothing resembled the old dusty evil house that was here last year. He felt Remus place a hand on his shoulder so he could turn Harry around to face him. "There's one more thing I'd like to talk to you about if you are up for it."

Harry after giving it consideration and trying to contain a huge yawn asked, "Can it wait 'til first thing in the morning? I am really tired and a little overwhelmed at all this."

"Sure, no problem. You have a good night's rest and we will talk in the morning before starting anything else."

Harry grabbed Remus in a manly hug. "Thanks Moony, for everything! Good night. Good night to you to Tonks." Harry then surprised himself by leaning over and kissing her cheek in a brotherly fashion.

Tonks beamed, "Night, Harry!"

Sunlight was filtering in through huge windows that were covered in plum and sand copper silk rayon drapes with sheer curtains peeking through. It was a beautiful morning and somewhere in a mass of overstuffed pillows was Harry. He had the best night's sleep in his life. He woke up and stretched but refused to make himself get up from the most comfortable bed he had ever laid on. He reached his arm to get the glasses off the shelf that hung on the wall next to his bed and put them on in time to see Lupin stick his head in the door. "Happy birthday! Is it ok if I come in?"

"Sure, after all it's your house." Harry replied laughing.

"Well, I said we needed to talk first thing this morning before the day started…are you awake enough for that?" Harry nodded his head yes. "Ok then let's start here…" Remus was holding out a thick stack of papers for Harry to take.

"What are all these papers?"

Remus took a deep breath and rubbed his knees with his hands getting the courage to continue. "These Harry are your copies of my getting guardianship of you and the others…well they are copies of Sirius's will." Harry dropped the papers and met Remus with a confused and sad look. "You see Harry…well for starters…umm…Harry, this house is yours."

Harry's mouth had officially dropped to the floor. He began to protest when Remus cut him off. "Now just listen before you go saying that you do not deserve all this or what ever way you are going to choose to phrase it this time. Ok?" Harry closed his mouth and agreed by nodding his head. "Sirius had…well let us just say the old dog was filthy rich!" Remus turned a bit red but laughed at himself for not putting it with a little more dignity. "See, Padfoot was the last of the Black family and therefore inherited all the family's assests including all the money in the vault, stocks, and any properties the family held. He left all of it to the three of us. You, Tonks, and myself. I know you are mad at Dumbledore but I would like to officially ask your permission to continue using this as headquarters. I also have taken the liberty of handling all the legal arrangements for you and the deeds are included in those papers you are holding. I can tell you about everything you now own or you may choose just to let me handle it all. That is part of the job as being your guardian. I also want you to know that the reason I was able to convince the ministry that I was capable was because Sirius had wanted it…he and James had set it up in both of their wills for me to be the third option of guardian incase of their early departures. It was the fact that it was also in James' will that sealed the deal, they really could not go against your parents' wishes." Remus took a deep breath trying to gage Harry's reaction to all this information. Harry just sat there nodding his head and staring at the stack of papers he had been handed. "Any questions so far Harry? No…ok then. I will glimpse over the major items you may find interesting. You are part owner in the Choppers company in America which makes motorcycles, you are part owner in a broom company, you hold stock in almost everything from Bertie Bott Beans to Madam Malkin's robes, you have a house in Scotland and America on top of owning Grimmauld Place, and you own one third of the Chudley Cannon quidditch team." It was this that got Harry's attention most.

"WHAT? I thought I just heard you say I _own_ the Cannons!"

Remus had a twinkle in his eye, "Well you don't _own_ them, you own a _third_ of them!" he said laughing as if it was normal for everyone to own a team.

"I can not believe all this. It hurts my head. So who owns the rest of them and why did Sirius not mention this before?"

"Well, it seems he acquired this status right after Christmas. As for the other owners, well I am afraid you have to share the team with Tonks and myself!"

Harry pushed Lupin off the bed in a playful manner at this smart arse comment. "Are you serious? The Chuddley Cannons are owned by the three of us? Ron is going to bloody well freak out. Does this mean I can get him season tickets?"

"Harry you are one of the owners; you can give him the keeper position if you really wanted to."

He just couldn't believe all he was being told. "Remus, can I ask you something that isn't about Sirius?"

"Of course, I want us to be able to talk about anything, like we did in your third year. If you ever need or want anything and I mean _anything_…good or bad…or even if you know I won't like it, I want you to be able to talk to me. I know we have a lot to get used to and we have a lot to figure out, like rules and such, but you are a great kid Harry and I am honored to get to be your guardian. So, just ask."

"Well, I get that I have a lot of money in my parents vault and now I _really_ have a lot with everything Sirius left me; but what all did my parents leave me? Do you know?" Harry lowered his head and mumbled, "Did they know about the prophecy? Do you know all about it?"

"Yes, they knew. I know now and I could not even begin to imagine how you feel about that. As for your parents vault, we can go today and look into it at Gringotts. We have to go there already for us to sign some papers." Remus gave his shoulder a squeeze, "Harry do you want to talk about the prophecy or why you are so mad at Dumbledore? We never did get to finish that talk in the hospital."

"If it is alright with you, I would rather not right now. I accept the fact I have to be killed or become a murderer, I …I am just so mad at Dumbledore for not telling me. He could have stopped all this that happened but _NO_ he decided to hide everything from me. The worst part is – he wouldn't even look at me last year. He _knew_ Snape could careless about helping me learn Occlumency and look what happened! He could have just been honest with me and I could be training harder or something to end all this. I just…want it to end."

Remus and Harry talked a bit longer before deciding to head downstairs for breakfast. They also planned everything they wanted to do today. Remus explained that they still had to be more careful than ever so Tonks and Shacklebolt would be joining them in their shopping trip. Remus also told Harry that Hermione was probably going crazy waiting for him to get downstairs and say hi. This brought on a huge pillow fight because of the sarcastic way he said it; which just delayed them even more getting to breakfast. When they could not stand any longer from being exhausted and laughing they heard a knock on the door.

"Harry? Can I come in?" It was Hermione. Lupin began making kissing noises at Harry like he was twelve years old. This caused Harry to whack Lupin upside the head again as the door to his room opened. "WOW! Harry this room is incredible! Why are you both on the floor?" she asked just realizing they were laid across the floor and breathing hard.

"Pillow fight...had to show this old man how things are done" he replied getting up off the floor. At this comment Remus tackled Harry full force throwing him on the bed. Hermione was laughing so hard she had to clutch her sides to make them stop hurting as she wiped the tears from her eyes. When the two _boys_ decided they had had enough, bruised and exhausted again, Remus left the room giving Harry a mischievous wink. Hermione looked at Harry for a second and then threw her arms around him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday! I thought you would never get here last night! This is so exciting. Isn't the house marvelous? I almost did not recognize it."

"I know! I just can not get over all the changes they made to the place. I took the tour last night when I got here, well all except for the rooms that you all are sleeping in. I am still amazed that this is my room. My very own room! You want to go get some breakfast, I am starving."

"Sure, then maybe after that I can show your our rooms and bathroom. Harry, it is ok that we are here right? I mean…Moony told us that Sirius left the house to you and all."

"Hermione it is _fine_. You are my best friend, why would I not want you here? Besides I think it is better with Voldemort and all since he is targeting muggleborns. I would just worry about you if you were somewhere other than here."

Hermione had a smile that lit up her entire face and Harry realized just how pretty she had become. "Thanks" she said as she hugged him for the second time that morning.

Harry enjoyed having breakfast in such a friendly atmosphere. It gave him the chance to catch up with some of the Order members and visit with the Grangers. Afterwards Hermione took Harry up to show him the remaining three rooms. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had a bedroom done in three different shades of yellow with the cherry furniture and a chaise lounger for reading. Hermione's room across the hall was incredible and Harry felt it fit Hermione somehow. He had always wondered what her room would be like at home but he knew it probably could not look like this with out a little magic.

Immediately his eyes darted to the ceiling upon entering where his breath was taken away by yards and yards of gathered sheer fabric alternating in kiwi green and a slightly darker green covering every inch of the ceiling starting at a center point from where the chandelier hung. The walls were painted to represent a forest clearing with rare wild flowers in bloom and charmed so the trees swayed. You could feel the breeze, smell the flowers and hear the running of a small brook. The king sized bed was covered by a dark green canopy netting that hung across the entire bed and enclosed the sides. The bedding was a sheer overlay kiwi green satin down comforter with shimmering dragonflies embroidered in matching threads and reversed to a solid crinkled satin. The crinkled satin sheets matched the bedding and the pillows matched the comforter design with a one inch border in crinkled satin. The room had a small reading area with floor to ceiling shelves plus two chairs with matching ottomans in the dark green fabric. Harry had a smirk spread across his face when he realized only _she_ would have charmed dragonflies and butterflies to fly around her room near the ceiling and on the upper walls.

"What are you bloody well smirking about?"

"Only _you_ would havecharmed things flying around your room."

"Oh that's not _all_ I did" she added very proudly about her next surprise, "I also charmed fairies to light the ceiling up at night."

"You _what_?"

Hermione smiled that know-it-all smile of hers and added, "Well, you had a ceiling that looked like stars already and the fairies were so _beautiful_ fourth year at the ball…so I chose them! You don't mind do you Harry? I promise they are charmed only to fly in above the sheer fabric of the room."

"Why would I mind?"

"Because it is your house…Lupin thought since we had to live here I could decorate my own room, is that alright?"

Harry placed a reassuring hand on her back, "It's fine Hermione, I am just amazed by how great it is. But, what I _really _want to know is _how_? You said that _you_ charmed them, but we are not allowed to do magic out of school." He raised one eyebrow while crossing his arms over his chest to look down at her suspiciously.

Hermione biting her lip and blushing while looking everywhere in the room but at him finally asked, "You caught that huh? Well…Moony told me that it wasn't so much the _student_ they monitored as per se…the _wand_. So…Tonks let me borrow her wand to use." She gave him a questioning look without ever lifting her face. She squealed in surprise as Harry picked her up and began to spin her around the room.

"That's bloody brilliant Hermione! You are amazing you know that?"

"Harry. Harry put me down! Put me down! Harry I'm getting dizzy please put me down" she was getting dizzy but she was still giggling at whatever had made him so happy. Harry stopped spinning around and began to let her slide to where her feet touched the ground but something had come over him. As Harry sat her down he decided he was not ready to let her out of his arms yet. Time seemed to stop as they stood there giggling, breathlessly staring into each others eyes with his arms still wrapped around her waist and her arms around his neck. His name was spoken in a breathless whisper, "Harry…"

He never found out what it was she was going to say since he suddenly found his lips on hers. It was an unbelievable feeling. Her lips were so tender and warm; he noted they had to be the softest thing in the world. And she tasted so…much…like…_vanilla_. His mind was spinning and it was beginning to get very warm. Harry saw fireworks when he realized that _she_ was actually kissing him back! Her hands had somehow ended up at the base of his neck playing with his hair as the other hand rubbed circles in the little hollow space in the center of the neck in back. He moved his hand under her chin to tilt her head up a bit for more access. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, surprised at his courage and found her melt against his body and her tongue running along his bottom lip. His mind was exploding, this feeling was overwhelming and he realized he couldn't get enough of her taste or having her hands running thru his hair. He inched his hand from underneath her chin to palm the side of her face with his fingers just barely in her hair silently letting her know he didn't want her to be anywhere else at that moment. Hermione brought one hand down to place on his wrist in a firm grip letting him know she didn't want to be anywhere else as she began to tilt her head to the side allowing his tongue further entrance. They had lost all lines of thinking and had no idea how long they had been there when Harry pulled back slightly out of breath and rested his forehead against hers._ He loved the way she chewed on her bottom lip when she was thinking about something like she was doing now_.

He brought his other hand up and tucked the hair in her face behind her ear, then placed it on her cheek like his other hand and began to slightly massage her neck with his fingertips. She had placed her hands near his hips and slightly gathered a handful of his shirt in her hands. She opened her cinnamon brown eyes and they were instantly locked into his emerald green ones, a small smile began to appear on her lips even though she was still biting it. He smiled at her and whispered, "My heart is beating so fast."

"Mine too, like it is going to burst at any second."

"So how do we stop it?"

"I don't know…maybe we aren't supposed to." She smiled and rose up on her toes to meet his lips half way.

Remus was ready to leave and was beginning to wonder what was taking Harry so long when he decided to go look for him. He looked in the parlor and Harry's room without any luck; when he eased open the door to Hermione's room.

_BLOODY HELL! _Lupin's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as he closed the door quickly trying hard not to make a sound. He eased down the stairs quietly and into the kitchen where he stood in the doorway completely shocked.

"Did you find them Remus?" Tonks asked.

Remus suddenly had a mischievous smile and a new twinkle in his eye. "OH…you could say that," trying hard not to laugh at his new discovery.

"What are you up to Moony? I would know that smile anywhere…you always got it right before you and Padfoot pulled a fast one." By now both of the Grangers had turned to listen to them talking.

"Tonks, do you remember the story of how James and Lily always were?"

"Of course! You and Sirius were always talking about how you would constantly walk in some where and catch them…OOOHHH!" she laughed catching on. The Grangers had a questioning look on their faces.

"Well, it _appears _Harry is more like his father than I thought," he added while trying not to laugh. He turned to the Grangers still trying not to laugh, "I just found out…well, I think…let's just say they may like each other."

Silence. "Well, it is about time!" Mrs. Granger replied. "Why exactly do you think this Remus?"

"Let's just say that I walked in on…a moment of realization." The group was laughing when Harry and Hermione walked into the kitchen holding hands.

"What's so funny?"

Mr. Granger was the only one who could stop laughing long enough to answer, "Oh, nothing much. But maybe we should ask you two if there is something you want to tell us?" glancing towards their hands that were still clasped together.

Harry and Hermione turned a few shades of red, "Well sir…I…we…umm…_bloody hell_!" This just sent the room into hysterical laughter all over again as the two left the room rapidly.

Remus finally said, "How I am _ever_ going to top _that_ birthday present!"

Moody and Tonks apparated to the Leaky Cauldron first just to be safe while Remus, Harry, and Hermione used floo powder. Heads turned to stare as Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into the pub. Silence seemed to fall through out, that is until all the whispering began. Remus put an arm around Harry's shoulder and led him quickly out into muggle London with Tonks and Hermione linking arms and Moody bringing up the rear. The group was having fun carrying on while walking down the street to a department store that Hermione and Tonks had recommended for buying Harry his new wardrobe. Store clerks looked up quickly from their positions at the group coming in the door.

"May I help you?" a good looking salesman asked coming around the counter.

"Yes sir, we will need an entire new wardrobe, summer and winter, for him." shifting his eyes towards Harry.

The young clerk surveyed Harry trying to keep a blank face as he noticed the drabby old clothes that had to be at least six sizes to big and hanging off the boy. "My name is Damian, I am happy to help in anyway I can. If you will follow me please to the men's department, we can start right away." As they walked along the aisle Damian asked two other employees for their assistance. The group each took a seat in front of the dressing rooms as the three employees went off to search for everything they would possibly need. About fifteen minutes later Damian returned with a rack full of clothes, "Let us start with these so we can have a better idea of the lad's preferences." He led Harry to a dressing room and returned to the group.

Left alone in the dressing room Harry was a little confused by all the attention and the amount of clothes the clerk had brought him. He had never been in a department store or shopped for clothes which left him a bit confused and overwhelmed. How would he know what to prefer, he had never had a choice? Finally, he decided to grab the first pair of denim pants and work his way from there. Several _hours_ later, Harry had a new wardrobe. Hermione and Tonks had enjoyed the fashion show whistling and cat calling. Remus had put in a few wise cracks himself when he was not telling Mad-eye to relax a bit. He felt strange having new clothes. They didn't itch from all the washings either. It took all of them plus a few shrinking charms, when no one was watching, to be able to carry all the purchases. They returned to the Leaky Cauldron so Remus, Harry and Hermione could use the floo while the others apparated. When they arrived back home Harry and Hermione took all his new things to his room, he was still surprised by everything he had gotten. It was more clothes than he had ever had in his entire life; he made a mental note of it all as they began to put it away. His new wardrobe contained five new pairs of straight leg blue jeans, two black pair of jeans, black, khaki, and grey slacks, and five pairs of denim shorts. V-neck t-shirts in every color possible along with several round neck ones too. His favorites were the button down dress shirts that fit perfect on his shoulders and then tailored in at the waist, Harry found that as a plus because he wouldn't have to tuck them in. Hermione and Tonks had really liked them too, they chose all kinds of different ones for him, silk, brushed cotton, greens, blues, white, black, grey, short sleeve, long sleeve if they found it…he now owned it. He also found he liked a style of t-shirt made of synthetic material and fit tightly across his chest and biceps and close fitting around his torso. He had blushed when Tonks said it showed his muscular arms off _very_ well…he just liked the way Hermione was looking at him when he was wearing one. Harry also discovered he liked cashmere sweaters with V- necklines; they didn't pull on his throat as much, that hugged his frame more than the thick, bulky style his aunt had always bought his uncle and cousin. He liked how these hung straight down ending at the top of his hips instead of gathering at the waist and having it do that weird roll over the edge that he thought his aunt called ribbed once, who knows. He had a brown and black belt, tank tops called wife beaters, sweatshirts, cotton shorts for working out, plenty of socks and underwear. Remus had laughed so hard when Harry stood there totally confused and shocked at how many different types there were to choose from. It was then that things got a bit hard for Harry.

_Harry looked down at his feet trying very hard to make himself disappear. Remus suddenly stopped laughing, "Harry, haven't you ever selected some before when your aunt took you shopping?"_

_Timidly his voice whispered out, "I have never been in a store Lupin, my aunt was too afraid that I would do accidental magic in public, usually I got the packages that she had bought for Dudley but were the wrong size for him." Just once he wished a hole would appear and suck him in, he had never felt more ashamed in his life. He knew the others were wondering what was taking so long and prayed that they would stay there. _

"_Did you ever tell anyone about this?"_

"_Are you _kidding_ me…I want to _die_ right now of humiliation and I am just telling you! _Pleas_e, don't let anyone else know…just tell me what to get ok…before they come over here."_

_Remus felt horrible about laughing, that was so stupid of him. He could have used all three Unforgivable curses right then on the Dursleys. _How could you do that to a child, your own nephew, to Harry of all people! _In the softest voice possible Remus reassured Harry that there was nothing to be embarrassed about and that no one would ever know or blame him if they did. "How about we take one of each, then you can decide which you feel more comfortable in, ok?"_

_Harry just nodded thankful that Remus had been so understanding, he knew there would probably be more times like those while trying to learn how to handle his new life. He knew Remus had more questions than he had answers for but they had made a packed that morning to talk to each other no matter what…he had promised himself not to screw this up by not doing that. He would _not_ make the same mistake he had with Sirius, he couldn't, Remus was his only chance to make things right._

As if this had not been enough, the group then proceeded to the shoe department where he bought two pairs of trainers and some really cool lace up boots that he could also wear with his slacks. After shoes, they were on to the coat department where he fell in love with a low waisted black leather jacket with silk lining. Even Remus insisted on how good it looked. Tonks also convinced him he needed a light windbreaker. Just when he thought there was nothing left to buy the girls turned to Damian and asked for accessories and miscellaneous items. _What else could there possibly be? _Hermione had chosen Obsession cologne for him to wear, Tonks and Remus chose a thick rope chain and matching bracelet made of white gold, and to everyone's surprise Mad-eye walked over and gave him a pair of sunglasses he had chosen; which were actually very cool.

By the time they had unpacked all of his new clothes Mrs. Granger called out that dinner was ready. It was an amazing meal with lots of laughter. Harry could not have wished for a better sixteenth birthday.When everyone had finished their meal and Remus used magic to clear away the dishes; the lights went out. Harry froze in his seat unsure of what to do and reached for his wand. A dim glow was heading towards him as if it were floating when he began to hear singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you."

A cake sat in front of him with sixteen candles and everyone presented him with presents. If he wasn't shocked by all these events he was when Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek in front of everyone who began whooping and whistling. The laughter began when he turned several shades of red from it, Harry could see out of the corner of his eyes that she had too. The lights came back on. Everyone began to eat cake that was being passed around while urging him to open his gifts. He was touched that so many Order members had taken the time to buy him a little something, most were books or small magical objects like a foe glass mirror that fit in his pocket. As he was grabbing for another present the fireplace roared and turned green. Everyone looked up to see professor Dumbledore standing there.

"Happy birthday Harry, I am sorry to be so late. Where shall I put this box down at?"

Dung took the gift and placed it on the table keeping a careful watch on Remus who was now standing looking very tense. The fireplace roared again and Arthur, Molly, and Ginny all stepped out.

"HARRY! Happy birthday! Oh it is so great that you get to live here with Remus instead of those bloody muggles!" Ginny flung her arms around Harry.

"Now Ginny; Hi Harry, so good to see you" Mrs. Weasley said gathering Harry up into a hug. He hugged her back.

"Nobody told me you were coming! Would you like some cake?"

The fired turned green again and out stepped Fred, George, and Ron.

"Wotcher mate! Happy Birthday" the twins said together.

Ron had walked over and throwing one arm over his neck and roughing his hair even more, "Good to see you mate! Nice clothes!"

"Thanks! We did some shopping today…" With this all the talking began to start again and several people greeted the Weasleys. Ron, Ginny, and the twins grabbed some cake and slipped in next to and across from Harry and Hermione to catch up on everything that had been happening that summer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione give him a worried look, he reached below the table and gently rubbed his pinky finger on the side of her hand assuring her his silence. Not sure whether or not he wanted to share that just yet, he first needed to figure out what _it_ was. The late night hour was approaching and people began to slowly leave. Mrs. Weasley assured Harry that they would be back soon to visit. Harry noticed a few aurors leaving to get to their patrol duties and a few Order members headed out on assignment, as the crowd cleared Harry saw Dumbledore talking to Remus. He tensed suddenly wondering what it was all about.

"I can not believe you came here of all nights Albus, I specifically asked you not to."

"Remus I am here only to wish him a happy birthday and to give him a present that I promised he would receive before his sixteenth birthday was over. Despite how angry the both of you are with me, I still care for him a great deal."

"Fine, you give him his present but if I see him get the least bit upset or angry I will _personally_ throw you out!"

"That is all that I ask."

Remus walked across the room and asked Harry if he would join them in the parlor. As they sat down Dumbledore presented Harry with a small box wrapped in red paper with gold ribbon. He sat staring at the box very confused about what he had unwrapped. "I don't understand Professor? What is this for?"

"You see Harry, before the Fidelius charm was preformed on your parents, Lily asked me to do her a favor incase anything were to go wrong. I was to take a few things that she had carefully chosen and place them in a safe place for keeping…that is the key to the vault I had them placed in. When I tried to give the key to Sirius he asked me to continue holding on to it for you afraid that he might not get a chance to see you today and give it to you." He hung his head and sighed. "I am deeply sorry that I am the one to give it to you instead of him Harry, he was one of the best. I miss him everyday. I know it made you happy to have him in your life."

For what seemed like the thousandth time his thoughts were overwhelming him. "Thank you Professor, if you'll excuse me I need to…I need to go." Harry left the parlor and headed up the stairs to his room still clutching the box with the key.

Not knowing how long he had been sitting, staring at the pictures on his mantle, there was a knock on the door.

He gave a weak smile as Hermione walked towards him and sat down. "Are you alright? I saw you talking to Dumbledore…Remus was really unfocused when I asked if everything was alright. Is it alright that I am here or would you like to be alone?"

Taking her hand in his he began to play with her finger tips, "No, actually I would like it if you would stay."

Hermione smiled. Knowing Harry as well as she did, she knew to wait…he would talk when he was ready. She was just happy to be there with him. Replays of the kiss they shared that morning had been playing over and over in her mind. She remembered how he felt and tasted…like honey. How he had held her face silently telling her he didn't want her to go anywhere, as if she would have. She had always felt a connection; he was after all her hero. She always laughed silently at the cliché, but it was true. He and Ron had come running after her just in time to save her from a mountain troll. They had been through so much together. They were _best friends_. How long she had felt this way about Harry she was not sure, but feelings were there and stronger than anything she had ever felt before. So much had already happened this summer, this was just one more. Let's just hope that it turns out to be a good thing. Her stomach was in tight knots and she needed to know what he was thinking, but she would have to wait. Needing to break the silence she decided on a safe topic.

"You know with all the excitement, I forgot to give you my present."

With a mischievous grin, "I thought we had already settled that this morning?" He got a throw pillow right to his face.

"Why Harry Potter, I thought you were all shy and tongue tied around girls?"

"Well, you are not just any girl now are you?" Giving a wink and placing a finger under her chin.

"You tell me, I have no idea." tilting her head slightly biting her lip.

Resisting temptation was out of the question, he gave her a sweet short lingering kiss.

"I sure hope you are not planning to make this a standard gift for all your friends."

"No, just you."

"Well that is a relief then, I never had the chance to figure out if I was the jealous type or not," he added playfully.

"Do you think you would be?"

"If someone else was experiencing what I felt this morning, then yes. _Very_ much so. Would you?"

"I think I would be too. So what does this mean Harry? We are _best_ friends and it is not just us that would be affected by this. Ron will be hurt. Lavender kept telling me he had a crush on me. Is that true?"

"I thought he might, but I really can not answer that. All I know is; when you said hi to me at the hospital, nothing else mattered. Not why or how I was there, the loneliness that surrounded me lifted. I am so sorry Hermione that I didn't listen to you that night we went to the ministry! It was terrifying when you got hit by that spell. I just kept praying that you were ok, I want your forgiveness…if you can give it?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't? You and Ron are the first real friends I ever had, there's nothing you could do that would make me not forgive you. The times we went without speaking were horrible for me; I spent a lot of time down at Hagrid's crying my eyes out. I went with you that night Harry because you _did _take the time to listen to me. You took time to try and reach Sirius…how would any of us know that Kreacher was lying? I just wanted you not to rush in; I would never try to stop you from helping others if they really need help. It is who you are; it is who Ron and I are; after all we are Gryffindors. So here is the present I got you."

He tore off the paper excitedly. "Oh wow Hermione, thanks!" he held up a sword made of white gold. On the handle were two small rubies sparkling beautifully in the light.

"You are welcome. I hope it fits on the chain you got today. Tonks took it to a magical jewelry shop to be charmed. It has a tracking device in case we can't find you, like in fourth year when you were taken by portkey. It will also grant a wish if your are in trouble and need help, it transforms into a key when placed inside of a lock, and if you ever lose your wand the sword can be turned in to actual size by saying _munimen_. The rubies once placed around your neck will show you life line, when they are showing this deep red and sparkling vibrantly, your health is fine but if you were to die they would turn a foggy white."

She found her lips taken captive by a passionate yet tender kiss. Heartbeats soared and pounded in their chests as they pulled each other closer. She smiled as Harry released her; his hand still cupping the side of her face and the other in the hollow of her back. She could not remember how her upper body wound up across his lap but she loved the feeling of closeness. She loved this new smile of Harry's; knowing it was something _she_ caused made her feel invincible with a power running thru her she had never felt. His eyes sparkled so green. Staring at them until the day she died would never be a problem, she had always found the emerald green eyes intriguing, captivating, and a mirror of everything he felt.

Bold; this was a word that Harry never thought would describe him when it came to girls, but it was so easy with her. Cho just made his stomach twist up in knots but with Hermione…he just did what he felt without worry. It was a powerful feeling, yet very peaceful. He wondered if this was how it was supposed to be, natural.

"I just wanted to properly thank you for my gift." He stated in a husky whisper.

"You may thank me anytime if that is how you plan on doing it," she had a soft laughter in her voice as she bit her lower lip.

"Ever since this morning; I find it incredibly hard to resist your lips when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Bite on your lower lip, like you are doing now. You do that a lot you know."

"I do?"

"You always have when you are nervous or trying to figure out a particularly complex problem; when you're deep in thought," he began to trace her lips with his finger sending chills down her spine, "or when you are concentrating really hard; like right now."

"This is interesting to hear; I never realized I bit my lip so much; or that you noticed," she replied lifting an eyebrow in his direction. "What are we doing Harry? What is this feeling? Where does it leave us?"

"Hoping you could kind of tell me that, you are the smart one. Honestly…I know this feeling is something I want…it feels me with a peace I didn't have before, maybe it was always there and I was too stupid to know it. My guess would be that if you feel the same, then I have some questions to ask of you."

"Questions? Hmm…I do know that when you look at me with that smile and you are anywhere near me I feel a power that courses thru me. Joy; like when I get the spell or charm just right…but so much more powerful. Like I could fly without a broom!" discovering he loved her eyes lighting up like this and being the reason for it. He had a new found confidence.

"Assuming, I have this right…I think this is where I am supposed to ask you to go with me to Hogsmeade, for a stroll around the lake or something. So…" he tried to look serious but felt silly, "Hermione, would you go on a date with me?"

"Yes, I would like that very much Harry." They began to laugh feeling silly from all the formalities.

"So, what happens now?"

"We have no idea what we are doing do we?" she said laughing loudly.

"Guess we'll figure it out. This has to be the best birthday ever!" a knock sounded on the door and they sprang apart quickly. "Come in." Remus stuck his head in the door.

"Bad time? I could always come back after the snogfest…" two pillows hit their target. Holding his hands in the air for surrender and dodging the next wave of pillows, "I just wanted to say I am sorry we didn't make it to Gringotts, I know you wanted to find out…some things." Not sure if Harry wanted Hermione to know. "If you don't have plans we can do it tomorrow? I cleared everything up until the next full moon to spend some time with you. Is there anything you want to do? We should be getting your O.W.L. results soon; then we can go shopping for your school supplies but I would like you to stay out of Diagon Alley as much as possible. It's just not safe for you."

"Sure Remus, we can figure it all out tomorrow."

"Night Harry…Night Hermione" he said laughing all the way out the door.

"GOOD NIGHT REMUS!" replying at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deadly Decisions**

Harry awoke the next morning in great spirits. Sixteen, new home, and a _girlfriend_; sort of. Life was good.

This was the life he was supposed to have had with Sirius. _I miss him._ He decided to change into a tank top and cotton shorts and head to the third floor to work out. This is where he found Remus, Tonks, and Kinsley Shacklebolt who was an auror and member of the Order. "Mornin' " he said with a final yawn.

"Wotcher Har! Decide to add to those cute biceps of yours?"

"First of all _Nymphadora_… Har? Really original there…and Lupin invited me."

"Harry why don't you come over here and I'll show you a few techniques." Kingsley suggested rolling his eyes at Tonks.

Harry found he had a lot to learn. He never knew there was so much to working out. He had a nice time getting to know Kingsley a bit and discovered more about being an auror. When Kingsley offered to help prepare him for his big shining moment with Voldemort, Harry jumped at the chance.

"Really! You would be willing to help me?"

"Yes Harry I would love to help you…it is after all one of the things I swore to do when I joined the Order."

"You did? Why? What has Dumbledore told you?"

Remus suddenly realizing what the conversation was about decided to step in. "Now Harry, stay calm. He only knows that you are powerful and Voldemort's main target. Nothing to get worked up about."

"Is that what you think Lupin? More secrets…WHY THE BLOODY HELL HASN'T SOMEBODY TOLD ME THAT BEFORE? WHAT ELSE DOES DUMBLEDORE'S _PRECIOUS TOYS_ SWEAR BY? I TRUSTED YOU REMUS…"

He was out the door before Remus could catch him. _What was he going to do with a hot headed teenager who happened to have the power of grown wizards? Why did he ever think he could be a good guardian?_ "Harry…HARRY SLOW DOWN!" After running to catch up to him and nearly getting a door slammed in his face he tried again. "Listen to me before you go running off all mad. We made a deal that if you had questions we would talk and I know you want to know about the Order but you have to remember that there is a lot more at stake than just _you_ and how you think things _should _be. Understand this Harry…I loved your parents as if they were my own family, losing Sirius again was the hardest loss yet for me, he and I agreed you should be allowed in the Order but the Order did not agree and Molly of course was one of the strongest bloody objections. When we were sworn in Harry, we pledged loyalty to everyone in the Order. Harry, I know you have a huge role to play in this war but you have to realize that you are _not the only one_! We are _all_ putting ourselves and the people we love in danger everyday. Did you even know that Kingsley lost his wife and two sons because of Voldemort? Diggle and Fletcher both lost family members. Amelia Bones lost her sister-in-law; I think you know her niece Susan. The point I am trying to make Harry is you are _not_ the _only one_ who has lost loved ones or sacrificed just about everything. Maybe before you start these little fits of anger you should think about what others have put up to keep you safe and realize they gave you eleven years to be you; _with out worries of Voldemort or his flunkies_. I'm not saying you had an easy life because you didn't, but think of how much worse it could have been. Next time you want to go off on someone go off on Voldemort or the Dursleys or even me if it makes you feel better. But you better sure as hell not yell at any other Order member in this house unless you have a damn good reason! This might be your house but you accepted me as your guardian and I will _not_ have you disrespect the people that are out there trying to keep _your_ arse safe and _sacrificing everything_ to do it. Are we clear on this Harry? I will not lose you like I lost every other person important to me and this group helps keep you safe. I _owe_ them for that. Both of us have issues with Dumbledore but that has nothing to do with the other members. Now, when you think you can be mature enough to discuss what is going on with you we will but until then you better get changed, we have things to do." With this Remus turned and left Harry alone in his room. He could not remember ever being this angry with someone. He entered his room and slouched against the door. How could he lose control like that? Harry was going to hate him!

Still standing in the center of his room, he was lost at what to think or say. He had never seen Lupin this mad. He had never had anyone speak to him like that, unless you count Snape, his potions professor who hated him. He leaned against the arm of the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. How could he have been so stupid? Why hadn't he thought of all that before. _I am a bloody git!_ I never thought about any of that. _SO SELFISH! I CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT!_ They should all hate me. Harry went to Hermione's room. He new it was early but she was the only one that understood.

Knocking on the door while opening it he whispered, "Hermione?" Seeing her asleep made his heart pound. She was breathtaking. All these years and he never paid attention, unless you count fourth year at the ball. He had noticed her then too. She was sleeping on her side with her hands cupped under her face and looked so peaceful. Harry wondered if he would ever find that kind of peace. "Hermione?" he knelt down beside the bed and brushed hair out of her face softly. "Hermione, I really need to talk to you."

"Harry?" she responded but never opened her eyes.

"Yeah, I hate to wake you but I really need to talk."

"What time is it?"

"Early"

"Ok" she stretched and Harry found this very exciting for some reason. She sat up and looked at him noticing for the first time panic written all over him. She knew this look, it was the look he had when he was blaming himself for all of the world's problems. "What is wrong? Has there been an attack? Is everyone ok?"

"Hermione everything is fine. Well you see…" Harry began to tell her everything that happened. He told her the way he yelled at Kingsley after he had been so nice and then the way Remus had yelled at him and everything he thought about after that. "Hermione, how come I never thought about what anyone else has lost? I mean…Neville basically lost both his parents too. Why didn't it occur to me that any of the Order probably lost people too. Am I at that selfish and horrible?"

Hermione pulled him into a hug. "Oh Harry, did you really never think that everyone here had a reason to be? Even Dung lost his cousin to the last war. Everyone here has a reason. I thought you would have gotten to know some of them by now. I can't say that I blame Lupin at all…no offense Harry but it was probably what you needed to hear."

"So you think I am that self-centered?"

"That is NOT what I said and you know it! You came to me Harry, you asked for my help and if you don't want to hear the truth then go find Ron!"

"I'm sorry Hermione…I just…I don't know!"

"Harry, what ever is bothering you…you have to deal with. I can't help you if you won't tell me everything."

"What? I just told you everything that happened."

Giving her know-it-all look, "I can tell when you aren't telling me something. You can tell yourself whatever you want but I can tell there is something you aren't telling me."

"Oh really? How?"

"I just can Harry! You have been my best friend for six years. I just know. But if it helps I will tell you why I think this morning has bothered you so much." She paused, waiting for his reaction. "The reason I think it bothered you was, you are growing up Harry." He rolled his eyes in disbelief. "You are starting to see the world in a new light. One that has bigger problems than…how to get past Filch to the kitchens. See, you are starting to see the whole picture. Not just that you were a target. I know you have to deal with the fame and reporters everyday and that reminds you why you lost your parents; now though, you are seeing how Voldemort affected everyone."

He smiled, "You know you just said his name right?"

"Yes, but it is easier for me; I didn't grow up fearing it. That is just one of the ways he changed people's lives."

"So, are you saying I am just now growing up even though I have faced deadly situations since I was eleven?" he had an amused smile on his face.

"Actually, that is exactly what I am saying! Don't look so hurt, I think you are more hurt that Remus got mad at you."

Letting out a deep breath and shrugging, "I guess; other than my uncle, no one has talked to me that way, but it was different. I can't describe it Hermione, I feel like I let him down."

She beamed as he gave her a confused look, "Congratulations Harry!"

"WHAT?"

She was laughing, she was actually laughing at him. "Oh Harry, don't you see? You just got your first parental lecture! You feel guilty for disappointing him, like most of us do when we disappoint our parents! You see Remus as a parent figure." She hugged him. "I'm so happy for you."

He held her there for awhile. "Well I am not sure why you are so happy but I like the fact you are hugging me."

Giving him a slight punch to his shoulder, "I am happy that you finally found a family Harry."

"Well, what do I do now little-miss-know-it-all?"

"Apologize. Go talk to him, if I am right…Remus is feeling just as confused as you are."

"Thanks. What would I do with out you?" leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Harry, just want you to know that whenever you are ready to tell me whatever it is I don't know…I am here. But can you do me a favor?" Giving her a questioning look she replied, "Kiss me."

Putting his hand behind her neck he pulled her towards him, kissing her mouth tenderly and slowly. Her lips opening willingly for his tongue to seek entrance. He rubbed his tongue across the roof of her mouth and along her lower teeth. Her tongue fought to seek entrance into his mouth as well. She loved waking up this way. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his back while his hand stayed behind her neck and his other hand made tiny circles in the hollow of her back. She shivered with chills. His throat gave a small moan as he deepened the kiss. Then came a knock on the door. Neither of them really heard it completely caught up in this kiss until Mr. Granger tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Hmm,hmm…am I interrupting?" They both turned beat red.

"Mr. Granger, sorry we didn't hear you come in." Harry replied with a shaking voice.

"I can see that Harry, I am just wondering why you are in my daughters bed with her still in her nightgown?"

"Oh! Um… well you see sir…"

"Daddy _stop_!" Hermione pleaded.

"Can you imagine how this looks Hermione? It looked very inappropriate. I think we need to have a talk…Harry if you will excuse us." Harry left with his face red and his palms sweaty.

He hoped Hermione wasn't in trouble. Not knowing where his feet were taking him he found himself knocking on Remus's door. "Come in" said a grumpy voice. As the door opened he saw a confused looking young boy running his fingers through his already messy hair. "What is wrong? Has there been an attack?"

"No. Well…see…I need your help Lupin, _please_?"

"You still want to talk to me after…I mean I thought you would be mad at me."

"Thought about what you said, you were right. I have been selfish. I never took the time to get to know any of them, guess I should have. Hermione said…we were talking and…she said that was my first parental lecture." His voice hardly heard as he looked down at the floor. "Is she right? Is that why I feel so guilty? I hate that you are mad at me. You won't stop being my guardian now will you?"

Horrified that Harry thought he would abandon him, "You listen to me Harry," placing his hand on his shoulder and making Harry look up at him. "Never think that. Just because we are upset with one another does not mean that I would leave. Harry, you are one of my best friend's son…you are like my own. I was there when you were born and watched you take your first steps…nothing you could ever do would make me leave. Hermione was right I guess, that means it was my first parental lecture too. Are you mad at me?"

"No, I just felt really bad and…well…I have never had anyone care what I did as long as I was quiet and out of the way."

"Harry, everyone here cares. You just have to let us. You have been on your own for so long, you have to learn to let us be here for you."

"Uh, Remus, there's sort of something I need your help with?" He was looking at his feet again and rubbing his hair like James had always done.

"I will try."

"See, I felt really bad about you getting upset with me, so I went to talk to Hermione. She said I was finally growing up. Is that true?"

"Is seems to be. Does that bother you?"

"No, but then well…I kissed her…"

Laughing Remus asked, "And that is a problem? She is rather pretty Harry, why would that bother you?"

Feeling very embarrassed, "Actually that was the nice part." Hanging his head, "Mr. Granger walked in on us; not to happy."

"Ahh, I see…" sitting down and gesturing for Harry to take a seat. "Has anyone ever talked to you about dating?"

"No."

"Well, get comfortable, it seems to be a good time. Oh boy…" After a couple of hours he left Moony's room more confused. It had been horrible! He now knew more bout girls than he had ever wanted to know. Remus had told him some very useful tips too. Laughing at some of the stories he was told. Sirius…King of Broken Hearts! He laughed to himself; he never imagined his dad and godfather to be so charming. Lupin told him how they could just look at a girl and they would want to go snog with them. Those two had more girlfriends than Peter could count. A haunted look had appeared in his eyes at the memory of Peter, Remus still didn't know how he could have betrayed them all. There was nothing that Remus left out, some of which made Harry want to crawl under the bed with embarrassment. Then he had given him two books to help with anything he might have left out. One was a book on contraceptive charms; the other…made Harry drop the book when he saw some of the pictures. _Bloody Hell! _The guys in the dorm were going to go nuts when he showed them this. He grinned; Ron will probably turn a few new shades of red! He couldn't help but grin. Turning to another page, did people really do that?

Dr. Granger stepped to the door and called for his wife, "Dear can you come to Hermione's room for a moment?"

Stepping in she asked, "What is going on I thought I heard raised voices?"

"Hermione, tell your mother what just happened."

"Mum, I didn't do anything wrong. Harry needed to talk so he came to me and well…he kissed me before he left. Mum, I _really _like him. We weren't do anything wrong. Please mum, don't make me stop seeing him."

"Who said anything about you not seeing him?"

"Daddy would if he had his way." shooting her father a meaningful glare. "Mum, stop laughing, I was really embarrassed!"

Pulling her into a hug, "Honey, I am not laughing at you. Your father is just having a hard time accepting that you have a boyfriend."

"Harry is not my boyfriend, he is just…oh mum I am so confused! Besides, it's not like I didn't go out with Viktor in fourth year."

Still laughing, "Honey it is ok to be confused, with Viktor it was easier. You only had one date with him and you have not seen him since. With Harry; it is harder for your father and I. You see him everyday and you are very close. If that was not enough; we are living not just in the same house but _his_ house. That makes our role…more difficult. It is harder to lay down rules for you and Harry without being ungracious to the host. Do you understand?" She turned towards Mr. Granger who was still sulking about his daughter having a boyfriend, "Love, would you excuse us a moment, I think it is time Hermione and I had a…talk." Hesitantly he left. "So, was it a good kiss?" raising her eyebrow at her daughter.

"YES! Mum it was amazing! I just don't know if I should call him my _boyfriend_ though. I mean he's _Harry_, one of my best friends; but to the magical world he's Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. Why would he want me as a girlfriend?"

"Maybe because you don't see him as the famous boy you first wrote home about. Now, there are some things we need to talk about…settle in, we will be here a while."

Hermione sat staring across the room after her mum left feeling so uncomfortable at what all her mum had told her. She also new more about boys now than she ever wanted to know. Her mom first told her the birds and bees and then went on about _protection_. She had even given her pamphlets. She was so embarrassed! She couldn't _believe_ that girls did some of those things. Some of it just sounded…gross!

Shower and dressed, Harry finally emerged out of his room, still feeling a bit awkward, to run straight into Hermione; who blushed instantly and looked down. Barely audible she said, "Sorry about my dad, I hope you aren't to upset?"

"N-N-No, I'm fine." biting his lower lip. "Did you get in trouble?"

Shaking her head no, "I did get a talk from my mum though. It was humiliating!"

His head shot up, "You did?"

"Do not even ask what it was about Harry Potter!" she replied with her best glare and crossing her arms. He had to smile, she just looked so cute.

"Come here" he said as he pulled her in to a hug resting his chin on the top of her head. When had he gotten so tall? He kissed the top of her head, "Come on let's go see what everyone is doing."

They heard raised voices in the kitchen and people running all about.

"What's happened?"

"There's been an attack on a village near the Burrow. We are sending people to help now."

"I want to go…Hermione said I could do magic if I use someone's wand."

Remus's head shot up from the table, "Harry you are not to leave this house or go any where near Death Eaters and Voldemort." Half the roomed flinched.

"What do you mean I can't go? I have to Lupin and you know it! THIS ONLY ENDS WITH ME!" Everyone stopped and looked at Harry with suspicious looks.

"This is not the time…remember our talk this morning, besides you need to stay with the Grangers. Promise me Harry? We will talk about this later. Now is NOT the time!"

"FINE…but we will talk about this later when everyone else leaves."

"Harry, I am going with them…" he never looked up from the plans in front of him.

"WHAT? Y-y-you can't! What if something happens to you? What if something goes wrong?" he was fighting back a fear that had settled in his stomach, trying to fight off the urge to grab Remus and never let go.

"Excuse us. Harry come with me." After stepping out into the hallway Remus placed a hand on his shoulder giving an encouraging squeeze. "You have to let me go, it's what I do. I promise to come back..."

"You can't promise that Remus!"

"Harry, I need to do this for you and everyone else."

"Then let me come…I am the only one who can end this. Why won't you let me?"

"YOU'RE NOT READY!" pausing to calm down, "You have to much more to learn. Please understand; I need you to do that for me."

"FINE BUT I DON'T LIKE IT AT ALL!" leaning his back against the wall and running his hands thru his hair.

Hours had passed and no one had returned or sent word to them. The Grangers tried to distract both of them from worrying about Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. After awhile Mrs. Granger sat next to her daughter, "Hermione, I think it is time you tell us more about this war." Harry's head shot in Hermione's direction to see fear fill her eyes.

"Really mum, hasn't Professor Dumbledore told you enough?"

"I get the feeling there is a lot more than your father and I have been told" her eyebrow rose as she looked at her daughter intently.

Looking at Harry for reassurance she finally gave in, "OK, I'll tell you everything." Sighing, "This is the longest day ever." She rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and began.

"NEARLY EVERY YEAR WE THOUGHT YOU WERE SAFE AT SCHOOL YOU HAVE NEARLY BEEN KILLED?"

"Not every year dad, second year I was just…stone." Shrugging her shoulders and sinking deeper into the couch. Mrs. Granger sat completely still in shock shaking her head trying to get a handle on all the things she just learned. Hermione was now sitting next to Harry on the floor. He was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs that were pulled towards his chest, trying hard to disappear for the hundredth time today.

"Mr. Granger, I just want…"

"DO NOT EVEN START HARRY! YOU ARE AS MUCH TO BLAME FOR ALL OF THIS AS SHE IS. DO ARTHUR AND MOLLY KNOW?"

"Daddy stop! You are blowing this all out of proportion and Harry has tried to stop me every time; unfortunately for him I am smarter and he doesn't know enough spells to stop me." She said with a very smug look on her face. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both know about all this. I was just trying not to worry you and mum."

Finally, Mrs. Granger found her voice, "Trolls, giant snakes, my daughter was a statue…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Daddy, I can handle myself just fine, I am the smartest witch in my class…"

"That is not an acceptable excuse Hermione Jane Granger. You have not been truthful with us and you know it!" he took a few breaths while pacing around the couch. "When we sent you off into a world we knew nothing about, you promised you would always tell us everything, you haven't obviously. Right now it would be very wise if you left us alone for a moment to talk about this. Why don't you and Harry go get something to eat?" Hermione and Harry walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell us your parents never knew?"

"Oh honestly Harry, did you think they would have let me stay after hearing a _giant mountain troll_ tried to kill me in the _girl's bathroom_ on Halloween?" rolling her eyes.

"Well, when you put it that way." He rolled his eyes and smiled. Taking her hand he pulled her to him in a hug. Suddenly he threw Hermione back and grabbed his scar.

"ARGHHHHH!" he was in blackness.

"_Well Potter, how lovely you could join us."_

"_What do you want Tom?"_

"_Tom is it now. I think I prefer Lord Voldemort thanks. I guess next time I will have to teach you better respect."_

"_I think next time we meet I may have to kill you."_

_An evil laughter filled the air, "Aww, how cute. Potter thinks he can kill the most powerful wizard in history." His eyes turned an evil red "Let me show you what I can do…" A bright light filled the air as Harry suddenly figured out where they were. The Burrow. Smoke filled his senses. He heard screams and laughter coming from the hooded figures and a green light in the sky. The Dark Mark. He saw flashes as aurors appeared throwing curses in every direction. Screams and figures running around, then he saw him. Ron was on the ground as aurors tried to extinguish the flames starting to engulf his body. Ron's screams were filling his ears and bringing a feeling of nausea to his stomach. Voldemort was laughing, a shrill evil sound. "TOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

"_AHH…Dumbledore has come to play has he? What does it look like I am doing? I am killing your precious followers. Look around you…"_

"_Aregentatus chalybs" a purple light shot out from Dumbledore's wand straight at Voldemort._

_Harry saw a purple light shoot straight for him and felt Voldemort reflect it. Beams of light began to pass to and from one another. Harry struggled to get out of his mind but Voldemort was keeping a strong hold on him. He wanted Harry to be there. He wanted Harry to see what was happening to the people he cared for. Harry could see the curses, spells, and charms that Dumbledore and Voldemort were throwing unsure of what most of them were. He could still hear Ron screaming and Mrs. Weasley begging him to be alright while trying to deflect curses being thrown at them. The smoke from the house was still filling his nostrils. He felt a burning in his skin…Dumbledore had hit Voldemort with a weak curse but still it gave Harry enough time to escape his mind._

Harry was shaking while Hermione was holding him as still as she could to keep from letting him get injured. "HEEEELLLPPP!" The Grangers plus Professor McGonagall, who had stayed behind to report to other Order members came running. Professor McGonagall dropped to her knee while the Grangers looked on in horror.

"How long as he been this way Miss Granger?"

"I d-d-don't know…about five minutes maybe."

"Go to the fireplace and get Poppy here now! Hurry!"

Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fire, "Madam Pomfrey…Madam Pomfrey!" seeing her approach the fire Hermione continued. "It's Harry, he's having another attack! Please Hurry! _Please_!" Hermione stepped back to allow her to enter. She took her to Harry immediately.

"Minerva, how long as he been under attack?"

As they continued to try and help Harry, the Grangers pulled Hermione aside. "Hermione, what is happening? Does this happen a lot?"

"NOT NOW, Harry needs me!" She glared at her parents and returned to his side. Taking his hand and soothing his scar which was now glowing a bright purple light. "H-h-harry, please if you can hear me…wake up. Please wake up" She pleaded as tears fell down her face. "Can't we help him?"

"My dear, there is nothing we can do for him until he wakes up. I'm afraid this is one fight he must do alone."

Hermione glared at the nurse wanting her to tell her something else, something that would help. "NO, No it's not…I can help Harry!"

"What are you talking about Miss Granger?"

"The charm Professor Flitwick told me about. The one where I can share my mind and thoughts with Harry's feelings."

"Miss Granger that is out of the question! That is a highly advanced spell and simply too dangerous, besides you would have to be in love with Harry for it to work…"

"I AM…I am in love with Harry." There was no hesitation or doubt in her voice or look. Everyone could see the determination in Hermione. "You can either make sure I get it right or I will do it without you…your choice!" She ran to Harry's room to get his broom, she needed an anchor to Harry, something he loved. She found it in his trunk and ran back down stairs. "Got it" she sat beside him on the floor and took hold of his broom.

"Wait! If you are going to do this and not kill yourself in the process you better let me help." McGonagall said in a stern voice. Under her breath she added, "Albus will have my head for this one." She pointed her wand and made a flicking motion towards Harry "Cupido" a pink light shot to Hermione. "Well, you won't be needing that broom Miss Granger…"

"But it says I have to have something that he loves as anchor! What am I supposed to use, we are running out of time." "Miss Granger I simply meant that all you need to do is take hold of his hand." She replied with a meaningful look towards Hermione. Hermione looked at her with confusion and frustration. "My dear, for the smartest witch of Hogwarts in years you have not realized that you are his anchor? You are the item that is glowing pink. Simply take his hand I will cast the spell." Hermione did as she was told. "ADIUNCTIO ADFECTIO ANIMUS" a swirl of pink and green lights surrounded Hermione and Harry as her thought went into his feelings.

_Harry your strong, you can break this. You are powerful and better than Voldemort. You are needed back here. Wake up! Wake up and tell us what is happening. HARRY JAMES POTTER WAKE UP!_

_Harry sensing the need to wake up fought with everything in him. He was stronger than Voldemort, he needed to let them know so they would be ready for the injured. Have to wake up!_

_Harry, if you care for me then wake up! I love you…you are my best friend, please wake up. Fight, fight with everything you have. BEAT THAT SON OF A BITCH!_

Hermione slammed to the floor as the spell was broken and Harry shot up off the floor clutching his scar. "The B-B-Burrow…fire…massacre…members injured…RON! Ron, he's…he's…"

"Mr. Potter calm down and drink this."

Harry looked in surprise at Madam Pomfrey. "It won't make me sleep will it? I need to tell you."

"No, it will only help with the pain."

Harry saw Hermione on the floor with her mum holding her looking frightened to death. "What happened to Hermione?" he scooted over to her taking her hand. Mrs. Granger gave him a questioning look.

"Simply put Mr. Potter, she saved your bloody arse…again!" Hermione and Harry both whirled around in shock at Professor McGonagall's out of character response. "Can you tell us what you saw Harry?"

As Harry finished telling them what he had seen the fireplace roared and members of the order began stepping out helping the injured Weasley family. Popping sounds filled the house as others apparated in. Madam Pomfrey rushed to Ron, who was the most injured as Mrs. Weasley sobbed over the injuries of her children and the loss of her home. The Grangers tried to get Hermione to go rest in her room but she refused to leave saying that she was needed and that she could help.

"NO MUM…I can do this! It's what I have been doing since I was eleven. Help us or move out of my way!" Hermione's parents looked completely stunned as Hermione pushed past them to get to Ron.

Harry scanned the room searching for signs of Remus, he still hadn't come back. He felt a bad sense of foreboding._ Where is he? Please let him be alright. _He saw Ginny come thru the fire badly cut and limping. "GINNY! Oh my gosh…"

"I am fine Harry, go check on Ron, please Harry, I'm terrified for him." Harry nodded and went to be with his two best friends, still keeping an eye out for Remus.

Nearly everyone had returned; everyone except Remus and Dumbledore. It had been hours when the fireplace ignited in green flames and Remus fell out carrying an injured Dumbledore. Harry stood still, afraid of what to find. Remus was shouting something. He couldn't hear over the noise and all the confusion.

"HARRY! HARRY WHERE ARE YOU?" someone was holding Remus down and keeping him from moving. "I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN DAMN IT! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS HARRY!"

Harry heard finally and rushed over to him trying to get thru the crowed surrounding Dumbledore. "REMUS!"

Remus's head shot in his direction and with strength Harry had never seen before threw the three men off of him. He ran to Harry and pulled him in a tight embrace, Harry hugged him back overjoyed that he was safe. "Harry are you alright?" He was looking over Harry for any signs of injury as if Harry had gone to the battle. "What is wrong with your scar? What happened?"

"Voldemort got into my head again…I tired to fight him Remus…I saw…"

"You saw what Harry?" he asked in an urgent voice.

"I saw it all happen. The Burrow…and Ron. I saw."

"Oh Shite! Harry, are you ok?" Your scar is glowing. Purple?" Giving him a worried yet curious look.

"It was Dumbledore's spell…" Remus had run off to Madam Pomfrey and pulled her aside to talk to her. After a few minutes later he returned with the school's nurse.

"Mr. Potter I need you to lie down immediately."

"But…why? I'm fine"

"Now Harry, just do what she tells you, _please_." He did as she asked.

"What is going on? Why are you so upset Remus? Will someone answer me?"

"Mr. Potter I need you to calm down and be quiet for once." She was waving her wand over him as the wand glowed different colors feeding information to her. "I need you to take this _immediately_ and _don't _move!"

Harry did as he was told becoming a little panicked.

"Remus, _please_ tell me what is going on?"

Looking at Harry with a very worried, frightened expression, Remus bent down on one knee to be closer to him. "Harry, the spell Dumbledore hit Voldemort with…did you see it?"

"Yes, I was still in his mind."

A fear spread across his face, "That spell…it was a spell of poisoned arrows…that causes the heart to stop. Dumbledore saw a flash of you Harry in Voldemort as the spell hit…you could be affected Harry." Tears were welling up in Remus's eyes. He couldn't lose Harry…none of them could. "Until the antidote can work, I…I…need…for you…to stay calm.

S-So your heart won't fight the potion."

His guardian looked scared to death, "Moony"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for coming back safely." He tried to grin, but he was fighting the lump in his throat. "I was worried." He shut his eyes, tired from all the energy he had exerted earlier.

Waking up and finding himself on the couch with activity all around him, Harry sat up slowly. His heart seemed ok. Hermione ran over to him as soon as she saw him awake. "You're up. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it is ok that I'm up isn't it?"

"Should be. Let me go ask? Stay there."

As Hermione walked away to find Madam Pomfrey, Hermione's mum and dad sat down on either side of him. "Is she always like this?"

"Hermione? Always!" he beamed proudly. "She tries to do everything all the time. Not much she can't do, well…maybe divination. Wasn't she always like this?"

Mrs.Granger replied in disbelieve, "No, she was normally quiet. A little bossy. This…this is like she can't fail. She seems to know exactly what to do, especially in a crisis."

Smiling, "She's perfect in a crisis, calm and collected, exam time is a bit different, but normally, she is usually taking the lead and making sure nothing goes wrong. If there is something to be fixed, she will do it. That you can count on." He felt so much pride.

"She really knew how to handle you when you were…attacked? Does that happen often?"

"Dr. Granger, you daughter is remarkable. Smart, talented, beautiful, a huge bookworm, and confident. I am starting to wonder what side you see of her, but this is the Hermione we know. She tutors Ron and I, along with anyone else, she's loyal to her friends, and if we get caught in some adventure, as everyone likes to call them, she's braver than most of the adults here. There's nothing that she can't do and she proves that at least five times a day at school. Fortunately, this is one of the few times she has had to handle one of the attacks on me. Usually it happens while I sleep, so Ron is there until help arrives or I wake up. Hermione has never left me though. If it helps, Ron and I have never left her either. In second year, we would sneak in and talk to her at night so she wasn't alone. You should be very proud of her. She's the best." He looked away as if he had said too much.

"Thank you, we never knew that. This is a new side of her…one where we have to realize she may not need us so much. She was amazing, never stopped once in doubt of herself. Was so sure of every decision she made, she was right too. I couldn't be more proud to call her my daughter. Thanks again, for letting us be here and getting to know Hermione in your world. A world she has found her place." Mrs. Granger reached over and hugged him.

Madam Pomfrey came over and did one last check on him to make sure his heart was ok. "Well Mr. Potter, looks fine. Just take it easy and make sure you tell someone if anything seems out of the ordinary."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

Looking touched, "You're quite welcome. I just hope that Dumbledore recovers as well."

"What do you mean? Where is he?"

"He's upstairs. I thought you had heard. The spell was mild but for some reason as he was casting it he tried to pull the spell back. He was too weak to even be there, that drained his magic. He will recover but it will take a long time."

"Thank you for letting me know. Umm…Madam Pomfrey, couldn't Fawkes have healed him?"

"He was too weak to call for him." She turned to leave.

"I can. I can call Fawkes."

She turned quickly around along with a few others that heard what he said, "Mr. Potter this is not a time for foolishness. No one has ever been able to call Fawkes but Dumbledore; it is a bond between a phoenix and his owner."

"But I have before, down in the Chamber in my second year. Dumbledore said it had to do with my loyalty to him." With this statement, the room fell silent all eyes on Harry.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Walking towards him Hermione said in a soft whisper, "Can you do this with the anger you are feeling?"

"I can do this!" Closing his eyes he remembered everything he had ever felt for his Headmaster. Thoughts of their talks and the silly passwords he would use flooded Harry. He concentrated on his memories in the Chamber. A fire flashed in the air and Fawkes flew over to his shoulder. Gasps could be heard around the room as Harry turned to pet the phoenix. "Hey there, nice flight?" The phoenix sung a few notes that filled the room with hope.

"Guess you better follow me then Mr. Potter" leading him up the stairs out of the parlor.

It was hours before he was finally able to crawl into his bed. Dumbledore was awake but weak. Madam Pomfrey had been able to add some of Fawkes tears to the orange paste on Ron's burns which were healing rapidly.

The trio sat in his room catching up. Ron told everything that had happened in a magnificent manner, of course. "You saw didn't you Harry?"

"Yeah, I saw"

"You know Ron doesn't blame you…do you Ron?" Hermione giving him an _or else_ look.

"Me? Why would I blame you mate? It's not like you were controlling V-V-Voldemort. You have to stop always blaming yourself. Why are you both looking at me like that?" scooting back some.

"RON!" They both grabbed him and pulled him towards the ground forgetting about the burns. "OW OW OW WATCH IT!"

Laughing madly they both stopped. "Do you realize you just said his name?" Harry was in total denial. "I can't believe you said it!"

"Oh Ron, I am so proud of you for overcoming your fears."

Rolling his eyes at her he answered Harry, "Figured anyone whose followers can't even take on six kids must be a bloody git." He gave a smirk even Malfoy would be proud of. Howls of laughter filled the room as the best friends sat and visited.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in the kitchen with Lupin and Tonks trying to figure out their living situation. "Molly really, there is plenty of rooms here, it wasn't a problem last year. Why would Harry mind? You are like a mother to him?"

Patting his hand, "That is sweet of you Remus but there is more of the Order staying here now."

Tonks threw in her two cents, "Oh really Molls, we are witches! I'm sure that Harry and Hermione would want Ron and Ginny to…"

"You know Tonks," Remus interrupted, "I'm sure that Harry would want them to have their own rooms like he and Hermione have. The third floor would be perfect, three extra rooms there. Don't you think the kids would love the chance to decorate them their own way?" Giving her a meaningful glance.

"Cor, you are right Moony." Getting that with Harry and Hermione developing a new _friendship_ they may not want the others to know. "Why don't we go see?"

"Thank you both for everything." Mr. Weasley said hugging his wife trying to sooth her worries.

"Harry…Harry…come on wake up." Shaking his shoulder lightly, Tonks continued, "Harry, we have to chat." When that didn't work she got another idea. She got up and left the room to go find Moony. The two returned later trying to suppress their laughter.

"BLOODY HELL!" Sounds of uncontrollable laughter filled the room as he shot up, dripping wet! When he saw Tonks holding a pitcher of water and Remus a bucket of ice, he decided to fight back. He grabbed Moony's wand, "Petrificus Totalus."

Their arms and legs slapped to their bodies as they fell backwards with surprised faces. He began to laugh. "Serves you right. Now what should I do to you?" He tapped his chin with his finger pretending to be in deep thought. "Got it!" He left the room with a mischievous smirk.

He returned with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny who began laughing immediately upon entering the room. "Good one Harry, what do you want to do with them?" Ginny asked.

"Moony, I think it is time for you to have a makeover? Girls, you wouldn't happen to have a few make-up charms handy would you?"

"Why yes we do." Hermione said grabbing Remus's wand looking at the fear that spread through Moony's eyes. Thirty minutes later Remus had Barbie blue eye shadow all over his eyelids, pink blush, fake eyelashes, and Kiss Me pink lipstick. His hair was a nice pale blonde shade. The girls stepped back to admire their work. "Excellent if I say so myself."

"Now since Tonks is a metamorphagus and can change her appearance at will…what shall we do?"

Ron answered Ginny with a huge grin, "I know exactly what to do."

Twenty minutes later Moony and Tonks were levitated down to the kitchen. The room looked up in shock and then exploded with howls of laughter as they saw Moony with make-up and Tonks dressed in a polka-dot baggy jumper, pointed hat with a fuzzy orange ball on top, and her face painted white with red circles on her cheeks and a smile painted on the outside of her lips covering most of her face…like a circus clown. Big shoes included! Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were wiping tears from their eyes as Ron grabbed the wand and said "Finite Incantatum." No one asked any questions once they saw a very wet and cold Harry to know that he had gotten a wake up call like no other and had one uped their prank! The room still howled in laughs as Moony and Tonks looked at each other; beginning to laugh themselves. Remus snatched his wand out of Ron's hands and said one word…_RUN!_

Running all the way to Harry's room to try and lock the door; they silently agreed to watch each others backs.

Catching their breaths and cleaning all traces of the incident away; Tonks and Moony made their way to Harry's room finding him alone.

Looking up cautiously to speak Harry asked, "So what are today's plans?"

"Thought we would finally get you over to Gringotts to look through your parents vaults and finish up the remaining paperwork. Maybe go shopping, get some lunch, whatever you feel like Harry. Tonks and I just want to make sure you enjoy this summer for a change."

"That's sounds ok, who all is going?"

"Kingsley, Mad-eye, the three of us, Hermione, and if you want The Weasleys except Arthur, he has to head to work. We understand if you just want to be with Hermione though…like a date?" Tonks added giving him a wink.

"Oh…" he didn't know how to answer. What would Hermione prefer? What were they going to do about Ron and Ginny; they hadn't told them that they liked each other.

Seeing him bite his lip Lupin decided to offer some advice. "Have you decided what to tell them about the two of you? We thought you may want to keep your privacy and suggested the Weasleys take the three rooms on the third floor unless you want to share with Ginny and Ron?"

"No, we haven't talked anymore about what to say to them. Ron will be hurt; I don't want to hurt him." He sounded desperate.

"Harry, I think Hermione would want to do it sooner than later. Us females prefer things out in the open, besides, the way you look at each other will give it away sooner than later. Ron will understand if he is a true friend. Ginny seems as if she is over her crush and I think she is dating a guy named Dean so she shouldn't be a problem. But let's take this one step at a time ok? Do you want to share a room with Ron or have somewhere private to be with her?"

"Am I being to selfish if I say I like having a room of my own, I have never had that, well not a room I like anyway. One with out all of Dudley's broken things. It's still new to me. I have the guys at school so it's not like that is my own room. Does that make sense? After all he is my other best friend."

"Ron would probably like to be able to have his own room to decorate the way he wants it. As for you being selfish; do not think that way! You have every right to want some time of your own." Feeling devious Moony added, "Besides he probably would enjoy a room where he wasn't always walking in on the two of you snogging all the time!"

"Shut up Moony! Ok so that settles that question; now, would you like a date with her or time with all your friends?"

"I did ask her to go on one with me but I figured it would have to be back at school."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I usually can't go out anywhere during the summers, not being safe and all." Throwing him self backwards on the bed.

"That is changing right now! If you want to go out with Hermione we can set it up…I would prefer it to be in muggle London though. Do you want it now or maybe later tonight, we could probably help ya'll sneak out from them and everyone else. I am sure the Grangers would help also."

Turning suddenly, "You would do that? You would actually help us do that?"

"Yes, we understand being young once to you know."

"What do you mean remember…I am still young you old werewolf!" punching his leg playfully.

Studying them for a moment, "Are you sure the two of you don't need a date?" They sat instantly still and looked in horror at him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"N-N-No, why do you think that?"

"Because of the faces you both have."

"So, about you and Hermione," Tonks said quickly changing the subject, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Ugh! This is so hard. I have no idea."

Giggling she added, "Why is it hard? If you like each other, shouldn't you be together?"

"See, that is just it. We like each other, a lot but does that make you …you know…a couple or do I actually have to ask her? I need help. I have no idea what I am doing. Last year when I went out with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, it was so confusing and I was always so nervous and she was _horrible _to be around because she was crying all the time. This whole dating thing is just weird!" Both of them trying to control their giggling looked at him with such puppy dog faces. "WHAT?"

"Wasn't she Cedric's girlfriend? Pretty and smart if I remember correctly from class…hey hold on there stud…wasn't she older?" Turning red Harry nodded yes. "Good one, Prongs would be so proud of his little boy." Remus pretended to wipes tears from his eyes as Tonks gave him a shove off the bed.

"Don't mind him love…he will grow up one day. Listen to me. If you like her and she likes you then ask her if that is what she wants. Problem solved, but my bet is on you having a girlfriend in the next hour!" She winked. "So go talk to her about all this and then tell us when you are ready to go and who all is going. That way we can arrange things. You can also let us know then about a real date and what you want to do."

"Want to tell me what you do on a good date?"

Remus had a twinkle in his eye, "Ahhh…" he sighed remembering something "page 22!" Harry almost fell of the bed laughing as Tonks looked at them as if they had three heads. When he could breathe again; he asked if they could help him find Hermione. As they left the room, he smiled at their conversation, "So Moony, going tell me what page 22 is…"

As he finished tying his trainers Hermione stuck her head in, "Hey there, I just saw Tonks and Moony on the stairs and they said you wanted to talk to me."

He dragged his fingers through his hair and tried to wipe the sweat from his palms on his jeans. "You want to sit with me?" he patted the spot on the bed next to him. "Ok…I need to finish that talk we were having. The one about how we felt. I…I like you a lot and I know we said we would go out but the way I feel when I look at you…is something I want all the time. I don't know…how _you_ feel but I know one date is not enough for me." _Bloody hell, this is hard_. "Mi, I know you have always been there for me, more than _anyone_, but now…I know that it meant more to me than I thought. You know how when you wonder about your future and who it will be with or if there will be anyone? Looking into your eyes, those beautiful cinnamon eyes…" He moved the hair out of her face and put it behind her ear taking her hand. "I know, in my heart, I could never be with anyone but you. Lupin told me that the best love is your best friend for life. That's what I think this is…"

Hermione's eyes sparkled, "Harry, are you trying to say you _love_ me?"

Choosing his words carefully, "Maybe…I'm not really sure what it feels like. For now I would just be really grateful if you would be willing to find out by being my girlfriend." She threw her arms around him kissing him soundly. Stopping to take a breath, "Mi, it would help calm my nerves if you would answer." softly laughing.

"Yes Harry! I would love it more than anything. As long as we agree to go slow, this isn't something I can learn in a book and…I'm…scared. But in a good way." She added quickly. "My mum told me the same thing about being best friends." She looked down biting her lip again. "But she also told me it won't work if we aren't honest." She looked up at him trying not to see his eyes. "You have to tell me whatever it is you aren't Harry. Being my best friend, I can wait 'til you are ready but to be your girlfriend…I don't want secrets, especially not from the start. Can you do that for me?"

Harry took a deep breath dredging once again his fingers through his hair. Turning, emerald green eyes met cinnamon ones and his defenses broke. "My destiny…it could cause you pain. Maybe even more danger…if that's possible." He stated trying to lighten the mood. _What he was going to tell her might change everything_.

Locking into her eyes gathering his strength he began. "The prophecy in the Ministry of Magic last year, I know it. I know what it says. Only the record of it was broke. Dumbledore was the one who heard it all those years ago when he was interviewing Professor Trelawney for her position at Hogwarts. Hermione…if I tell you this, this is no longer an adventure…if Voldemort found out; it could be your life. You may change your mind about saying yes too. Being with me could cause you more pain than you may want, more worry than you need. Having whatever is left of our _childhood innocence _disappear forever, facing reality instantly. Are you sure about this? It is ok if you don't want it, hell I wish I didn't know it." He decided to be patient, to give her time, to…

"Tell me! Tell me whatever it is Harry. If I haven't stopped being your friend by now, nothing will. What we know, what we have seen and done…made me grow up a long time ago. Something brought us together on that train six years ago, you gave me purpose. Between you and Ron…my life would not matter, you two make it matter. You give me purpose Harry in everything you do and say. I want to help. I think I knew a long time ago what your destiny was…I thought I might be a part of it, if only to be your friend." taking deep breath "You have to kill him don't you? You have to be the one to kill Voldemort."

Harry stared into her eyes with his mouth hanging open. His ears could not have heard her say it. How? How did she always know? Nodding his head yes, she continued, "Tell me the prophecy." With a great sigh he told her.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Hands cupped on her face brushing tears away with his thumbs, they sat silently. She never took her eyes off his, he didn't either. Her worst fears had been confirmed. She sighed quietly closing her eyes trying to make the tears and pain go away. Whispering like there was no air for him to breathe in, "Hermione, I can't take it back. With everything in my soul I wish I could! You can stop this now. Change your mind; find true love and a future. Be happy. I _wish_ I…could promise you what you want to hear, but I can't! No guarantees, no answers. I just know it is my destiny. Do me a favor though…do what is best for _you_. No thinking of what I need or want, just what is right for _you_."

Opening her eyes as tears stained her face, "You are. You are the best choice for me. I knew Harry; I prayed every night I was wrong. But I _knew_. This can't change anything because I knew and I still stood beside you all those times, helped you even. You confirmed it the other day in the kitchen, during the attack…I just didn't think hearing it could make it more _real_, but it did somehow. There's no hope now for me to be wrong. The order may not let me in, that is fine. I chose to pledge myself to you and defeating him in our first year, in that room with the potions. You have never let me down Harry and I won't let you down now. I can handle what is thrown at me…as long as you promise me to stop fooling around with Ron and learn everything you can to beat him. You _have_ to beat him but I can help. So can everyone who you will let help. So you are the one that needs to make a decision. What is it going to be?"

Amazed by her strength and courage he thought hard about his choice. "If you are there…I can. Making the people I care about safe is the most important thing to me." He hugged her tightly. "Since we have that bit out of the way" she nudged his shoulder with hers "do you want to go with _everyone_ to Diagon Alley or just a few of us?"

Catching his meaning, "Oh, I guess it doesn't matter to me. If we go, Ginny and Ron may wonder if something is wrong or feel left out. But if we all go, then it looks like we are in for another chat today, which seems to be happening a lot this week."

"We could always go with everyone and then sneak out for a date later." He felt warm feeling a little nervous. "Tonks and Remus thought of that idea. Said they would help us and your parents probably would too."

"Perfect! Now the only question is…are you taking me today as your best friend _or_ your girlfriend?" she said giving him a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"I know what I want. Only thing is…can you handle all this? We would have to tell everyone here first, but..." nervous about sounding conceited but knowing the press "there will probably be lots of people. You know what may happen don't you, Mi?"

Rolling her eyes and remembering her fourth year, "Reporters…somebody will tell them and it will be across front pages all over the world. Maybe Tonks or my mum will know what to do."

"I guess this means I get to show the world my girlfriend. We need to find the Weasleys."

"Let's tell them with everyone else here Harry, maybe that way it will keep them from being…well _emotional_ over it. Plus, we'll have help."

"As long as you don't mind us telling our parents first, by themselves."

"Harry! Did you just hear yourself? You called Remus your parent!" she was beaming with joy for him. He smiled proudly back giving her a kiss on the cheek. Excitedly she pulled him up and towards the door, "Come on."

The Grangers and Hermione sat patiently in their room as he went to get Remus. Finding him in the kitchen having breakfast with everyone else he whispered in his ears. "I need to talk to you. Meet me in Dr. and Mrs. Granger's room. Tonks can come if she wants." He left to go back up.

"We're here. What is this all about?" Moony said as he entered the room followed by Tonks. Seeing Hermione give Tonks a questioning look he added, "Harry told me to bring her."

Hermione smiled at Harry as she turned to face her parents. "We just wanted _our parents" _giving Moony a wink "to be the first to know. Harry and I are…ummm."

Harry cut in, "boyfriend and girlfriend, officially. We just wanted you all to be ok with it before we told everyone else."

"That's fantastic dear." Mrs. Granger said as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

Dr. Granger stood up to shake his hand, "Thank you Harry for thinking of all of us first. Just take care of my little girl. Understand that we will all have to set some rules down but I think it won't be too hard. How about you Remus?"

Tonks and Remus were grinning mischievously. "Oh I think we can work it out. I do have one concern though."

Hermione looked nearly frantic with worry, "Hermione I am happy for you but I think we need to discuss something that you and Harry may not have thought of. Your parents may have some concern too." Sitting down to explain to the Grangers, "Harry is famous in our world, this maybe all over the papers. How do you feel about Hermione being exposed that way?"

"Actually Remus, Harry and I did discuss this. Mum and dad do you remember when we told you about our fourth year and all those articles were written about Harry and the Tri-wizard tournament? One of them implied that I was trying to date both Viktor and Harry with a few tacky insults about me just wanting to be famous. I know what I am getting into. People can be mean, I was sent howlers and one even made me breakout in blisters! Please trust me. We decided not to keep this secret, no one else our age would and we just want to be us, honestly. If it doesn't happen now it would at school. We were just hoping that one of you may have a solution on how to deal with it. I really don't want to be attacked by some _fan _of his today." She rolled her eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm and pretended to swoon. Harry shot her a warning look but then playfully made a grab at her.

"Why you little…"

"Watch it Harry, father standing in the room." Dr. Granger said playfully. Small chuckles could be heard as they sat down to find a solution.


	4. Chapter 4

**Extra, Extra Read All About It**

Hearing Harry's stomach growl for the second time, Tonks suggested that he and Hermione go to breakfast and they would finish the details. Delicious smells filled their senses on their way down stairs. Opening the kitchen door they said good morning to everyone.

"Where have you been? I went to your room mate but you weren't there."

"I checked yours Hermione, no answer there either," Ginny gave Hermione a look that told her she had a strong suspension that they were together.

"We were talking with my parents, Remus and Tonks in my parent's room. Did you both sleep good last night?"

"Sit, let me get you something to eat dears," Mrs. Weasley began to fill their plates with heaping piles of pancakes, eggs, and rashers. "You must be starving. Good thing Ron didn't get here earlier." They all chuckled at her comment describing Ron's enormous, never ending desire for food.

"Thanks a lot mum!" taking a bite and using his sleeve to wipe.

"Mr. Weasley, are you heading to the office today?"

"Yes I am, have a lot of paper work to do. No time to take off. Harry, I just want to thank you for letting us stay here in your home."

"Mr. Weasley, after all your family has done for me I wouldn't have you stay anywhere else. You're like family to me and families should be together." The adults smiled hearing this and at Harry being so open. After everything that had happened to him, no one could see how this young man could give so much.

Coming from behind to hug his neck Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears. "Harry, you are like one of our own. Ron and Ginny couldn't ask for a better friend at school. " Upon being released Harry dug into his plate enjoying light conversation with everyone.

Hermione gave him a meaningful glance as Remus, Tonks, and her parents entered the kitchen taking a seat on the bench along the wall. Taking one last bite he pushed his plate away and went over to them. "Well, did you figure it out?"

"Yes dear. You just relax and let us handle it. Tonks told me you want to take Hermione out tonight. Maybe you should keep that just between all of us ok?" He gave her a reassuring nod yes.

Turning as they heard a popping sound; they saw Professor McGonagall.

"Hello everyone, I just came to see Albus. Is he resting?"

"No, Minerva I just saw him head to the library." As she left the post owl arrived. Taking the letters Mrs. Weasley passed them out. "Ron, Hermione, Harry looks like your O.W.L. results." Hermione ran over to her tearing her results open.

"YES!" everyone turned to see Hermione jumping up and down giggling. She went to show her mother and father, turning she saw Ron and Harry open theirs timidly. "So, how did you do guys? I wonder what classes we will have together."

Her mother broke in saying, "Hermione if you would settle down you would have read the whole letter." She gave it back to her daughter who began to read.

_O.W.L. Results for Hermione Jane Granger_

Ancient Runes – O

Arithmancy – O

Astronomy – E

Care of Magical Creatures – O

Charms – O

Defense Against the Dark Arts – O

Divination – N/A

Herbology – O

History of Magic – O

Muggle Studies – O

Potions – O

Transfiguration – O

_You have received 11 O.W.L.s_

- _indicates highest score in the year_

On the second page was a letter from Hogwarts.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Congratulations on your O.W.L. results. May we be the first to say how proud we are at all of your top scores. Below you will find a list of your choices for your N.E.W.T. classes. Please check the ones you are interested in taking and return to Hogwarts as soon as possible. _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

_Ancient Runes _

_Arithmancy _

_Astronomy _

_Care of Magical Creatures _

_Charms _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts _

_Divination _

_Herbology _

_History of Magic _

_Muggle Studies _

_Potions _

_Transfiguration _

_Thank you, we look forward to seeing you September1st._

Harry stared at his letter in shock. He couldn't believe he had done this. He walked over to Remus and handed him his results hoping he would help choose his courses for the next two years. Remus took the letter and read.

_O.W.L. Results for Harry James Potter_

Ancient Runes – N/A

Arithmancy – N/A

Astronomy – E

Care of Magical Creatures – O

Charms – O

Defense Against the Dark Arts – O

Divination – A

Herbology – O

History of Magic – P

Muggle Studies – N/A

Potions – O

Transfiguration – O

_You have received 8 O.W.L.s_

- _indicates highest score in the year_

- _indicates highest score ever_

Hugging him Remus declared, "This is incredible! Highest score ever! O in potions…ol' Snivellus is going to lose it!" He couldn't resist the laughter. "Padfoot would have been proud and thrown this in Snape's face as often as he could." Harry thinking of his godfather smiled, he would have enjoyed this.

Mrs. Weasley asked about Ron's and he handed her the letter hesitantly. "Now, Ron it can't be that bad. After all, you studied with them too. Her face fell as she read.

_O.W.L. Results for Ronald Bilius Weasley_

Ancient Runes – N/A

Arithmancy – N/A

Astronomy – P

Care of Magical Creatures – O

Charms – P

Defense Against the Dark Arts – O

Divination – O

Herbology – P

History of Magic – T

Muggle Studies – N/A

Potions – P

Transfiguration – P

_You have received 3 O.W.L.s_

- _indicates highest score in the year_

"Ron I think you have a little explaining to do. Three O.W.L.s that's it? I had hoped you would have done better than the twins. Obviously they have had more of an effect on you than I thought. You will have to work harder than ever to become Headboy…" Harry gave Hermione a curious glance. She bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders to say she had no idea how he had only gotten three. She tilted her head to the door and he nodded once in agreement. They could hear Mrs. Weasley and Ron the whole way up to Hermione's room.

"What happened? How did he only get three? We studied with him the whole time?"

"I don't have a clue Mi, but I guess this means we won't be aurors together. But _you_, Mi, that's amazing eleven! You deserve it." He kissed her on the forehead as she put her arms around his neck.

"Well, you got highest score _ever_ in DADA. I think that's amazing, but I can't claim to be surprised." He smiled remembering the examiner's reaction when he produced a corporal patronus. "Although, this does worry me Harry, how are we going to break the news now that we are together?"

"Don't know, but we'll think of something. I can't keep this from him much longer. I am scared to death that he will figure it out and besides, I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want." He gave her a mischievous smirk.

"You do? By any chance would that be now?" she was surprised at how daring she could be when it came to flirting with him. She was happy that it had worked though when she suddenly found his lips against hers. The kiss soon began to grow in passion and his hand was soon in her hair pulling her face back some so he could kiss the base of her neck. He ran his tongue up to the tip of her ear biting it ever so slightly. Touching the tip of his tongue to it he inhaled sending a sensation through her that caused chills and she gasped in pleasure. As he sucked and licked his way up and down the side of her throat she was beginning to feel things she had never felt before in some very unusual places. She wasn't sure if they should be doing this or not but it felt incredible, sending chills down her back. His tongue was tracing her lips and she parted them allowing his tongue to circle hers. She sucked on his lower lip deciding to try what he had and began to kiss directly underneath his chin, dragging her lips and tongue slowly across his skin to just below his ear. She then inhaled causing him to shiver with his whole body. As she sucked on his ear and neck a little more she began to feel his body pressing against hers. Her skin was hot and she felt the excitement he was feeling; his bulging member pressing into her thigh. The room was getting hotter and hotter as she worked her mouth back to his taking his lower lip and sucking on it just a bit. Taking her mouth captive he seemed not to be able to pull her close enough. Their breathing was ragged and a moan escaped from her throat. Harry nibbled her lower lip as he pulled away.

"I think we may want to stop." He was trying to gather his thoughts and breath. His pants had become increasing tight and he felt a throbbing in his lower region. "Wow…I am not sure if…I could stop if you kept doing that."

She bit her lip grinning, "Did it get really warm in here or is it me? I have never felt anything like that Harry." Shivers ran through her and he smiled. "We have to tell Ron, what if he had walked in? I have to say I see why people think it is worth risking Filch to sneak out to go snog!" This made them both laugh as their foreheads rested against one another's.

Pushing her back suddenly Harry held up a hand for her to be quiet. "Do you hear that?"

"Sounds like yelling, let's go." She took his hand but released it remembering they had to be careful. The noise grew as they got closer to the kitchen.

"WHAT! It can't be true, he would have told me!"

"Ron calm down, I don't think they knew either. I am sure that it won't change how they feel about you."

"Whatever! Look at her…Ginny is in tears and they aren't even brave enough to be here! Cowards." At hearing this Hermione slammed open the swinging door.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A COWARD RONALD WEASLEY! I AM GUESSING THAT THEY TOLD YOU HARRY IS MY BOYFRIEND BUT I DID NOT PLAN ON THEM DOING IT NOW. YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY. ATLEAST THIS WAY I CAN STOP HEARING YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT VIKTOR!"

Harry placing an arm around her waist from behind keeping her from tearing Ron apart finally broke in, "Hermione calm down. Ron we didn't mean for you to find out this way. How did you find out?"

"He heard me planning some security measures for tonight. I'm sorry." Remus put his hand on Tonks shoulder to comfort her. "I was just trying to make sure Kingsley could go."

"Not your fault he his being an immature jerk about all this."

"Hermione, this doesn't help. Would someone please tell me why Ginny is upset?" he was exasperated.

"Why do you think?"

"Well Ron I think I have no idea, especially since she is dating Dean!"

Mrs. Weasley had had enough. "I think we all just need to go to Diagon Alley and then after everyone has calmed down, we can discuss it after dinner. Ron, Ginny go gather your things." They left glaring back at Harry and Hermione. "Harry, I am sorry about all this. I have to say I had hoped you would end up with our Ginny but we love Hermione as one of our own and are happy for the two of you. Give those two time to cool off. Everything will go back to normal." She left to check on her children.

Harry turned to see tears in Hermione's eyes and her mum comforting her. Having a private conversation, he didn't want to interrupt. He sat at the table, ran his hands through his hair and then let it fall to the table with a thud. Remus came and sat down bedside him. "You know that might leave a mark?" Harry turned his head to the side and rolled his eyes. "It will be fine Harry…he is just afraid of being left out. I saw Dumbledore follow him, maybe he can actually get through to him. Come on, let's get to Gringotts."

They had all exited the front door and made their way into taxis that had been previously arranged. As they pulled up to the Leaky Cauldron, Moody and Tonks got out first to check the street. Remus pulled Harry and Hermione in quickly. "Now, we go straight to Gringotts Harry, no other stops today. Hermione, you are going to Flourish and Blotts with your parents and Kingsley. Ron, Ginny, I believe you are going to Madam Malkin's with your mother, Bill, and Mad-Eye. We will meet back here to go shopping in London in two hours. Remember to be careful. The mess you got into at the Ministry last year made you all targets." He grinned wickedly at Bill who winked with an equally wicked grin. "So, to make sure you aren't caught off guard…we have the four of you wands."

All four teenagers plus Mrs. Weasley dropped their jaws. Bill laughed as he produced four wands and handed them to each of the teens. Remus and Bill were caught unaware when they suddenly found themselves buried in hugs and laughter from the teens.

"Moony, this has to be the coolest stunt yet!" Harry said proudly with a hand on Lupin's shoulder. "Where did you get these Bill?"

"Well, the Order's pledge to keep Harry safe does have its uses!" He spoke mischievously. "A few members take it very literal and willingly offered their assistance in today's outing. How are you supposed to be safe if you can not defend yourself? See, it always helps to know every detail of the rules and such."

Giving Bill an inquisitive look Hermione spoke. "Dumbledore doesn't know does he?" Raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Now Hermione…"

"I think it's _brilliant_! Guess he isn't use to his words coming back to bite his _own_ arse. Are we allowed to know who to thank for the _loan_?"

Bill answered first, "No but Madam Bones doesn't have to go to the office to meet with my dad today. She was going to give Fletcher approval for a second wand since he lost his yesterday while patrolling with Diggory."

Hermione smiled while the other three looked a bit confused. Glaring at them like it was the most obvious thing the world she stated, "Can't you guys realize that _four names_ were mentioned when Bill told us everyone's plans today?" She rolled her eyes. "Clueless!" Off to different places the group split at the archway.

Remus, Tonks and Harry made their way to Gringotts. They thanked the goblin who opened the door for them and quickly found an available goblin to assist them. "We would like to speak to the head goblin in charge of Mr. Potter's account."

"Name please."

"Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin."

"Right this way." They followed the goblin down a long hallway until they came to the head goblin's door. The goblin stood and walked over to them as he greeted the trio. "Welcome, my name is Grabblegore and I will be assisting you this morning Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Miss Tonks. Please have a seat." The trio took their seats in front of the desk as he sat down. "I understand you have some documents to sign and finalize along with a few questions. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir, Harry needs to sign papers left over from Sirius Black's account and he also expressed his wishes to have me take care of the legal matters until he is capable to. We would also like an account balance and inventory left to him by both the Black and Potter's wills. He was given a key to a secure vault a few days ago from Albus Dumbledore that we would like to know about as well."

"This can all be done easily enough." The door opened and another goblin entered carrying a few folders. "Now let us see…If you and Mr. Potter would sign here and here" pointing to lines with marks "this will give you access to all his accounts and any information given. We will need to see a copy of the guardianship papers and make a copy to keep on file at this time." As Harry signed, Lupin handed over the requested documents. Waving his hand over the slip of paper a copy appeared and he returned the original to Remus. "As for the accounts; would you like these combined or continued to be kept separately?"

Looking at Remus for guidance Harry cleared his throat and replied, "I believe I would like them transferred to one account." He smiled, "Less chance of losing my keys."

Smiling the goblin nodded, "How very honest Mr. Potter, we will do as you have asked." Harry was shocked that instantly instead of several file folders only one appeared now. _They must have some really powerful magic._ "Balances are as follows, from the Black estate you received all the properties we gave you the paper work for plus 675 million galleons, from the Potter estate you have 925 million galleons plus the ownership to the Gryffindor estate and Godric's Hollow. We also have here a new investment added in May of this year with interest coming every month starting in September. As of now your account stands at 1.6 billion until deposits are made then. You also have a vault from professor Dumbledore which contains some antiques, books, jewelry, and personal items worth 6.2 million. Are there any other questions?"

Silence filled the air as Harry, Remus, and Tonks sat with their eyes wide, mouths open, and a glazed over appearance. The goblin knew this look well, it always happened when someone just discovered how much was left to them by loved ones. Especially from such upstanding and pureblooded families. "I will leave you to discuss your options for a few moments while I attend some other duties." He nodded a brief farewell and exited.

Shakily he turned in his seat, "Did he just say 1.6 _billion_ galleons? That can't be right. _Can it_?"

Clearing his throat trying to find his voice, "It seems; that your father had more than he let on Harry. I knew he was ok financially but not to that extent." Taking a deep breath trying to regain control of his surprise, he continued, "I am most interested in hearing about these properties your parents left you or did I miss understand. I swear he just said the _Gryffindor estate_. Did you both hear that?" Tonks finding her voice answered yes weakly. "Then it looks like we have a few questions to ask." Noticing Harry just nodding at anything being said as a tear rolled down his face, "Harry…are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. I have _never_ owned anything in my life and now I am told…_this_. It can't be all mine right?"

"Harry, didn't you know your parents left you enough money to live on. I meanyou have gone to your vault before correct?"

"Yeah, I just never knew it was this much…just enough for school. It was only a trust fund…I didn't know there was a family vault. It's why I never bothered to by new clothes or anything to make life a little easier. I was just happy to have enough to go to Hogwarts and not live with the Dursleys during that time." Tonks pulled him into a tight embrace as tears fell. When he regained his strength and pulled away slowly as something dawned on him. "What am I supposed to do with a piece of land with an exploded house on it? Do…

d-d-o I _have_ to clear the remains away?" The end of that question was barely audible to the others as Remus gave a concerned look to Tonks. _What do you say to that_?

"Harry, I would imagine that your parent's house has been cleared by now, but we can ask. Are you sure you are okay Harry? We can always finish another day."

"N-n-no, I don't think I could. I'm sorry."

Concerned Tonks placed a hand on his, "What are you sorry for? For having money or are you blaming yourself again for your parents? None of this is your fault! You have _nothing_ to feel guilty for."

"I am sorry their gone…for having so much when the Weasleys barely make it each month…for the tears, I'm just not sure of anything. This has been the strangest time for me. New home, new guardian…not that I am unhappy Moony."

"It's ok Harry, I know what you meant."

"I just don't know what to do. I'm _only_ sixteen, am I _supposed_ to know all this? I guess I feel…stupid or incompetent." He sighed and threw his head into his hands. "I just feel…useless and confused."

"Sweetie, listen to me! There is nothing you should feel that way about, _no one_ would know what to do with all this information. That is why your have us here, friends and family to help you with all these changes. I would be going crazy with all this being thrown at me. Just think of how much less you now have to worry about. Knowing you to be the wonderful guy you are; I am positive you will find a way to spend it wisely and usefully. You are a mature kid for your age. More than any of us were. You'll be fine. Will help you, alright?"

"Alright, thanks Tonks." Grabblegore returned.

"Well, have we anymore questions?"

Lupin noticing Harry still in a right state took control. "Our main one is about the Godric's Hollow estate…does the rubble remain? He would not be in any condition to handle that if you understand his circumstances."

"I assure you Mr. Lupin that I am very familiar with his history. Let me clarify my fist concern though…I did not mean that Mr. Potter owned his parent's residence." Seeing their confused glances he proceeded quickly, "I meant he owned _all_ of Godric's Hollow; all the land that the village sits on, all the shops and houses. _Everything_."

This rendered the trio absolutely speechless. Barely responsive, "You mean I own a village?"

"Precisely sir. Everyone in the town was chosen to live their by your great-great–great grandparents. It was to be a safe place for their family and friends to live without worry of money or needs in a time of economic need. You come from a long line of generous and kind people Mr. Potter. You should be proud. I see many of your ancestor's traits in you young man. I await to see what great things you accomplish and would be honored to assist you if any need arises. Are there any other questions?"

Tonks spoke up, "What was the new investment you mentioned? There was no paper work on that from the Black estate?"

"Ah yes, that would be because we are awaiting a few documents to be finalized but I believe it has to do with Mr. Potter's investment to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes if I am not mistaken." Harry's eyes opened in shock and turned quickly to avoid the questioning looks from the other two. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, may we see the vaults contents?"

"Of course, follow me please. Griphook is personally assigned to Mr. Potter's, and of course now yours Mr. Lupin, accounts. He has worked for every generation of the Potter and Gryffindor family line since he was of age. It was a pleasure to meet you all, especially you Mr. Potter. I have been awaiting the chance to meet such an honorable man. If I may be so bold as to ask a question of you sir?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Is it true you have befriended a house-elf named Dobby?"

"Yes sir, Dobby has been extremely kind to me. Saving my life on two occasions as well."

Pumping his hand enthusiastically, "It has been a pleasure Mr. Potter; you are truly as kind as I have heard. Most unusual I say. Miss Tonks, Mr. Lupin, it was a pleasure meeting you both as well." Harry retrieved his hand and followed Grabblegore to the awaiting Griphook.

"Good day Mr. Potter, nice to see you again." Harry nodded a hello and followed the others into the cart down to his vault. He always enjoyed the rides; to him it was like flying, he was able to clear some of his thoughts. "Your key; please sir." Lupin handed him the key. Surprise registered on their faces again as the door opened. None of them had ever seen so much gold in their lives.

"Sweetie you're loaded…I may just have to marry you." Tonks said nudging his shoulder attempting to lighten his mood; she noted her success as a shy smile appeared on his face.

"Sorry my dear, but my heart belongs to the most brilliant brunette to ever walk the earth." He nudged her shoulder back. Tonks and Remus gave amused looks to one another recognizing the fact that Harry might turn out to be quite the charmer. _Lucky Hermione_.

The trio exited the vault with Harry plenty of spending money. Remus thought it was probably more than he would ever need but after discovering his lack of personal items he thought it would be good if Harry had enough to buy whatever he wanted no matter what. He knew he had a responsible young man on his hands that would not go out of control for too long; but he wanted to give him what ever happiness he could, after all, no one else deserved it more. Breaking Remus's thoughts Harry asked, "Do you think we could convert some of this here? I would like to do one more thing…if it is ok with you Moony."

"Sure it is your money, you have the right to do anything you want…except run off to Mexico and come back tattooed, boozed up, and married." Harry just rolled his eyes while Tonks laughed.

"Sounds like a story there Moony, care to tell?"

"No Tonks, I don't! But I do believe that we discovered where the twin's mysterious cash flow came from." He raised an eyebrow towards Harry, "Care to explain my little entrepreneur?" Sheepishly Harry ducked his head and dredged his fingers thru his hair. "You do know that if Molly finds out she will be fuming mad. She has accused and threatened everyone in the order about that, especially Dung. Why didn't you mention it?"

"I just thought they could use it…I didn't want any part of that…night. Besides, I thought with Voldemort coming back, we may need the laughs."

"Cor you are truly amazing, you know that right?" Tonks kissed his cheek and walked ahead.

"Enough already, I just want…well…I would like to give some of this away."

"Give it away? What do you mean?"

"I would like to give some to the Order, for everything they do and to the Weasleys. I know they probably won't take it but I would like to try. Moony, they have done so much for me; will you help me?"

Placing a hand on his shoulder Remus faced him, "I'd be glad to help. _James would be so proud. _You have so much of Lily in you; her heart was very generous as well. How did I get so lucky to be your guardian…_and friend_?"

Turning several shades of red Harry shrugged his shoulders unsure of what to say.

Griphook and Grabblegore were extremely helpful with the donation to the Order and the transfer of money to the Weasleys. They had decided on one million to the family that was so close to his heart. Now all that was left to do was getting the family to keep it!

The rest of the party was waiting for them inside the courtyard of the Leaky Cauldron. Seeing the confused and dazed expressions on the trio's face made them all a bit concerned, especially Hermione. Mad-eye was the first to approach them. "It appears as if nothing went as planned?"

"No everything went…fine, no problems of that sort Moody. We have just had a long day and Remus and Harry have a lot on there minds."

Hermione couldn't stand it any longer, she ran to Harry and Remus who were a few steps behind. "What happened? You three look awful, did someone attack you." By this time she had both of Harry's hands facing him with concern written all over her face. He pulled her close, not thinking of their location, his arms around her neck, "Everything is fine Mi, will talk more at home. Let's just go, maybe have some fun." As he released her he saw Ron glaring at him but with a hint of concern. This gave him hope that Ron would forgive them.

The group had a great time in muggle London. They went shopping, got ice cream, visited an arcade and go-cart track, and all worries of the morning seemed to gradually fade. The Weasley family were excited and taking everything in with fascination. Ron and Bill got them thrown out of the arcade when they attempted to take apart one of the video games. Lupin informed the owner they were out on a day pass from the mental institution up north. He seemed to buy it and only asked them to leave with out much more of a scene, the others taking the mickey out of them the whole time with loads of mental jokes. They were still laughing tears as they arrived back at Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley handed her packages to Ginny and sent them all to put up their things while she started dinner. Not sure of what to do next, Harry and Hermione each went to their own rooms as Ron and Ginny eyed them suspiciously until they continued up the stairs. Hermione threw her packages on the bed; peeked out the door to make sure it was clear and started down the hall towards Harry's room.

"Can I come in?" She asked walking over to him with a smile.

"Only if you're here with a kiss." He said giving her a wink.

"Oh I can arrange that." She crossed the remaining distance in four swift steps to capture his lips to hers. It was a sweet slow chaste kiss. "So, want to show me what all you bought. I didn't realize there was so much." She turned to look at some of the things spread out on his bed. He came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist with her back against him. He narrated as she picked up different items.

"I bought that dress for Luna. Tonks said that shade of purple would bring out her eyes. The two black long waist leather jackets are for Neville and Ron. Yellow dress for Ginny. Leather mini skirt for Tonks. Silver bracelet for Mrs. Weasley. Knives are for Mad-eye and Kingsley."

"Did you buy everyone something Harry?"

"Is that a problem? I just wanted to thank them for last year…you know…at the ministry." She pulled his arms around her tighter giving him a hug.

"You are amazing. Only you would feel the need to do that. But wasn't this all sort of…_expensive_?"

"Trust me Mi when I say I'll never miss it." She turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Does this have anything to do with the look on your faces when you returned to the Leaky Cauldron?"

He grinned, "You could say that."

"Since you aren't going to elaborate. Did I get something?" she teased.

"Yes. But I want to give you this first." He captured her mouth with his lips and found she gave his tongue immediate entry to hers. As they kissed she turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck, tracing tiny circles with her finger tips at the base of his hairline. As the kiss grew in intensity he lowered his mouth onto her neck. Flicking his tongue against her earlobe lightly; her hands grabbed a handful of hair tightly. Her breathing was ragged and husky as a moan escaped her lips. When she couldn't take anymore she brought his lips back to hers nibbling on his lower lip. His knees were about to lose all their strength when he heard foot steps on the stairs. They jumped apart and began to straighten their clothes. She turned immediately back to his purchases and they continued where they had left off.

"The battery charger is for Mr. Weasley, I figured he could use one with all those batteries in the garage. Broach for Professor McGonagall."

"But she wasn't there?"

"No, it's for all she did last year to help me with Umbridge."

"I don't even want to hear that fowl woman's name! She was a bloody wretch…complete lunatic…"

"Calm down Mi, I won't mention it again." He looked at her smiling, "You look really cute when your lips are swollen and pink like that. Did you know that?"

Slapping his arm, "Stop that! You'll be getting us both in trouble if you keep that up. What if…" Ron and Ginny came into the room.

Giving them a meaningful glance, "I told you they would be in here together Ron. I assume we are allowed in here or are we interrupting?"

Sighing, "I thought we were past this. I thought the two of you might have accepted it after having fun this afternoon. Would one of you just talk to us and tell us why this bothers you? With the hostile looks we have gotten today you may as well become best friends with Snape."

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry. Besides, Ginny, we don't even know why you are upset. You said you were over your crush on Harry and that you were dating Dean Thomas."

Ron and Ginny hung their heads embarrassed. Quietly Ron spoke. "I just…I thought you liked me Hermione. I was hoping to ask you out this year."

Covering her mouth with her hands, "Oh Ron, I am sorry…I didn't know. Truthfully though, I wouldn't have said yes. I don't mean to hurt you, you are my best friend." She walked over to him placing her hands on his arm as they leaned against the back of the couch. "I didn't even know I liked Harry until a few days ago…maybe I always did, but I never realized it. We didn't set out to hurt either one of you. You mean the world to me" she met Ginny's eyes, "that goes for you to. You are the best girl friend I could ever ask for. Will you please just try to understand?"

"She's right, it just kind of happened. Yes some things will change but we still want ya'll around as much as possible. We are best friends, _nothing_ will change that. Ok well maybe the fact that I would like to include Neville and Luna in this group but nothing else." The other three heads snapped up quickly in Harry's direction. "_WHAT_?"

"Luna…_Luna Lovegood_? I thought you three didn't like her much."

"Ginny you should have seen her at the ministry. Never lost her head. I'll admit she is a bit strange, but very nice. I felt really bad for her when I found out what all her house mates do to her."

"What do you mean?"

"She hasn't mentioned it to you?"

"Obviously not boy wonder if I am asking." He noticed Ron and Hermione giving him inquisitive looks also.

Sadness appeared on their faces as Harry retold the conversation he had with Luna at the end of last year. She had been placing bulletins all over the school asking for her possessions to be returned. She said they do it every year but she always gets her things back. She just didn't want to wait until tomorrow morning to pack before the train left.

"That's AWFUL! How could her house mates do that to her?"

"I bet Cho and Marietta had something to do with it!"

"I didn't care for her much mate, but I wouldn't even have done that!"

"I know I felt bad for her, offered to help but she declined. Maybe if she was part of our group we could help her out."

"How Harry?"

"I'm not sure." The group sat in silence as they thought of how bad Luna was treated.

"Now on a cheerful note…I got you guys something today." Harry went and got the jacket for Ron and Ginny's dress.

"Thanks mate! This is incredible…must have cost you a big chunk of change."

"RON! You don't say things like that! Harry, the dress is really nice. You didn't have to do this." A thought came to her almost instantly as she held the beautiful dress up to herself. "You didn't do this to make us stop being mad about the two of you; did you?"

"No Gin, I bought it to say…well as thanks for last year…you know the ministry and all. I'm just sorry I put you in danger."

"Are you kidding me? It was the most fun I have ever had! All I could ever think about before I started Hogwarts was getting to go on one of the famous adventures Ron and the twins were always talking about. I wanted to help to but I wasn't about to be left out of another one. Thank you for the dress Harry but you didn't have to…I can't take this, it's too expensive."

"Ginny. Harry really wanted to do this for everyone; besides, he bought something for everyone there, including _Snape_. So you can take it. It will be perfect on you. I bet Dean will love it." Hermione and the others saw Ron glare at her. "Get over it Ron, she's all grown up!"

Trying to distract Ron, "Will you all help me take this stuff down to everyone? There is a meeting tonight and I thought I could pass them out before." Timing could not have been better as Mad-eye called them down to eat for Molly.

Dinner was delicious as always as the entire order ate together. Molly kept piling food onto people's plates. There was laughter and stories of what everyone had been doing. Tonks was entertaining everyone by changing her face into silly things. Tears were shed from laughing when she changed herself into Mrs. Weasley when she had her back turned. The twins fell out of their chairs, Hermione sprayed her butterbeer out her nose and Mr. Weasley had to leave the room to keep from laughing to hard.

"What is so funny? George, Fred did you use another one of those inventions? How many times have I told you not at the table?" This just caused more laughter. As dinner ended Remus asked Harry to step out a moment.

"I just thought you might want to stick around for the start of the meeting? I told Dumbledore that it was only right you be there for the announcement, after all it was your contribution. Maybe he will see that you have a right to be a member."

"Thanks, I thought I might be able to give everyone there gifts. Is that ok?"

"Sure." He patted his back as they returned to the others.

"Ok kids, out. Go up stairs and I better not find any of those extendable ears in the hallway either!"

"Oh mum…" The kids began to protest, "Why can't we stay? After all we have done. We did just fine at the ministry last year…"

"Absolutely not! You are too young and have plenty already with school…"

"Actually Molly, I feel that they should stay." Bill dropped his plates he was carrying as everyone turned to see Dumbledore interrupt Mrs. Weasley with this surprising announcement.

"Excuse me? Albus surely you don't mean that. They're just kids."

"I have my reasons Molly. You will have to trust me." With this Harry got a _very_ bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. _What was the old codger up to now?_

"If you think it is best who am I to argue."

"Are we ready to begin?"

Harry stood up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, "Not yet, there are some things I need to give each of you." The four made their way over to the bags beside the kitchen door and began to pass out his gifts. Smiles were on the faces of every order member except Dumbledore and Snape.

Walking over to Harry; Dumbledore spoke quietly, "Thank you for replacing mine Harry. Does this mean that all is forgiven?"

"No. It means I broke yours and I am sorry, plus a way for me to thank every one that helped me last year. As for you and I...who knows? I am still mad about a lot of things you have done even if you thought it was right. Time will tell." He broke eye contact and stepped towards Snape. "The lady at the book store said it was worthless, but being a muggle I doubted she would know they were actual potions. I thought maybe you could find something useful before you threw it away."

"And why would I do that Potter?"

"Because you hate me."

"Obviously you do not know what you just handed me. I have to say I am _stunned_ since you _supposedly_ made such a high potions score." He taunted Harry in his usual manner and tone before he walked off towards Dumbledore. Harry just rolled his eyes and sighed. _Why did I even bother?_

"Are we ready now?" As Albus started the meeting Remus leaned over to whisper to Harry, "I have a bad feeling about this. I think he may tell the Order about the prophecy. You ok with that?"

"_No_! Can you stop him?"

"I'll try. Just promise to try and stay calm." He placed his arm on Harry's shoulder to lean on hoping to keep Harry close incase his temper broke lose.

"Thank you Harry for the delightful presents. I am sure we all appreciate your generosity. Now I have asked the children to stay for several reasons. Molly you will be most disappointed that as of this morning, Fred and George Weasley are official Order members."

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAD NO RIGHT ALBUS. NONE WHAT SO EVER TO DO THAT. THEY ARE NOT AT HOGWARTS ANYMORE AND THEY ARE NOT YOUR CHILDREN…"

"Molly, dear," Arthur broke in timidly, "They have their own business and homes now. We do not have a say anymore either but…the boys did come to me for my blessing and I gave it to them."

"YOU.DID.WHAT. HOW COULD YOU?"

Taking Molly by the arm he led her out of the kitchen, "I think this is more of a _private_ conversation if you will excuse us."

The twins spoke up, "Haven't seen Mum…"

"…this upset since she found out about…"

"…the swamp we left behind at school." Quiet chuckles could be heard. Everyone knew how overprotective Molly could be. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all gave each other cautious looks. Several people gave welcome shouts to the twins who beamed with pride.

"Some might wonder what changed my mind. I have to admit that they were terrors during their school years on us" smiling as his eyes twinkled "but they have certainly changed my mind when they approached me with some ideas. I will be talking with a few of you later about this. Mad-eye, you may have to recruit them…there ideas for weapons disguised as common joke shop articles are simply brilliant. No one would suspect their business being a cover operation at all." Moody nodded. "Now for the other reason we are here. It is time you all new something. "The night of the ministry incident…"

"Hold on Albus! If you are about to tell what I think you are…it is not your place." Several members turned, confused by Remus's hostility towards the professor. "This is something only one person has the right to tell. If he does not agree to it…I will not let this meeting continue." At this several mouths gaped open. Whispers seem to be heard throughout the room.

"I feel they have a right to know, after all they did put them selves in danger to protect this…secret."

"They didn't mind before when we were routinely guarding it last year. The original members did not know, why now?"

"I felt it was time to get rid of the secrets I have held on my shoulders for years."

"HA! Do not try that with me Albus. I am not one of your students any more that you can manipulate around. They didn't know it before and they won't now unless _he_ decides to tell them. You aren't going to use this against him. You have tried to control everything in his life…not this! This is his decision and I will do what ever it takes to make sure it stays that way!" Harry stood looking at Remus with an awestruck expression. He had only just started to understand the power that radiated off of a powerful wizard but with Remus being a werewolf; his eyes got a red tint to them as he fought to keep control of his temper. He seemed to be surrounded in a red glow of power. It was now that Harry understood why Remus worked so hard to always remain calm. He had only seen two other wizards look this powerful. Professor Dumbledore the night of the Tri-wizard tournament and Professor McGonagall during her battle last year against Umbridge and her petty minions; it truly was a sight to be frightened of if on the receiving end. "Do we have an understanding on this?"

"Remus, why don't we just ask him?" The crowd by now was really confused and somehow every set of eyes landed on Harry.

He felt his face go warm and looked down to avoid their stares. _Why does this always happen? Might as well hang a sign around my neck saying look at me._ He glared at Dumbledore; once again the old man was pulling the strings. "Harry, obviously this is about you, what is your opinion?"

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest, tilted his head in the slightest manner never taking his cold stare off of his headmaster. "Now _Albus,_ if you really had any concern for my welfare you wouldn't have made such a show about all of this. You knew what my answer would be and have now, _once again_, put me in a very compromising position. Good job. Tell me…does everyone in this room know how you use them?" His voice was so cold and disrespectful; the room sat quiet amazed that Harry, a child would be so bold. Remus tried to stop Harry from walking forwards with the hand on his shoulder but Harry just shrugged him off. "What would they do if they knew? What would the wizarding world do if they knew the _great almighty Albus Dumbledore's_ version of keeping the boy-who-lived" he rolled his eyes sarcastically, "safe was to put him into an abusive home for fifteen years while living in a cupboard?" The Order members who did not know gasped, the women covered their mouths and to keep from crying. "They don't look to happy do they?"

Standing Hermione cut in coming next to him, "Are you sure you really want to be doing this Harry? Here in front of everyone?"

Still not removing his stare from Dumbledore, "I think if Albus wants me to air _my secrets_…then I will give the Order…_all_ of them. Only question is where to begin? I see you have no answer Albus so let's start…ah I know how about the fact I was beaten on a daily bases by my cousin. He had so much fun doing it he even went as far as letting his friends help too." You could have heard a feather fall to the floor. Yet, Harry still continued. "How about the fact I watched every year as Dudley, for those who don't know; that's my cousin, open no less than twenty birthday presents from my aunt and uncle plus a party with friends while every year I tried a different way to kill myself. Oh silly me; I forgot I usually got a wire hanger, lint fuzz or something along those lines as a gift. I do have to admit though that my all time favorite birthday was the year I discovered sleeping pills…so much easier than drinking some awful tasting poison." The room was in tears as several tried to stop him.

"Hey mate, come on let's just go talk in the other room..."

"Harry, please this is enough…"

"Come on, leave it be…"

The attempts were endless. Mrs. Weasley was blaming herself, Mrs. Granger was trying to calm Harry down along with Hermione, Remus tried to hold him back as he slowly continued towards Dumbledore, Ginny was in uncontrollable tears and ran from the room, and for once even the twins were serious. McGonagall shook her head and kept blaming herself for being so hard on him. Everyone had a reaction…except Dumbledore. "Well, it appears Harry you have a lot to get off your chest. Maybe we should take this to the other room…"

"Sod off! You wanted to hear my opinion…I'm giving it to you." He had a strange laugh. "At first I thought this was just going to be humiliating but it seems to be getting easier the more I talk; now where was I? Oh yes…Christmas was about the same as the birthdays, any awards in school that were higher than Dudley's got me a beating, although to be honest if I was lucky I just got locked in the cupboard for a week with out food. Um…gee there so much. How about we just skip to Hogwarts? There I have been so safe that I wrestled a mountain troll, fought a teacher sharing a body with Voldemort, battled a memory of Voldemort and a basilisk second year, third year I took on an escaped prisoner and discovered Peter Pettigrew was still around, fourth year you forced me to enter a tournament I was not qualified for leaving me to battle dragons, merpeople, numerous other creatures in a maze only to end up in a graveyard helping Voldemort get his body back by having my arm sliced open. And if you think that is a story then you should know upon escaping he handed me straight to Barty Crouch Jr. who was Voldemort's favorite little minion. Ahh, the stories we can tell. I guess that brings me to fifth year…let's see there was a quill that cut me to fill it's self with my blood for ink, Umbridge" at this he shuddered visibly, "she was quite creepy, centaurs that could have killed me, Occlumency with Snape of all people was complete terror, visions, death eaters, blah blah blah. You would think that was enough wouldn't you. Nope not for this man here." Remus was really trying to hold him back now as he advanced on the older gentleman. "He decided after I had just lost the _one_ person to take me away from it all, to tell me the _prophecy_." He was nose to nose with Dumbledore. He paused, gathering his strength to continue. Turning to face the horrified faces in the room he began another tirade. "Listen up folks…it's what you have been waiting for all night long.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

The room was still. Harry was drained from all the emotion and anger he had just gone through. Ron sat horrified shaking his head in disbelief. Remus and Hermione were now by Harry's side comforting him. The Grangers now realized the significance of everything these children had been through and now knew why they had grown up so quickly…they didn't have a choice. "Harry do you want to leave now?"

"No," his voice was almost at a whisper as he realized what all had happened and what all he had told. _All of his secrets, his deepest fears, now the prophecy…his destiny._ Standing he decided to make things easier. "I'm sorry for those of you who had to sit thru that. I didn't mean harm to any of you, but I am not sorry that Albus has been called on his _concerns_. I guess after all that I should at least answer you if you have questions." They just stared at him. How could someone go thru all of that and still be logical about it all. Most would have run away a long time again ago. Kingsley was the first to come out of his revere.

"Can you do it? Can you kill him?"

_Wow, they didn't hold back in any punches_. "Honestly…I don't know. Never had to think about it. Maybe if I can get some real training in…I promise to do what I can." He hung his head afraid to see the disappointment in their eyes. Suddenly he felt a heavy hand hit his shoulders; he looked up to face Kingsley.

"Then I will help you Harry…every way I can."

"Thanks, especially after how rude I was to you. I could use all the help I could get." Others began to offer their help too. Then it happened. _SMACK_.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hits Just Keep Coming**

Gaping mouths were every where you looked as the room turned towards the sound that rang in their ears. Dumbledore stood holding his cheek with his head turned after being hit by none other than…_Molly Weasley_. "_How could you_? All the summers we begged to take that boy in, all the times I begged for you to let us go to him. You knew! You knew and never said anything. Right now you are as much to blame for that boy's abuse as those wretched people are. Bloody hell Albus…what else have you hidden all these years? You should be ashamed of yourself!" With this Molly turned and left.

Arthur ran after her along with the twins. Bill gave Dumbledore a look that could kill and went to check on Ginny.

"Well, I guess this meeting is going to end early. Hope you feel better Harry, maybe next time we could do this in private." Dumbledore rubbed his cheek as he went into the office.

"Are you ok?"

Reaching for her hand he replied, "I'm fine Mi…just never expected that. I just wanted him to acknowledge that he made a mistake and feel bad about it so he would stop doing it." Remus noticing Hermione would be the best thing for him stood carefully trying not to distract them. He and the others began to ease out of the kitchen as the two continued talking. "What do I do now? I never meant for this to divide the Order, just didn't want him to lie anymore."

"This is not your fault Harry, maybe you just needed to let go of a few secrets of your own. How come you never told Ron and me?"

"Do you really have to ask? My life was humiliating already and then I enter a world were everyone claims I am a hero. How do you deal with that? It was bad enough wearing those clothes, at least in my uniform I was like everyone else and the other times I could hide behind robes and cloaks. But what do you say to people that believe you saved them all when you couldn't help yourself?"

Letting out a breath, "Oh Harry…I'm not sure what to say or do anymore than you but I think you proved tonight that you need to talk to somebody." She pulled him into an embrace. They both felt the comfort wash over them leaving behind a warm relaxing feeling. After awhile Hermione pulled apart. "You need to talk to someone about all this, especially Professor Dumbledore. He regrets it, you could see it more and more in his eyes with every word you said. Are you sure he didn't know? Are you really sure?" He just shook his head no and took a deep breath.

"You win, I'll go find him if you agree to come too."

"Alright." With this they stood up holding hands and left the kitchen.

As he stood lost in his own thoughts a knock came from the door. "It's open."

"Albus" Minerva McGonagall poked her head in, "I came to see if you needed a friend?"

"Do I have any left?" He gave a faint chuckle. "He succeeded didn't he? Wanted to show everyone how I get the needed results; only telling half truths." He was silent in thought until he turned to face her. Sighing with immense regret he continued, "I didn't know Minerva. I really didn't know it was that bad. I suspected neglect but never abuse. Emotionally maybe; but never mentally or physically. How do I ever make this better?"

"I don't think you can; only time can heal Harry's wounds. I do believe he is on his way though. They say the first step is to tell someone…he most certainly did that tonight."

Nodding, "Yes; yes he did. The real question is whether or not the Order will survive it though."

"It will Albus, just give them time. It may help if you start being completely truthful with us." She gave him her best no nonsense look where her lips formed a tight line almost becoming invisible. Then a knock sounded. "Come in."

Hermione walked in followed by Harry. Albus's head shot up hopefully and he steeled himself for whatever may come. "Lemon drop?" offering a crystal dish of candy towards the two youngsters. "No, alright then; what may I do for you?"

"I think I will just take my leave now…"

"You don't have to Professor, please stay. It would help." The three waited patiently as Harry gathered his thoughts. "I'm sorry I unleashed like that during the meeting. I am not sorry that I told but I know enough to realize the Order can not be divided at this time. Where we stand is still unknown to me but it has come to my attention," giving Hermione a wink, "that I should have at least asked if you knew. How much did you know?" Seeing Dumbledore's silent consideration he added, "How much truthfully did you know, deciphering what to and what not to tell me will only make me angrier."

Seeing the meaning in his face Albus decided to hold nothing back. "I knew you lived in the cupboard…I just thought that was a mild price to pay for your safety. I knew of limited proportions of food but knew it was enough to sustain you. I did not know about the withholding of it…for that I am deeply sorry." He sighed, the years showing on his face, no twinkle left in his eye. "I knew you had no friends, I thought you did well in school but did not know of the consequences. My dear boy, I hope you can accept my sincerest apologies. An old man's fear for saving you from one harm left me blind to the others. I can not change that for you, I can only promise to help make it better, to learn how to make amends to you."

"You want to make amends? Ok…I know what I want."

"Harry, what are you doing?" frantically Hermione asked knowing how Harry sometimes did not think things through.

"Making amends." Turning back to face his headmaster he squared his shoulders, crossed his arms, and continued, "I want you to use your legilimency skills to see the life you imprisoned me in."

"That is an unusual request; may I ask what this might prove for you Harry?"

"Simply knowing…for you to see why I resent you so much right now. I don't think you can truly know until you see what you forced upon me, only then can you truly regret it or understand it. Then you can explain to me why I was never allowed to go with friends even when I begged you. I want to see the pain I have felt in your face, I want you to see that your version of keeping me safe only made me want to kill myself, then you can explain how you planned on saving me from myself. Then you can explain to the Order why you only told half truths, but I want you to do it knowing what I went through! All of it, every painful day of wanting to die. Trust me when I say it will make your explanations seem down right stupid and selfish."

"I see you have given this some thought. I accept your offer; if you like we may begin next week."

"Next week then. I suggest you get back to your meeting." With this they proceeded back to the kitchen finding everyone else waiting.

Taking their seats again next to Remus and Tonks, several pairs of concerned eyes followed Harry. "Is everything alright? I saw you going into the office?"

"It's fine I just want to finish this and go on my date."

Remus smiled and gave him a nudge, "I see you still have your priorities intact."

"Shut up Moony," replying while rolling his eyes.

"Well, this has been eventful; Mr. Potter would like us to continue if that is alright." Seeing everyone agree he began. "Now that you all know the prophecy, you can understand why it is important to keep Harry as safe as possible and why I have never taken care of Voldemort myself. Are there any questions?"

"Why did you wait to tell him? He spent all last summer here and we could have been giving him extra lessons."

"Because of the underage magic law I am sure you are familiar with Miss Tonks."

"Oh please Albus, these kids and every other generation has found a loop hole to that, these kids did their own rooms using magic, did you think any of us had that much time to spare?"

"Alastor, surely you aren't suggesting…"

"You know damn well what I am suggesting Albus! These kids aren't stupid; you should have let them in the Order last year. What I saw that night at the ministry was remarkable; very few aurors could have done what those kids did. Bloody hell, they aren't even afraid to say his name; most of the adults in this room can't do that. As for Potter, that boy needs more dueling skills if he is going to go up against Voldemort. Oh stop your shuddering it's nonsense people!'

"Alastor, are you suggesting Albus initiates these kids?"

"That's exactly what I am saying; I am also telling him to turn around when I give my spare wand to Harry for practice!"

Harry's eyes went wide, "Are you serious Mad-eye?"

"Of course boy, don't you want this to end sooner rather than later?"

"You can't do that Moody…"

"Don't give me that crap Arthur, you ran around with your father's spare wand every summer causing mayhem."

Mr. Weasley turned several shades as an explosion took place among the Weasley children. "How could you never tell us…"

"Why didn't you let us use yours…"

"That's unfair…"

The room really broke out in laughter as Ginny simple walked over to her dad and stuck out her hand. "Fine, but you better not get into any trouble with it." His little girl just gave a smirk and walked back to her seat.

Fred said, "Man, the girl always gets…"

"…everything." George finished.

"I'll just pretend I didn't see that along with all the aurors in the room. Now, getting back on track again, Alastor I have asked the children to stay to do just that. Join the Order if they wish…"

"WE DO!" Ginny and Ron shouted at the same time.

The adults chuckled at their anticipation; Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, and the Grangers noticed Harry and Hermione looking anxious and talking to each other in hushed voices. "Isn't this what you wanted?" Tonks asked.

"I thought you would be more excited." Remus stated.

Taking a deep breath Hermione looked each of them in the eye before speaking, "I'm sorry, but we must decline your invitation at this time." The room sat still.

Ron immediately reacted, "What do you mean? We have been wanting this since last year. Have you gone mad?"

"No Ron, we just don't feel…that it is right at this time."

"What are you talking about mate?"

Hermione giving him a warning look that this conversation was for another time replied, "Ron, this isn't the time."

"What she is trying to say is…I don't think I am in the right frame of mind to pledge loyalty to people I don't trust." Once again the room was shocked and whispering. "Albus and I have some…issues…to resolve. This does not mean I will not help or would like to know whatever information is given. Matter of fact, earlier today Remus helped me make a transfer into the Order's account at Gringotts."

"You are just full of surprises lately boy, care to give us more details?" grunted Moody.

Remus spoke up, "I'll be happy too. Harry was very generous with his inheritance and his desire to help us fight Voldemort by donating one million galleons to our cause." The room broke out in excitement as Ron and Ginny's faces fell. "The money to buy extra wands, more invisibility cloaks or whatever might be most useful to us. Maybe this action and now knowing the prophecy, we could make an exception for Harry. Maybe he could help us and we can share information with out him taking the oath as long as he promises to train harder now knowing what his destiny is."

Dumbledore gave this great consideration, "Harry did you make this donation to help or to buy your way into the Order?"

"To help, otherwise I wouldn't have declined your membership offer."

Smiling, the twinkle returned to his eyes, "You understand I had to ask; just to be safe and clear any wrong ideas some may have."

"Yes sir, I figured you would or that some may think that."

"Shall we continue, Mister Weasleys and Miss Weasley; that is if you still wish to join, would you come up here please." The four red heads nodded and walked towards the front. "If you would be so kind as to pull out your wands. Arthur, Molly would you like to help with the honors?" They nodded and came to the front, Arthur looking very proud and Molly with sadness on her face at the eagerness her children showed to join a deadly war. "Remus, since you were their teacher would you join us." Remus walked to Hermione and Harry instead.

"Are you sure about your decisions?"

"I think I have enough of a roll in this war with out taking an oath thanks," Harry replied giving a small smile. "Hermione can choose to take it if she wants." Turning to look at her again, "I am ok if you do, don't feel you shouldn't because of me."

Smiling at Remus, Hermione turned her eyes to Harry, "No thanks Remus; I have enough to do with out an oath as well. I will be helping Harry learn everything he can as well as school work too. Besides, I don't think I am in the correct frame of mind to pledge loyalty when I have so many negatives feelings. Although, I wouldn't mind the exception being extended to include me as well; I do care about each of you and want to help." She paused and looked Remus in the eyes. "I don't need an oath or the Order to help fight Voldemort; I have been doing it beside Harry for almost six years now…my loyalty is to him."

Remus smiled and placed a hand on her arm, "You always were wise beyond your years." With this Remus joined the group at the front.

"Now if you four will each grab the other end of one of the children's wands…and if you kids would repeat after me."

As the four youngest Weasleys pledged their loyalties to the Order of the Phoenix by repeating the oath after it was said by each order member a golden glow began to surround their hands connected to the wands. Fascinated by this, Hermione and Harry watched their closest friends pledge to fight Voldemort. Hermione squeezed his hand assuring him he had made the right decision when she saw doubt appear in his eyes. "Second guessing yourself isn't good for you."

Slightly winking, "I know, can't help it though a lot of my _good_ ideas have been very wrong. I'll be fine." Leaning over closer to her ear he added; "To be honest, I didn't really think Ron would do it. He usually talks real big, but sometimes you never know. He was amazing our first year when he sacrificed himself during that chess match. Things like that he's really good at, but other times, like when the Order does stake outs or something…I just don't know. I hope he realizes how serious this is, it's so much more than our little adventures around school. This is life or death stuff every time he is called."

"He'll be ok, he has to be."

As the wands stopped glowing the members let go and told the four younger ones to look at their wands. It was magnificent, on the bottom tip of their wands was a minute phoenix engraved in gold, barely visible. Dumbledore explained, "This will allow us to reach you when you are needed. Barely noticeable vibrations will alert you to our desire to reach you. Do not worry about what happens if your wand is not near by, I have here bracelets that are in tune with your wands to alert you at all times. As soon as the clasp is latched it will become invisible and unbreakable. Congratulations and welcome to the Order. We will discuss the arrangements later to work around school. This meeting is adjourned."

Everyone crowded around to welcome the newest members, Harry and Hermione waited in the back of the kitchen patiently. As the crowd cleared Hermione rushed over hugging all four each in turn. "We're so proud of you. I know how much you wanted this; I am amazed your mom didn't argue anymore." Turning to the twins she added, "How did you get your dad to agree this afternoon."

Grinning ear to ear they answered, "We showed him…"

"…exactly how useful our inventions could be…"

"…and that our store was a good cover for them to enter and exit…"

"…Diagon Alley with out much suspicion." Ending with high fives to each other, they joined Bill in the corner.

"So what do you guys want to do now? We have to do something to celebrate."

"Bloody hell mate, I never thought I would be joining and you wouldn't. It feels different. Weird in away…how come you never told us?" he looked down afraid of Harry's temper.

He knew this was coming, he was just hoping to put it off longer, "I didn't want anyone to know. I was so grateful when you and the twins saved me in our second year, but I was extremely embarrassed by it too. I don't want your pity anymore than you would want it for not having a lot of money. I hope you understand, mate."

Placing a hand on his arm Ginny asked, "Why would you think we wouldn't understand? Besides, we care about you Harry…you're like family. I just hope you aren't as jealous as bozo here." She punched Ron in the arm and smiled, "So it's true, you're the one to finish it. Guess you were right Hermione…"

"Wait a minute; you two talked about this?"

"Duh…after what happened first year Hermione suspected it. Then I told her I could hear you and Tom talking in the chamber…I knew you were the target and just confirmed it for her; every year after that was just more and more proof. I hope you're not mad that I never told you that…you know about hearing and stuff." She looked down at her shoes while her cheeks turned red.

"So, what are we doing to celebrate…"

Bill interrupted the foursome, "Mum and Dad said they want to take you two out to eat ice cream, Charlie is going to meet us. Harry, Hermione ya'll are welcome to come as well."

"Thanks but I think I just want to hang out here. Harry's free to go though."

"Thanks but this has been a really long week so I think I am going to hang here as well, maybe some other time."

"Ok suite yourselves. Let's go…everyone is waiting." With this Bill led Ron and Ginny to the fireplace. After the last Weasley left Hermione turned to Harry with her eyebrow raised and mischievous grin, "So Mr. Potter, where are you taking me on our date?"

Barreling thru the door around two in the morning Remus tried to quiet the group. "People…sleeping…hate to wake them."

"Moony it doesn't work when you are laughing just as hard! Bugger, I stubbed my toe." Unfortunately this set the others off again as she stumbled. "Shameful, all of you are just shameful." She claimed trying to keep a straight face.

"Who's hungry? I am headed to the kitchen for a snack."

"I think I'll join you love," with this the Granger's headed off.

"Hey Tonks, how about we grab that bottle of Firewhiskey and all join them for another drink?"

"Cor!" Tonks headed up the stairs as the remaining three headed towards the kitchen.

"EWW! SO GROSS! MUST YOU TWO DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME?" Hermione had just caught her parents at another serious round of snogging. "First in the club and now here too!" She threw her hands in their air in the sat down with a thump.

"Look who's talking! I have caught you and Harry twice already…I swear you two are just like your parents." Remus fell off the bench laughing.

"What did I miss?" Tonks asked as she placed the bottle on the table and summoned glasses over to her. "Everyone up, come on…how about a toast?"

"To a fun filled evening of dancing, may my daughter realize how lucky she is that Harry is a fast learner." The group giggled as they cried out in a chorus of hear hear.

"Hold up have to add another one, Tonks filled the glasses again. "To…come on lift your glasses, we know you do this at school, trying to act all innocent, HA…where was I? Oh yes, to Harry and Hermione, might their new relationship be happy and prosperous…but if you touch her in any manner that is unbecoming of a gentleman…I will have to hurt you. CHEERS!" The adults laughed at seeing the terrified expressions on the two teen's faces.

"Calm down, he's only joking…that's just what a father does. Now I believe I have had more than enough and need to go sleep. Good night." She hit the floor as soon as she stood tripping again. "_BLOODY HELL_!"

Trying to control the laughter, "Come on _Nymphadora_…I'll help you." He ducked as she took a swing for using her first name. "Going to have to be quicker than that." he teased.

"I think we are going to bed too. Take this away dear, they have had enough. Don't stay up to late. Night." With this only Harry and Hermione remained. Having watched her parents leave she turned around to find emerald eyes locked on hers.

"Did you want to head up too?"

"No, I've got to much energy left, besides…I'm not too sure about those stairs." She giggled. "I had fun tonight. Thanks."

"My pleasure…how about we help each other with those stairs? I still can't believe they let us drink…do you really get to have wine at dinner and all?" Hermione just nodded her head up and down while she propped up on her elbow watching him. "Come on, up you go Mi." he held out his hand to help her up trying to balance the both of them; leading her up the stairs.

"Want to sit up in your room and talk? I don't think I could sleep yet." Entering his room he took a seat on the couch pulling her into his lap.

"So, care to tell me where you learned those moves Mi?" he lifted an eyebrow in curiosity as he twirled her hair around his fingers.

"How come you call me that? You never did before."

"I'm sorry; I can stop if you want. To be honest I don't really know, but I think you are avoiding my question."

"_Alright,_ my favorite movie was Dirty Dancing. I also took a lot of classes before Hogwarts, my parents won a salsa contest one time, I guess I get it from them. You surprised me tonight by dancing as much as you did…you're good!"

"Maybe I just had a good teacher, besides dancing like that with you was enough to make anyone want to dance all night." He kissed her soundly and thoroughly leaving both of them gasping for air. "Wow, I still haven't gotten used to that. Hell, I still haven't gotten used to you letting me do that." They laughed.

"Dance with me?" the softness in her eyes would have made him say yes to do anything. He could stare at them forever; he still couldn't believe that he had never noticed them before.

"Mi, there's no music."

"You have a wireless over on your shelf Harry" giving him that look she always had when she stated what should have been obvious. "We're sure to find something; do you know how Tonks even knew about that underground club? I hear they constantly move."

"No idea, but it was really cool. Here how about this?" he had it tuned to a popular dance station. "May I have this dance mi lady?"

"But of course."

Placing his hands on her hips as hers wound around his neck the two began to sway to the rhythm. Feeling brave after all those shots he began to vary his movements. As she moved closer to him he began a small thrusting motion, she changed with him. She grabbed his arms and leaned backwards deciding to swivel her hips against his, he followed her rhythm as he placed a hand behind her neck bringing her back up. His nose lightly brushed hers as he slowly and teasingly leaned in to kiss her. Never missing a beat. She traced his lips with her tongue; he opened them to allow her tongue entrance to his. The song sped up again as their tongues entwined fighting for possession of ownership to his mouth. She was driving him crazy the way she moved her hips. As she broke the kiss she turned putting her back against his chest. He grabbed her hands, placing one on her stomach and leaving the other at their side. As she circled her hips he began to kiss her neck, slowly licking and nibbling; not missing an inch. She let go of his hand at the side deciding to place it in his hair. Slowly reaching behind her, his hand decided to rub her side that was left exposed as her hips did a taunting figure eight against his hips. Twisting her upper body she captured his mouth in a ravishing kiss as they continued dancing, grinding their hips in time to the music…

Harry moaned as the bright light began to creep in thru the windows. Deciding to close the drapes around the bed to continue sleeping he went to move. _What the bloody hell_…He froze as he looked down to see the top of Hermione's head. _She looks so peaceful._ She had one arm across his waist and the other curled up under her chin as her head rested on his chest, one leg in between his. _I could get used to this. Her weight feels…comfortable on top of mine, she seems to fit in every curve of my body, like a puzzle. Why is she here though, in my bed…what if someone catches her here? Ok, I remember dancing; we had a few shots, then more dancing, then the kissing_. _Who could forget the snogging?_ A smirk full of mischief appeared as he began to feel his body grow warm. Bending he gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead. Without realizing he was even doing it he began stroking his fingers thru her hair. _Just a few more minutes of sleep, then I will wake her so she can sneak back to her room. Bloody hell... this must be a hangover_. He drifted into a deep sleep.

"_Where is she? She should be in her room? Did you check every room?"_

"_Yes we checked every room. We even tried to ask Tonks but we couldn't find her either."_

"_Did you ask Harry, he'd know."_

"_He isn't up yet. Where did they go last night anyway, all of them are asleep, even the Grangers?" _

_He thought he heard foot steps, or was it a dream, he wasn't sure but his head was splitting. I'll just stay here, I am comfortable._ Suddenly remembering Hermione was with him, he pulled her closer. "Mi, Mi you have to get up. Come on." Gently shaking her, "Mi, hey sleeping beauty, wake up."

"Maybe my prince should try a kiss; works better." She said groggily placing her chin on his chest to kiss him. It was a sweet gentle kiss that grew to ravishing; until she pulled away instantly. "Oh Merlin, we're in your bed…_together_."

Silently laughing, "Glad you noticed. I was beginning to wonder if this was new for you since you were acting so calm about it."

She playfully slapped his chest, "Please. What time is it anyway?"

"According to the clock…almost noon. Does your head usually hurt this much afterwards?"

"No, mum and dad usually stop me after one or two…but since they were a bit sloshed they didn't seem to care. Or, they just didn't notice." Laying her head back down she moaned; "hurts to move."

"Aren't you worried about getting caught here? Granted I could get used to this but after your dad caught us in your room…"

Sighing, "Maybe your right, but I think I like this a lot. It's like your shoulder was made just for me. Very comfort…able." She yawned, "besides your arms have become my favorite place. Could you do me a favor?"

Feeling larger than life at that comment he asked, "What?"

"Hold me like you don't want me to leave." This request he was glad to accommodate as he tightened his embrace.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Both teens shot up as the door slammed open, apparently having fallen back asleep. Hearing shouting half the house came running into his room as Mrs. Weasley stood in his door way. Madder than ever!

"Uh, good morning Mrs. Weasley…"

"Don't give me that. Your parents will be furious when they hear about this."

"Mrs. Weasley I promise…"

"If I were you Harry I would keep my mouth shut, you'll be in enough trouble as well."

From the hallway Harry heard Remus trying to get thru as the room became crowded causing Hermione to throw the covers up over her head. "What the hell is going on Molly…_Oh_…Good morning Harry, sleep well?" Moony was trying hard to keep a stern expression on his face.

"Mornin' Moony, nice sheet, sleep well?"

Remus realizing he was wrapped only in a sheet grinned wickedly, "what sleep?"

As most of the house broke out in laughter and began to disburse Molly did not seem pleased. "Remus, this is not appropriate it for these two. You are incorrigible!"

"Molly, calm down. I know they shouldn't have but seeing Harry is fully clothed I doubt much happened. Besides, don't you think this is a little out of your place since I am his guardian? Thanks for being concerned though, I'll take it from here." With this Mrs. Weasley turned around and stormed out. "It's safe to come out now Hermione."

Very timidly Hermione's head slowly appeared, "Good morning Remus?" her voice was shaky after seeing his anger last night. "How much trouble are we in?"

Finding this amusing he laughed softly, "Not to bad, but would somebody explain to me how this came to be?"

"That's the kind of foggy now that you mention it."

"Not sure myself either…_bloody hell_ my head hurts." Harry nodded gently in agreement.

"Drink much you two? Here let me help…guess I don't have my wand on me." Remus realized amused at himself. "Guess me being dressed like this is more incriminating than you two in bed. Probably should leave now." He was gradually backing towards the door. "I do suggest you return to your room Hermione and please get to your parents before Molly does…I should probably go smooth things over with her. Is she always this over excited?"

"YES" they said simultaneously.

There's eyes widened as Remus bumped into something…make that someone. "Nice attire Lupin? Get any sleep? By the way, Molly already beat you too it." Mrs. Granger peered around from behind. "Good morning Harry, Hermione" raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms across her chest she asked, "care to explain?"

"Not what it looks like?" Hermione answered wearily.

"I did hope to have at least one more year before I heard that line." Remus laughed as he crossed the hall. "Seeing how you are both still wearing clothes from last night I would assume you stayed up talking and fell asleep. If I am wrong…please don't tell me."

Getting out from under the covers, "No mum, you're not wrong…I just wish everyone would lower their voices."

"Yes, I guess that could be your father's and my fault…we did not realize we gave you that much. What is that stuff made of…potent! Tonks assures me her and Remus can cure our hangovers with some spell. Although I should let you suffer thru it like most of us do when we get sloshed for the first time." Seeing their terrified faces she giggled, "but I won't. Just don't let this happen again. Need to go wake your father seeing that we have already slept thru the day. Harry, I like you but if something…unexpected did ever occur…I trust you are responsible enough. I am too young to be a grandmother." She turned and exited gracefully laughing as she heard. "MUUUM!" as Hermione dived back under the blankets.

Harry laughed trying to coax her out from the covers again. "Mi, come on…it could have been worse."

"How? This is so humiliating. How could it be worse?"

As if on cue the door swung open to reveal a very mad Ron. "Like this" is all Harry said. Hermione groaned and threw the covers back over her head.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing mate? How could you? What the hell happened that set my mother off in a right state? Well, are you going to answer me?"

"If you would just stop yelling long enough I would."

"Hermione, don't you think you should get out of his bed now?" he glared barely holding his temper in tact.

This just added to her anger, "First of all _Ronald_, I am _not_ your sister and you need to get over this tantrum…and soon! You're just jealous. Harry and I are together and you need to accept that. We can do as we please." With this she turned and ravishly kissed Harry. Pulling away Harry tried to smooth things over between his best friends.

"Hermione, I don't think that helps."

"So, he is just acting childish."

"I am not!"

"You are too! You are still sore about me turning you down in our fourth year…it infuriated you that I still wrote to Viktor and now you are mad because I chose Harry. Get over it!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" he put both hands on his forehead trying to ease the pain. "Can't you two stop this bickering all the time?"

"She is in your_ bed_, mate. I think that says a lot!'

"You are making more out of this than it seems. Stop jumping to conclusions. It was all innocent if you want to know."

"What I would like to know is where you were? You turn a celebratory dinner down with us saying you're tired, having sworn all day nothing was going to change and then you aren't even here when we get back, only to find you waking up in the middle of the day…_in the same bed_."

"Hi guys, sorry…he can be a little uptight sometimes."

They waved at Ginny. "Ron I think you should leave it alone."

Turning to glare at her, "You can't be serious? This doesn't bother you…they lied to us!"

"We didn't lie to you! Our parents didn't want us sitting alone while you guys were out and offered to take us to some club Tonks said we could go dancing at."

"HA, he doesn't even like to dance!"

Wickedly grinning, "Oh I can't say that now mate…dancing is _very_ nice." Hermione blushed as he winked.

Ginny giving a curious grin asked, "Showing Harry some moves Hermione? Maybe we should talk in your room? Meet you there in five." As she walked by her brother she placed a hand on his shoulder, "By the way brother dear…if you would ever get a girlfriend you would know that waking up in your honey's arms is the best!" She winked and walked out swinging her hips.

"Bloody hell! If I get my hands on him…GINNY!" he turned running after her.

"Guess Ginny really saved us there."

"Yeah, but it doesn't look so good for Dean," he was remembering the wonderful feeling thinking Ginny had to be right. Turning to embrace her he leaned back on a pile of pillows, "I still had a great time though."

"Me too," she said smiling again and cuddling closer to him. "Too bad we had to wake up to all of this." They sat there for a few minutes quietly, "maybe we should go get that spell from Remus, he's probably still across the hall getting dressed." Harry stood and helped her up. Never letting go of her hand they went to find Moony.

"Oh bugger!" they suddenly found the door slammed in their faces after having been screamed at.

Hermione gave him a surprised look, "Was that _Tonks_?"

Trying to stop laughing, "I think so. Explains the sheet…guess we aren't the only ones that had too much to drink." He knocked as he opened the door. Remus was laughing and trying to coax Tonks from out of the covers.

"So, this is why you weren't too hard on us? Hermione, don't you find this funny?"

Catching on she chimed in, "I find it ironic myself." Suddenly throwing her hands over her eyes, "Don't you dare get up Moony!"

Harry and Remus laughed both already knowing Remus had found some of his clothes and was already dressed. "It's alright to look – I already showered and got something on Hermione."

Blushing, "Oh sorry"

"Now, would you mind letting me know what you came in here for?"

"We came to get the cure for our splitting headaches. Please, we're begging"

"They do look a bit green, what do you say Nymph, should we?"

She popped out of the covers glaring at Remus as if a single look could kill. The two teens laughed uncontrollably at this pet name. "Sure…_Wolfie._" With this Moony attacked full force tickling her. One look gave Hermione all the encouragement she needed. Jumping on the bed to help him out a tickling war began . "Not fair, _not fair_!" is all one could hear from Tonks.

Finally after they were all showered and dressed, Tonks having removed their hangovers, Ginny and Hermione's chat, Remus smoothing over things with Molly, the teens sat in the parlor. Ron and Harry playing chess, Ginny and Hermione sitting on the floor talking; Kingsley brought in the owl post. "Hogwarts letters arrived this morning."

"Thanks Kingsley!" The teens gathered around him ripping open their letters.

"What classes did you take, mate? This is going to be an easy two years. I have Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and DADA. Lots of time for Quidditch!"

"Three classes, that's it?"

"It was all I could take Gin, besides I'm going to go work with Charlie afterwards or maybe the twins."

"What do you have Harry, do we have any classes together? Let's see." She stuck hers next to his.

_Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology,_

_Potions, and Transfiguration_. "Just three classes different but you will have Quidditch, I am sure Dumbledore will reinstate you. I can't believe you took all those advanced classes."

"Yeah Harry, were you drunk then too?"

"Very funny Ron, keep laughing. Just remember you have to deal with my bad moods after potions with Snape."

"I don't think so…that's your girlfriends job!"

"Is not! Speak for your self Ron; I have more classes than both of you together. Hey Gin, if you want all my notes you can borrow them, you have a rough year ahead."

"Hey guys, aren't you over looking something?" Seeing the famous trios confused expressions, she smiled, "School supplies? Diagon Alley?" Excitedly they went to find the adults.

The Leaky Cauldron was full of patrons as the group entered from muggle London. Remus kept Harry close to him as they walked out into the courtyard only having spoken to Tom the bartender. "Now remember stay together, you kids don't go off with out taking one of us with you. Have your wands?"

"Come on Moody, they know…they also have the wands we borrowed. We'll all meet up at Fortuna's ice cream parlor." With this they walked thru the archway. Hermione and Tonks went into the pet emporium to buy items for Crookshanks and Hedwig some owl treats. The Weasleys went to Gringotts while Lupin and Harry headed over to the apothecary where they bought his and Hermione's supplies plus some extra for the Order. It was a beautiful day as Remus, Tonks, Harry and Hermione sat outside having ice cream and telling stories from the night before. "So did you guys have a good date? Have to hand it to you Harry – you got some moves."

Meekly he said thanks. "Hermione gets all the credit for that one, before last night I couldn't dance at all."

"You better learn quick since your supplies list included dress robes, which usually means a ball." Hermione's face lit up as Harry's looked a little panic. "You'll be fine, you already have a date." Realizing this he smiled and took Hermione's hand.

"Tonks is right; will you go with me if there is a ball?"

"I would love to. So how exactly did you two end up together anyways?" She asked feeling brave.

Smiling like a devil Remus decided to answer, "Oh, she just wanted to see how page 22 was done right!" Harry laughed as Tonks hit Moony square in the chest turning red. "Watch it, that hurt _Nymph_."

"You better be careful _Wolfie_, I may have to kill you next time you call me that."

"You sure didn't mind last night when you were thanking Merlin over and over." With this Hermione and Harry both almost came out of their seats laughing.

"What is this about?" Molly asked as they approached the table ice cream in hand.

Tonks quickly answered, "Nothing, absolutely nothing." The other three continued to wipe tears out of their eyes. "So how did the trip to the bank go?"

"Fine." Harry gave Remus a cautious look.

Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron saw several friends from school while they enjoyed their treats. Surprised that Neville and Luna were now a couple, Ginny asked them to pull up a chair and join them. They also spoke to the Patil twins, Pavarti and Padma; Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Michael Corner with Cho Chang, and a few other friends from the DA group they formed last year to practice defense. Several asked if they would be continuing it. Harry shrugged unsure of the answer. After the ice cream parlor, the group headed to the Quidditch shop where Harry bought a new set of Quidditch balls for the house and a broom servicing kit when a thought struck. "Remus, do you think it would be ok if I bought a new broom?"

"Firebolt isn't good enough for you anymore or what?

"It's just…it was from Sirius and…I would hate it if something happened to destroy it." Seeing the guilt rise in his eyes, Remus agreed remembering what happened to his Nimbus 2000. Upon asking the sales clerk, they discovered it was still the best broom and only had a few additional charms that you could purchase. Harry asked Remus to buy it for him trying not to get a scene from Ron. "He's my best friend but when it comes to money, he can kind of be embarrassing, especially with the shopping we already did."

"Not a problem, I'll just say I need to run an errand for the Order and need your help ok?"

"Thanks. Can we go then to get Hermione's birthday present?"

"That would probably be a great time; do you know what you are going to get her?"

"Not a clue!" Moony gave him a pat on the back while grinning, remembering the awkwardness at that age.

Harry and Remus met the others at Madam Malkins where everyone was busy trying on dress robes. "Where were you guys?"

"We had some errands to run. Did you find something to wear, Mi?"

"Still looking, I have been helping Ginny more than looking for myself. Do you know what you are getting yet?"

"No, why don't I let you pick it out."

"Really? I guess I could get Tonks to help me. Did you want to coordinate our robes or just pick whatever?"

"Whatever you want Mi, dress me oh mighty one I am in your hands." He grabbed her playfully as she squealed giggling.

Chaos filled the house as the group arrived home sending everyone running into the kitchen. It was then that they learned two of their own were missing…Dung and Kingsley. Surprisingly Ginny and Ron were immediately sent out on a mission with Amos Diggory and Madam Bones. Hermione and Harry stood against the far wall trying to be out of the way as they watched their friends leave by floo. Remus had orders to leave with a second group and Tonks was in turn staying to relay information. As the final group left, Tonks sat at the table with Harry and Hermione. "Parents still upstairs?" She only received a nod yes. "Tea anyone? I'm going to be making some any way."

"That sounds nice, need some help? _URGH_! I hate this part, the waiting, not knowing. Can't we come up with something better than just waiting?"

"What else could be done?"

"I don't know…I just hate this." She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder as he placed and arm around her waist. The minutes turned to hours, hours seem to take years. Still nothing, not even an update report. "How did this happen? What were they doing tonight?" All conversation stopped as the flames turned green. "Tonks?"

"SNAPE! What is it? I thought you were…"

"No time, Kingsley is at Malfoy Manor, dungeon on the third floor of the basement, he won't last much longer. Six guards, anti-apparition wards, no portkeys, the air is being watched too but not closely, and twenty two death eaters in all. Mundungus is dead." With this he was gone. Harry released a crying Hermione to be comforted by her parents as he helped Tonks call everyone back by using the fireplace in the office while she spoke to Dumbledore in the kitchen. Order members began returning instantly to regroup and come up with a plan to rescue Kingsley. He was one of their strongest; everyone knew but no one spoke about the well known fact he would take death before giving up information, time was of the essence. As Remus exited the floo Harry immediately started in, "I want to go. I want to be in on this Lupin…please?"

"Not now Harry, don't you think that is what they want. I won't let you; I will personally stun you if that is what it takes to keep you here."

"You can't be serious." With the glare that Remus shot at his direction left little doubt. Anger was beginning to build rapidly as Harry grabbed a vase smashing it against the opposite wall. In the kitchen the plan was forming. Portkeys would be used to get to the nearest town and brooms would be used from there. The mission would include ten members; Bill, Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Mr. Weasley, the twins, and Ron. Ron looked nervously at Harry and Hermione. He had never fought with out them…his face was tight with anxiety.

"Be careful mate," was all Harry could say.

Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley each hugged his neck tightly.

Remus seeing the nervous look on Harry's face hugged Harry and whispered, "I promise to bring him home." Harry could only nod as he exited the kitchen. _I should be going with him_. He was half way up the stairs when they left.

Silence filled the night sky as ten brooms flew swiftly to Malfoy Manor. Tension surrounded them as they each prepared for what they were about to face. Seeing the enormous house in the distance they began to descend. As soon as they touched down they hid their brooms in the surrounding brush. "Ron, whatever you do stay with me!" Ron nodded as Moony joined the others. Dumbledore turned addressing the group, "Meet back here, we'll have maybe twenty minutes before more Death Eaters can show up. Try to stay together, stunners are our safest bet. Ron, stay close to Remus, you two will be looking for Kingsley. The rest of you give them as much cover a possible. Stay alert; we are going in blind as to what traps might be layed. With this he turned and cast a charm to unlock the door. Instantly hexes and curses began flying between the Order members and the Death Eaters. Taking cover at every turn, they made their way to the basement. Unknown to Ron they were actually being led by a _battle_ between Dumbledore and a Death Eater. Snape. How Dumbledore knew was anyone's guess but it seemed to be working. Emmeline Vance cried out in pain as two death eaters hit her with the cruciatus curse. Tonks stunned one while Doge threw a sleeping curse at the other. The group was under heavy attack as they dodged trying to keep moving forward. Ron took out two death eaters before being hit with a slicing hex. The twins were held up in a hallway fighting Bellatrix, Tonks was throwing curses in every direction trying to cover Dumbledore and Snape with out blowing his cover, Remus was battling against one trapped in the hallway, and Ron was being attacked by two very burly men that he knew instantly as Goyle and Crabbe Sr. when he heard a voice he knew. Malfoy. Ron began shooting stunners as quickly as he could trying to get to Malfoy Jr. who was using crucio on Tonks.

"My poor poor cousin, chose the wrong side didn't you? You are as worthless as a mudblood…" Tonks was screaming in pain as her body felt like hot knives stabbing her every nerve. Ron charged straight at yelling, "Incendio!" The curse was lifted off of Tonks as Draco Malfoy's robe ignited in flames. Grabbing Tonks by the arm Ron helped her down the hallway where they found Lupin still trapped. Quickly shooting a bat bogey hex off Ron finally caught him in the shoulder. The three continued to run after Dumbledore finally reaching the third floor dungeons. The guards caught Remus with a stunner. Tonks was immediately engaged in battle ducking and rolling. Shooting off spells faster than Ron could count. A Death Eater managed to apparate behind Ron placing a dagger in his side. "Looky here, another Weasley comes to play…"

"Sod off" Ron yelled as he fought to break free from the death eaters grasp. Throwing his weight back he slammed his capturer into the wall repeatedly before being released where he turned quickly firing off a stunning spell. A blast sounded as Dumbledore blew open the cell door. Ron quickly cast the ennervate spell to revive Remus as Tonks held the other guards back. Coming to Dumbledore's aid, Remus threw Kingsley over his shoulder stunning Snape to cover their tracks. "Let's get out of here." The group ran back up to the main floor as quickly as possible just in time to see the fire ignite in green flames. Doge, being near by having dropped his wand, grabbed a fire poker and swung as soon as the first death eater stepped out. "Hurry." Everyone ran as fast as they could to their brooms, before kicking off Dumbledore silently counted heads to make sure no one was left behind.

The flight was silent and cold. Vance continuously threw curses over his shoulder in case of being followed. Ron kept one hand on his broom while he held his side to try and stop the bleeding.

Ginny paced. Mrs. Weasley cleaned. Hermione sat curled up rocking. Harry sat upstairs alone. All waiting for news; for some sign of hope. Nothing came; the fire burned, they still breathed, but the thoughts of those inside wandered to death. These were their friends and family; sons and daughters; brothers and sisters. They were their _best friends_.

_So this is how Hermione and Ron felt at the end of the tournament_. _What do you do when you feel helpless? How do you help someone when you have no idea what they are going thru? Come home. Come home safe._

_First Harry, now Ron. How much more waiting and wondering will there be until Voldemort is defeated. Can Harry defeat him? Can Harry live thru it? I wish he would let me be with him…he needs time. Time alone. Hurry up Ron, What is taking you so long?_

_Why couldn't I go? I could have helped? I did just fine at the Ministry last year…I could have helped my brothers; my dad… Urgh! _

_How could he have let those two join? How could he put them in this danger? If he comes back…no when he comes back I have a few things to tell that man. Why did my babies want to join a war? Don't they know this could mean…I won't think about that! I'll just…bloody hell, why can't I get this clean." _

The fires still burned lower and lower. The clocks ticking rang in the silence. Then it happened. Yelling erupted as the returning portkey arrived; Doge calling out orders for helping the injured. The girls leaped up to help. Harry ran down the stairs three at a time. Kingsley was badly beaten and shaking having barely lasted thru the last rounds of the cruciatus curse. Tonks was bruised, weak, but fine. Some not so well. As Ginny ran to her brothers, Mrs. Weasley ran to Arthur and then in turn her children. Hermione ran to Ron seeing Harry run to Remus. Hermione kept a firm hold on Ron's neck 'til Harry arrived. "You ok mate?" Ron nodded obviously shaken and pale. As Hermione let him go she cried out. Everyone turned to see her clothes covered in Ron's blood as he collapsed onto the hallway floor. The rest was in slow motion to Harry…

Hermione sat holding his hand as Harry continued to read quidditch stats in a hushed whisper. Ginny paced in between the room with Ron and the room where George laid. Both were in a coma, both injured badly. Remus entered Ron's room, "You need to eat…Ron would." This gained a small smile from the two friends by his side. "This won't help him wake up, you know that right?"

Barely heard, a voice spoke, "I didn't know this was how awful it felt. All those times he sat by my bed and waited. Just waited. How do you do it? How do you just sit helplessly by and just wait?"

Hermione and Lupin's eyes met in deep concern. Harry wasn't taking this well and after Sirius, they didn't know if he could handle another loss. It was usually Harry everyone was praying for, not him alive and well praying for someone else. After all, he had lost his godfather just two months ago. Hermione gathering her strength and tightening her grip on Harry spoke. "You get used to it. Ron does what you do, he talks to you about quidditch, I worry and try to think of the better memories and pray. Ginny normally paces cursing worse than a sailor. Mrs. Weasley cleans; we all have a way to handle it. It's all different ways but it helps us. You, you are going to hold my hand, you are going to talk to Remus as much as you can, and when Remus isn't by your side…you'll tell Ron quidditch stats for the Cannons. It's the only thing you can do." With this Harry squeezed the hand he was holding of hers and gave Remus's hand on his shoulder a pat. Then he began with this week Cannons game stats.

It had been three days; George was up and about although weak. Fred was taking care of him with Angelina's and Alicia's help at their apartment above the store. Ron still slept. Ginny, Hermione, and Harry had all taken to sleeping in the room huddled together for support. Mrs. Weasley sat at Ron's bed brushing his hair out of his face. Tonks would bring meals to them when she could. The attacks had stepped up. Voldemort was attacking openly in muggle communities all over. Harry had begun his extra training with different order members who had time; surprisingly Moody took the time more than anyone.

"How's he doing Alastor?"

"The boy has a power I have never seen before Albus? Where it comes from is hard to tell. You should have been training this boy six years ago; we may not have come to this point again."

"I know; I know. It was foolish on my part to believe I could at least give him his childhood, whatever was left of one. I don't want to lose him Alastor…I see great things in him. I see myself in him. I do not wish upon his fate what I have been thru. He is just sixteen."

"Albus, you have to let it go. All those deaths were not your fault. They were so many years ago. Can he win Albus is the question; can he defeat Voldemort and keep his soul?"

The twinkle no longer showed in his eye, "That remains to be the unknown. That is my fear. That is what haunts my dreams. If we lose him…"

"We won't Albus, the consequences are too great."

"RON!" Ginny leaped on the bed hugging her brother as his eyes opened. Hermione was instantly calling down stairs to anyone that could hear. "You're awake. We have waited for days, how are you feeling?"

"Like hell! What happened?"

"Don't get up. You're kidneys are still healing; the poison is still in your blood as well. Although not as high as it was, you still have a fever."

Mrs. Weasley came in as a blur hugging Ron tightly to her. As the other Weasleys arrived Hermione and Harry took their leave. Harry had never felt such relief, not sure of what to do he grabbed her by the waist spinning her around and immobilizing her with a heated kiss. They pored all their feeling of relief, happiness, days of worry and everything else into that kiss; holding on for life as if the world's hope depended on it. As long as they could always find their way back here, life would still exist.

Everyone including Kingsley was in full recovery, the house buzzed with laughter and heartache as the attacks continued but Harry was faced with more agony. Lord Voldemort haunted his dreams, his scar continued to burn. Blood sometimes ran down into his eye. The Order had taken to watching him sleep to help break the connection to Voldemort when needed. The shakes left him more tired with each new attack but none watched him as close as Hermione. She could tell by the way he looked who Voldemort taunted his dreams with, she new the calendar was not on their side. She supported him while trying to get him to tell her. She sat and held his hand every night, refusing to leave. She was worn out and malnourished, her parents offering to watch Harry themselves if she would go get some rest. They finally compromised by watching as she slept next to Harry; it was these times that his night was peaceful.

"Remus it is you! You may not want to believe but I know Harry…I know him as well as I know myself. I watch him look at you, it is you this time, Voldemort knows! You have to believe me."

"It's not that I don't believe you Hermione, but what has Harry said to make you think this? I will be in a secure location, watched by a few members of the Order just incase. That is all any of us can do…unless Harry decides to tell us what he sees."

"DON'T YOU GET IT? HE CAN'T…if he speaks of it, he will be accepting it, it is what he doesn't want to do. The idea of losing you will be the end of him. Can't you see? Whatever he is seeing happens when you are gone for the full moon…when you are alone. Please Remus…I can't lose him to his guilt again, he won't survive if he loses you." Tears ran down her face.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore; that is all I can promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Nights of the Full Moon**

"Are you sure you don't mind doing this? It's a lot to ask of you."

"Remus, will be fine, it's the least we can do to help, after all you have let us live here without accepting any compensation. It won't be any different than a few weeks ago. Besides if we get in over our heads, we're sure our daughter will let us know." This helped ease his tension.

"Thanks, I'll be back in three days. Dumbledore starts legilimency and occlumency with Harry today, you may want to give him plenty of room after that…he can have some severe moods, Hermione would probably handle him best. You can reach Tonks if there is something I need to know during the day and I will see you soon."

"I thought you didn't have to leave until sundown?"

"I have been more agitated today than usual; best to leave a bit earlier. Excuse me; I need to go find Harry."

"Harry, you have to tell somebody!"

"Why? So they can all tell me how I am being tricked like last year? No! No, Hermione…He'll be fine, _he has to be_." Remus saw thru the crack in the door that Harry was willing himself with everything in him to be right. His eyes pleaded with hers for reassurance. His hands shook as he wiped a stray hair from her eyes. Remus's heart broke. He understood now the emotions that this child embedded on the hearts of James and Sirius, and now his. He looked crushed; like all hope was lost.

"Excuse me, don't mean to interrupt."

"Hi Moony, I was just leaving," she gave Harry a reassuring nod and smiled as she walked out.

"I just wanted to see you before I left, hope this wasn't a bad time?"

"No, do you really have to leave now?"

"Yeah, I do…the effects are really strong today, best to leave early. Listen, Harry…"

"I know, everything will be fine…blah blah blah."

"Why don't you tell me what is going on? I am worried about you; for days now you haven't slept well, you're growing more agitated…I thought maybe it had to do with me." Harry looked nervous. "I see I'm right. Want to tell me or should we just keep playing games of your fine, I'm fine?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, but I won't tell you what is going on. Promise to be careful, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Harry, I'm going to be fine. A couple of aurors are going to make sure that no one tries to reach me while I'm there and Tonks will be right outside the door." Remus looked nervous about this factor.

"You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do," he was grinning like a school boy. "Do you…mind? After all, it does involve you now. This is so strange; no wonder James was always having to go check with Lily first." Harry smiled; enjoying hearing about his parents. "I never had to worry about this before. This is…hard."

"Sorry…do you wish you hadn't gotten guardianship now? I understand if you do…"

"Stop right there Harry…it is different but it is hard for you too. You're not used to having an adult to answer to, or check up on you. That's got to feel like I am constantly being nosey, or that I don't trust you. See, I knew that is what you were feeling, especially with all the adults here. I really have to go; sure you don't want to talk?"

"I'm ok just be careful. Moony, I'm happy about you and Tonks…I think she's good for you, not that my opinion counts…but I know my parents and Sirius would want you to be happy." Remus tried to keep a smile on his face as he nodded good bye to him…Harry would never know how much that meant to hear that from him. Three days…just three days.

Staring across the desk from each other, Dumbledore asked, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready, I don't care, how do we do this?"

"Shall I pick a memory or would you like me to start somewhere in particular?"

"How about from the time they found me on the door step?"

"From the very beginning it is. Just relax and allow me access. Before we begin…you do know that this may weaken your mind leaving you vulnerable to Voldemort?"

"Yes, but no more than what Snape's lessons left me with. Let's get this over with; Mad-eye is waiting for me in the training room."

"As you wish." Harry looked directly into his eyes as he cast the spell. The memories rushed forward in his mind in a blur making Harry feel a bit dizzy, it was hard trying not to fight it. Then the images stopped. Harry could see himself wrapped in blankets on the door stop of Privet Drive as the sun rose.

_The door opened and a scream echoed in the morning sun. Aunt Petunia was setting out the milk bottles startled to find a baby sleeping peaceful on the door step. She bent_ _down and lifted the baby into her arms and was surprised to_ _see a note fall from his hands. The baby shifted into her embrace and made a soft sound. She opened the letter and began to read as horror spread across her face. "VERNON!"_

"_What is it I am trying to eat my breakfast Petunia and you'll wake the…what the devil is that?"_

"_It says here that this baby is my nephew Harry. My sister and her worthless husband are dead and we now have to take the boy in."_

"_I WILL NOT! THAT BOY IS A FREAK AND I WILL NOT HAVE HIM IN THIS HOUSE."_

"_Vernon, my sister is dead. Where else would he go? Here read this." He began to read the letter as his face grew more purple by the minute. "They can't do this…how dare those people threaten me. I won't have it! I tell you; I won't!"_

The memories sped forward a couple of months. _Two boys about a year old sat on the floor playing. One was properly fed and had clean clothes and clean diapers while the other had a soaking wet diaper and soiled clothes on. One had a pile of toys and was spoken to sweetly every time Petunia or Vernon entered the room while the other sat off to the side; no toys and never acknowledged. One would receive hugs while the other one was pushed out of the way with their feet so they could get to the door. At night, one was put into a beautiful nursery, rocked to sleep while his mother sang to him. Vernon took the other into a dark cupboard, no nightlight, no singing, a shabby blanket that could cause him harm and no hugs. There were numerous things in there to cause him harm, oddly they never did. As the boy lay on a mattress shaking from the cold a faint green light surrounded him. Spiders scurried a way, rats stayed in the walls, a few notes of soft music filled his ears. Somehow, someway this boy was being loved and protected. Sucking his thumb and cuddling his little hands under his face the baby fell asleep._

Again, the memories flew in front of him in a blur. _It was a birthday party. Everything a child could dream of and presents piled all around. Neighbors came and went, laughter filled the air. Singing with cake and candles, lots of hugs and pictures for the birthday boy. All this as a baby about the same age sat in a cupboard, locked in. Forgotten about with out food or drink. The boy cried and cried until he fell asleep trying to comfort him self. Suddenly a light filtered in as the door opened, smiling and reaching his arms up to be held the little boy thought he was heard only to be left in tears again as a sippy cup of water was thrown into the cupboard for him. The man roared, "WILL YOU PLEASE DO SOMETHING TO SHUT THAT BOY UP?" _

Dumbledore released Harry's mind. Setting his glasses on the desk he wiped tears from his eyes. Harry stood looking quite shaken. "I am so sorry Harry; I can only hope you have found comfort in this world."

"Dumbledore, don't. It was hard enough for me to see, I don't need your sympathy on top of it. I'll see you tomorrow same time?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded hesitantly with sadness, "same time will be fine. You better hurry if Mad-eye is waiting."

Harry exited the office and turned to go upstairs. Mad-eye was there waiting for him. "Mr. Potter so glad you could join us." _Us_? Looking around he was surprised to see his closest five friends sitting against the wall. "What are you all doing here?" He couldn't believe it, they were all there, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"Did you really think we were going to let you be the only one to get the extra lessons? Last I heard we all fought, _together_." Neville placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Remus owled my grandmother last night and Mr. Shacklebolt came to get me this morning along with Luna. Hope you don't mind us being here for the next few weeks until school. We didn't want to miss the chance to learn this."

Smiling he replied, "No, it's going to be great! I just never thought any of you would want to spend your summer in lessons all day, except maybe Hermione. Have you already unpacked?"

"Yeah mate, Neville is bunking with me and Luna is in Ginny's room. They unpacked while you where in with Dumbledore."

"Speaking of which, are you ok for today son, you seem a bit shaken."

"I'm fine Moody, Let's just get started." With this the group began learning every basic spell, hex, and curse in the auror training manual. Hours later the group emerged from the training room, bruised, sore, and exhausted. "I can't wait to hit the shower. See you at dinner guys," With this Harry and Hermione headed down to the second floor.

After dinner the six friends gathered in Hermione's room to catch up. Ginny and Luna were fascinated by the fairies that had come out since the sun set. The boys talked about Quidditch and other nonsense. Harry mentioned how tall and filled out Neville seemed due to his workouts. In which he in turn replied he had good motivation glancing over to Luna who gave him a small wink. Harry gave them their gifts he had bought as well. Eventually, Hermione could be found on the floor leaning against Harry who leaned against her bed, Neville and Ron were playing exploding snaps while Ginny and Luna talked about Dean Thomas, Ginny's boyfriend. "You know, it's been a good day."

"It has hasn't it Harry? I was surprised when Remus told me his idea about bringing Luna and Neville here. He said Dumbledore is going to extend a membership to them as well. Neville seemed much better today, more confident. I can't wait to see how good he has become with his new wand. Moody said Kingsley and Vance are going to be dueling with us tomorrow. Did everything go alright between you and Dumbledore?"

He let out a breath, "Yeah, it went fine…just hard. He started from the night I was left on the door step of the Dursley's. Some of it I would never had been able to remember, I saw it today."

"How awful! Are you ok? You seemed so shaken when you walked in to training today. Harry…I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm…scared."

"Scared? What about?"

"You." Seeing his confusion she moved forward carefully. "I'm scared for you Harry. This is going to really open your mind for Voldemort and cause you more pain. I just…I hate to see you hurt. It can't be easy, especially with everything…else."

"Mi, I'm going to be fine. I promise. Besides, I have you don't I? What more could I need?" She wrapped his arms around her tighter.

He screamed in agony as his body changed form. He was clawing at himself as his bones broke at the force. Aurors looked cautiously at the door. Tonks sat on the ground with her head against the door clutching her wand tightly. He was in pain and she couldn't reach him. If only she was an animagus. She could change and keep him company. When the change was complete and his howls became whimpers she slowly stood to look in the window of the door. There he lay on the cold floor licking his wounds. He must have sensed her watching. He lifted his head to stare into her eyes. He saw fear; he laid his head down and shielded his eyes with his paw. The wait for morning began. She sat thinking about all the fun they had together. _Could I really be falling in love with Moony? My cousin's best friend? What would people say about the age difference? It's not much but some people complain about anything. Would he even want to be in a relationship with me? Oh Merlin…what will Harry think? I've never dated a single parent before…is that what I should call him even, a parent? This is getting confusing._ She remembered all the times they had been together though. He made her smile and laugh. He didn't even mind all her clumsiness. With this she smiled. "Hmmm, mmm…am I interrupting a really good thought or shall I try again later?"

"Remus! Are you alright?"

"I'd be better if you let me out to shower and get a bite to eat." They smiled at each other as she unlocked the door. Looking into his eyes she could lose her self forever. They were so soft and warm. Long thick black eyelashes framed his big brown eyes. Her knees began to melt. He didn't know what had come over him but he pulled her into a strong embrace. She felt so good in his arms. She was strong but felt small and fragile. Her eyes, her real eyes as they were now, could hold his attention for eternity. The lavender blue depths were endless gateways to her soul. He kissed her slowly, like they had all the time in the world. "Lupin, the others can see us."

Huskily he stated, "I don't care, I'm falling in love with you Nymph" He kissed her again. When neither could move, she eased back to look at his face.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Fall in love with clumsy ol' me?" She took a deep breath and held it in.

He simply smiled, "Yes…would you rather I didn't? I love that you are clumsy and talk too much. I love how you come bouncing into a room calling out 'Wotcher'. I love how you interact with the kids, the grace you fight with in a battle, and I love the way you make me feel when we are alone together." She had tears building in her eyes. "I know we never expected this, I know you said that night after the dance club there were no strings attached, but at my age, with my…condition, I don't get to feel these things often. I have learned to hold on to them while I can and now with Harry…I will have to be even more careful who I fall for. He accepts this…he says you make me better, I have to agree." His thumbs brushed away her tears. His hands cupped the sides of her face. No words could form. "Now, would be a good time to say something. I don't do this often and when I do, I tend to be extremely nervous…Nymph, please stop crying. All though your even cute doing that." This made her laugh slightly.

Swallowing she found her voice, just barely audible, "You're the first. You're the first person to ever say that they love me." Smiling widely he kissed her forehead. "After all those beautiful things, how am I supposed to answer? There is so much to think about."

"Well, let's walk to the kitchen and you can talk on the way. Just tell me what you were thinking when I interrupted your thoughts."

She blushed slightly at being caught. "I was thinking that we would have to deal with the age difference, Dumbledore might be furious, there's Harry to think about, there's a million other things…but I don't care. I love being around you Lupin, I hold my breath waiting for the next time, I get nervous waiting like a first date." She giggled, "Mostly though, I love the way you make me feel. Sirius would want you happy, he never thought you would fall in love and here you are telling me it is _me_ you fell in love with, it makes my stomach turn and my knees weak." She took a deep breath biting her lip. "Remus, I know I am in love with you. I have been since I was a little girl. After Sirius died," tears were flowing freely, "_you_ were the only reason I was able to breath." He kissed her passionately, pulling her into a spare room off of the hallway.

Wrapped in a blanket, tired and breathless. Remus held Tonks close to him, her head on his chest, their legs intertwined. Her fingers gently trailing up and down his arm, "Tonks?" she lifted her chin to rest it on his chest so she could look at him. "I need to know…"

Placing a finger on his lip, "Shhh…I was fine, I would rather know than wonder. I won't lie, it scared me, but not for the reasons you think. I was scared of you hurting yourself, then my thoughts drifted. I was scared of what would happen to you if you ever did accidentally bite someone. I just don't want to lose you Remus. This part of you doesn't bother me; it is part of what makes you the amazing man you have become, but only on one condition can we…proceed." His eyes waited for the answer full of curiosity. "Harry."

"Harry?"

"He needs you, more than he lets on. I see the fear in his eyes every time you leave on a mission. I saw it yesterday as we left to come here. Despite how mature he seems, he is only sixteen, with a lot of doubt and _no_ self-esteem. I don't know how he does it? How he handles fame and knowing the things he does; having seen the things he has…he has to come first. Remus if he doesn't want us to be together…you have to accept that. I won't do anything to add to that boy's misery."

He kissed her soundly, "I think you are exactly what both of us need. He is happy for us, he asked me before I left about you. _Man_, I love that kid. I remember when he was born, James was so taken away by him that he forgot to give him to Lily, poor thing had been through hours of labor, waiting to see her child; she finally threw a little shock spell at him to get his attention. I remember it was the first time I had ever seen James cry. For three days all he did was stare at him, never left Harry's side." He chuckled, "Sad part was that Padfoot and I couldn't even take the mickey out of him for it because we were right there with him." He leaned his head sideways to look at her, "If you ever tell anyone that I will have to hurt you." They laughed, feeling love and hope.

"Good morning Harry."

"Mornin', can we start?"

"As you wish. Legimens."

He could hear a whistling in his ears as the memories flooded forward. Dumbledore visited his second year watching as he continued to be neglected, as Dudley pinched, poked, and bit Harry. Right before the toddlers third birthdays, Harry seemed to quit crying all together. He had learned by now to wait for the scraps from Dudley's plate, to just run quickly away from Dudley when the pinching began. To stay in his cupboard as much as possible. When the family would go out, Harry was dropped off at Mrs. Figg's, who was surprisingly very loveable to the boy. She held him and tended to his scrapes, read him stories, but most of all loved him. She did this until his memory was developed causing her to stop in fear of him accidentally letting the Dursley's know. She feared that if they knew she liked the boy he would be unable to return. The memories quickly fled through his third year to his cousin, Dudley's fourth birthday.

_Harry sat on the kitchen floor watching the party occur from a distance, when a small boy opened the cabinet door under the sink. "NO PIERCE, NO. DANGER THAT COULD HURT YOU!" The mother of the boy quickly took the blue bottle away. Later that evening after dinner as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked at all of Dudley's presents, Harry walked to the cabinet door. Pulling it open, he found the blue bottle. He worked and worked to get the bottle open, when tears started to form in his eyes, suddenly a glittery light surrounded the bottle twisting the cap off. The boy squealed in delight. Even with the bottle being almost as big as him the boy found away to begin drinking it, drinking it until it was completely empty. He fell to the floor, unconscious and vomiting uncontrollably. Petunia walked in to the smell and sight on the floor, there lay an unconscious three year old lying in his own bodily fluids next to a bottle of hazardous cleaner. "VERNON! HURRY!" At the sight the man was furious. "THAT STUPID CHILD WILL HAVE THE POLICE ALL OVER THIS HOUSE. CALL FOR HELP WOMAN! FREAK! WHY I EVER TOOK THIS CHILD IN COMPLETELY BAFFLES ME. NOTHING BUT A NUISANCE, COMPLETE WASTE OF MY TIME." A smiled spread on his face, "Perhaps if you dial slowly dear we may have a chance to be rid of him entirely."_

Harry screamed as Dumbledore ripped his mind away from Harry's. Dumbledore quickly stood and left the room, heading towards the kitchen. Harry slowly began to climb the stairs when everything began to shake. The chandelier was about to follow, Ginny could be heard screaming something about earthquakes. Hermione was looking for him. "Harry, we have to get to a door way, come on, I'll help you." They stood in the door way to the office for ten minutes when thunder began to roar and rain pounded on the roof tops. "What is happening?" Suddenly Minerva appeared in the entry way. "Harry did you just finish with Dumbledore?" He nodded beginning to wonder what if it was the weather or something else. "Which way did he go Potter? Quickly we don't have much time." Harry ran towards the kitchen followed by Hermione and their professor. The back door was opened to reveal a black sky, lightening streaked across revealing an older man standing with his head down radiating anger and sadness. "Are telling me he is causing this?" Harry and Hermione stood gaping at the sight. "Is this because of me? How?"

"Miss Granger if you could quickly go to the floo and call this address, bring her immediately we haven't much time."

"Professor what is happening?"

"Your headmaster is a mage Harry, one of the strongest in history. His emotions when strong enough can link to the weather; if this doesn't stop soon he will cause a natural disaster."

"I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND. HOW, WHY? HE WAS JUST LOOKING AT _MY_ MEMORIES."

The two soaking wet bodies were interrupted by a lady about Dumbledore's age, long white hair, tall, small figure, probably striking in her youth. Hermione stood beside her, shivering in the rain. "I will need to know the answer myself young man."

"Who are you?"

"I am Isabella, please give me a moment with Albus and I will bring him in." With this she headed over to him, the rain seemed to fall around her as if she had a shield, Professor McGonagall ushered Hermione and Harry inside to find a full room of curious people.

"Nothing to worry about, help is here already. Everything will be fine. Isabella Ambrogio came as soon as she was called."

Ginny spoke thru the crowd, "_the_ Isabella Ambrogio? I thought she was just a story."

"I most _certainly_ am not, the crowd turned to see the beautiful lady standing in the door supporting Dumbledore with her hands. "If someone would be so kind as to show me where I can lay him; he has used entirely too much emotion in his magic and needs rest.

Bill stepped forward, "let me take him for you."

"That won't be necessary, I'm not physically carrying him…just levitating him a few inches above my hands. Appearances can be deceiving, my apologies." Bill just nodded and led her thru the door. Upon his return he brought a message to Harry. "She would like to see you in the office."

"Mi?" Hermione looked at him curiously. "Are you coming?" She nodded and quickly joined him.

"Mr. Potter, you do not have to knock in your own home." Harry and Hermione looked suspiciously as they entered the room. "Don't be afraid. I can sense your magic and could tell it was you. Although I have to say your friend has an enormous power of her own. You to could be a lethal combination if ever angered. Tell me child, what is your name."

Stepping forward she introduced herself, "Hermione Granger, Miss Ambrogio. Pleasure to meet you."

Her eyes sparkled, "Ah, the enchanted Miss Granger, pleasure to finally meet you."

"Me? How do you know me?"

"I know you both. I have been watching the two of you since your names appeared in the book. You two sure have surpassed our expectations; I am just waiting to see what other great things the two of you will achieve."

"Excuse me, but who are you? What happened here?"

"Mr. Potter, we had wished to tell you this much later than now. I am a mage. I helped Albus in his time of need when he was learning to harness his powers. I see from your faces, you did not know. Do not feel bad, many don't. Albus never did want too many people to know, I believe his friend Nicholas was his only confident. Albus grieved greatly at his passing. Now, where do I begin, I never expected to be the one to tell you all this." She took a seat and motioned for the others to as well. "Located on the highest mountain top is a book. This book is a list of every witch or wizard born with special abilities of a mage. We watch and wait until the time is right and then begin to help you control this power and most importantly your emotions. You must understand how important this is; a mage's magic is linked to the four elements."

"Do you mean like air, water, fire, earth kind of elements?"

"Precisely Miss Granger. A mage is very in tune with the elements, like all living things; unfortunately this is never good as you saw today. I must stress upon you that a mage does not have some super power abilities that turn on over night. A mage simply means that your magic has enough power to do anything if taught. You will not suddenly know everything and be able to do anything. It means your ability to learn is far more powerful. Powerful enough to extend to the unimaginable; which is where this myth of instant power and super abilities comes from. I promise you won't be flying without a broom."

"Wait, are you saying he did all the shaking, thunder and pouring rain? That's ridiculous!"

"I assure you it is not. It is one of the hardest things for us to learn, keeping calm. I must ask you Harry to tell me what happened, what did he see in your mind?"

"How did you know he was looking in my mind?"

"Because it was I he turned to yesterday; he was so full of guilt and sadness, I begged him to stop this, I feared this might happen." She took a deep breath, "he never did listen to anyone else. Now Harry, if you would indulge an old woman." Harry told of the memories Dumbledore visited. Both ladies had tears flowing freely upon finishing. Hermione held his hand with all her strength afraid to let go. "I am sorry Harry; your life has not been easy. How you have become such a loving man is beyond me. He has lived a hard life as well; it hasn't always been easy for him as you believe."

"Have you known him long?"

"Yes dear child, he is _the love_ of my life." The two teens sat gaping in astonishment.

"You two are in love? Are you married or something?"

"No we were never able to marry thanks to his destiny and my family. But that is for another time. You were to meet me next year but it seems as if the time came sooner. You two will begin your training with me tomorrow."

"Both of us? You mean both of us are mages?"

"No you are not." Now they were really confused. "Your names were written in the white section, you are far more powerful than a mage. Only six other names have been written there. They were the four founders of Hogwarts, Merlin, and Morgan Le Fey. Don't look so astonished, you have more power than even them when you are together. Now, please excuse me while I tend to him. I shall see you tomorrow." With this she turned her back to them as they walked out of the room silently agreeing to go talk in one of their rooms. _Could there possibly be any more surprises this summer_?

"WHAT ELSE? WHAT ELSE COULD POSSIBLY BE THROWN AT US?"

"I don't know. I thought this would be exciting for you."

"Exciting? Let's see, we just finished O.W.L.s and are starting in our NEWT classes. We have to deal with Voldemort, find a way for you to kill him, deal with the prophecy, learn Occlumency now too, keep Ginny and Ron safe, and now they tell us we are mages. Please, tell me there is nothing else!"

"Oh. Mi…" he held her close as she cried. The world was beginning to be too much for her, all her bravery was for the rest, with Harry she could cry. Cry and still be brave. She cried until she had no more tears. "Feel better? I do believe you officially had your breakdown for the year." She laughed.

"Stop teasing me Harry. It's all so new; everything for us has changed in the last two months. It's just…overwhelming. Thanks for letting me be…emotional."

"Mi, it's alright to need that occasionally, I threw fits all the time last year. Besides, at least this year I get to hold you and kiss you while you do it." She rolled her eyes as he took her hand playfully. "Now that I know you have all this talent, let me say I am very disappointed you only scored a 120 on your tests. I will expect much more now." He gave her his best stern look.

"Oh really Mr. Potter, that would mean you have a lot more to do. You are extremely behind considering your capabilities." They made wise cracks for a while and then sat silently. "So, what is the story with Isabella, if she loves him why aren't they together?"

"I guess we could ask Moody, or Ginny seemed to know who she was."

"Can we skip lessons, all this is making me exhausted. Training until late in the night is the last thing I need."

"It must be bad when you begin to skip!" She swatted his shoulder. "Think we would be in too much trouble if you took a nap in here?"

"I think we would be ok. I missed you the night after I stayed in here, is that weird?"

"No, I missed it too. Come on." With this they both grabbed separate throw blankets from the room and curled up together on Harry's bed falling asleep instantly.

Remus stepped out of the shower, "Have you heard anything from headquarters yet?"

"Calm down, the other two said they would send word when the next shift of aurors come. In the mean time, you'll just have to think no news is good news. I'm positive the Grangers have things under control. Now, eat your lunch." She gave him a wink as she fixed her plate.

"_Look at them love; they look so peaceful_. _Did we do the right thing sending her into this world? She has grown up so much, more than I noticed. She is fighting a _war_ for heaven's sake! Our little girl has seen all the horrors of the world I tried to shield her from."_

"_I know dear. We just have to accept that our daughter was destined for greater things than we ever imagined. We knew when she left for Hogwart's that her life would change drastically. I am surprised by all the things the kids manage to get themselves into…but I also know that my daughter seems to be a force to be reckon with, personally after watching her the other night; she is one person I would not want to have set against me. Her and Harry together seem to be an indestructible pair. As long as they are together, I think they have a chance, I sometimes get the impression her whole life was meant to be with him, as a friend or a boyfriend."_

"_I know, it worries me. They are so young! As her mother, I am always going to worry. What if someone else is better for her? I see her wrapping herself into his life so much that you can't tell where one begins and the other ends."_

"_The way those two look at each other, I would bet she has found her true love. Now, I just have to worry about them holding off until they are older. I remember how I felt when you looked at me that way." She kissed her husband on his cheek._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." _The couple walked out leaving the two resting peacefully.

"Bella?" his voice was weak and tight.

"Yes Albus, I'm here." She took his hand and kissed his cheek. "You rest, I will stay."

"You're right, they look so cute together." said a dreamy voice.

"They are right? Ron, get over it…You'll get a girlfriend and I'm sure you will figure it out."

"If you're talking about sleeping with Dean again, I swear I am going to punch him when I get on the train."

"Ron, there's no need for that…I'm sure she just means sleeping…like this." Neville gestured towards the two on the bed. "Luna and I curl up sometimes like that too."

"See Ron, I told you…anyone with a girlfriend or boyfriend knows. You just need to get over yourself and find someone that will take you."

"I'm sure Moaning Myrtle will have him." The group roared with laughter as Hermione's groggy voice interrupted. Even Ron seemed to take the joke better than usual. "Why are you all here anyway?"

"You weren't at practice and your parents told us to let you sleep. But dinner is ready, so Mum sent us to wake you."

Harry yawned and stretched. "Thanks, how was practice today?"

"Cor! We dueled against Kingsley and Emmy and then…we learned to apparate!"

Both of them shot up, "WHAT?"

The other four laughed triumphantly; for once they knew more than Hermione or Harry!

During dinner the four friends told them all about their apparition lessons. Ginny and Luna had succeeded on their first try. Neville was just happy to not have gotten splinched. Ron had gotten angry after he kept ending up in the wrong room.

They all seemed to have a good day. The aurors that had watched Remus the previous night sent a message to Harry from him letting him know he was alright and they needed to talk when he returned. "So, what are we doing tonight? Anyone have a suggestion?"

"I do," everyone turned to see Hermione grinning mischievously, "any one want to go flying?"

Excitement erupted from the group as they all went to gather their brooms. "I thought you hated flying, Mi."

"I don't hate it…I just never got to do it much. We had lessons in first year but after that you rarely have time to fly at school unless you are on a team and since I'm not I thought it would be a waste of money to buy a broom, leaving a very slim chance at ever flying. I was hoping; I might be able to ride with you." She looked at him without lifting her head up.

"Really? Can I still do dives?"

"I was hoping you would!" He looked as if a pink elephant had just walked by.

"Why Miss Granger, you are full of surprises! I have one better though…I'll let you use my spare broom…"

"You don't have a spare broom."

"I do…I was afraid of something happening to the Firebolt that Sirius gave me…so Remus let me buy another one the other day when you went to the pet emporium."

"You want me to fly your Firebolt! Are you insane, I'm not any good Harry, I think I'll just ride with you."

"No, you can use the new one and I will ride the other…you'll never get better if you don't, besides, whose to say you won't need one during this fight." His voice was almost a whisper as he finished.

"You're right…now would be better than in front of everyone at school. Let's go." They grabbed Harry's brooms and met everyone in the back yard. Ron was the first to notice.

"Bloody hell…"

"Merlin, Hermione when did you get a Firebolt?"

"I didn't, I borrowed it from Harry."

"How? Then whose does he have?"

"Mine."

"Since when do you have two of them?" after seeing his face, Ron's mouth gaped open along with the rest of them. "Merlin, when did you get a second? Why?"

"I didn't want something happening to the one from Sirius, so Remus agreed to get me another one the other day at the Quidditch shop. Don't look at me that way Ron…"

"Sorry mate, but that had to…"

"Don't finish that sentence Ronald, leave Harry alone. Let's go, I'm ready to fly!" Ginny took off into the air in a squeal of delight. The others needed no encouragement as they pushed off the ground. Hermione was a bit nervous but surprisingly not bad at all. Harry flew beside her giving her tips, then she took off, shocking all of them with the speed she was flying at. Her giggles were music to his ears. He loved making her happy. Who would have guessed she liked to fly?

The kids rolled and dived, no pressures, no worries, just fun. Hermione actually gave Harry a run for his money. She kept right up with him almost out passing him do to her smaller frame. With more experience Ginny thought Hermione would make a good seeker. Most couldn't keep up with Harry but matched on the same broom, Hermione nearly beat him twice. The group was taking the mickey out of Harry for it when they heard a shout. "Thought you kids may want some more company?" At the bottom of the pitch stood the twins, Bill, Emmeline Vance, Fleur and her sister Gabrielle…and Charlie! Ginny was the first to descend running towards Charlie. She jumped in his arms "You're home! I can't believe it!" They both fell to the ground dizzy from twirling around like children.

"Good to see you too Gin." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What are we…"

"…chopped liver?"

"I have to agree with Gred and Forge on this one…we never receive hugs like that."

All the brothers decided to attack their sister tickling her as she squealed and pleaded for help.

Harry walked over saying hello to the Delacours. "What are you doing here Fleur?"

"Hello, 'Arry. You vemember my sister Gabrielle?"

"Of course, how are you?" The girl blushed upon him greeting her.

"I 'ave been…how do you say…_dating_ Bill."

"Welcome! Let's fly!" The friends flew for hours into the night. Each in turn gradually saying farewell until only Hermione and Harry remained; sitting on the pitch wrapped in his arms.

"I had so much fun. Thank you for letting me borrow your broom, I never guessed they went that fast. It felt incredible; I can see why you love it so much."

"You were amazing Mi, you gave me a better challenge than Malfoy ever has." she beamed happily. "We have to get you a broom; we need all the fun we can get this year. It was good to see Charlie." She nodded her head looking up at the stars. "What are you thinking about?"

"How much fun I had, I didn't expect to have such a great time, there's only one thing that could make this night even better."

"What is that?'

"To fly with you?" She looked up at him with such love he had no choice but to stand up and offer his hand to her. She accepted as they climbed on his broom. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pushed off. The air was cool as she leaned against his chest with complete trust, enjoying the ride. He hovered in the air as she pointed out the dog star for him. "See right there, between…What are you looking at."

"You" he said huskily. "You are so beautiful. Your eyes sparkle when you talk about something that is important to you. The red on your cheeks from the cool air is captivating, it's like you're enchanted. You have this way about you that I can't resist." With this he kissed her. Slowly he flew down as the kiss deepened, taking care not to let her fall. When his feet reached the ground he dropped the broom reaching his hand across her chest to cup the opposite side of her face as he turned her to face him. A moan escaped her throat, sending shockwaves through his body. She licked his lips so gently it almost tickled. He allowed her to circle her tongue with his as his free hand softly brushed up and down her back. She sucked on his lip releasing it only to begin trailing kisses across his cheek and down his neck. She made tiny circles as her breath made him shiver. She slightly began to suck just below his ear. He held his breath as his jeans tightened trying to control his feelings. The more she sucked the harder time he had restraining himself. He broke lose and began to trail kisses up and down her neck hungrily, across her shoulders; stopping occasionally to take a little bite. He found her lips again devouring them. Their tongues tracing around each other going deeper and deeper into each others mouth, her hands gripped his shoulders as his hands were in her hair. He grabbed a handful yanking her head back slightly as he blew gently down the front of her throat stopping only to suck on the hollow of the neck where it met her shoulders. Bravely he began trailing his tongue and inhaling gently down to the crevice of her chest. This caused her to groan reaching up to grab a handful of his hair. Her other hand beginning to caress his chest; using her thumb she rubbed circles across the tips of his nipples. The feeling of them hardening fascinated her knowing she was the cause. She loved being able to make him respond this way, she noticed his mouth moving slightly over the top of her breasts. Gasping for air, her flesh tingling where his lips were. Capturing her lips, he bent slightly placing a hand behind her knees and lifting her. He carefully knelt onto the grass of the pitch. Slowly lowering her down and leaning over her on his forearms. She kissed him ravishly forgetting about the prim and proper ways she was accustomed to. His eyes shot opened wide as he felt her hand trail down to his arse, grabbing it while the other began to unbutton his shirt. "Mi…_oh Merlin…_Mi, if I…" her tongue was tracing the outside of his ear as she pinched his nipples. He was losing the ability to do anything but groan in pleasure as she sucked hard on his earlobe. Gathering the last of his will, he broke lose rising up on his hands. "Mi, if we…if I don't stop now, I can't promise I would." She bit her lip grinning like the devil.

"I don't remember asking you too."

"_Bloody hell_ Mi, I can only take so much. I think we should stop here. Besides, it's not as if we are alone. Your _parents_ and at least half a dozen other adults are just right thru that door.

"Harry…look." They were surrounded by what looked like falling stars. "Isn't it beautiful?" She smiled looking into his eyes. "Is this what she was talking about? Did we do this?" She laughed at the magic of it all.

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. It's like star dust twinkling all around." Tenderly he kissed her. As she sought entrance to his mouth he pulled away, "I meant it Mi, I wouldn't be able to stop. Come on, I'll help you up." Standing he realized his shirt was fully unbuttoned as her eyes wandered up and down over his chest marked by red bites from her and then to his abs that were surprisingly a very well toned six pack. She linked her index finger behind the button of his jeans and pulled him forward kissing him soundly. Smiling wickedly, she bit her lip. "If you really want to we can stop."

"Who said I wanted to? I said it would be better to. When did you get my shirt unbuttoned anyway?" She winked at him seductively. "Any more hidden talents I should know about?"

Shrugging she replied, "Who am I to ruin all the fun? Fair is fair, after all I seem to have a few loosened as well." She arched one eyebrow at him. He smiled while looking a bit flushed. "Well, you aren't the only one with new talents Mi. Come on." She picked up the brooms as he buttoned his shirt, leaving the top ones open Showing off his charm from her and a hint of his chest. He placed his arm around her neck kissing the side of her head as they turned to head in.

Walking into the kitchen laughing quietly they were greeted by Mrs. Weasley. Hermione dear this letter came for you."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley…has everyone else gone up to bed?"

"A little while ago; Ginny is in her room talking to Charlie though. I haven't seen her smile that much in a long time. I never will understand the connection those two have. Anytime she was little and upset, _only_ Charlie could get her to talk about it. If it wasn't for him after her first year…well anyways, I am turning in. Good night."

"Good night." They both replied each giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"So whose it from Mi,"

"My cousin…she said, oh never mind."

"What? Some secret I don't know about?"

"Actually it is…only because it never came up. It's just about something I sent her a few months ago."

"Are you going to tell me or do I not get to know about it?"

"You'll laugh, then you'll tell the others and they'll laugh… NO! Don't give me that face Harry, that's not fair! Stop it! Stop!" She was trying not to laugh as he gave her puppy dog eyes looking silly and adorable.

"Ok, then I'll have to tickle it out of you." Seeing the seriousness of his face she yelped and took off running out of the kitchen and down the hall. He was gaining closely on her as she ran up the stairs and into her parents' room flying onto the bed, "help!"

"What the hell…"

Harry threw open the door "sorry to interrupt!"

Seeing the grin on his face, her father looked at her, "Don't worry Hermione; I'll handle this." Looking at her mum they both threw the covers off and yelled, "She's all yours Harry!"  
He leaped on the bed pinning her beneath him as her parents held her legs and arms tickling her until she gasped for air.

"Not fair, betrayed by own parents! Turn coats!"

They just kissed her forehead and said "We love you too dear."

That night Harry fell asleep restless. Sweating as he tossed and turned, images filling his dreams.

"_Stun them! Flashes of light flew as they threw curses back and forth. One of the aurors was down, lying in a pool of blood. A howling sounded in the back ground. Fire blazed as the fight continued. Two people stood in front of a door guarding it with everything they had. They were tired and worn out, out numbered. They fought back to back dodging and moving as one. A high pitched laugh filled the air. A curse struck the man and he now had a gash across his chest. He fell as she screamed in horror. A stunner went flying straight at her, catching her square in the stomach. "Open the door, bring them both." They robed figure opened the door and moved a side as a snarling werewolf took a defensive position. A leash was placed around his neck as he was pulled out of the room and portkeyed away. A menacing laugh filled his ears._

"NOOOOOOOO!" Harry woke up screaming as he tried to catch his breath, Hermione and the Grangers came running in, seeing his condition Hermione knew at once something had happened. He was throwing up violently into a trash bin and he was drenched in sweat, shaking uncontrollably. "What happened, what did you see?" Ron ran into the room followed closely by Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. He grabbed a wash cloth out of the bathroom and wet it to place on Harry's forehead. "Come on mate, walking always helps, I got you…easy." With Ron on one side and Hermione on the other the trio began to walk. "Talk to me mate…tell us what you saw." Order members waited outside trying not to crowd the room and making Harry uncomfortable, they knew they needed to find out what he saw. As Harry began to tell them what he saw, members quickly disappeared down stairs to arrange a rescue mission. Dumbledore was awoken in his office and helped to the kitchen by Isabella. He was down stairs by the time he finished telling the story. Hermione gave Ron a terrified glance…_I can't lose him. Not like earlier this summer, I just can't_. Ron's look told her he understood. Harry was still shaking; he had slipped into a chant again…the people he loved feared for him. He just sat rocking back and forth, "_No, please no…not again_." Was lost in himself; having just seen the last Marauder taken hostage by Voldemort.

"Please everyone settle down, Dr. And Mrs. Granger if you would please see to Harry that would help greatly. Now if the rest of you will be quite long enough I have been trying to tell you we were prepared for this…Tonks and Remus were both implanted with a homing device, they are not precise but can give an approximate area. When Harry began having dreams earlier this week, Hermione brought it to the attention of Remus that it may have to do with him. We then proceeded to take the necessary precautions in case she was correct. I however should have known better considering she has never been wrong." He smiled at her weakly. "So we will have to sit tight until the device is activated. It was set to automatically happen stunned or killed." Tension could be cut with a knife it was so thick. Silence as they watched the clock tick. A scream erupted from the parlor. Hermione ran in the direction of the scream, it was her Mum…Harry was no where to be found.

"Where is he?"

"He just disappeared! Like when they _pop_, but he didn't…I'm sorry Hermione."

"It's fine, I just have to…go."

Running back down the hall she burst into the kitchen, "He's gone! Harry's gone!"

"What do you mean?"

"Just that…he just disappeared, my parents said it was like when you apparate. He just vanished but with out a sound."

"Hermione, calm down…breathe…I knew, I knew this might happen, so earlier when we were walking Harry downstairs I placed a beacon on him too."

"YOU WHAT? HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO UNDER HANDED! AND NOT TELL ME!"

"Hermione, I only wanted…"

"SHUT UP RON! YOU KNEW HE WOULD FEEL BETRAYED BY THAT AND RIGHT NOW IF IT WASN'T FOR ME BEING SO WORRIED AND GRATEFUL I WOULD SLAP YOU! GET OUT OF MY FACE…FIND HIM!"

The Order was shocked to see her outrage, they too knew Harry would think that was underhanded despite how much it would help. Ron backed into the corner feeling guilty having just betrayed his best friend. _I thought I was helping; I was just trying to keep him safe_. He watched as Hermione left the room, tears flowing down her face. He briefly heard the plan for a rescue. He heard enough to know he would not be going this time. He didn't care…he was lost in Hermione's accusations. He snapped out of it when he heard Ginny yelling, "I WANT TO GO! I WILL BE FINE, HE IS MY FRIEND AND I WANT TO GO CHARLIE…MOVE OR I WILL HEX YOU!"

"Just try it little sister…you heard Dumbledore, you aren't going! Part of your job as a member is to listen and follow orders as to what is best for everyone, this time it is for you to stay here. If I have to I will stun you, don't push it! You wanted to play grown up, then act like it, sit there and do what you were told, as of now you are only causing us time." With this Ginny sat stunned looking at Charlie's back as he disappeared.

Hermione sat in her mother's arms crying, Mrs. Weasley tried to comfort her children the best she could. Twenty Order members plus every available auror had been called in. Several people in the ministry also volunteered to go hearing that Harry was in danger, they all wanted to help keep The-Boy-Who-Lived safe. Without him, no one felt safe. Altogether the rescue included fifty three people to search an area of 100 kilometers. Luna was sitting with Ginny as Neville went to check on Hermione. "Mrs. Weasley made some lunch, how about a bite to eat? I brought enough for you and your parents. He'll be fine, you know Harry, he has more luck than any of us, he always manages somehow to come back. He always comes back to _you_."

"He's right you know," heads turned to see Isabella leaning in the archway. "You have the power to reach him if you wanted to try."

"What?"

"You have the power to reach him…we can try in the office if you like…" she didn't have to finish as realization spread across Hermione's face causing her to flee from the parlor into the office.

"Tonks, wake up." He shook her lightly. "Please, Tonks, you have to help me…wake up!"

"Har-Harry?"

"Yes, yes…it's me, where is Remus, what did they do with him."

"I don't know…we'll find him, but how did _you_ get here, wherever here is and how long have I been out?"

"I don't know" he shrugged looking down at the floor.

"Well, you are here now…I hope you have a wand."

Smiling, "Never leave home with out it! Lucky for you I also have the spare that was loaned to me for practice."

She threw her arms around his neck giving his cheek a peck. "Cor! I knew always liked you."

"No, you just like that I have two wands!"

"Yes, but you are going to use yours _only_ after being attacked, the first spell you cast is a shielding charm so there are _no _questions of defense, understand. Last year you were lucky, this would be harder." He nodded his head, gripping his wand tighter. "Did you see anything when you came in?"

"No, I was just wishing to find you or Lupin and then I was here."

"_Harry…Harry…can you hear me_?" "Hermione?"

Hermione sat on the floor with her legs crossed in front of the fire. "Breathe slowly, listen to the air, feel the wind. The air can carry you across the earth, above the waters, and through the fires. Use the elements to carry you to him. Use how you feel about him to link to that element."

"URGH! BUGGER! This is pointless, I can't do it. I have been trying all afternoon!" She stomped her foot in despair and defeat.

"You can and you must. You are the smartest witch, you have the ability to do this, and if the way you look at that boy is any indication of how you feel about him, then you can not fail." Hermione knowing how she felt about Harry braced herself for another try. Taking her seat on the floor, she pulled a pillow onto her lap.

"I don't know how to link to the air…it's what I don't know how to do."

"Try this, think of a memory that has to do with the element air and Harry."

Hermione smiled as she remembered flying with Harry last night. She thought of his smile, his laughter, she felt the wind on her face, her locks of curls blowing all around her as they flew. She thought of his face. She jumped as an image flashed in front of her of Harry and Tonks. She knew she had done it. She concentrated harder trying to make the flash a permanent image. The image continued to flicker until it was real in her mind. She felt like she was in the room. "Harry…Harry…can you hear me?"

"_Hermione?" _

"Merlin; you can really hear me. Are you ok? Do you know where you are? Where is Remus?" The air blew around her tearing the office apart as she gained strength. "Harry, answer me I can't hold this for much longer."

"_I'm ok, I'm with Tonks, I don't know where Remus is…Where we are or how I got here I don't know. How are you doing this?_"

"Isabella told me I could link to the air to find you. I am worried about you, stay safe." Her voice was failing. The wind blew in the chamber and she was gone. As her mind pulled away she could see things around her. Her eyes opened instantly. "I saw something! I saw Harry and Tonks! We have to tell someone." As she went to stand quickly her knees gave way causing her to catch her self on the chair.

"Dear child that took more out of you than you may expect…please, continue to breathe slowly or you will get a wretched headache. I will find someone for you to tell." With this Isabella left the room.

Isabella entered a few minutes later with Dumbledore. "Miss Granger, Bella tells me you saw where they were taken, is that true? I see it also took a lot of magic, please, do not get up."

"Yes, sir, I'm not sure of where the place is but I can describe it…it was like I was flying over it." Bella and Dumbledore gave each other a knowing smile.

"Would you describe it for me?"

"It was on a snowy mountain top. The valley was not covered in snow though…A castle, old fashioned, like in a fairy tale. It was surrounded by a brick wall, the room Harry and Tonks were in was done in blues, maybe on the first or second floor, but not underground. Horses roamed the grounds freely…and I saw a strange bird, but I can't describe it. That doesn't help much does it?" She looked down at her feet in disappointment.

"You did just fine Hermione; more than we could have hoped for."

"WAIT! There was also a car, a ministry car out front in a circular drive way."

"Are you sure of this last piece of information?"

"Yes sir."

He patted her hand, "Thank you…you have just helped locate our missing friends." Hermione sat with her mouth gaping. "Didn't think you had told me enough now did you? Well, you have dear child…you might have just saved all three of them. Now, if you'll excuse me I must hurry." His cloak billowed behind him as he swept out of the office and into the kitchen.

"This way." She hissed motioning for him to hurry.

"How do you know?"

"We all have homing devices on us…I am following his signal."

"We have what? How did I get one?"

"I don't know but you do and I hope it helps them find us. Now come on, I don't know how much time we have."

"Tonks? Are you scared?"

"Of losing him? Yes." She looked at him knowing he felt the same. "Come on we're almost there."

As they reached the door they could see Remus inside screaming in pain. His arms and legs were chained to the wall and he was not alone. _Wormtail! _Harry's could feel the rage rising up. Just as Tonks reached for the door a voice came out of the shadows.

"Well, look who _finally_ showed. Do you think I enjoyed waiting here all night? Or were you still trying to unlock the door that was unlocked?"

"What do you want Snape?" he knew that sarcastic tone too well; he didn't even bother to turn around.

"If you think you can do this without my help…fine." Snape answered snarling. "See if I care, being rid of the Potters would be a dream come true for me."

"Stop it…how much time do we have Snape?"

"I see you have come to rescue your _lover_…how _quaint_. You have ten minutes before the next change comes. You'll have to deal with rat boy yourself though. He's been in a chipper mood all morning. When you get Remus head straight down this hall, you'll come to a door that leads you outside. It is the only door without wards or charms. On the grounds are horses, use them. The nearest town is about twenty five kilometers over the hill. Ride hard and fast. It is your only chance. Since it's daylight; you won't have any cover. Do not use magic; it will set off every alarm in this place. The Order is on the way; they should be able to see you from the air. Watch out for that _ridiculous_ hand…it absorbs spells and hexes, use curses and charms only if you have too. What are you standing here for…_move_." With this Harry smirked and punched him knocking him out.

"I've always wanted to do that."

Tonks opened the door and began charging at Wormtail as Harry began to work on freeing Lupin. "Can you walk? I have you…we're getting you out of here Moony, stay with me. Please stay with me."

Lupin fell over Harry's shoulder, completely passed out. Harry dodged as another death eater came into the room. Pulling out his wand he began to fight. Spells flying all around as they worked their way towards the door. He was sweating and tiring quickly from the extra weight. They were ambushed as more death eaters waited in the hallway as they exited the room. "STUPIFY" Harry ran behind a wall as he cast the spell as quickly as possible. Tonks was working behind him watching his back as he continued to curse anything that moved. He threw three death eaters against the wall and had one surrounded by fire. A spell hit him in the arm causing his sleeve to be soaked by blood. Enraged and in pain Harry fought with everything in him. As a flash of green light passed over his shoulder he turned to push Tonks out of the way. The light hit the death eater at the end of the hall. "Thanks"

"No problem." He screamed "Expilleramis," as a death eater pulled out a knife. Forgetting he didn't have a free hand he turned to avoid being hit pulling Tonks with him. Under the extra weight he lost his balance and the three went flying out a second story window. He quickly levitated Tonks to the ground while casting a cushioning charm. He hit the ground hard with his leg bent beneath him. Rolling Remus off of him, Tonks was at his side trying to help. "You have to get up! Come on!" She grabbed Lupin's arm throwing him over her shoulder. Harry tried to run as pain shot though his leg and back. "Keep running." They ran as fast as they could while death eaters could be heard throwing curses and running after them. "There they are," Tonks pointed to the right as a heard of horses were grazing in the field. "Don't look back; it will only slow you down." Slowing down to approach the horses, she held out her hand for them to sniff. Running her hand down the horse's nose she quietly told Harry to get on. Once he was on she conjured ropes for him to hold on to and passed Remus's limp body to lay in front of him. Approaching a second horse to mount for herself. She heeled the side of the horse and headed in the direction of the hill. Harry copied her, nearly falling off at the speed in which the horse took off with. He stayed at her side as she continued throwing curses over her shoulder, knowing the alarms had been set off the moment the window was broken. As they reached the hilltop death eaters stood waiting. She continued running straight at them as the horse trampled one and she banished another one. Harry sent a slicing charm at one only for it to bounce off their shield and come back towards him. He yanked on the reigns to steer the horse out of the way as an arrow shot from his wand; this time piercing the shield. They continued to ride hard and fast. Harry worried about Remus's body bouncing around having been thrown over horizontally. He was thankful that he had not come to yet. Seeing a wall made of shrubs he yelled, "Incendio." The horses pressed on thru the fire gaining speed. Tonks bent low on her horse to allow a faster pace as Harry held on for dear life. He saw a hex finally hit Tonks on the shoulder as a blade struck in his side. The pain was torture as they continued riding and he lost count of how many times he nearly fell off. The air was filling up with jets of lights as the death eaters continued in their chase. Suddenly lights were beaming down from above. He could hear Tonks begin to laugh as he saw the Order flying to them casting curses with vengeance. He had never been more relieved to see that many redheads in his life. Tonks and Harry slowed the horses as their rescuers began to triumph over the small number of death eaters that had followed. The twins landed next to Harry's horse taking Remus's body from him. "Quickly, we have you a portkey. Put Remus between you two and take hold you have about fifteen seconds. Just as they grabbed on Harry felt that familiar pull behind his stomach. They were headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: To those that have reviewed added me to their favorites or their alerts - I thank you! To Texy and her friend granger2malfoy, thanks for putting up with my complusive perfectionist personality, yoour help is more than I can ever repay. To Texy: I still urge you to write your own fic...you are too amazing with words. For all those silent readers...PLEASE REVIEW it keeps writers wanting to write. Enjoy!

**The Underdogs**

Landing in the entry way all three fell from exhaustion and the added weight. Madam Pomfrey was on hand to begin healing the injured. She quickly fed Remus a potion for pain and healed his cuts while Mrs. Weasley healed Tonks' cuts and bruises. She had a broken wrist and would have to wait for Madam Pomfrey.

"Stop fidgeting like a school girl, really he'll be fine."

"Quit telling me he'll be fine! I don't need to be treated just have her help Harry; especially since he has a knife sticking out of his side."

"WHAT?" Everyone whirled around to see Harry standing there holding his side as he vaguely hid a knife handle poking out between his fingers. "Oh Merlin, why didn't someone tell us sooner." Ginny stepped to Tonks as her mother left to tend to Harry.

"Here, I can heal your wrist if you want. Are they going to be ok?"

"I hope so Gin…I hope so."

"There that should do it. Madam Pomfrey used a calming charm on her. She's up in his room waiting."

"Thanks Gin…" Gasps filled the hall as Harry collapsed when the knife was removed.

Wincing, he tried to breathe. The pain on his side was almost more than he could take. The knife had punctured his lung. His neck was sore from however he laid. _What is that sound_? He lifted his head to find his bed surrounded with…_four others who were snoring_. He grinned to himself; _they are loyal. Where is Mi? _He turned his head to see what he had laid on…his eyes met cinnamon ones_. Merlin, she's beautiful!_ His head was on her lap as she leaned up against the headboard of his bed reading a book. "Hi," barely in a whisper was all he could manage. He gasped for another breath.

"You really should stop doing these things to me Harry, it's rather impolite." Her face was serious as her fingers stroked his hair; he couldn't help but laugh to himself, wincing in pain and gasping for more air. "Don't laugh at me Harry James Potter…I was worried! Scared out of my mind! In all fairness though…congratulations you can apparate!"

"Oh Mi…" he found it hard to talk thru the difficulty of trying to breathe. "I'm…sorry. If…it…helps…I missed…you."

Fighting to hold off her tears, she lowered her head and kissed him. "Move over, my back is killing me." She lay down next to him as he pulled her back close against his chest. "Get some more rest Harry; you have a lot of explaining to do in the morning." When she heard his slow breathing and realized he was asleep, her tears finally fell. She knew, from that night she had entered his mind in his first week here, _she was in love with him. Her best friend_.

"Shh…you'll wake everyone up."

Whispering in her ear, "So, it is _my_ bedroom after all."

"Stop doing that, it tickles."

"I can't help it if this is how we are laying…your ear is right by my mouth…of course that does let me…" he tugged at her ear with his mouth, slowly moving to kiss the back of her neck.

"Stop it!" With this she turned around in his arms to face him, foreheads together arms around each others waist and legs tangled together. "There now it won't tickle my ear when you whisper."

"That won't be a problem seeing as this has it advantages." Kissing her slowly, pouring all their concerns of the past evening into it. Her kisses were tantalizing, he fought the urge to moan as to not wake the others. He just wanted time with her. Slowly releasing her lips he smiled, "Are you going to tell me how you pulled off that little trick of yours the other night?"

"There's not much to tell, I was freaking out when you disappeared…Isabella came and told me I could talk to you. It took me _all day_ to do it. She walked me through it though and she finally found away to make it work. We have that nice little broom ride to thank for it." He grinned remembering how she unbuttoned his shirt like a pro. "It was so strange, it was like I was in the room with you but I could only talk to you, I could feel you though, I tried to touch your hand…it felt like I was holding it, but I wasn't. Does that make sense? She told me I had to link to the air element to do so and that the air would carry me over the water, earth, and fire. Strangely, it did, it was like I was flying. Apparently it causes a lot of that element though; the office looked like a tornado had hit."

"There was a breeze around me as well. It felt weird, but never in my life had I been so happy to hear your voice as I was then…I didn't know what to do when I suddenly ended up in a locked room. I didn't get Tonks up until late morning; she had been hit by at least three stunners."

Feeling him tense, "it's ok, you're safe now. You did it again, you survived and brought everyone back safely with you."

"I wouldn't use safely Mi, hearing him scream…"

"Don't do this Harry; don't think just because he was injured you didn't save him. He's going to be fine. I just can't believe Snape, didn't help more…I _wish_ I could have seen you _punch_ him!"

Smiling ear to ear, "Potions is going to be so horrible, while he's yelling at me, I have a wonderful thought to live on." She buried her head in his shoulder trying to muffle her laughter. "Shh Mi; you'll wake the others." He loved waking up to her; he loved having these moments. It felt weird at the same time though. He knew the others would be told but for now, it was their secret. He couldn't believe they had all fought to stay in here with him. Their friendship and dedication still astounded him since he didn't feel he deserved it. Now he had this beautiful girl lying in his arms, having a private conversation about a connection he would have to no one else. He remembered how he was at the beginning of summer; all this is because of her. _How do you thank someone who has done so much for you_? He wasn't sure but he would spend a lot of time trying. He smiled caressing her mouth with his.

"A knut for your thoughts?"

"I don't know…I guess everything that happened. I can't believe they are mages. My mind is full of so many different things. I was scared to death when I saw Harry pull me out of those chains. I still can't believe he was there."

"Don't think about that…I don't want to think about that. I was so scared I had lost yo…" she broke down. Crying on his shoulders as he whispered reassurances in her hair, kissing the top of her head occasionally. Rubbing her back as she shook; thoughts ran through his mind of the first morning after his transformation. _He was in love and for once in his life it was returned after knowing of his circumstances. So much happened in such a short time. He had to talk to Harry; he knew that he approved of them seeing each other but things had been said that changed all of it. He was in love and she loved him…now what the hell do I do_?

"I-I'm sorry, I don't usually break down like this."

"Stop. A lot has happened in the past four days. Besides, isn't this what you do when you are in love with someone?"

She looked at him in surprise, she knew they had told each other how they felt but hearing it like that made it more…real. "I thought maybe you might have had second thoughts."

"Second thoughts; the only thought I have had is telling Harry. Honestly I'm not sure where to go from here. This is new for me and I can't get the information from books, normally I would talk…"

"I miss him too." Her voice quivered at Sirius memory. She missed her cousin terribly. She held him tighter. "If you don't mind me asking; what are you going to tell him?"

Chuckling, "I have no idea. If you say no I will understand, but I thought you may want to tell him together?"

"Are you sure? I thought you might one time alone. I- I…sure, if it is what you want?"

"It is. I guess we should get up and get _another_ talk over with." She laughed as he rolled his eyes sarcastically. There had been a lot of serious discussions lately.

"Should we wake them?"

"No, let them get some sleep. Besides, if Ron is still here we have a better chance at getting some food." She stifled a laugh by turning into his shoulder as he put an arm around her neck.

Breakfast was cheery. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were cooking pancakes and bacon. Isabella was nagging Dumbledore as he tried to help when he needed rest. Harry was so relieved that Remus was safe he even said hello to Dumbledore willingly. Tonks had just come down and said Remus was getting cleaned up. Harry smiled as he poured syrup on his pancakes. "Are you doing ok?"

"I'm fine thanks to you. A rumor is floating around that you are starting a special training today. Any truth to that?"

Blushing Hermione answered for them, "some."

"Well, you'll just have to dish with me later." She leaned over to Hermione's ear and whispered, "what is up with Dumbledore and his _lady friend_." Hermione laughed at the use of her words.

"I'm not sure, but you know me…I plan to find out!" With this the girls filled their plates giggling and carrying on as everyone visited. After they ate Isabella asked Hermione to follow her as Dumbledore motioned for Harry. "See you soon." He kissed her cheek and stepped into the office.

"Are you feeling well enough for this today Harry?"

"Yes sir, are you sure we should do this? I heard…about what happened. I'm sorry, if I had known…"

"I agreed to this Harry…I was not angry with you, but at myself. This barmy old codger felt enormous guilt for the ramifications my decisions caused you. I only hope one day you will forgive me." It disturbed Harry to see so much sadness in his eyes, no sign of his trademark twinkle. He looked tired and worn out.

"You know sir; I'm not sure this was such a good idea after all. In all honesty I had no memory of that incident…I'm not sure of what else I may have blocked out of my mind. I'm not sure if I _want_ to learn any more. What memories I did have were bad enough, but now…I know more and I'm not sure if that is good." He looked at his hands in his lap taking a deep breath. His fingers combed through his hair.

"What are you saying you would like to stop?"

"I think so, I think you have a good enough idea…I remember enough to know it wasn't the only time I tried…that…it only got worse, but I hate thinking about it."

"You know, this is your decision…"

"That's a first," he mumbled under his breath.

Dumbledore just nodded. "Are there any other ides you might have or wish to speak of?"

Thinking for a moment, "actually there is." He took a deep breath. "Maybe we can work another deal out instead."

"What do you have in mind?"

"The prophecy." Dumbledore steepled his fingers under his chin bracing himself. "I want to take a bigger role, train harder, maybe take more of an offensive stance in this war. I'm tired of the people I love dying or being punished for being close to me. Remus was the last straw. I want Voldemort to pay!" Albus raised his eyebrows at the hate blaring in his eyes. "I know you are thinking of something…please haven't you learned from your mistakes about keeping things from me. I have been fighting in this since I was _eleven_! I WANT IT TO STOP! I WANT TO BE _NORMAL_…BUGGER!" he threw another vase at the wall.

"Will you grant me time to consider the options? You must know that whatever decisions are made I will need to have Remus's approval."

He raised his eyebrow, "You'll think about it?"

"I will give it great care and consideration. First you must understand that you have a lot to learn before you can fight him properly. You have a little over a week until the train leaves for Hogwarts…until that time you must promise me to train and study hard." Harry nodded yes slowly. "I also expect you to agree to stay out of the fight until a decision is made between Remus and me. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes sir, but only until September first; after that all bets are off if an agreement isn't reached."

"That's all I can ask of you. Shall we talk about your mage abilities?"

They spoke for most of the morning. Fascinated by all this, Harry listened and asked all the right questions. "Sir, how did Mi talk to me?"

Sparkling blue eyes was all that showed his amusement, "it was quite fascinating was it not? I believe it had to do with the bond the two of you share. She is an amazing witch. If I were to bet, I would bet that it was your new found affection for one another that allowed her to reach you. She knows you well. Harry, when two people are so connected, they form an amazing form of magic; but when those two are also mages…their power is endless. Magic comes from with in us; some magic like Tom's is willed through negative emotions while others are generated by positive ones." Seeing his concentration; Dumbledore tried another way. "Take the patronus for example. It is achieved only by a happy memory. This is a positive emotion but the killing curse takes hate the most negative emotion of all. Your mother saved you through love." Nodding Harry began to see the difference. "Now, for a mage, these emotions fuel the rawest of all magic in us. The more raw magic that resides in us leaves more chances to use those core elements of ancient magic…earth, fire, wind, and water. Our emotions when strong enough draws that raw magic from those elements, allowing us more possibilities. Am I making this clear enough for you?"

"I think so…what you are trying to say is the amount of raw magic we possess is decided by how much of the four elements we can use?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself Harry. Hermione used the amount of magic she had combined with the strong emotions felt for you linking to the element of air. She used the air to carry her thoughts to you. Some cultures may call it a form of meditation."

"Like an owl carrying a message?"

Dumbledore laughed slightly, "That is one way to look at it. Interesting concept I might add as well. You know; your parents fell in love about this age…the Potter line has always been lucky at finding their true loves early." He watched as Harry contemplated his thoughts. "Shall we join the others?" They stood and proceeded to the training room.

Entering the training room Harry saw Neville and Ron dueling against Bill, Emmeline, and an Order member by the name of Twill. Ginny and Luna were quickly starting to take control over their duel against Tonks, Remus, and Shacklebolt. He smirked…pretty impressive. Isabella and Hermione were in the opposite corner standing over a small box. "How is it going Mi?"

"Oh, Harry we can do wandless magic. Isn't that exciting?" Kissing her cheek with a grin on his face. "How did it go?"

"It went fine…we can talk about it later. What else have you been doing?"

"Apparating!" She said bouncing on her toes. "Isabella also cloaked this room so any underage magic couldn't be detected and look at how much better they have gotten over the last couple of days with their own wands. Neville is amazing Harry watch him." He turned to see Neville really beginning to overpower Bill. There was a few spells Harry didn't recognize; he made a note to ask later. "He's completely different."

Remembering with pride, "No Mi that's Neville. His spells have improved and the new wand gives him more control and power but that is the way he dueled at the ministry…refused to leave my side. After he got punched and couldn't say the spells he just started physically attacking them…saved my arse."

"It's because of you. Don't look at me like that. You gave him that confidence Harry; you gave it to all of us last year." Pausing to consider her next thought she took a deep breath, "Bella was telling me that last year's DADA scores were the highest in history."

"Mi don't say it was because of me…it was you and Ron's idea and you helped plan the lessons."

Blushing she looked at her hands. "Ok, we both helped. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Let's go learn some magic." He wiggled his eyebrows making her laugh.

"Everything hurts…I can barely move."

"At least you didn't go flying into a wall."

"No, but I did get thrown against the ceiling a couple of times."

"None of you are as bad off as this." The group broke out in laughter again as they turned to see Ron still had the tail of a peacock. "Some friends you all are. Laughing at a man in his time of need. I can't even sit down."

Harry taking sympathy on his best mate offered help. "I could always pluck them out for you."

"Have you gone mental bloke?" His facial expression just caused more laughter.

"You know Ron those would make lovely quills. Sure you don't want us to take them off for you? Might be able to sell them."

"Really? NO…leave my arse alone."

"So, what did you two learn today?"

"I learned to apparate and we began meditation and wandless magic."

"_Wandless_? I thought that was almost impossible." Hermione seeing Harry nod his head knew he was bracing himself to tell them.

"I think we need to tell you guys a few things." She looked at Harry who took her hand giving it a little squeeze. "After Harry's session with Dumbledore the other day…we learned something." _No wonder Harry always hated this; it's hard_. "Harry and I…see we are…"

"What she's trying to tell you is we are mages." They looked nervously at their friends whose eyes had gone wide.

"When you decide to change you really go all out don't you?" Everyone looked at Ginny astonished at the casualty of her voice. "What? I think it's great. If you're going to be at war – at least make sure you are on the side of all the powerful people!" She batted her eyelashes innocently which caused the group to howl with laughter.

"Obviously while you are in a good mood is the perfect time for me to tell you the rest of the changes this summer." Hermione looked at him with apprehension. "Its good news Mi, I know that questions were asked about my sudden spending habits and all the things I have bought. I also suspect it is public knowledge around here that I got an inheritance from Sirius." Regret showed in his eyes. "I learned a few things about my parents and grandparents when I went to Gringotts."

"We were all worried about you that day…we assumed you had been attacked or received bad news."

"If finding out you are more loaded than Malfoy is bad news than I guess you will have to learn to cope with it." He gave a half smile as their eyes widened.

"Bloody hell mate! How much did he leave you?"

"RON!"

"What he brought it up? You want to know just as bad; you just won't admit it."

Hermione pressed her lips into a line, Ginny's eyes wandered around the room while Neville looked down quickly. Dreamily Luna spoke, "he is right…I don't see the problem of Ronald asking since Harry was the one to bring up the subject."

"Thanks Loo...Luna." She shrugged her shoulders and went back to lying down. "You going to tell us or not?"

He told them everything Grabblegore had told him with the exception of the twins joke shop. He bit his lip waiting for them to respond. Luna was the only one not in a trance like state. "I think it is marvelous Harry, you deserve good news." The others nodded in agreement.

"Mi, you haven't said anything in a while?"

"What is there to say…wow…I can't even imagine that much money. What are you not telling us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you…your thumb rubs against your index finger when you haven't told us everything."

"Damn! I didn't even know that Hermione." Ginny said poking fun at her old crush on Harry.

"I do?" She raised one eyebrow as if challenging him to deny it. "Ok there is more but I want to try and surprise everyone. If I can't work it out then I will tell. Ok?"

"I'm sure I'm not the only one that needs one but I am headed to shower."

"I'm going after Neville" Ginny claimed quickly.

"Someone is welcome to the shower on the second floor too…after me of course." She had caught on quickly after spending so much time at the Burrow.

"Give me a few and someone can use mine too." Harry offered. Hermione had a mischievous look in her eye. "What are you planning Mi?"

"You'll laugh if I tell you." The group had already begun to gather their things and head out the door. "I have been dying to try your shower." Seeing Ginny and Harry's face with Neville laughing uncontrollably she turned a deep shade of red. "I didn't mean it like that. Perverts!"

"I was thinking it was a rather nice idea myself." Her face fell in shock as she punched his stomach. "Kidding, just kidding. Knowing you it was the curiosity of the whole rain effect." She nodded biting her lip. "Ok, you can use it first or I can go use yours."

"Wow, trading showers…pretty serious there 'Mione…sure you can handle it? Remember to set up a safe word in case you begin to fill uncomfortable." They laughed out loud at Ginny's sarcasm of the all too famous "Talk" they had all seemed to receive. It was finally decided that while Ron and Neville showered up here, Ginny and Luna would use the Grangers bathroom, leaving Hermione to use Harry's first.

"Are you sure you don't want to go first Harry, you shower in like ten minutes…I can just go visit Luna or Ginny in my room."

"Ok, if you don't mind." He leaned close to her ear, "besides, knowing you were in my shower may prove too much even for me." Kissing her cheek as he stepped away.

Hermione fanned herself as she stepped in the privacy of her room. "Looking a bit flushed there 'Mione."

Ginny had a wicked gleam in her eye. "It usually takes a really wicked imagination to make me look like that…usually involves something Dean said."

"Do they all say things like that? How did you get more experienced than me anyways?"

"You were busy with the dumb and dumber and saving the world, yadda yadda yadda."

"Makes sense. He just…Urgh!"

"Makes your skin tingle, lose control of your thoughts. Leaves you wanting more even though you know you shouldn't. Your knees go weak, head spins, flesh gets goosebumps and the temperature goes up about twenty degrees?"

"Yeah, all that and more."

"You have it bad!"

"Is this how you felt with Michael and Dean?"

"No, just Dean…I miss him. But when he looks at me that way…it sends shivers through my body. Makes you just want to throw them on the bed and give in to all their wildest fantasies." She sighed.

"You're not…embarrassed to say things like that?"

"Not with Dean. I noticed you aren't as shy as you might think either."

Biting her lip, "I've never felt so brave before, flirting with Harry is so easy…like today, even though I didn't mean to I liked that…"

"You could make his mouth water and his knees give out. Yeah; I saw the beads of sweat forming on his forehead."

"Merlin, we sound like Pavarti and Lavender!"

"Yes, but they do know what they are doing. I even asked for advice from them last year. I can't wait to see their faces when they find out you are dating him. It will be a classic…hope Collin has his camera ready." The girls giggled.

"Am I interrupting?" Harry asked while knocking on the door.

"No, you can come in." he entered and both girls took a quick breath. His hair was still wet, his body still damp from the shower he had a pair of very low cut jeans on that sat on his well defined hips and no shirt! Both of the girls ran their eyes up and down his torso admiring the extremely defined six pack abs. Hermione subconsciously licked her lips trying to remain calm. Ginny on the other hand had no problems, "Nice abs Harry, if you weren't dating one of my best friends I would have already thrown you on this bed and had my way with you." Both of their heads snapped around towards her as she thought _'Mione is one very lucky girl_. "I assume your showers free 'Mione. I'll just go see what mum is doing." As she left she playfully slapped Harry's arse. Harry turned quickly to see Hermione laughing.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? She didn't mean it, well maybe a little but she really likes Dean and she is my best friend." As he sat down she got her own ideas, "besides, she only spoke what I was thinking." She pushed him back on her bed and snogged him senseless. He had a nice figure from Quidditch to start with but since he had begun working out as well his body now surpassed all those she had seen in magazine ads. Hermione loved that it wasn't just his stomach or just his abs or legs like some guys but that his body had gained muscles everywhere. His muscled flowed flawlessly not just bulging lumps but defined. She always hated large muscles like body builders but drooled over well toned bodies. He was beautiful and perfect. _He was hers_. This idea drove her crazy as her fingertips fluttered across his stomach. Instantly he sucked in his gut and then relaxed as he felt her fingers continuing. He gave a small shudder as the cool air hit his moist body where her fingers had touched working their way across from side to side. Relaxing he bent one knee up leaving his other leg straight that was half covered by her body; palming the side of her face his fingers rubbed the base of her neck. She loved when he did this and he knew it. He could tell by the way her body let down the last of her guard. Hearing the bathroom door open he moaned leaning back. "So many people!" He had his arm over his eyes; she enjoyed this expanded view. She giggled at his torment.

Leaning over to his ear she whispered, "Your house; kick 'em all out." As she began to nibble on his ear.

"Are you trying to torture me woman?" This just renewed her interest tracing her tongue along his ear as she began to flutter her fingers across his stomach again. Harry jumped at the chance to escape when Luna walked in. "Luna! So glad you could join us. Please come in, Mi was just heading to the shower." Knowing that if she hadn't saved him he would have acted on his thoughts. The girl giggled as he jumped up throwing Hermione over his shoulder. Hermione squealed, "Stop. I have to get my things…"

"I'm sure Luna or Ginny will be happy to help you out. To the shower you go. Thanks Luna." He walked across the hall way. Luna wasn't far behind laughing as Neville, Ron, Remus, and Mrs. Granger came to see what was happening.

"Harry don't you dare throw me in a shower…I'll go my self."

"Oh don't worry Mi, I'm throwing you in a cold shower," as he pushed open his bathroom door. Holding on tight to her with one hand and turning on the water with his other.

"ARGGGHHHH!" they all laughed as Hermione sat in Harry's shower in her clothes and shoes as the water fell like rain around her. No one thought he was going to really do it. "I will pay you back Harry! That is a promise!" he stuck out his hand to help her up. As he pulled her up he leaned into her ear, "I thought you may need to cool off after what you were doing to me." Smiling at her success she held on to his hand and gave a hard yank.

"In that case you need to cool off too." He ended up on his arse in his own shower as everyone roared with laughter. Ron was on the ground holding his side.

As the room cleared Harry got up, his jeans were wet and clinging to his body. Both of their clothing drenched, water still raining down on them, laughter dying out as he stared into her eyes. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her. Slowly and sensually; the water no longer cold. She began to trace circles on his stomach. His hand went to her neck following her circle patterns. His tongue sought entrance to her mouth as she willing allowed him access. Stepping into deepen the kiss she melted against his chest. Her arms snaked around his neck as he grabbed a handful of her curls. The heat coursed through their bodies. Their lips feeling a bit tender from the kiss. He wished he could just absorb her into his soul. They pulled apart abruptly.

"Hmm…hmm. I thought I might be able to get a word with you." Remus was just as flushed as they were. "I'll give you a minute." They still stood in the water pouring out of the ceiling. Their bodies shivering from the anticipation of their kisses. Heat still rising through their veins. He ached for her. She stared deeply into his eyes as she tried to think of what to say. How do you describe that intensity? He looked gorgeous all wet. Her body temperature shot up a few more degrees. He thought she was irresistible with her hair clinging to her face; clothing tight around her body showing all her curves. Her white t- shirt leaving little to the imagination as the lavender lace bra showed. "I better go so you can get cleaned up."

"Ok…"

"I'll just wait out here in my room with Moony." They never took their eyes off of one another as he backed out of the room.

"Looks like you need that shower." trying to keep a straight face.

"Shut up Moony. I…we…"

"I get it…I have been your age before I'll even let you in on a secret. They don't change! I'm guessing it had to do with the water falling down around her, making her skin glisten; the white shirt probably didn't help much." Harry sat with his eyes wide.

"I don't want to know why you know that."

"I'm not that old besides nothing changes when it comes to a beautiful girl. I do have one concern though."

"What?"

"That kiss, the hunger and passion behind it, and the way I saw you looking at each other. If you haven't realized it yet my young friend…you are in love with that girl."

"I am not."

"Yes…"

"No…I'm…we're too young. Way too young. I still have to fight Voldemort and school…"

"Make all the excuses you want. But I have only seen that kind of love _once_…with your parents. May want to close your mouth before a pixie flies in. You may not want to admit or accept it, but you are. I believe your mage abilities may have a lot to do with how quickly you felt it because…I turned the water off five minutes ago."

"You what?"

"I turned the water off trying to get your attention…the two of you kept it flowing." Harry bit his lip combing his fingers in his hair. "Don't think of it too much. Enjoy it Harry, for as long as you have." His voice broke at the thought of losing him. _He was too young to be the one to rid the world of Voldemort_.

"Don't Moony…I have accepted it. If I'm going to get through this I have to be positive. I know the outcome, kill or be killed, maybe even both. I just don't want to spend my time alone."

"Harry…" Remus pulled him into a hug. _How does he do it? How does he stay so strong and positive? What would James tell his son when he is facing death…again_?

Taking a breath he asked, "What did you want to see me about?"

"Actually Tonks and I both wanted to talk to you. Do you have a minute…I know you aren't thinking of trying to sneak in there." His smile hinted at the teasing but also the seriousness of what might have happened in there. "Not that I didn't try it in my day…you don't want to hear that though."

Furrowing his brow, "You're right, I wouldn't."

"Did you learn a lot today?"

"It was the most fun I have had in a while when it comes to classes. Isabella seems nice. What is the story with her and Dumbledore?"

"I can answer that. Wotcher Harry! You look a little wet."

"Funny Tonks…"

"Since Moony here can't seem to think like a wizard…" she performed a drying charm on Harry's clothes.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She looked at Remus unsure of what to say or how to act. He nodded his head for her to sit by him.

"Harry…the reason I…we wanted to talk to you, is about us. We wanted to know how you felt about the situation."

"I don't understand. I know that you are…seeing each other already."

"Yes, but what if it was more serious than casually dating?"

"Like marriage?"

"No, but…after the first night…and after everything else that happened. We…"

"We realized sweetie that we have stronger feelings about each other. If you don't approve of this…or would like us to back off for a while until you adjust…then that is what we will do. Neither of us wants you to be uncomfortable. You have enough changes going on in your life; we want…"

"Harry, you asked me the other day how I felt about this girl" Remus took her hand and looked in her eyes "I'm madly in love with her."

Harry watched the two look at one another. He could see all they felt. "Tonks…what about you?"

"I am madly in love with this man. But I care deeply about you; we want your blessing Harry. This could affect you if there is anything that makes you uncomfortable we need to know. Any questions or concerns?"

"Just one? If things go well…do I have to call you mum?" The three broke into laughter as Hermione stepped out of the bathroom. She took his breath away. Wearing low rise jeans, a tight purple strapless top that barely showed her stomach, she was barefoot and had her toes painted in a light purple with stars glittering on them. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, her skin fresh and clean with a bit of gloss from her moisturizer on her naturally rose red lips. Something flashed that caught his eye. Tonks spoke as he stared at her.

"Wow Hermione, you look great for just getting out of the shower. Wish I had that luck. Don't you love those jeans? I have a pair just like them." The girls talked awhile eventually taking them into Hermione's room.

Turning back to him Remus asked, "Are you really ok with this?"

"Fine, promise! Just be happy. I can see how much you like each other. I like Tonks a lot; I think Sirius would be happy for you."

"Thanks, that means a lot to us. Have you looked thru your mother's trunk yet?"

"No" a hand ruffling his already messy hair "I don't know if I want to. What if I find something in there that I don't like?"

"Is this about what you saw in Snape's pensieve? What you saw was not who you father really was. Don't let one childish act make you not want to know them. Would you let Snape finally have the satisfaction of you hating your father the way he has?"

"I'm not sure…I don't know who or what to believe…how the hell should I? I NEVER HAD THE CHANCE TO KNOW THEM! HOW DO I KNOW WHAT THEY WERE LIKE OR WHO TO BELIEVE? EVERYONE HAS SOMETHING DIFFERENT TO SAY. I NEVER KNEW THEM!" he hung his head in between his arms that were resting on his mantle. "Who do I believe to tell me the real them?"

"How long have you felt like this?"

"I guess since I saw that stupid git's memories. I know Sirius told me not to believe that was who he always was but how do I know…how do I truly know he became someone better? I can't; I'll never be able to…Voldemort never gave me the chance."

"How about we go through the trunk together, if you are up to sharing maybe some of the old gang would like to see it. Might be able to tell you some stories about your mum." He watched as the lad struggled with his decisions and feelings.

"Maybe you could go through it with me and then later will show the others. Is that alright?"

"I think it's perfect. If you don't mind I would like for Tonks to be there as well in case there is something about Sirius in there. She really misses him."

"Sure. Mi will probably be there too. Maybe the others. So much is happening I can't keep my thoughts straight. Can we do it tonight?"

"Yeah, let's go get some dinner first." With his stomach growled.

He took a deep breath as he pulled the trunk over. He was surrounded by the Grangers, Remus, Tonks, and his four closest friends. He had invited Neville in hopes of something about his parents being mentioned as well. Neville suffered as much loss as he had by the hands of Voldemort. Both desperately wanted to know their parents. Harry couldn't decide who had it worse; not being able to see your parents at all or having to visit them in St. Mungo's and them not having any idea of who you are. Maybe something in here had to do with them. Both were nervous, not sure of how they would respond in front of everyone with their feelings. Luna held Neville's hand; Ron sat beside Harry for support as Hermione sat on the other side, the adults sitting on the couches to look on from the out skirts until asked to join in more. The Grangers had asked to come lend their support and wanting to know Harry's parents better; curious as to whom such a wonderful boy came from. If this really was their daughter's true love, this was the only way to know his parents. Something they had been curious about. He opened the trunk slowly. His eyes teared as a photo album lay on top. The cover had a picture of his parents flying one night on his father's broom; both unaware of the photographer. "I remember that. Your father had finally gotten Lily to agree to go out with him. He planned a picnic by the lake and at sunset they climbed on his broom for a ride. Sirius and I had snuck out to watch. We had a bet on whether or not he would have the courage to kiss her. Ten galleons. Your mother hated flying; but that night…she was lost in a dream world as he steered around the pitch. They looked so happy and when they looked at each other…well you can see in the picture; they were in love." Harry sat the album aside. A blue blanket was wrapped around a baby book. The family crest monogrammed on the corner of the fleece blanket. He glanced through the book. He had been born in a muggle hospital. His bracelet was on the first page with his measurements and a photo of his mother and father looking at him. It was full of first time dates, footprints, handprints, and other things. Hermione told him what a beautiful baby he was along with Ginny's "aww how cute!" The trunk had school books and letters to one another. Some family heirlooms. The outfit they had brought Harry home in. A mobile of snitches; Remus told him how his nursery had been decorated. His first toy broom, like the one he had seen at the World Quidditch Cup. He picked up a jewelry box and opened it. Inside was one white gold phoenix earring. "Oh Merlin! I thought he had lost that." Remus reached over to examine the earring. The way he looked at it Harry knew he was remembering. "I'd almost forgotten about these."

"What is so great about an earring?"

"Oh plenty…this little stunt nearly got us kicked out of school!"

"Will you tell me?" Remus began his story…

_Three boys stood by the window at night in Gryffindor tower. "Come on Moony!"_

"_Are you crazy, we'll get caught you stupid git."_

"_No we won't…not unless someone tells and who is going to see us?"_

"_What if Wormtail wakes up and sees us gone without him, you know how he gets. He can be the biggest cry baby sometimes." The two boys stared at him with their mouths hanging open._

"_Prongs, did I just hear Remus Lupin say something bad about someone and Peter of all people?"_

"_I believe you did Padfoot, I guess hell is awfully cold right now having been frozen over and all. Should we take him to Madam Pomfrey instead? He may have a fever or something."_

"_Would you two prats shut up?" Padfoot raised an eyebrow and shook his head._

"_Nope, I don't think we can."_

"_I'll have to concur with Padfoot on this one Moony…"_

"_If I go will you leave me alone already?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Certainly." They opened their window and mounted their brooms. Flying in the moonlight to Hogsmeade. They touched down outside the Hogs Head, shrunk their brooms and placed them into their pockets. The pub was dark and dirty, interesting crowd they thought as they carefully made their way to a table in the corner._

"_What can I get you boys tonight?" A beautiful waitress with blonde hair asked._

"_I would appreciate it if you would not refer to us as boys."_

"_No sweat kid, the bartender is going to serve you anyways. So what will it be?"_

"_Round of Firewhiskeys."_

"_Sure thing, coming up." She left the boys to drool as they watched her walk away._

"_Bloody hell that is one girl I'd like to show my wand to!"_

"_Oh Merlin, can't you come up with a better expression than that Padfoot?"_

"_What, it works on the all the girls. Trust me I know." The other two rolled their eyes at him._

"_So are you going to ask her out Moony?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Please, you know who…that Ravenclaw that has been itching to get you in the Astronomy Tower for weeks now."_

"_No she hasn't!"_

"_Moony, you're killing me here! You're hurting this trio's reputations."_

"_Reputations?"_

"_Yes! Tell him Prongs."_

"_Moony, we are players…charming, good looking, and intelligent…and incredible in the sack! You my friend need to find a new one and stop hurting our reputations. Remember all for one and one for all. If you don't have anymore game left, they might think we don't either and I for one can not handle that. She wasn't right for you."_

"_I know! You two have told me that enough but man…she was amazing. I thought she might be the one."_

"_Time will heal Moony, just have to try again…and I might suggest the little hottie in Ravenclaw."_

"_Lora Lynn…" Padfoot said in a dreamy voice. "May we thank Merlin and all the Gods in heaven for that body!" The waitress came back with their drinks. _

"_Here you go boys! Enjoy." The three slammed back their drinks and ordered another round. They talked about girls and Quidditch and girls._

"_So what about you prongs?"_

"_What about me?"_

"_How can the prince charming of Hogwarts not get the girl?" He ruffled his already messy hair. _

_Sighing, "I have no idea…I have tried everything but that spitfire of a girl won't even give me the time of day!"_

"_Have you tried poems?" he nodded yes._

"_Flowers?" he nodded yes again. As the list went on they were running out of suggestions. Padfoot got an idea as the waitress returned with their tenth round of drinks. "Can I ask you something Rose?"_

"_Sure"_

"_There's this girl that my friend here is completely in love with but she won't go out with him. He's tried everything, flowers, cards, poems, nothing works! He really likes her and we know from her friends that she likes him, so why does she keep saying no?"_

"_Hmm…have you tried just talking to her without all the nonsense you normally use to get a girl to the tower?"_

"_Some, but she is so stubborn!"_

"_Try subtle…old fashioned chivalry works the best. Open doors for her, carry her books, say hi occasionally in the hall. Try not to let her see you looking at her, make her miss you. Talk to her, really talk to her and make sure to listen, we ladies like that. Then give her space maybe a day or so before you do it again. Make a point to go out your way to say hello…you play Quidditch?"_

"_Chaser."_

"_Invite her to a game…"_

"_Why, she already comes?"_

"_Yes but this way she feels special, like you want to make sure she is there, no one else. Make sure you are nice to her friends." _

"_I see, let her know I am interested but let her choose the timing. Remember everything my grandfather taught me."_

"_Exactly! Now I have to get back to work…you boys holding up ok? I hate to see you try to fly smashed." Walking away she stopped and turned. "One more thing…always treat a lady like it's your first date. No matter how long you are with her."_

_As the boys continued drinking they thought about that statement. "Makes since."_

"_How do you figure Moony?"_

"_Simple, when we first take out a girl we try our hardest to please them, we listen, talk, we are seductive and romantic. We are perfect gentlemen. Tending to their every need and being spontaneous. After awhile we tend to go into a routine, not really listening…"_

"_I see where you're going…good advice!" They continued talking and laughing more and more as the rounds kept coming._

"_Sorry boys, closing time!"_

"_No! Cum'n zust un mure drinkt"_

"_I think you all have had enough." They paid the bill and staggered out the door. _

_Laughing loudly and holding onto one another for support. "How are we gettin' back?"_

"_vat do you mean?"_

"_School, how we get back?" hiccup._

"_How'd we come?"_

"_I think it's this way…walk." They turned left and began to walk; sort of. They laughed and joked as they wandered the streets of Hogsmeade, until a sign caught their eye._

"_NO! Prongs…NO!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No!"_

_Crossing his arm and standing with an air of confidence he stared his friends down. "YES!" _

_Fifteen minutes later the trio had matching earrings. White gold phoenixes with ruby eyes…walking out the door straight into their Headmaster…_

"My _dad_ talked you into that?"

"Most certainly did…still have it, wear it occasionally. Sirius lost his when he was sent away…I thought your dad's was lost in the rummage." He looked sad remembering his friends. "What else is in this trunk?" they continued going through the trunk well into the night hearing stories from Remus and Tonks.

"Hey, look at this." He was holding a picture. "_Bloody hell_! Neville you have to see this!" Neville came to sit by Harry as both boys sat with their mouths open, eyes wide, and shock written all over their faces.

"Whatcha got their Harry?" Tonks asked leaning over to see the picture closer. "Merlin; never would have thought…"

"What's wrong?"

Harry coming out of the trance answered, "Nothing is wrong, it's just a picture of my mum and Neville's mum showing off their…_tattoos_!"

"WHAT? Lily never had a tattoo!" Remus took the picture form him. His eyes widened in shock. "Apparently Prongs forgot to mention a few things!" Lily was showing off a tattoo on the front of her lower inside hip, a very provocative place. It was a stag encircled by woven lilies in the shape of a heart. Neville's mum had one on her lower back, butterflies flying out of a heart; Frank was written across in a cursive script. "This must have been right after they got engaged. The rings are showing. They always did have their wild streaks…when they did watch out, anything was possible. Your dads loved that about them." The boys sat staring at the picture watching their mother's giggle and acting carefree. They seemed so happy.

One by one they fell asleep as Harry, Neville, and Remus continued looking and telling stories. Dawn was approaching when they called it quits. Neville returned to his room borrowing the picture of their mums promising Harry nothing would happen to it. Remus picked up Tonks and carried her across the hall as Harry ran ahead to open the door for him. "Night, thanks for letting me go through the trunk, brought back a lot of good times." He smiled with a touch of sadness longing for his friends. Harry returned to see Hermione curled up in his bed.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I heard you leave…" she said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Mi…I'm just going to get blankets for everyone. She nodded placing her hands beneath her chin and dozing back off as he kissed the top of her head.

Being busy with workouts and exercising the days passed quickly by. The teens were almost unbeatable now dueling up to eight Order members at a time. As the last day of training approached the group was shocked when they were challenged. They had just finished their weight training when Isabella and Dumbledore followed all the other members into the room. "I hear you six are unbeatable." They smiled feeling confident in the skills they had acquired through their hard work. "I would like to see that for myself." Everyone looked nervous due to the smile on Isabella's and Albus's face. "We challenge you to a duel." Everyone present gasped in surprise. The teens looked a bit scared except one, Ginny.

"Ok…let's see what you got old man!"

The group's eyes went wide at her cavalier attitude as the adults chuckled at her calm manner and spunky attitude having never heard anyone address Albus Dumbledore as such. "You're on Miss Weasley."

The younger participants slowly entered the maze as Isabella and Dumbledore went in the opposite direction. Arthur cast a spectator shield to block stray curses.

A buzzer rang signaling everyone was ready. It started very slowly, everyone moving through the maze carefully. The teens deciding to split into pairs in hopes of surrounding their more experienced opponents; watching each others backs.

Ron was the first to spot Dumbledore, "Stupify!" it bounced off his shield as Neville also began throwing hexes. His specialty being one of the Egyptian curses Bill had taught him. "Entombe" the hex was deflected as Isabella came around the corner. Flashes of light lead the other four to the area where Dumbledore and Isabella could be found. Upon approach Ginny pushed Neville out of the way of a curse from Dumbledore. Ginny got a bat bogey hex off striking Dumbledore in the shoulder. Isabella retaliated by sending a body binding curse. Luna worked defense as Ginny worked offense along side Neville. Ron noticing this tactic went to defensive as well in order to help Neville further along. No one had seen Harry and Hermione enter the duel yet. They were around the corner working out a strategy. Seeing their four friends tiring they made their move; they began apparating directly behind Isabella and Dumbledore throwing a hex and then immediately disapparating. They had done this so fast they were on their fourth or fifth attempt before anyone noticed. Partly due to their apparitions being perfectly silent. Hermione had finally got a freezing charm on Isabella. "Now Harry!" Seeing their moment they cast an anti – apparition ward around them. Dumbledore quickly threw the counter towards Bella; both attempting to disapparate as suspected. Hermione had come up with the idea that they would gather the teens in and then try to switch their location quickly taking the offensive position. He smiled, she was always right. Dumbledore and Bella soon began throwing everything they had with in limits having become aware of how good the group of students were. Ginny managed to bind Dumbledore once but he quickly broke it. Neville had managed to transfigure Bella into a rock but nothing seemed to hold them. Harry and Hermione figured they were using the elements to change things back. They were tired and bruised from the diving and rolling out of the way of curses. They had been dueling for nearly two hours. Suddenly a thought struck Harry. "Serpensortia!" he whispered under his breath. He began controlling the snake. It advanced on Dumbledore with speed causing him to fall down. Harry directed the snake towards Bella who remained calm as she conjured a glass cage around it. Ron thinking quickly broke the glass as Neville and Luna tried to take advantage of the fact Dumbledore was down conjuring ropes to bind him. Bella tried several things fire, ice, water, slicing hex, and a banishing charm. This only seemed to anger it, she then did something no one had seen before and raised her self as if floating into the air. This move kept her away from the snake's reach but in fighting position. She quickly undid Dumbledore's ropes as Neville and Luna used her idea placing him in a glass cage with the jelly leg jinx. The crowd laughed as Dumbledore walked around the cage looking like he was doing a dance; very badly. Hermione realizing that Bella was using air to stay afloat quickly threw a spell that blocked air from entering the arena. Bella fell and twisted her foot but amused that her student had figured it out. The duel raised another notch with that stunt as Dumbledore broke the cage and the countered the jinx. Bella would throw fire and the teens would throw water, Harry tried rocks, Dumbledore would smash them with air. Dumbledore transfigured the barriers with in the maze to move and come to life. Luna and Ginny used the reductor curse to blast them away. Ginny realized the professors were trying to force them into harder and more difficult spells to tire them out faster. With this she went back to the basics yelling for the others to do the same. Harry through up a barrier that held a silencing charm giving them a moment to regroup. "What do you suggest?"

"I got it…when is it hardest to concentrate?"

"Who knows?" Ron said exhausted and sweating.

"Laughter, who can concentrate when laughing to death and it wears you out,"

Ginny smiled, "and what is the easiest spell for any of us to cast?"  
Laughing as they caught on. The spectators saw this and began to whisper their different theories as to what this particular group of teens might have come up with after all their experiences. Bella and Dumbledore finally blasted the shield Harry had put up as the teens instantly threw their plan into action. Luna cried out, "NOW!" Instantly Ron and Harry conjured ropes around Bella as Hermione and Neville cast them around Dumbledore. Not wanting to waste a second Ginny and Luna cast their spells. "RICTUSEMPRA!" The opponents immediately quit struggling against their ropes and began to laugh as their body squirmed from the feather sensation. Combining their efforts Neville, Ron, Harry, and Hermione quickly added to their tickling spells. Dumbledore and Bella had tears of laughter falling down their faces, feeling as if they were about to wet their pants. They tried to concentrate but that feather feeling kept going over their neck and stomach causing them to squirm and laugh. It was Ginny who asked Bella, "Do you yield?" Bella couldn't answer because she was laughing so hard. "Do you yield?" Finally she nodded yes. Luna told Dumbledore, "Say Uncle!" "Say Uncle!" After a couple of minutes the crowd heard him manage a weak "Uncle!"

The children helped the professors up after ending all their spells. "Amazing! I have _never_ seen Albus beat at a duel, especially not with a _tickling charm_. Outstanding; simply outstanding." She was still laughing and trying to catch her breath.

"Yes I do believe that is my first. May I inquire as to what lead you to use that spell? Quite ingenious if I might say so."

Harry removed the shield from the audience who were still in shock from seeing _a mage_ and _the_ _Albus Dumbledore_ taken down by _six students_. Hermione chose to answer seeing their parents and friends with questioning looks as well. "Sir, it seemed to us your plan was to wear us out early by forcing us to use more complicated spells against a more experienced opponent. More complicated spells would use up more magic causing the spells no matter how complex to become weaker and weaker allowing you to counter quicker."

"Very good Miss Granger. Might I add that was quick thinking to block air from entering the room. Most would not have thought to do something as simple."

"Thank you."

"That explains you reverting back to simpler spells but why the tickling charm?"

Ginny spoke up, "With the power and experience you have we needed something to break your concentration allowing us time in order to make sure our spells were stronger, sir."

Luna finished her thoughts. "The hardest thing to try and concentrate through is laughter. So Ginny suggested the tickling charm which also causes you to tire out mentally and physically."

"Well done..."

"Amazingly brilliant," Moony said giving Harry a high five along with the others.

"Who would guess such simplicity would prevail over Dumbledore!" Tonks was still laughing. The room began to clear and promises were made that the world would not hear the Headmaster of Hogwarts was beat by a tickling charm. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger decide a celebration was in order for today's events and went off to plan their evening. Hermione had an idea and sought out Tonks. The others headed to the showers.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The song in this piece is called Let Me Love You by Tim McGraw. Also this scene retells of rape and other horrific things done by dark wizards. I hope none are offended.

**Past Relived**

Full of excitement the house began to dress for a night out. Dumbledore had declared everyone off duty…unless there was an emergency. Dinner at a muggle restaurant and dancing at a club that played music for every genre was the plan. Some of the members went home to get dressed and invite their spouses or significant others. All the females left immediately to begin getting dressed as the guys decided to play Quidditch.

Stepping out of the shower Harry pulled on a pair of black slacks and belt. Draping the towel around his neck he went across the hall and knocked.

"Yeah, I need Tonks, is she in there?"

Remus opened the door buttoning his shirt up. "She's still getting dressed, can I help?

"I just needed her opinion…"

"Must be about clothes; let me go get her." He knocked on the door to the bathroom, "hey Nymph…"

"Moony I said not now, go away."

Looking a bit embarrassed having Harry there he replied, "Nice thought Nymph, but Harry is the one wanting you not me."

Throwing open the door, "if this is just so…Wotcher! What can I do for you?"

Harry laughed knowing she thought it was a trick, "I wanted to ask if you could help me pick out a shirt. I'd like to look really nice tonight."

"Impressing the girl…always a good idea; lead the way." As she left the room she glared at Remus who was snickering.

Tonks picked out a shirt for him and cast an anti-wrinkle charm; then left to finish getting dressed. Looking in the mirror, he couldn't help but notice how he had changed. His hair was long almost to his shoulders, he was about four inches broader because of weight lifting, now reaching six feet tall, and the clothes pulled everything together. He loved his new wardrobe and how they felt and fit; comfortable but still tight enough to show off his physique. _My hair is hopeless; maybe Tonks can help me with that_. She had chosen an indigo button up silk shirt that fit snuggly against his biceps, leaving the top three buttons open to show a hint of his chest and the charm from Hermione. Since the shirt was tailored to the waist he left it untucked and tied the laces to his black boots. Grabbing his sunglasses trimmed in silver along with the rest of his jewelry he jogged across the hall. "Tonks, I need your help again."

The door opened, "Sure, come on in."

Harry looked at her, she looked incredible. She transfigured her hair to a dark wavy brown with gold threads spaced randomly causing it to play tricks with your eyes, her skin looked as if she has a dark tan and her eyes matched the color of his shirt. She had on a deep purple sundress; strapless on top hugging every curve until about her hips where it draped in shimmering sheer materials at different lengths stopping above her knee. "You look amazing! Did you make yourself taller too?"

"Thanks. Heels, every girl's best friend. Don't look so bad yourself handsome."

"Better not let Moony catch you saying that…might get jealous of my youth."

"I can hear you!" he shouted from the bathroom as Harry and Tonks laughed.

"What did you need?"

"My hair…I…thought maybe you might have a suggestion, I hadn't noticed it had gotten so long, normally it never does anything. The few times my aunt took me to get it cut it just grew back over night."

"What did you just say?"

"Which part?"

"That your hair grew back over night."

"Oh yeah, my aunt tried to cut it all off to make it lay down but when I woke up the next morning; you never knew I had a cut. So do you have any ideas? I'm not sure I want to keep it this long."

She grinned knowing exactly what would be perfect to show off his eyes and still be able to hide his scar. "Come with me. Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Harry and I are going to go to my flat; we'll meet you at the restaurant. Let Hermione know ok?"

"Ok," he poked his head out, "Sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"We'll be fine, he can apparate so no one will see him since my flat is a muggle one."

Trading quick kisses they said bye. "Now, here's the address…ready?"

Tonks popped into her place and turned the lights on quickly. "Nice place."

She jumped wand pointed, "Damn it Harry I could have killed you! Couldn't you make some kind of noise when you do that?"

"Sorry. What are we doing here?"

"I have an idea for a cut…I suck at hair shearing charms so I figured we would grab the picture and go to a salon down the road. He's a friend of mine and will take us now with out waiting. Here it is. What do you think?"

"Why do you have CDs?"

"My father was a muggle remember? I like a lot of things that are electronic so I have my flat in muggle London."

Looking around he saw a big screen television and stereo system. "Nice stuff." He looked at the CD she handed him. "You really like this cut?"

"With your eyes it would be perfect! Long in front to hide your scar when you want to and it still has some length until you decide if you want to grow it out or not. Do you like it?"

"You're right it's perfect but…I never picked you as a country listener." His eyebrows rose up as he peered over his rims.

"My dad travels to the states a lot so he brings me back all sorts of different music, as long as it's good I will listen to it; you'll hear a lot of it at the dance club tonight. This is one of my favorites."

He read the title again; _Keith Urban Golden Road_. Whether he liked country music or not; he loved the cut.

As the door to the salon opened Tonks walked in, "Wotcher Tony! I need your help." Her eyes twinkling.

"DORI…it's been ages love. What can I help you with?" kissing both her cheeks hello.

"My friend here, needs this cut and as soon as possible." She gave him the CD. "Can you help us?"

"For you; anything." With a snap of his fingers another stylist came an ushered his client to another chair. "Sit, sit." He draped a smock around his neck and went to work. Forty five minutes later whispers ignited the place as Harry got out of the chair. "Perfect for those emeralds!" Tony claimed admiring his masterpiece. Glancing to make sure no one was watching Tonks told Harry to keep his glasses off as she performed a temporary charm to correct his vision.

"Oh Tony it's exactly what he wanted. Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice." She kissed both his cheeks, "I hate to run but we have dinner plans."

Grinning at Harry he said, "If she doesn't work out you know where to find me."

"TONY! I'm not dating _him_! I am dating his…uncle." She gave him a look apologizing for not knowing what to say. He winked; he understood. He wasn't quite sure what to introduce Moony as either.

"So you _are _single then? Maybe we should go out sometime?"

"Sorry but I have a _girlfriend_." As they walked away they heard him mutter "Pity." Harry's eyes widened in shock as Tonks giggled.

Outside they grabbed a cab to the restaurant. Filling the patio outside their group estimated forty people. Tonks and Harry watched as they enjoyed themselves. He saw Hermione occasionally glance around for him. The group got quiet as Tonks stepped out of the cab and Remus stepped up to meet her but mouths fell open as he stepped out of the cab. "_Merlin_!" was all Hermione could say as she watched him approach as if in slow motion. No glasses appeared on his face, his cut brought your attention to his intoxicating green eyes while diverting your attention from his forehead and scar. Ginny gasped, "he looks like a sex god." Hermione inhaled as her blood seem to boil, he was gorgeous nothing like the scrawny boy she met six years ago. He took the seat next to her leaning to kiss her hello. She wished everyone would disappear so she could kiss him properly.

He leaned to her ear and whispered, "You look incredible Mi. I'm sorry I'm late."

She blushed at the compliment trying to hide the chills he sent shooting down her spine. "Thank you. I'll show you later how delicious you look." His looked at her with a challenging smile on his face. "I look forward to it Mi lady."

Throughout dinner he couldn't help but stare. She straightened her hair causing it to reach just below her cute arse. Having it styled like this he noticed the layers around her face and the long bangs she parted to the side. Dinner being over; everyone stood to leave. It was then that Harry's eyes popped out of his head. Every guy's mouth dropped as well, including some older gentlemen in the restaurant, she was turning heads before taking a step away from her chair. "Are you alright Harry?" He nodded trying to contain his drooling as she smiled wickedly, "Like the outfit?"

She wore black leather extra low rise jeans with a pink ballerina top that criss-crossed in front and tied in back leaving about five inches of stomach and hips showing. White gold jewelry and black high heel sandals; he stared at her perfect abs. She was about 5'4, taller with heels; her frame was small but muscular from all their training. Her tanned skin was dusted with shimmer powder accenting her curves. She wore a touch of mascara to bring out her eyes and pink lip gloss. He gently placed his fingertip under a gemmed butterfly dangling from her belly button. "More secrets? I thought I saw this after you used my shower."

"Do you hate it?"

Shaking his head no he leaned in and whispered, "Makes me want to know what other secrets you hide under that uniform? I didn't even know this piercing was underneath there. How come I haven't noticed it when we're snogging?"

"I sometimes take it out or just wear a stud."

"I think I may have to stay by your side at all times from now on."

"Why?"

"Have you seen the looks you're getting from every bloke in this place; waiters, old smarmy gits, and even our own friends are staring. As he put his arm around her neck he added, "I don't think some of the wives and Luna are happy." She giggled laying her head on his shoulder. He loved her laugh, her smile,_ merlin_ her body. What he loved most was that she was his. "Your dad actually let you wear this? My daughter wouldn't get ten feet out of the door."

"He doesn't like it and they were really upset last summer when I came home with my belly button pierced but mum says it's ok, she trusts me."

"I didn't know your hair was so long."

"When it is straight. I don't always wear it like this because of the time it takes to do. Only when I want to look really nice."

"I'll show you my appreciation later, first I want to dance."

"Harry James Potter wants to dance? Did I hear that right?" Ginny smiled as they approached her. "What took you so long; we were beginning to wonder if you were ever coming inside."

"Just talking as we walked; I hadn't even realized we were here already."

"You know, the two of you look like a super model couple…nobody at school would believe how you look right now. Must be nice to be beautiful!"

"Well I think you are the most beautiful girly around!" Ginny spun around to find herself wrapped in Dean's arms.

"What are you doing here?" she said devouring his lips before he could answer.

"I thought we were needed inside Ginny?"

She broke the kiss to glare at Harry. "You did this didn't you?"

"Actually Tonks and Mi did." Ginny grabbed Hermione up in a hug as he shook Dean's hand. "You have a bit of lipstick there mate."

"Thanks…"

"Excuse me? Can we go in now?" Ginny and Hermione turned to see Victoria Frobisher a fellow Gryffindor.

"Vicky? What are you doing here?"

"My parents are muggles and are friends with Dean's. They were having dinner tonight when you called and invited him to come dancing. His parents made him bring me, I hope you don't mind?"

"No of course not," Hermione said sweetly. "Maybe we can get a chance to know you better. You're in Ginny's year right? Can you keep secrets? We try very hard to keep Boy Wonder over here life's private." He reached up to lightly pinch her side as she giggled.

"You two look so…different! Until Dean told me who you were I would not have recognized you. Hermione, you look beautiful! Unbelievable, if the school could see you now…even Draco Malfoy would be drooling."

"Let's be glad he isn't! I don't need any of them though. You might as well know and this is a secret Vicky…Harry and I are together."

"You are? Wow! Everyone always said you were just friends."

"We were until just a few weeks ago. So far we have been lucky the press hasn't found out and would appreciate it staying that way."

"No problem, thanks for letting me come tonight."

They looked over to see Ginny snogging Dean senseless, "He's moping around all summer over her." Breaking the two apart they walked inside the club. Ron immediately stood up as he saw Victoria.

"Vicky, I believe you know Ron, Neville, Luna Lovegood…these are my parents…" Hermione continued to introduce everyone at their end of the table. Harry and Hermione turned down the offer of drinks the first few rounds remembering their heads after last time. Mrs. Weasley was watching her children closely making rude remarks as the Grangers and Remus offered the others drinks. "Molls really…both Dean's and Vicky's parents gave their permission as long as we promised to bring them home. You don't honestly believe they don't drink at school?"

"I have raised them better than that!" Remus laughed as the twins handed Ron and Ginny another shot to throw back while her head was tuned.

Tonks showed everyone how to two step on a country song and the Grangers taught everyone how to salsa. Vicky somehow managed to get Ron to dance with her and everyone was shocked to see Neville had become a smooth dancer as well. Harry was surprised to see that all the girls seemed to dance a bit like Hermione did with him. The Weasley's would go off if they could see Ginny through the crowded dance floor. Dean's hands were all over her but her hands were too. Harry couldn't decide if he was angry or not. "Harry she isn't doing anything we haven't done."

"That's different."

"No it's not…but I think it is sweet you want to look after her. Come dance with me?"

Everyone could see that there was something powerful between the two but as they began to dance…no one could do anything but stare at the heat that radiated between the couple. Parents were a little concerned as the dance heated up but Harry and Hermione were lost to the world around them. Isabella leaned over to the Grangers and Remus, "Those two will probably be the greatest love story ever told. Please understand that despite their age, their mages. They feel twice as strong as others. Do not fear about their intentions…they are smart, they know they are not ready for anything..._more_."

This helped their nerves some; but the entire club watched with awe as this beautiful couple moved to the rhythm of the music entranced by each other. They almost glowed from the heat. Women drooled over him ad every male watched her hungrily.

Harry offered his hand to Hermione as the song began. Tonks had said it was by a country artist but it had a salsa flavor to it perfect for dancing close. He stood barely moving to the beat as she circled him rolling her hips sliding her hands along his torso stopping in front of him.

_Sometimes I close my eyes_

_And imagine you with me_

_Chasing passion into the night_

_All tangled in a dream_

His hand slid up her side, lifting her arm up around his neck. Taking her other hand he pulled it behind his back as his hips began to make circles to the beat with a tiny thrust to exaggerate the end before he went the opposite direction. The hand behind his neck slipped to rest on his shoulder as her head looked down to the side with her eyes closed; drinking in his scent and the heat of his body. He was sweaty but just enough to make his shirt cling to his chest wherever she pressed against. She began to exaggerate the circles by also using more of her upper body. He stepped closer placing his leg in between hers.

_Oh if you could see my heart_

_The way I feel inside_

_You would know just how far_

_I'm willing to go to get to you_

_There is nothing I won't do _

The tempo began to increase. Her hand slipped back up his neck cupping the base of his neck as they stared into each other's eyes. His free hand drawing a line up and down her back; their nose just inches away from each other. She gasped as the beat reached its peak and the chorus rang out he dug his fingers thru her hair grabbing the back of her head and arched her back going from one side to the other.

_Let me show you what it's like_

_To lose control free the _

_Desire in your soul_

He brought her back up slowly putting his hand on her chest just below her neck. Both of her hands dangled at his sides. Slowly she brought them up to his elbow letting them rest there. Gliding her fingers back and forth; feeling the sweat barely raking her nails across his skin.

_Oooh let me love you_

_Let me take you to a place like nowhere else_

_Show you the things you've never felt_

_Oooh let me love you_

His lips barely brushed against her upper lip. She tilted her head down as the hips got closer together. Her nails now raking up and down his chest as the other hand traced circles underneath his shirt in the hollow of his back. His hands were on her hips, thumbs brushing like a feather over her stomach.

_I want to taste your kiss_

_Be the reason for your smile_

_Touch the magic on your skin_

_Be the one that drives you wild_

She turned in his arms pushing her back against his chest. Taking his hands in hers she pulled them around her body never letting his hands leave the touch of her stomach. Her body aching with desire and want. Nothing existed except the two of them and this song. She had a slight layer of sweat glistening over her body. His fingers fluttering across her stomach. She placed a hand behind his neck pulling his lips to her as she leaned against his left shoulder. Their lips seem to hover above the others as she felt his ragged breaths tickle her lips.

_Oh if you could read my mind_

_You'd know you're everything I need_

_You'd see through my eyes_

_And you'd understand what I'm going through_

_And just how much I want you_

Weaving her fingers through his and extending their arms out she slowly swiveled her hips against his body as she went all the way to the floor and then bending forward slightly to raise back up; her lower body pressing against his. He subconsciously licked his lips and closed his eyes holding his breath as her arse against his bulging member. She raised their hands over their heads and changed her movements making a wave with her body. Her chest going out first followed by her hips; the feeling was intoxicating to him. As she directed their hands down she freed hers to place them behind her neck, lifting up her hair. Placing one arm around her as the other palmed the back of her exposed neck running a hand down her spine.

_Let me show you what it's like_

_To lose control free the _

_Desire in your soul_

_Oooh let me love you_

He reached his right arm across to her left hip. Her right hand rested on top of his. As he made deep circles with his hips and hers following. His left hand wove her fingers through his from underneath as he brought it across to cup her right cheek. He began to thrust from side to side. Her body was on fire. She wanted his hands all over her and to kiss every part of him with her lips. She let her head fall back as a moan escaped her lips.

_Let me take you to a place like nowhere else_

_Show you the things you've never felt_

_Oooh let me love you_

_Let me love you_

He turned her around to face him as he lifted her leg holding it on his thigh with his hand rubbing it up and down. Changing his movements for his body to draw circles bending at the knee. Arching her back she held onto his forearms as she leaned back slowly rotating her shoulders backwards.

_Let me show you what it's like_

_To lose control free the _

_Desire in your soul_

_Oooh let me love you_

His palm ran down her front in between her cleavage stopping at her stomach to lift her back up. As she came up slowly her head still dangling back exposing her neck; he kissed the hollow directly in front letting his lips linger across as she titled her head sideways. Rotating her shoulders forwards.

_Let me take you to a place like nowhere else_

_Show you the things you've never felt_

_Oooh let me love you_

Her forehead rested on his shoulder placing a hand around his neck. His was on the side of her face and the hollow of her back as her free arm dangled; her nails rubbing his outer thigh. His moves were slow and seductive; his thigh pressed in the hollow of her legs; their hips grinding against the others. Her body was on fire. He had trouble breathing; his slacks painfully tight. His body aching with the need to be closer to her.

_Ah, let me love you_

_Let me love you_

As the music notes ran the scale he once again swiveled his hips taking her down half way with him and then back up. As the last note played he leaned her back and let her body circle from one side to the other, bringing her back to capture her lips with his sweetly. Their breathing was ragged as they stared at each other eyes, chests heaving; it seemed as if they were trying to reach each other souls. Her hand slowly fell to his side as he entwined their fingers. Placing both of their hands behind her back as she turned to lead him back to the table. His body still trying to cool down. They still hadn't noticed they were the only ones on the dance floor and every eye was on them.

They slowed as they approached the table, their smiles fading. Remus got up and approached them. "You look thirsty here, drink these." They took the shots and drank them.

"Why is everyone staring at us?"

"That was quite a performance you two put on. Had everyone's attention in the place! Might I ask are you sure you two aren't at least twenty years old instead of sixteen? Because that was…wow. Prongs and Padfoot would have even had to take notes. Beware, her dad is not happy and Mrs. Weasley is mortified."

"We were just dancing!"

"No Hermione, you to generate so much heat the dance floor cleared and you seemed to be in the spotlight…only problem is there was no spotlight. The two of you were glowing."

"So basically we are in trouble."

"Not by me as long as you show me some of those moves." They smiled, their eyes locking into each others. She bit her lip as she walked backwards to the table pulling him along.

"Bloody hell! What in Merlin's name are they doing?" Neville, Luna, Vicky, Ginny, and Dean all turned to look in the line of Ron's stare. There in the center of the floor were Hermione and Harry. "When did he get so comfortable on the dance floor?"

"I would say since she danced against him like that." Dean said pointing Ron's attention back to the dance floor. They watched in shock at the boldness of their moves, there bodies doing everything possible to tease and torture the others. Dean and Neville felt their pants tighten just watching the play between their two friends knowing they would have already lost all self control. The girls feeling their bodies heat up and wishing they had someone to dance with like that. It was provocative and extremely sexy. Ron fell out of his chair as Harry lifted her leather covered thigh to his hip. "Merlin, they're practically shagging on the dance floor," Ginny answered dreamily running her nails down Dean's thigh, "I know it's incredibly provocative."

"Ginevra Weasley I better not ever hear you say something like that again!" her mother was glaring at her from across the table. Dean squeezed her hand in support, silently agreeing. When the song ended the six teens stared, Harry and Hermione were surrounded by a soft light and their breathing was ragged. They were taken back to reality when they heard Mr. Granger, "I'll kill him if he lays a hand on my daughter, I knew she should have never left the house in that outfit! Every man in here with a heart beat is staring at her…for god's sake she's sixteen!"

After the dance Harry and Hermione took every drink offered to them. They were wrapped in their own intoxication but hated the tension in the air they had caused. Some of the wives nagged their husbands about how they used to dance like that while other's begged to learn. Some of the women wishing they still had a body like that. Mrs. Weasley kept making comments under her breath as Mr. Weasley looked apologetically to them. Mrs. Granger was coaxing Hermione's dad into a better mood. Tonks came to sit by Hermione as Vicky took Ron back out to the dance floor. Remus looked at Harry; _he's so much like James_.

Harry and Hermione never let go of each other's hand. They would occasionally smile at one another silently remembering the feeling they shared on the dance floor. The few times they danced after that was pretty basic, talking to one another drowning out the world. "Guess we caused some problems?"

"The only problem we caused is me wanting to worship your body from head to toe in my bedroom."

"HARRY!"

"Don't tell me you didn't feel it Mi?"

"Well…"

"But what? We're so young, there are too many risks? I know all that. It still doesn't change the fact I wanted to." He laughed lightly leaning against her forehead. "What do you expect when I have the most beautiful girl in the room dancing against me like that and then snogging me senseless?"

"When did I snog you senseless?"

"Now!" he pressed his lips to hers. Tasting the strawberries on her mouth as his tongue tangled with hers.

She eased back, "I'm scared."

He whispered huskily, "Of what? Us?"

"Yes, sometimes I don't think I can stop myself. We're so young and I know the feelings are enhanced by our strength but…are we ready for something like this? I know I'm not…but it feels so good." She blushed as she admitted that to him.

"We aren't rushing this. I don't want to. I just want to be with you every second of the day. You're my best friend…and the only person to fill my heart." She hugged him as they swayed to the music.

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Do we have that?"

"Have what?"

"That fire that made people stop and notice Harry and Mione?"

"I think we do in our own way…I don't want to be them. I want to be us and I love you not her."

Her head shot up, "You love me?"

"Yes, Girly I do. I really do." She kissed him.

"I love you to D!" he smiled picking her up and spinning her around in circles as she giggled.

Setting her down he looked in her eyes, "You realize you just made me the happiest man alive?"

"No"

"You have, Oh Girly…I was so afraid to tell you when I finally realized it this summer. I was afraid it would scare you away."  
She put a finger to his lips, "Shhh. I'm not letting you go that easily. You make me happy and I feel loved and safe with you. The only thing I could ask of you is to choose which side you are on in this war. I need to hear you say it."

"I'm on the same side as you…and all of our friends at that table. I want Voldemort to rot in hell for what he did to you."

"Don't…that's more than enough, but I am fine."

"No, you're not. I told you that last year in the hospital ward when you got back. I saw you and it wasn't battle scars from the ministry. You can tell me in your own time…but know that someday; you'll have to tell me."

He kissed her forehead tightening his hold on her.

"Are you having fun Ron?"

"Actually I am having a great time! How come we never talk much at school?"

"What and disturb the _trio_?"

"The what?"

"You honestly don't know do you? Everyone at school calls your friendship the trio. It's sacred ground that no one is allowed to trespass on. Every year the three of you do something completely heroic moving you another notch from the lowly admirers down below. It's one of the laws at school…don't associate with them unless spoken to."

He busted out laughing. "You're…kidding…right? That's the…funniest…thing I…have heard."

"Not kidding." She crossed her arms looking at him. "Don't you wonder why no one but Malfoy and your dorm mates are the only ones who ever speak to you?"

"No…I just thought no one wanted too." He said embarrassed.

She looked at him keeping her head down, "I've wanted to."

His eyebrows shot up as his face turned red. "Maybe…you could ride on the train with us?"

"I would love to." She looked into his blue eyes smiling.

"I know you have concerns, so do we. You don't think I know how a sixteen your old boy thinks? The only thing keeping me calm right now is that Harry is not a typical sixteen your old boy. I've known Hermione since third year and she is even more responsible than he is."

"Yes, but that is my daughter he had his hands all over!"

"That was your daughter dancing with her boyfriend and her hands were in as many places as his…you didn't seem to mind last time."

"I was a little sauced, we all were. Right love?" he waited a moment and asked again, "Love?"

The three turned to see what had her attention. As if in awe she said, "Look at them." A tear streamed down her cheek. Their gazes drifted to the dance floor where Harry and Hermione stood innocently swaying to the music. His arms around her waist, her hands behind his neck, there foreheads touching, eyes locked together. "Our baby is in love. For the first _and last_ time in her life." They all understood. Watching the two as they danced, love surrounded them. Add the lights and fog from the club and it was magical. No one that night questioned the young adults…no one needed to.

The girls were in Ginny's room giggling. "Where did you learn those moves Mione?"

"Mostly from my favorite movie Dirty Dancing but my parents were salsa dancers, they have some pretty hot moves too. Mostly though it was just natural. It was like I wasn't in my body. I could have ripped his clothes off right there."

"We would have let you!" this caused another round of laughter.

Luna asked, "What about you and Dean?"

Turning at least four shades of red, Ginny beamed, "He told me he loves me." Both girls opened their mouths wide.

"Really? Aren't you a bit young?"

"Actually Luna, Ginny is the same as I am…for now, her birthday was August 11."

"Oh no! I'm sorry I missed it Ginny. Happy birthday."

"Thanks. I just know Dean is the one that I'll marry."

"I think it's romantic. What about you Luna? Are you in love with Neville?"

"We think we are, but neither wants to rush anything…we like to move really slow. He didn't even kiss me until our fifth date. He's become braver after being here. I think it has to do with his confidence. Or it could do with all of yours and Harry's snogging." The girls laughed as Hermione hit her with a pillow. It was officially war.

Hearing the noise Tonks came out of the weight room. She tried to knock on the door but no one heard it over their delightful pillow fight. She opened the door easing in to grab a pillow off the sofa. "Wotcher Mione!" As Hermione turned Tonks and Ginny both hit her.

"Not fair!"

They lay breathless on the floor. "That was fun I hadn't had a good pillow fight since I was at auror camp."

"Shouldn't you be with Remus about now?"

"He's big boy…he can manage with out me."

"What about you? Aren't you usually stuck to Harry's hip?" wiggling her eyebrows. "That was one sexy performance. Who could have imagined our little book worm could be a vixen!"

"I am not!"

"Girls did you see that sexy seductive dancing she did tonight or was that just me?"

"I saw it! Hell, I wanted it to be Dean…"

"Neville couldn't take his eyes off of you."

"Hell, I just hope those moves are known to Wolfboy!"

"Dean and I agree on something though…you are each _very_ lucky people!" Fits of laughter filled the room as the girls continued to talk into the night.

The six friends enjoyed their day off. Flying, playing exploding snaps, chess, Hermione and Harry used wandless magic for them. Mrs. Weasley was surprised that they turned down a trip to Diagon Alley. They were content just being lazy together. Occasionally one would leave to go pack their belongings for tomorrow. Except Ron who always waited 'til the last minute. Remus spent some time with Harry up in his room going through more of his mother's trunk. He told more stories about Lily and James, more about the Marauder's adventures, and the stories of Sirius last year. It was a perfect day.

"Moony, thanks. This has been the best summer of my life!"

"Your welcome…I'm glad to see you happy. You deserve to be. Promise me that you and Mione will take things slow…nothing that would have…repercussions."

Rolling his eyes, "We won't…why is everyone so worried?"

"We see the two of you together Harry! Nobody can miss how the two of you feel. I know what you are thinking too, she probably is also."

"It's not like you didn't do these…things."

"Yes, but I didn't have a war to fight either. You do. Albus came to see me this morning…"

"And?"

"He has an idea about your school year. A schedule change really. Interested?"

"Guess so."

"Good, let's got get everyone, it involves them too."

They found the others out back sitting on the pitch drinking butterbeers and Hermione reading. "I need to talk to you all before the train tomorrow. It has to do with your schedules at school." They looked at him with curious expressions. "Albus had an idea about you six and the other DA members starting a special class. He would say it was for the highest scores in DADA and you would be called the advance DADA class. The catch is a few hand selected Slytherins we have been talking to would be admitted. The class would move faster and cover more than seventh year DADA or auror training to keep up with the speed you all have learned at. For the rest of the school we were hoping you would continue the DA for younger students.

Now the class would be twice as long so we need to account for your missing classes by private tutorials to catch you up and Harry, Hermione, and Luna would miss classes with Snape all together. Potions would have to be brewed in tutorials."

He paused to let the idea sink in.

"What about Luna's and my OWLS?"

"You would be tutored privately to prepare you for those by your head of house."

"That seems to have an advantage to it. Who would be our teacher?"

"Not sure yet."

"Moony, how would we explain this schedule to everyone else? Seems it would appear suspicious?"

"Not with all four houses involved. Most will assume the DA was such a success that the special class was needed as to not bore you or allow you to be a distraction to others in the classes. Since the spells are more advanced it takes more time, resulting in your own schedules separate from everyone else's." Hermione nodded in understanding. "You will also learn other types of fighting as well, swords, hand to hand. But this will not be easy; the instructor will throw everything they have at you since you six managed to beat Dumbledore and Bella. Slacking will not be allowed and if your grades begin to drop in any of your other studies you will be dropped out of the class. Since the class will be held late afternoons it will also cover as your Order meetings. It will be a hard year to pull this off."

"We can do it. It was harder last year trying to hide the DA and then also find time to study for OWLS. I only have one concern…do we still get to hand pick the DA?"

"Yes, the DA is still yours Harry, just not a secret."

"But I still have the final say in what we learn and who is there right?"

"Right." He let them consider this for awhile.

Hermione asked, "What about Occlumency…will Snape be teaching us?"

"No Albus will."

"I'll do it." Everyone looked up to see Harry leaning against the door frame. Hands in his pockets, head tilted but his face showed resolution.

"You will? Harry think about this."

"I have…one more question. Is my ban lifted?"

"I don't know."

"Find out. If I can fly I'll do it."

"Harry? I think you should think about this."

He crossed the room taking her hands, "I need this Mi, I need the training to face him. The stress will be enormous but as long as I can fly and I have you…I'll do it. I'll train to face him, after all that is what this is about isn't it?"

"Yes Harry, it's a way to train the DA for war, those who choose to will also be admitted to the Order. Are you willing to do this?"

"Yes, as long as my two request are filled. I asked for this…I asked for a more offensive role in this war."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Harry stared as Hermione and Remus glared at him.

"I asked Albus for this…I want it to end! The sooner the better. Decide what you want, my decision is made." He turned and walked out.

Hermione was the first to speak, "You tell Dumbledore to lift that ban! I mean it I will rant and rave until it is done! He deserves that at least."

"I know Mione…I am worried to." For the first time her eyes filled with tears as Remus pulled her into a hug. "I don't like the prophecy either, I just got him." The teens watched with their own fears flowing through their minds. Hermione straightened herself up, took a deep breath.

"I stand by Harry, I always have and I won't stop now. If he wants to move this war along…then that's what I'll do." She turned and left the room.

"What about you guys?"

Ginny stood up, "have the other DA members accepted?"

"Actually, Dean offered to get their answers. They have all agreed as long as Harry is for it."

"Then I am in."

"He's my best friend…I'll fight 'til the end beside him, I need training. I'm in."

"Harry was my second friend ever…Ginny being the first, I'll do whatever I can to help." Remus smiled at Luna.

"He gave me confidence and his trust. I'm not going to be the first to let him down, besides – it could have been me. I've got his back to the end."

Remus's eyes watered as he smiled at each of them. "Thank you, thank you for being such good friends to him when I failed him." Ginny put her arms around him.

"You didn't fail him, you didn't know! You were there when it counted most; we could have lost him this summer if it hadn't been for you. You gave him hope and you fought for him to have a new life. You did this Remus."

Gathering his strength he looked at the young adults in front of him, they had grown up so fast, yet they managed to remain young at heart. How Harry had found such loyal friends was beyond his grasp but he knew he was grateful for them, they had been there when others weren't. Their connection was so much like his to James and Sirius. He hoped they had better luck. Their world depended on it. "Thanks Red!" He ruffled her hair. "Let's go tell Albus, he has a lot to do before tomorrow."

Dinner that night was pleasant. Most of the Order members tried to at least stop and say bye to the group of students that they had come to respect and see as equals. Harry and Albus had at least rested at a truth of some sort, Isabella would be leaving to her home in Italy later that night. Hermione being curious as always finally asked the million dollar question. "Bella, you told me Professor Dumbledore was the love of your life, I can even tell by watching the two of you. How come you aren't together?" Harry dropped his fork with a clatter filling the room. Everyone held their breath waiting for Dumbledore's reaction. He looked down sadly continuing to eat. The old gang knew this was how he always reacted knowing some of the tale, they were shocked when Bella decided to speak. "It's not really a secret now is it; I believe most of you know. For those that don't I will explain." Albus stood and left the room.

"I'll go." Minerva left the room.

"Where do I begin?" Everyone stopped to get comfortable to hear her tale. "I was a young girl at Hogwarts when I met Albus. He was the new transfiguration teacher; I was in my seventh year and fell in love. We spent that year dancing around our feelings for one another. On graduation night there was nothing to stop us…he swept me into his arms and kissed me as I walked off stage. I could feel the power he had in his kiss. The next few months were wonderful as we got to know each other in a better atmosphere, until we admitted our feelings for each other. It was then he told me the prophecy about himself. I was scared…a dark wizard was rising but now this man I had just confessed my love for told me he had to defeat him. I began to help him, very much like you and Harry." She paused obviously reliving the memory. "A year later I was offered a job in my cousin's business. He begged me to take the job to keep me safe. So I went to Germany, we wrote daily and saw each other as often as possible. The war was escalating and I feared for his safety. I began working more and more for a distraction to the turmoil in my heart. It was late one evening when I came upon the office and overheard the biggest piece of information I could get. Someone could finally identify Grindelwald. I could." The listeners gasped. "I stood there looking into his face as horror and fear sunk in. I had heard of their plans to attack Hogwarts. I was then grabbed from behind. I had heard too much and seen who he was. My only thoughts were of Albus." She took a deep breath, stood and began to pace around the kitchen. It was evident the memories were painful. "I was held for sixty two days. I was abused and raped by his followers. By him…eventually I agreed to pledge my loyalty to him. How much worse could it have been, I was his niece."

Hermione was outraged, "Your UNCLE did that to you? Of all the…"

"It is ok dear…time does heal if you can believe that. But Albus heard of the newest follower before I could tell him what had happened. It took three months for me to reach him and I had to use my powers to do it." She smiled, "I hung around in his head until he consented." Hermione and Harry looked in horror at the idea after having been there. "We met at Hogwarts by the lake; I brought a file of everything I could gather with out suspicion. I identified people and members. I was able to give locations and most of all I could identify the newest dark lord. We fought and when he tried to brush my arm away from his my sleeve moved. He saw the bruises. Demanding to know what happened, I told him. I told him everything I had experienced in those sixty two days and all those that followed. Apparently a female follower is there for entertainment as well." Hermione clinched Harry's hand at the horrible thought. "I continued to relay information but not to him. Our emotions proved to be too much for him. He sent a spy in to help watch over me, the spy claimed me for himself as soon as he joined the inner circle and securing my safety in his bedchambers every night. It was he who I communicated everything to and heard how my love was doing. Sometimes we traded messages through him but mainly Albus refused to. He blamed himself for my being in Germany and finding out about the meetings leading to everything happening to me. I didn't blame him though. It was a few years later when he discovered my uncle's plan to use me to produce an heir. I became disgusted with myself at the things I was forced to do. I no longer had the refuge of the spy's chamber. I was a tool every night for my uncle's wishes. I stopped eating, drinking, going outside…I would have stopped bathing but my uncle seemed to enjoy that." Ginny went to a trash can and threw up. Tonks left the room crying finding out the real facts. Mrs. Granger sat horrified. "One night at a meeting it was announced I had conceived I would be allowed private chambers and a nurse and a rule was instated I was not to be harmed. I didn't care at this point; I welcomed death. I was for all practical reasons comatose. I didn't move from a rocker, no food; when they forced me to eat I went ballistic and spit it out. A knife was left in the room one night…I tried to take the baby's life by my own hand. It was on this night that Albus's spy had come to tell me he was coming to get me. It was too late. I woke up in Hogwarts. Succeeding in the death of the heir to the dark lord…I was left with over two hundred self inflicted stab wounds to my stomach." She unknowingly put a hand on her abdomen. "I felt ruined for all intense purposes. Albus blamed himself. Our love was tainted by my family and his destiny. It was two weeks later he killed someone for the first time in his life. The next six included my father, brother, cousin, grandmother, and my two sisters." Hermione threw her hand over her mouth. Tears spilling over; hating herself for asking. "Do not cry for me Hermione…I have healed my wounds and faced my past. He never has, he let me go to my home in Italy, no good byes but he knew I needed to heal in every way. I had a wonderful nurse he sent with me. It was just too much for any couple to over come especially when he has not forgiven himself."

"Why? Why did you not go to him when you were healed."

"We tried, but for any man to try and touch me was impossible. My abilities as a mage tried to protect me when the memories would rush into my mind causing harm to those near me. I do not leave home much and when I do it is only to see my love. He tries his best to keep his distance, I know I am his love and he knows it too. Our paths were not meant to be for now. _Maybe with more time_." She was in a dream state. "I perhaps would like just _one_ more kiss." She exited leaving a room of tearful, horrified, disgusted people. Harry held Hermione tight knowing she blamed herself for asking this and afraid what his destiny would lead them to.

Sleep was far from restful that night in the house. Remus felt bad for previously complaining of how his circumstances caused him heart ache. Hermione felt bad for asking her to relive such a horrifying memory. Harry was scared for what his destiny might hold. Ginny had reoccurring nightmares of her experience in the chamber leaving all to wonder the truth of what happened; save one…Charlie. He sat by her bed all night never leaving. The twins had returned to their flat, Bill had gone to be with Fleur to assure himself things would be alright. Neville and Luna curled up together in Hermione's room afraid to let go. Ron sat in the library staring at the fire. Horrible images in his head as to what may lay ahead for them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat up with the Grangers and Tonks discussing the events. Worried about the futures, their children's futures, especially about the two teens that laid up stairs in each others arms scared to death because of his same destiny. One they would have to try and live through. Isabella had gone to comfort Albus. He could be heard crying though out the house. Not one person knew how to react. He was their rock; he was always strong and calm. He told them what to do…now they were all lost as to how to comfort him. His own remorse for not being able to forgive and forget, for not being able to seek comfort in the one he loved. They did discover before leaving the kitchen that the spy had been none other than Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody. His face was streaked with tears having been forced to relive his memories of those nights and for the love lost on two people so deserving of it. Now after all the years he sat outside the office door; still trying to protect the two of them and their love.

As the morning sun shown on number 12 Grimmauld Place, silence covered the air. One still sitting in front of the fire, two lay in each other's arms, some finally crying themselves to sleep. All knew that Albus Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts once again having said good bye to _the love of his life_.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you to atexasphoenix, granger2malfoy, Schwinpt, guyute3965, GryffindorBabex13, Uld Ases, whitekitty, Jarno - thank you for taking the time to review! For all those silent readers...authors have a hit count that you don't see - we know you're reading and not reviewing. Over 3000 hits. Well if you are silent...enjoy but I encourage you to share your opinion.

This scenecontainsa mild sexual experiences. Hey - they're growing up, deal with it!

**New Additions**

Tonks came into Hermione's room as she got dressed. "Nervous?"

"Very, I feel horrible about last night but all I can think of is this will be the first time people outside of here see me with Harry. I just want to look nice."

"Then let me help ok?" She did a charm on the bags under her eyes and helped straighten her hair. "Wow, almost like sisters! I always wanted one."

"Me, too. Tonks? How do you know when you're in love?"

"You just feel it. Is he worth it?"

"Yes." For some reason Tonks hugged her.

"Now, we need something to show off that tight little body of yours that will get them all tangled up in their underwear."

"TONKS!" Tonks stuck her tongue out playfully at Hermione being so shocked by the statement. They continued to laugh and giggle. Ginny came to borrow an outfit and ended up running to get Luna to join them.

"What is taking so long?"

"Who knows mate?"

They looked at the stairs in hope it was the girls when they heard footsteps. "Sorry to disappoint." Remus said cheerfully, "The girls are going to come in a little bit, I volunteered us to take the luggage and meet them on Platform 9 ¾. So let's go."

The platform was crowded with people saying good bye. Reporters waited for Harry to arrive in hopes of getting a statement about the night at the ministry. Flash bulbs blinded him upon arrival. Remus with the help of aurors finally got rid of them. "I'm sorry Harry, we should have suspected that."

"No harm done, I should be used to it." The three boys went and loaded their trunks onto the train. Harry watched the clock nervously as it neared time to leave and still no sign of the girls. "Where is she?"

"She'll be here Harry. Maybe she got wind of the reporters and just wants to wait 'til the last minute. This is a big day for the two of you."

"I know…I just get nervous not knowing."

The platform cleared as students boarded the train. Ten minutes to go and Ginny appeared. "GIRLY!"

"Dean!" they ran over to each other as he helped her aboard. Next came Luna. Harry smiled as he saw Tonks and Hermione come thru the barrier. She looked amazing and extremely nervous. She had straightened her hair and added the touch of make-up. She had on low rise blue jeans with a black spaghetti strap tank top showing just enough of her stomach to see it was well toned against her butterfly piercing. She had on a little jewelry, black sandals, and a belt. She looked so fresh and beautiful. Whispers ran through the train in record time as everyone leaned out of the window to see who it was. She was captivating as she stood laughing with Tonks. Remus elbowed him and nudged him forward. He could hear the buzz on the train as people leaned out their window in hopes of finding out who she was and why Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived was walking up to greet her. He took one of her hands in his. "You look great."

"Thanks, sorry we're late." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Are you ready? Once we board everyone will know. They're already hanging out of the windows."

She took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm just nervous. So many people are going to know I am not good enough for you."

"It's me that is not good enough for you. Remember that."

"I wish there was a way to do this so everyone would leave our compartment alone, I have loads of reading to finish."

"Do you want everyone to know at once?"

"Impossible but a nice thought."

"Oh I can make it happen." He said smiling mischievously.  
"How?"

He stepped closer to her and grabbed her other hand. Taking one last look at all the nosey people hanging out of the train. He took a breath, "Like this…" And he captured her lips with his, her lips immediately giving him access; holding nothing back. Despite not knowing who the mystery girl was the students still whooped and hollered as whistles filled the air. Tonks and Remus grinned at each other.

"He does have style!"

"Just like his dad…"

Safely on the train their friends tried to block them from view of the door as people came to peak in trying to discover the mystery lady in their hero's life. Ginny came back from the loo chuckling. "So far we have…a foreign exchange student, a rare veela with auburn hair, Victoria Secret's supermodel, and my favorite is the new defense teacher." The compartment roared with laughter hearing the rumors flying around. "So that should make you feel real good 'Mione!"

"Wow, someone actually thought I was a model! They must need glasses. I can't believe people don't recognize me."

"The other fun stories flying are about the new and improved Harry Potter. You my fine sir went from a 7 to a solid 15 on the scale of one to ten! Rumors range from you drinking restorative potion for your eyes to a veela giving you their secret source of beauty!" This only caused the friends to laugh harder. "Where are your glasses?"

"I'm still wearing them I just put a disillusionment charm on them."

"Cor!" with this they continued to laugh at the rumors floating around.

Vicky was the first to be able to speak, "I can't wait when the two of you enter the great hall…I think you should get the very last carriage."

"Yeah!" Ginny agreed. "That would give me time to make sure Collin has is camera ready for Lavender's and Pavarti's faces." Surprisingly Hermione and Harry agreed to it having nothing to lose after that kiss. The eight friends plotted how to get them off the train without being seen. Finally Ron suggested them using the invisibility cloak.

Hermione's eyes sparkled, "We can do better than that. We can disillusion ourselves. We better get changed, we should be arriving soon."

Moving to avoid being hit by other people proved hard for Hermione and Harry as they walked to the carriage. Ron having covered for her on their patrol duties and Luna stayed out by the carriage making sure no on tried to enter it. They breathed deep trying to calm their nerves. After this anyone who hadn't figured out her identity would know that Hermione and Harry were together. "Are you sure you still want to go through with this? We could try to keep it quite a bit longer?"

"No, I have been preparing myself for this since we went to Diagon Alley. I'd rather get it over with. I talked to Dumbledore and he said my mail could be screened so we don't have a repeat of fourth year." The carriage pulled to a stop. Everyone was inside as he leaned over and kissed her quickly, "here goes nothing. Let's go Mi lady." He grabbed her hand. They could hear everyone talking. They looked at each other one last time and opened the doors.

Ginny nodded encouragement to them as they walked towards the table. Draco had his mouth hanging open and drooling while Pansy Parkinson looked as if she could swallow Harry whole. Cho turned away before Harry could read her expression. He could hear the lude comments that the female population were making, shocked by their boldness. He was more concerned at the way the males were undressing her with their eyes. The walk seemed to take forever. She kept smiling looking nowhere but at Ginny giving his hand a squeeze. As they approached the table they broke out in laughter. A small flash had just captured Gryffindor's two biggest gossips facial expressions. As they took their seats silence was still thick. It was Draco who finally broke the tension, "_Bloody hell_ was that _Granger_?" this caused the Great Hall to erupt in laughter as people began to turn back to their previous conversations. Lavender and Pavarti were the first to speak.

"Hermione, you look amazing! Did you find some new spell?"

"I thought you were a model on the train, never would have figured frizzy hair could look like that?"

"Why have you been hiding that body all these years, you could have had more dates?"

"Enough! I didn't want more dates, I wanted _one_ date." Glancing towards Harry.

"How sweet! Did Harry and Ron know you had this body?"

"Would you stop with my body already, it's _creepy_."

"Leave her alone girls…why talk about that when you can finally have all those questions about Harry answered." The girls squealed with delight as they bombarded Hermione with more questions. She glared at Ginny for doing that to her. On the other side of the table things were just as bad for Harry. All the females were whispering while they stared and his mates didn't help.

"Wow…we thought it was hard before but now it will be murder to ask a girl out and not have to answer "Harry" questions. When did you get so built anyway?"

"I worked out a lot this summer. I didn't know that was a problem before…about the dates, sorry."

"No sweat, it also gets us dates!" Harry looked a little disturbed by this. Thankfully Ron explained.

"See, if they know you then who ever they know will know you…popularity by association."

"That is just too weird. So what did you guys do this summer?"

"Not as much as you apparently…Dean told me about your little dancing escapade. I think you have been holding out on us and need to share your obvious talent with the females later."

Harry laughed, "Then you'll love what I received earlier this summer." They smiled; it must be good judging by the look on his face. The conversation was stopped as the first years entered. The sorting ceremony took forever it seemed as Harry had to listen to the constant growl of Ron's stomach. Finally the headmaster stood and addressed the students. "I know you are all hungry so I will wait to give the announcements. Tuck in!" Food appeared as students quickly filled their plates. The group enjoyed catching up with their friends as Harry kept a hold of Hermione's hand. Harry felt bad as he watched Neville keep glancing over towards the Ravenclaw table.

"She'll be ok Neville."

"Harry, you don't know how they treat her. I mean you know about the stealing of stuff, but they say the meanest things to her! She cries almost every night."

"Not this year! That is a promise."

"Thanks Harry."

"Anytime Longbottom."

Dumbledore stood as the plates were cleared. "Now as you all should know the Forbidden Forest is of course…_forbidden_. In Hogwarts' terms it means I will catch at least six of you in it." A few students chuckled as six particular students winked at each other. "Once again I will remind you there is no magic allowed in the corridors and anything you might consider fun is banned by Mr. Filch, for details see the complete list that hangs outside his office door. This year their will be a few changes." The hum of excitement filled the air. "Those involved already have been informed that class schedules will not be the same this year for some of you. Usually you attend class with your house mates in the same year however…due to the achievement of such high scores we have added a new class. Advanced DADA which will take up three periods. This will cause those involved to have a different schedule from their housemates. Now, I must explain for those who don't know; the exceedingly amounts of high scores on the OWLs and NEWTs were due to the efforts of a particular group of students last year in their time of need. When they had concerns about their practical skills they decided to hold their own practice. Normally I would have to highly disapprove of their secrecy but after knowing of their circumstances I applaud their courage." Dumbledore nodded to Harry to show his appreciation. "Good news is they have agreed to continue this club with the full support of the staff and opened to anyone _they_ choose to _allow_ membership to. It is called the DA and is run by none other than Harry Potter." Noise filled the air as everyone tried to get a better look at him from their seats. "Now for those of you who may worry about his qualifications to teach and help other students you may ask other members of this group their opinion or you may take comfort in me telling you that Mr. Potter made the highest DADA score in the history of the OWLs. Congratulations Mr. Potter." The great hall filled with applause as Harry blushed and Hermione beamed with pride. "Moving on, this year you will have yet another DADA teacher who will arrive tomorrow morning. She is an auror and has kindly agreed to take a year off to teach so please welcome Professor Tonks when she arrives. Prefects if you will show the students to their dorms. Good Night."

"NO WAY…why didn't she tell us?"

"I have no idea. What I do know is that it will be one fun year." With this the group began to stand as Ron yelled, "First years follow me."

"_Harry_ let go." She laughed slightly as he pulled her back to him every time she tried to leave to carry out her duties as prefect.

"No. Have you seen the way the blokes are looking at you? You aren't going anywhere without me. I'll help you and Ron…besides I would walk with you anyway." He kissed her cheek as several snickered and made comments around them. They stood near the back of the hall gathering up the first years and showing them the way to Gryffindor tower. As they approached the Fat Lady said hello and eyed Hermione, Harry, and Ron suspiciously. "You three made some changes this summer I see. Growing up quite nicely too."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Voldemort." The Fat Lady shivered as she swung open. "What?"

"Voldemort? That's what you chose?"

"I thought you and Harry would like it. Aren't you two the ones telling everybody to say it so they will be less afraid? Now they'll have plenty of practice." He beamed as the cleverness of his plan.

"He's right Mi, pretty smart idea Ron. I just never thought I would hear you say it so calmly and so frequently.

"He's right Ron it was a really great idea." Ron was surprised when she pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey now, don't be doing that your boyfriend might be a deranged jealous freak." The trio laughed as the portrait closed behind them, Ron and Hermione showed the first years to their dormitories.

Ron said he was knackered and headed to bed as Hermione came and sat by Harry in their usual spot by the fireplace. "What's the smile for Mi?"

"All the questions I got asked about my _boyfriend_."

"Yeah, like what?" he narrowed his eyes teasingly.

"Do you hold my hand? Are you nice to me? Do you keep me safe like a knight?" He laughed at that one. "My thoughts too but you do keep me safe."

"I didn't at the Ministry…"

"We've discussed this already!"

"I know…I just still have night mares about it sometimes. I was a complete wreck waiting for you at the station. Mi, there are just so many things that can happen…"

She put her finger on his lips and leaned in to kiss him. "I'm a target either way and if he is going to try to kill me…I'd rather die beside you or for you than the reason being my parentage."

"MI! Don't talk like that! _Please_? I can't lose you…ever!"

"It's not like it's a great thought for me, but I had to think about all this when I started to fall in love with you."

His head snapped up. "You-you are falling in love with me?" His palms were sweating and his heart raced. His eyes showed fear and worry but were all so full of nervousness and shock.

"No." he was totally taken back by this.

"Oh…I didn't think you would. We are young and everything…"

She was giggling, "You're rambling Harry." He looked hurt. "I only meant that I wasn't _falling_ in love with you because I am already completely head over heels in love with you." He studied her face as she held her breath. He cupped the side of her face rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Smiling he said, "You are?"

"_Completely_…I think I always have been just didn't know until that night I entered your thoughts that it was different, not just love for a friend."

Grinning as if she had just made him the happiest man alive he captured her lips with his. He poured all the feeling he had into this kiss. It was wonderful and somehow different from all their other kisses. It wasn't needed or devouring but tender yet still as passionate. He changed the tempo of the kiss trying not to devour her. Slow tender kisses turned to deep passionate all consuming and back to sweet chaste kisses before he begged for entrance back into her mouth. Not caring about the rest of the world he eased her back down on the couch. He tilted his head back to the other side as he tasted her mouth, sliding his tongue against hers. He moaned as the heat aroused him causing his jeans to tighten. He began to slowly rub against her body, his hands rubbing her already hard nipples. Suddenly pulling back as she moaned. A moment passed before she opened her eyes, "What…what is wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing, I wanted to see the beautiful face of the person I love most in this world." He smiled rubbing his thumb over her lips and a tear rolled down her face. He kissed it away and whispered in her ear, "I love you Mi." Shivers ran over her body as she closed her eyes and kissed him with everything in her soul.

Hermione was back to her usual looking self by morning with the exception the hair was smooth instead of frizzy and bushy as it hung in waves down her back. She seemed to glow as he watched her descend from the girl's dormitories. She walked over and kissed him. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, have I mentioned lately that I love you?" Her face broke into the biggest smile she ever had as she jumped into his arms giggling into his neck. He spun her around filled with joy as he looked into her eyes. The common room watched curiously wondering what made the couple so happy. He set her down when they were both breathing hard and dizzy. They exited the portrait hole a bit embarrassed by such a display. Whispers were still filling the hall as they sat down for breakfast. Professor McGonagall passed out their schedules, Harry taking Ron's since he was still sleeping. Ginny and Dean came in and sat next to them. "Mornin'."

"I'd ask if the two of you had a good morning but I hear there was spinning and laughter." She arched her eyebrow at Hermione who just shrugged her shoulders beaming a beautiful smile. "Must be good for 'Mione to smile like that." Harry just winked and continued to eat breakfast. A rush of flapping wings could be heard as the post owls flew in. It was usually loud the first day because parents were sending all the items students forgot. Hermione paid the owl that delivered the morning edition of The Daily Prophet. She gasped and dropped her glass of pumpkin juice as she opened the paper. Harry leaned over as his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"What is it?"

"US!" They both said horrified as they turned the front page around for Dean and Ginny to see. Covering the full page was a picture of Harry kissing her at King Cross Station holding her hands down at his sides. Ginny dropped her fork as she sighed, "Oh Merlin! At least you can't see your face and you _did _look incredible Mione."

The teens continued to read afraid of what horrors they might find.

_HARRY POTTER'S MYSTERIOUS LADY – COULD IT BE LOVE?_

_Yesterday as students boarded the Hogwarts Express for another exciting year the students were treated to an inside scoop about The-Boy-Who-Lived. He arrived with friends boarding in the usual manner until ten minutes 'til eleven when a beautiful and mysterious young lady emerged. Almost instantly our hero approached her. His eyes filled with desire as he focused on no one but her. Students began to watch as he took her hand and spoke to her quietly out of ear shot to everyone. We then saw him smile as he took her other hand pulling her towards him and kissing her. For the ladies who have dreamed about this day, I can say that was not just _any _kiss I witnessed. My blood boiled at the tenderness and passion our hero showered his lady love with. Many may remember our articles in the last two years about our hero mourning his parents and wanting to find love. We believe he has. We decided to dig deeper into the life of this mystery girl and were surprised to find that it was none other than his long time best friend Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch who is top of her class. They are both currently in their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, also rumored to be in charge of a new defense club this year. But these are not the only changes in Mr. Potter's life. Recently it was brought to our attention that he has a new guardian, Remus J. Lupin, a known werewolf and currently Mr. Potter received the highest DADA score in the history of the O.W.L.s topping wizards such as Albus Dumbledore. We wish Mr. Potter the best of luck and happiness in his new relationship and will continue to try and reach him for further comment._

"Well, you're no longer a lunatic." The three teens looked at Ginny and broke out in laughter.

"Mystery woman…sound so…I don't know."

"I think it was a great article, for once nothing bad was said…that's good right?"

After some thought Harry and Hermione nodded, "I knew to expect it would be reported but not the front page! I'm just worried about you Mi?"

"I'm fine; I think it is a nice article. Now the picture is a little embarrassing but still nice, I thought the press had already left. From looking at it, I don't think we would have cared any way." Ginny laughed at her ease.

"Never would have pegged you for an exhibitionist!"

"According to everyone at the club we already were." She winked at Harry remembering their dance. The rest of the day passed uneventful.

Sitting in the common room that night Professor McGonagall entered through the portrait hole. "Mr. Potter follow me please." They walked to her office and took a seat. "Per your agreement with Professor Dumbledore your ban has been lifted and I wish to be the first to congratulate you on being captain." His eyes widened.

"Captain? What do I know about being captain?"

"It goes to you as the senior member of the team, do you wish to decline?" He contemplated his choices.

"May I receive help?"

"You may do as you deem fit as long as that trophy remains in my office Mr. Potter."

"Then I accept."

"You will need to set up try outs and practices with Madam Hooch. Good luck Harry, I'm counting on you to win another year." He thanked her and left to find Ron.

"Is everything ok? Has something happened?"

"Yes…you are now dating the Quidditch captain."

Her mouth flew open as she bounced on her toes, "Harry, that's fantastic! You'll be terrific."

"Have you seen Ron, I would like his help?"

"I saw him…sneaking up to the tower with Vicky." She wiggled her eyebrow.

"Oh." she shook her head holding back a laugh. "Go Ron, I haven't even gotten you up there yet." She playfully punched him in the stomach. "Kidding! Only kidding." He put his arm around her shoulder and went to sit by the fire to start on their homework holding up his part of the agreement to work hard. He found studying with a girlfriend had its rewards. For everything he got right she rewarded him with a kiss. Plus he just liked being able to look over admiring her face and watching her bite her lip as she concentrated. "If you don't stop that I'm not going to get anything else done…I'm just going to snog you until you have no thoughts left." She smiled wickedly, setting her book a side she leaned forward on the floor crawling seductively over to him.

"Really? What was I doing?"

"That cute little thing when you bite your lip…I love that!" he said huskily as his temperature rose after seeing her crawling towards him.

"What are you going to do about it?" looking to see if the common room had cleared he answered her. Using his seeker reflexes he flipped her onto the floor and pinned her down before she knew what was happening and probed his tongue into her mouth. She tasted of vanilla and raspberries and made him crazy as she drew circles in the hollow of his neck. They lay on the floor in the firelight kissing and tasting and nibbling until he pulled back looking into her face. Without taking his eyes off of her he pulled her tie off, seeing no hesitation in her expression he slowly began to undo her buttons as their eyes locked together, her breathing becoming shallow with each button. As the last button came undone her shirt fell to the sides as he studied her body. "You're so beautiful Mi" he whispered as he lowered his head to leave little kisses on her stomach. She breathed in a shaky breath and began to run her fingers in his hair. She wondered if there was an inch he had left untouched as he worked his way up. As he reached her breast he traced the outline of her lace bra with his fingers leaving chills on her skin. He watched her face as he slowly made circles until reaching her nipples and then caressing her breast with his whole hand. She moaned in pleasure and arched her back pressing her breast into him more. All control was lost as he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. His hands caressing her chest lightly, hard, feathery, and even pinched her nipples twisting them as he let go, this pushed her over the edge as she filled with ache and desire. She removed his tie as he unhooked her bra in front. Raising up for him to remove it she kissed his chest after she undid every button making lazy flicks with her tongue. As one hand fondled her breast the other caressed her arse. Occasionally switching as to not leave either side wanting more. He stopped as she undid the last button, now leaning back on his knees with her kneeling in front of him fluttering her lips across his abs. he moaned from the back of his throat. Nervous for her to inch a bit lower and discover how aroused he truly was; as she continued to work her way back up she stopped taking time to run her tongue over his nipples. This was a new sensation and took his breath away. She had become so brave and provocative when it was the two of them that he secretly found it one of his biggest turn ons, quiet school girl by day and at night _completely_ seductive. It drove him crazy seeing her walls shatter only by him in this way. He nibbled at her ear as her nails raked his back. He paused briefly as he felt her finger hook just behind the button of his pants. Giving a tug, pulling him down to her as she lay back on the floor, his body coming down to cover hers. As the heat built in her body her kisses becoming more desperate to drink him in. Her chest ached to have his lips on them as she guided his head to them, following her lead he licked and sucked until they were almost bruised. He loved seeing her face when he licked the nipple and then blew softly against it causing her to shudder with desire. As the heat built between her legs she found her self pressing up against his hips. Gasping as she felt how hard he was. Not being able to deny her curiosity she gently shifted underneath him causing him to groan. "Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head no as he locked into her cinnamon eyes full of concern and want. Lowering his mouth to hers again tenderly. He began to prove it by rocking gently, pressing his swollen self against the peak between her legs. She still burned to know how it felt as she slowly ran her nails over his abs shifting to turn him over as she leaned over him moving her hand slowly up the inside of his thigh. As her palm firmly pressed through the outside of his pants against his bulge. He gasped breaking contact and quickly raising himself to rest on his elbows. She had a scared look, "Did I do something wrong."

"NO! umm…no" his voice cracked as he fought the battle between his head and his crotch. "I just don't know if I could take much more and still be able to…_control_ it." He pleaded with her to understand and saw her eyes shoot open wide when it did occur to her his meaning. Suddenly a shy, fear washed across her face. Biting her lip as she fought her inner thoughts. "Mi, are you ok?"

"Would it help?"

Completely confused by this he asked, "Will what help?"

"You know…if I… helped you. I read it can be painful, I don't want that so…"

He sat completely at a lost for words and shocked his sweet Mi was suggesting…_that_. "I don't think you know what you're asking Mi!" His breathing was ragged at just the suggestion.

"You do it right?" He looked away as his face turned bright red in horror of this conversation. "Harry?"

"Ok yes I do…any normal bloke does." He was horrified at her knowing what he did to himself, as if it weren't natural.

She kissed his cheek, briefly pausing to make sure the common room still was empty. Pulled a blanket off the couch over them and whispered in his ear, "Show me how." He almost lost control right there seeing the look in her eyes, she was serious. "I _want_ to, show me how…teach me how." She nibbled at his ear.

"Mi, I really don't…_oh merlin_…think you know what your asking. Can you stop doing that for a second? It's…hard to…think."

She giggled against his neck "really?" her voice was low and seductive but somehow kept that innocent tone. Then she sat up as fear came over her, "Do you not want me too?"

"Oh Merlin yes I want you to but…" he stumbled for words as his lower body throbbed.

"But what? I know we said we would go slow but if I can help you…_do that_, then let me. _Show me how_."

"Mi, do you know what will happen?"

She looked at the floor, "yes and I know that when you…climax that it can be…messy."

"That's one way to put it. Mi, we can't even talk about it with out turning red."

"I don't care Harry if you don't want me to touch you then just say so but I want to do this. I love you!"

He could see she was taking this the wrong way and he hated the hurt look in her eye. "I just don't want you to think you have to do this for me to know that, I do. I _know_ you love me. I can wait until you are absolutely sure." He knew he had messed up when the look appeared on her face when she was determined to do something. "Harry James Potter don't patronize me! You think boys are the only ones that talk about this…well whether you believe it or not the girls talk about it more! Where's my shirt?"

He cupped the side of her face as he grabbed her wrist, "Will you stop for just a moment? I just wanted you to know what you were getting into. I don't want you to do something you'll regret and I can't promise you'll enjoy this…granted I will but…you may have another reaction and I couldn't take it if you wouldn't look at me again or either of us be to embarrassed to speak." She locked into his eyes.

"I asked for this, not you." As she finished her voice trailing off she kissed him pushing him back down slowly. He jumped when he felt her fingers fiddle with the buttons on his pants and then slowly slide the zipper; he mumbled for her to be careful, "it won't be good if you get it caught." He laughed nervously as he saw determination and desire in her eyes. "Are you sure about his Mi?" he said as he caught her wrist.

"I can't hurt you right?"

Lightly laughing he said, "There's no way you could ever hurt me…even I know that."

Timidly biting her lip she nodded her head yes slightly as her fingers slipped under the band of his underwear. She felt bold as she watched his face. His eyes closed and his breathing came quick and ragged. He bent one leg at the knee to be more comfortable as she lowered the waistband below his erection. Her eyes went wide and she was thankful his eyes were closed as she saw him for the first time, as she saw any guy for the first time. Strangely she was fascinated by it and found her fingers trailing over it in exploration, pulled out of her stare as he moaned from the very back of his throat from her feathery touch. He opened his eyes desperate to know if she was revolted by him. He saw the fascination as she watched her fingers glide over his extremely hard, aching member. As she continued he closed his eyes trying to remember her every touch and the sensation she was causing. The twins once tried to explain how different it felt but he never dreamed it could be this intoxicating. Her fingertips teased and toyed with his senses. Her hand so light and delicate; cool against his smooth skin burning with heat. Soon she noticed his hips rising to her touch as she felt more sure of herself her grip became firmer. His panting was coming rapid and moans were more frequent. She could feel him throbbing and it excited her to know she did this to him; he opened his eyes reaching a hand behind her neck and pulling her to him. His kiss was rough and heated, his lips pressed hard against hers as his hand slowly moved to hers. She whispered against his lips one final time, "Show me?" His hand covered hers as he showed her how to caress and rub it the right way. Rubbing her thumb across the head and kneading it up and down. How to fondle his balls as she stroked his shaft as he pressed her hand against him with more pressure she found the burning in between her own legs to almost be too much, her nipples ached as he kissed her neck muttering expressions of pleasure into her skin. He set a faster pace as he let go of her hand to massage her breast and try to give her some pleasure in return. She lowered her mouth to his nipple and began to suck on it increasing his pleasure as he bit his lip trying to be quiet. His face was tense and his moans were increasing her own desires as he grabbed a handful of her hair and the other clenching the blanket tightly. His body shifting to the need for relief as she increased her pace and grabbed him tighter. Another moan escaped his lips as she took the fluid that began to emerge with her thumb and rubbed the tip of his head. Twisting her hand forward and backward as she rubbed up and down. As he climaxed he tensed grabbing her arse tightly, she covered his mouth with hers to try and silence his cries of desire. She suddenly felt a strange wetness in between her own legs. As he lay his head back staring into her eyes. "Are you alright?" She smiled and nodded yes. Bringing her head down to his shoulder. Her fingernails running lightly over his chest. "Harry?"

He could barely breathe well alone talk, "Hmm?"

"Did I…was it…"

He steadied himself quickly knowing she was beginning to doubt herself. Pulling her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "Mi that was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life! I still can't believe you did that. Are you…ok?" She nodded. "Really? Here this will help." He waved his hand casting a spell to clean them both up. "Merlin, that was incredible. I'm, not sure what I'm supposed to say or do…"

"Shhh…I love you. I wanted to do this. It wasn't all that bad, Pavarti and Lavender always made it sound so dreadful. But…it wasn't. It was incredible Harry, to touch you like that and see you…thank you for not laughing at me."

"On Mi! _Thank you_! I never thought…we…never mind. Sad part is, seeing you look at me like that, after doing this and you still seem so innocent to everything, just makes me hard all over again."

"Harry!" She lightly slapped his chest as she laid her head back down secretly looking down at the blanket to see if it was true. Surprisingly it was!

The next morning Harry woke Ron so he wasn't late. "Where were you last night?"

"Astronomy Tower. I love only having class in the afternoon, beats waking early." With this Dean, Seamus, and Neville all sat up fully awake.

"With who?"

"Vicky."

"No way" Dean said surprised.

"I can't thank you enough for introducing us man."

"So…are you sharing or no kissing and telling."

Grunting arrogantly, "we did very little kissing."

"Sorry to hear that man…"

"It's not that, it's the fact she was too busy sucking my dick!" Jaws dropped. "I was shocked. I was scared to death to kiss her and the next thing I knew she was all over it."

"Was it everything you dreamed about?"

"And more! I can't think of anything that would be better than that."

"I can." With this the guys laughed. "What about you Harry?"

"Guys…I think I have to take my leave on that note." He turned walking to the door embarrassed at the thought of sharing his experience.

"Harry…mate, I didn't mean to make you feel bad that I got further than you…I'm sure she'll come around sooner or later."

"Yeah. We'll be here to celebrate when she does." Harry looked at the room, rolled his yes and left. _Gits_.

As he came down smiling from last night still he saw Hermione scribbling down notes from the book she was reading. He got a little nervous as he approached her, about her having second thoughts, when she suddenly stood and leaned into his ear, "Mornin' big boy." Then turned and started to walk away as he playfully swatted at her arse.

"You think you can get away that easy?" he went to grab her as she took off running around the couch.

Watching this from the corner were Lavender, Pavarti, Vicky, and Ginny.

"They sure are in a good mood every morning!"

"She must be getting it _every_ night" Looking over seeing Harry kiss her passionately.

"I know I would be all over that. Who would of thought the mousiest girl of all would get the prime catch?"

"Are you really that surprised?" Ginny couldn't believe no one had seen this coming.

"What about you and Dean?"

"We're fine, he told me he loved me this summer." The girls giggled in delight as she retold her story. They stopped when Ron walked over to whisk Vicky off to breakfast.

Finishing an early lunch the group walked quickly to their class wanting a few minutes before everyone arrived. Peering into the door, they saw a beautiful brunette with light purple highlights cascading into perfect ringlets working hard. When she hadn't noticed them yet Harry decided to get her attention. "Did you leave Wolf Boy for me already?"

Grinning mischievously the professor looked up from her work, "Not soon enough I hear…seems someone else stole your heart already?" She finished her comment as she jumped into Harry's arms giving him a huge hug. The others laughed noticing her feet barely reached his knees. "I was wondering when you guys were going to come welcome me?" Harry set her back on the floor.

"We were mad!"

"Extremely upset!"

"Furious I would say!"

Looking shocked, "Why?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Really _Nymphadora_…not telling us you were our professor!"

Tonks blushed and then realized the name Hermione addressed her as, "That's _Professor_ Tonks and I had to promise not to. Are you really mad?"

Placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head, Hermione said, "No – as long as you tell us _everything_!" Tonks was instantly bombarded with questions and hello hugs.

"Stop! Others are coming in so…how about you meet me tonight after dinner." They nodded and took their seats.

Entering the classroom after dinner the group sat comfortably on top of their desks while waiting for Tonks. When she opened the door they began clapping and whistling. She smiled, "What's all this about?"

Ron spoke first, "Just wanted to congratulate you for being an amazing DADA professor…it was the most fun we have had since Lupin!"

"Thank you," she bowed jokingly. The group of friends visited until curfew hearing all about her first two days and sharing their stories too. Harry hung back as they exited the room.

"Tonks?"

"What is it Harry?"

"Will…will Moony get to come visit you here?"

"When he can…is there something you needed?"

"No, I just wondered."

"You know…part of the reason I took this job is because he asked me too." Harry snapped his head up. "He wanted me to be sure you were safe at all times and this gave him a reason to come visit you." She paused trying to read his expressions. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do? Looks like something is on your mind?"

"No, I just didn't think I would miss him. I have never had…anyone to miss when I left for school." He ruffled his hair. "I don't know, I just feel…"

"Homesick?"

"Is that what this is?"

"You feel like you are missing something or someone, miss your bedroom, all those other things you had?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He looked deep in thought.

"Ok there?"

Gradually his lips turned up, "I think so…for once. So this is what homesick is? I think I like that."

Rifling his hair she beamed, "I'm happy for you! But just so you know; most people aren't usually happy about that." They both laughed.

"Tonks, Can I ask you something…_personal_?"

"Sure, can't promise I will answer though. Outside of class, behind closed doors…I'm still here for you the same way I was this summer. I really care about you and more importantly I care about your _Uncle_ Remus and you are everything to him."

He smirked at the reference to uncle remembering their time at the salon. "I was just wondering if we could still be as close," he finished so softly she barely heard him, "like family."

"I wouldn't want it any other way! Besides, I found myself to be very fond of those goodnight kisses." She winked, "Maybe if I am lucky you can call me Auntie!" sticking out her tongue at him.

"You care about him that much?"

"More than I can say." They looked at each other for a moment as they absorbed everything that had transpired between them.

Finally he pushed off from the desk, kissing her cheek, "Take care of my Uncle…he means the world to me and I can tell he loves you." She blushed and nodded once. He turned in the middle of the door and spoke softly but from his heart, "Goodnight…Auntie." With this he exited as a single tear rolled down her cheek as she felt more loved then ever before between the two new men in her life. Realizing those words were probably the most important ones Harry would ever say to her. Coming from him that kind of trust and sincerity did not come easy, but definitely from the heart.

Between classes, quidditch practice, his extra training, and getting ready for the DA the first two weeks flew by quickly. He had everything planned, making sure there was enough time to get everything ready. He had scheduled tryouts for that day. Hermione had promised to come with them and maybe fly around the pitch afterwards. Ron and Harry talked more and more about who possible players would be.

"Ginny is chaser if she still wants it, Natalie too. Your keeper, I'm seeker so all we need is a chaser and two beaters."

"How about Seamus and Neville?"

"Not Dean and Seamus?"

"No, Dean I don't think will do as well. He still prefers soccer too anything."

"I heard Vicky was trying out…is she any good?"

"Oh yeah…she's _real _good."

Harry playfully punched his arm, "I didn't mean_ that_! Prat!'

Three hours later the new Gryffindor quidditch team was comprised of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Natalie, Vicky, Seamus, and Neville. Harry thanked everyone for trying out and stated they had all done well. The students walked away tired and sore making their way to the common room as Hermione joined Harry, Ron, and Vicky on the pitch.

"Ready to fly Mi?"

"Yes."

Vicky and Ron took off on his broom as Harry helped Hermione onto his. Looking over her shoulder she gave him a kiss. "You were really great out there. I think you are going to be a wonderful captain."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me. Now…hold on." With that he pushed off the ground rocketing into the night sky as he heard Hermione's delightful giggle. They raced around the pitch enjoying the wind in their faces. Harry secured his grip around her and flipped a few times just so he could hear her laugh. To him it was peace. After a couple of hours and watching a beautiful sunset from up in the sky Harry flew to the common room window. Everyone stared as Hermione used her hand to open it and he flew in to land gracefully offering his arm to help her dismount.

"Thank you Harry…I had a great time."

"Me too. I have fun anytime you are with me though." He smiled when she kissed his cheek.

"You're too sweet handsome."

"Keep that up and I'll show you how much fun we can have." He wiggled his eyebrows making her laugh as he pulled her in for a sensuous kiss. Forgetting the common room was still full, they broke apart smiling when the others started whistling. "Will you wait for me to go grab a shower?"

"Yes, I'm just going to finish up some Arithmancy homework." He kissed her cheek and sprinted upstairs.

The days continued to pass swiftly as Harry and Hermione finalized their plans for the DA. Today would be the first meeting. Eating breakfast in the great hall they were approached by Professor McGonagall. "Miss Granger, Mr. Potter; Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." They finished quickly and raced upstairs.

"Good morning! Thank you for coming so quickly."

"You wanted to see us sir?"

"I understand tonight will be your first meeting of the new DA."

"Yes sir."

"I have a list that Professor Tonks collected for you after each of her classes. Highly impressive the number of students who are willing to do extra work…I'm sure a few professors would like to know your secret." His eyes twinkled as he chuckled. "I have taken it upon myself to give you a bit of information on each student, nothing personal, just some facts I thought might be helpful when you are making your decision on membership."

"Sir what are these names that have a star next to them?"

"An impressive amount if I remember correctly."

"Yes sir, almost two pages full."

"To answer you question Hermione, those would be the Slytherins that are seeking membership. Mostly first and second years, but a few older ones." Harry and Hermione sat speechless that any Slytherin would _want_ to join. "I assure you they are safe and very eager. Professor Snape has been extremely busy trying to guide new students to think for them selves instead of accepting the beliefs of others so rashly."

"I'm not sure what to think. There has to be nearly 400 names on this list…I can't teach so many, I thought maybe a 100." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache was fast approaching.

"If you like you may choose to accept a predetermined amount of people to teach; after all you have the final say as per agreement. I would like to point out however that you may seek assistant; maybe from friends or staff. If you would humor me…I'd like you to take great consideration on the student with the blue files, it would be a personal favor to me."

"If that is all Sir we must be getting to class."

"Certainly, and may I be the first to wish you good luck tonight." Simultaneously they said thank you and exited the office.

Harry and Hermione looked over the file folders at lunch. "I can't believe what I am seeing. How?"

"I don't know Mi…I knew the Order was recruiting but I had no idea who they were."

"Well, I think they are very brave…we have to let some them in Harry."

"I had already decided that, it might take me a while to trust some but I will try. We are going to have to let a few others in to throw off suspicion. Can you make something like the coin for everyone again this year? We'll have to have a lot more…if you don't have time I understand."

"No, actually I had an idea for something new that will also hold a privacy charm like the list did last year but all in one."

"I knew I loved you for some reason." He kissed her cheek.

"Because I snog you." she said softly but full of confidence.

"Well, there is that!" he smiled as she laughed. She had changed this summer. She was still the know-it-all bookworm and best friend extraordinaire to him and Ron but she was more relaxed and playful. Her walk carried a sexy girl bounce, always smiling, able to laugh at herself, but she was truly happy and that radiated to everyone around her. She simply took his breath away.

"Harry!"

Shaking out of his trance, "Yeah?"

"I said we need to head to class."

"What were you staring at?"

He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "You."

"I can't believe this place is packed."

"Ron, you're not helping."

"Should we start the meeting 'til he gets here?"

"Maybe? I don't know, but they are starting to get restless."

"Mione what are the Slytherins doing here anyways?"

"Ron, anyone was allowed to come tonight. Some of them may not be so bad, will have to see who Harry chooses."

The great hall doors opened as everyone saw Harry stride into the hall. He looked powerful. Robes billowing behind him, files in hand at his side, confident, tall, muscular. Every bit the way you would picture a hero to look.

"Where have you been boss man?"

"Sorry, guys I had to speak to a few people first." He leaned over and kissed Mi. "Ginny, want to welcome everyone?"

"What? Me? Why?"

"Well, I have decided to take on 200 students and who better to assist me than the original members." They looked at him in surprise. "I need an answer here mates?"

"YES!" was given by the remaining members.

"Then get us started Gin while I go over my notes and remember…just like we practiced." She turned and climbed onto the platform in front of the staff table.

"Hi, thank you for coming tonight. I think I speak for us all when I say we never guessed so many would want to join. I know some of you have doubts about Harry's ability to teach, so we thought we would show you something we all learned last year that we are proud of. So you know, some of us are seventh years and some are as young as fourth but we all managed to achieve our goal thanks to the patience and understanding, plus his amazing ability to show each of us in a way we can all understand." She looked to both sides to see the original DA in a line ready to go. "I'm sure you have all heard the story about Harry's patronus…well now you can see ours." Before the students could finish dropping their mouths the group called, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

Students gasped as the silver patronus forms glided around the room. Harry smiled as his stag glided next to Hermione's otter. The room looked beautiful and the students seemed fascinated. As the forms returned to the tips of their owners wands the hall erupted in applause. Harry stepped forward and waved a hand towards the group of friends adding to the applause. The DA laughed at the attention while taking their seats.

Taking a deep breath and a reassuring glance at Hermione, Harry began, "That is one of the few things I felt everyone must know in order to defend themselves. I have to admit I was surprised that everyone managed to achieve it by the end of last year. I guess many of you would like an explanation to all of this and how it came to be. As you all know last year we had a defense professor that would not allow us to actually practice magic." He paused for the hostile comments about Umbridge to cease. "My thoughts exactly!" They laughed. "So Hermione and Ron decided to change that and organized a meeting. It was then that we decided to hold private sessions and we all set out to find a good location. We met two to three times a week and were eventually caught." A few of the older slytherins snickered. "What many of you do not know is how we arranged those meetings or what happened in them. It was in here that we brought the houses closer together and formed friendships that saved lives. My life as a matter of fact." Whispers erupted. "I know you all know about the Department of Mysteries last year and who was involved. If it weren't for my friendships with fellow DA members I would be dead. To them I am eternally grateful. With that said I will explain how all this will work." He glanced at his notes. "I can only accept 200 and that is with a lot of help. You will be under a privacy contract which means if you speak about the DA or what occurs during it you will find yourself in an unpleasant position. If you do not believe us then you may ask what happened last time someone told. We take this seriously, we are at war and we want to be able to fight against those forces. If you support Voldemort we will know and you will not be admitted." Harry was surprised when several students stood and left. "You must keep up with your classes. We would like to include all the houses and ask that you accept those you may not previously accepted. If you can not then you will be asked to leave. What we learn is not to be taken lightly; we will learn defense, offense, strategy, and even hand to hand. Hopefully maybe even some weapons. It took us a while to come up with a way to decide who gets to join and we decided on a couple of little tests. Don't worry, just because you are good at DADA doesn't mean you will get in, just because you might know more will not guarantee you a spot either, so you younger ones don't need to worry. We want those that have the desire to do good, who will try their best no matter what, and those that are loyal. With that being said please form two lines facing each other." The students began to move and partner up. Ernie and Hannah gradually began to walk down the lines taking names and asking a few simple questions. The most important question being asked by Harry as he walked randomly to each person. He decided to strategically start with an older Slytherin.

Eyes widened as Harry neared a group. "I'm surprised to see you here. What ever possessed you to come?"

"Just wanted to see if you would fall on your face Potty!" Malfoy sneered.

"Fine, say the Dark Lord's name."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Malfoy…say it!"

Malfoy glared as his eyes filled with hate, "V-v-vold-voldemort. Happy?"

"Yes, now why are you here?"

"Because I want to be. I may not like him, but I hate you more just so we are clear."

"Perfectly! Does this mean you don't agree with him, not joining your father?"

"And follow that freak! Never. But just to be clear, I still hate mudbloods and agree they need to be removed, just not by some half blood freak."

"Thanks you can see yourself out." Malfoy glared at him with obvious hatred.

Harry continued to speak to random people, those that could say the name were written down and some ran from the room as soon as they were asked. Soon the numbers dwindled from nearly 400 to about 275. Harry approached another sixth year Slytherin. Making sure no one else could hear them.

"Do you think like Malfoy?"

"No."

"Does your family support him?"

"No, a few feel the same about muggleborns" quietly he added, "but not my immediate family."

"Any death eaters?"

"Yes, my two uncles. My grandfather was a huge supporter for Grindelwald and my aunts and cousins stand by my uncles. Is there appoint to all this Potter?" never breaking eye contact.

"Can you say it?"

With more confidence then Harry had ever seen the boy spoke, "Would you like me to answer Voldemort…or _Tom Marvolo Riddle_?"

This surprised Harry greatly as he took a step back and looked at the bloke in front of him. "How did you know?"

"I am a Slytherin Potter or have you forgotten, when I want to know something I usually am ambitious enough to find it. When someone kills somebody close to me, I have a tendency to want revenge and a need to know my opponent."

The boys stared at each other for what seemed like hours. An understanding forming between them as reality sunk in. An alliance formed in secret; Harry finally stepping over to the next person to continue his line of questioning. By the end of the night the new DA held 172 members.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N This scene contains sexual experiences. Thanks again to those that review.

**Let the Fun Begin**

Harry and Hermione met with Dumbledore, Tonks and McGonagall the next morning.

"So this is you final list Harry?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How did you decide who received membership?"

Hermione answered, "We decided to see who was willing or able to say his name. We had Hannah and Ernie ask about abilities and beliefs. Cho and Neville tested them on a few spells, not to see their abilities but their determination to try something they would probably never believe they might achieve. As this was being done Harry was talking to each one as I secretly placed a few spells on them. One was the truth spell, another was a spell for Harry to see the areas of concern, and the others were to see their loyalty and if we could trust them."

"That is a unique method…simply brilliant Miss Granger. May I ask about each of the members?"

"I thought you might want that so Mi, Ron, and I prepared summaries of our findings for each student." He handed the headmaster a thick folder. "Some of my findings were disturbing and some were rather unique. You may be interested to know Malfoy does not wish to be a death eater…he does support their cause and his father but not Voldemort."

"Really? Well, the human mind is always surprising." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Thank you for doing this Harry, maybe we can find some hope in your summaries, maybe reach a few more that are hanging on the edges."

Tonks finally spoke, "How many Slytherins ended up in the group?"

"12"

"I have to say I had hope for a few more."

"Nothing personal Tonks but a few rubbed me the wrong way and they might still fight for you but I didn't care to have them in our club. We may have a serious reason but we are also forming friendships and having some fun…there are some that I didn't want to spend my time with or felt they just wanted to be near the-boy-who-lived. I don't want to deal with that in my spare time. I looked for people that might become good friends to the other members and didn't see me for what I have done but who I am." Hermione squeezed his hand in support.

"That is very admirable of you Harry. I think that is all. I believe you all have a defense class to get to."

They all bid farewell and Hermione, Tonks, and Harry proceeded to the DADA classroom.

"That was a good idea to place spells on them in order to read them better Mione."

"Thanks but the idea came from Cho Chang."

Harry's head whipped around. "It did?"

"She felt bad about what happened last year with Marietta and wanted to make sure it wouldn't happen again."

"I guess I need to thank her."

"That would probably be a good idea. So how is everything going?"

"Fine, busy…I sometimes can't believe I have agreed to do so much on top of our training but Mi helps a lot."

"Ready for your birthday Mi?"

"Counting the days!"

"What are your plans?"

"Don't know…he won't tell me." She gave him a pout.

After class Harry asked Tonks if he could meet her later. She eagerly agreed.

"I want something special, but not to serious and romantic, more fun."

"How about a concert?"

"How can I do that? We can't leave school."

"Oh right…unless…" she had a twinkle in her eye as she told him her idea and they both were excited when they went to ask Dumbledore for his approval. Surprisingly he said yes, simply because he felt the two needed a bit of relief from all their worries. Secretly Dumbledore dreaded what their future may hold and wanted to give them as much happiness as he could. He did not wish for their fate to be like his. He spent the rest of the night staring at his Bella's picture while having a few glasses of Firewhiskey. Tonks and Harry wrote Lupin to ask for his help and began to plan. Secretly they met every night in her office. Occasionally one of their other friends would join them to help. As the days became closer Harry was walking on clouds at the excitement he felt. He hoped she loved it as much as the others had when they had been told the plans.

Sitting by the fire and nearing exhaustion Harry and Mi continued to finish their homework, he didn't want any to worry about this week; nothing to interfere in his plans. Finishing their potions homework they put down their books and he moved to sit behind her.

"I'm so tired."

"Me too, my back is still hurting from that bloody bludger. I can't believe I didn't see it."

"Didn't the pain medicine Madam Pomfrey gave you work?"

"Some, then Dumbledore told me I could do it myself using a peaceful thought. Obviously I didn't succeed."

"Knowing you there will be a next time to try!" with this he began to tickle her.

"Think that's funny? Not so funny now huh?" She was gasping for breath as he continued to tickle her. He only stopped when the portrait opened and Ginny and Dean walked in.

"Wotcher mates!"

"Where have you guys been?" Hermione remembering she was prefect and had duties.

"Depends, are you going to take away points?"

"No, I'm too tired and it would mean more paperwork." The group laughed slightly amazed that Mione was shrugging off responsibilities.

"Cor! I'm not sure what you have done to her mate but the rest of the student body is grateful to you."

Hermione swatted his arm, "I am not that bad Dean!" The others gave her a questioningly look. "Ok, maybe a bit hard on you all." She blushed remembering how she constantly took points from the twins last year.

Harry gave them a knowing look "You guys headed to bed?"

"Yeah, we want to be up early to spend our day together. Night."

"Night." They watched as Ginny and Dean parted. "They are cute together."

"I guess so. I don't seem to be able to notice much when you are around though."

"You're too sweet. Come here." She leaned over kissing him tenderly; finally snuggling back into his arms as she leaned against his chest.

After a while Harry reached over and turned her chin so she could see him over her shoulder. "Happy birthday Mi…" his voice was low and sultry as he whispered softly. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Moments later she turned back around as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I love you."

"I love you too. I think this might be the best birthday yet." She smiled as they enjoyed a very rare peaceful moment together watching the fire.

Hermione woke up to breakfast in bed, compliments of Lavender and Pavarti. They had a wonderful chat; just the girls and they had invited Ginny, Luna, and Vicky as well. Soon their time was over and they prepared to go to class. Harry was waiting for her in the common room. She smiled as he watched her come down the stairs, she loved him so much. She noticed he had a twinkle in his eye, he had gained a few more inches in muscle, maybe another inch in height, and she still liked his new hairstyle. It was soft and she enjoyed running her fingers thru it.

"Morning Mi birthday girl." He kissed her sweetly.

"Good Morning!"

"I see from the smile planted across your face you are having a good day so far. I missed you at breakfast though."

"Wasn't that nice of the girls? I love breakfast in bed."

"I know!" he eyed her with a grin. "So, are we still on for later tonight?"

"YES! I am dying to know what you have planned. Are you going to tell me now?" She gave him a seductive smile and bit her lip knowing it drove him crazy. He just shook his head no and winked. "Harry! How am I supposed to find the perfect outfit if I don't know what to dress for?"

"You don't have to worry about that, it's taken care of." He smirked knowing he had truly thought of everything.

"Fine! I'll wait. Are we waiting for Ron? We have to get going."

"No, he walked with Vicky."

As the day continued to pass Hermione's curiosity about Harry's plans grew. By dinner she was promising him everything under the sun so he would tell her.

"For the last time…NO!"

"But Harry it's two weeks of your potions homework, done…right."

"No matter how sexy it is when you are begging…NO!"

She took the remaining steps to him and brushed her fingers lightly over his face, "There's _nothing_ that I can do that will get you to tell me?" with this she trailed her fingertips down his stomach and played with his belt.

Laughing harder than he had in ages. "Why Mi I do believe I have found your weakness. I would never have guessed you can't take suspense. So much that you would do _anything_ to find out." He had the sexiest smile she had ever scene on his face.

"Anything Harry!"

"How about a taste of what could happen?" with this he pushed her against the wall covering her mouth with his. She dropped her book bag kissing him hungrily. Only when air became a necessity did he break the kiss. "Keep that up Mi and we will never get to your surprise."

"I actually don't have a problem with that." As she kissed his neck.

"Well, others might." He kissed her one last time and grabbed her hand while picking up her bag from the floor. "I had a lot of help with this and I'm sure you wouldn't want that to be wasted."

"If you say so" she rolled her eyes and began to follow him to the common room. "So will you at least tell me who chose my clothes?"

"I did."

She stopped immediately; gaping as she stared at him. "You?"

"Nervous?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't be…you taught me well."

"Why can't you just tell me what to wear and let me choose?"

He said hello to the portrait giving her the password. "You'll find everything you need on your bed. I'll see you in an hour." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Mi, just trust me…this once."

"Oh Harry I always trust you, this is just different. I love that you have put so much thought into my birthday. I just hope you haven't gone crazy and I hope that it is something I like. I would hate to disappoint you."

"You Mi are never disappointing. I'll see you in an hour." With this he walked backwards to the stairs giving her a wink before turning around.

"I hope he's right!" With this she left the common room to prepare for her surprise.

As she entered her room she saw all her shower items had been neatly laid on the bed on top of her towel. Something among her things caught her attention. A silver bell; the note read

_When done showering please ring bell._

This confused her but she gathered her things and went to the prefect's bathroom. When she returned to her dorm she rang the bell. Instantly Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and Pavarti appeared to assist her with getting dressed starting with the package in Ginny's hands.

Smiling, "Is that for me?"

"Yes, and for the record I want you to know that this was all Harry's doing."

Hermione squealed as she opened the beautifully wrapped gift. It had deep purple iridescent paper with a shimmering white bow. She dropped the lid in shock as she slowly pulled out what was inside. The girls were crowding around her trying to see into the box. "Oh Merlin…" The first item she pulled out was an aqua Chinese silk corset style bustier. It had a sweet heart neckline and wide straps that laced up the back with aqua, soft yellow and silver ribbons to match the embroidery designs. It was the most beautiful top she had ever scene. The top was accompanied by matching plain aqua silk low rise pants tied in back with the same ribbons as the top, gathered at the ankle, and no pockets. To every girls surprise a pair of matching shoes were included. The shoes appeared to be made of the same Chinese silk as the top.

"Wow Mione, he must really like you."

"Are we sure he didn't have help?"

"I have never scene anything more beautiful."

"This is custom made, did you know that Mione?"

"Mione?"

"Hey you ok?"

Taking a deep breath she replied in a quivering voice, "I…I'm not sure what to say. I have never been more surprised and amazed in my life." A look of fear came over face. "What if it doesn't fit?"

"Kidding right? Mione…we're witches…we can use magic if it doesn't. I have a feeling though as much thought that went into this gift, he got it right. How…is the question I would ask."

"What are we waiting for? We have to get you dressed!" With this the girls began straightening her hair, polishing her nails, applying her make up and everything to make her feel pampered as Harry had asked them to do. Standing in front of the mirror Hermione was breath taking. "You look amazing!"

"It looks like the material was made just for you."

"I have never felt anything this wonderful before…almost like I have nothing on it is so light. The fit is perfect." She had tears building in her eyes.

"Mione, what's wrong?"

"I…I just can't believe he did all this for me." With the other girls got a little teary eyed too. "Thank you…you have made this the best birthday yet. I couldn't ask for better friends." All the girls hugged her trying not to mess up her hair and make-up. "Although I love you all…I think I have an _incredible_ boyfriend to go snog to death!" The girls giggled as she left the room.

Harry was watching the stairs as he paced, he hoped everything was going as planned. Two weeks ago Tonks has helped him get in contact with a designer to make an outfit perfect for Hermione's birthday. The designer asked for a picture of her and for Harry to tell how he felt about her, the results were unbelievable. He had designed and made a one of a kind material and outfit that was perfect for their evening. Harry could hardly resist the urge to give it to her the moment the package had arrived. He had dreamt of her in that outfit for three days. He remembered Ginny's face when he pulled her aside and asked her for help. She had agreed immediately.

She was the most magnificent sight he had ever scene. She appeared to have a silver glow around her as she gracefully descended the staircase. Every head in the common room turned to see Hermione as she had never looked before. She practically ran to Harry jumping into his arms.

She was giggling as she wrapped her arms around him, "You are the most amazing, wonderful, perfect boyfriend in the world! I love you so much!" She pulled back and was beaming as she looked into his eyes. "You didn't have to do all this. I don't know what to say or how to thank you enough Harry. I don't know where you are taking me but this has been the most perfect birthday ever!"

He laughed as she kissed him soundly. Only when she broke the kiss did she unwrap her arms and allow him to sit her back down on the ground. "So…you like the outfit?" She playfully swatted his arm. "Ok, I'll take that as a yes." Stepping back a bit he admired her properly, "it looks perfect on you Mi…exactly how I dreamed it would. Only it's…"

"What, what is wrong?" She looked fearful, afraid he wasn't happy.

"I know what it is. It's missing something. Stay right there." She was confused and worried, she had been so happy with his thoughtfulness she wanted him to like it too. He returned grinning devilishly with a package. "Here try this."

She eyed him cautiously, "What have you done now?" She dropped the box as she pulled out a cloak matching her attire. "Oh Harry! This…this…is too much. It's beautiful."

"Nothing, and I do mean nothing, is as beautiful or beautiful enough for you. Let me help you with that." He took the cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders fastening the top; ribbons that laced around silver pegs at a diagonal from her neck to just under her right arm. He grinned as he saw all the girls watching from the stairs. "Are you ready for your night out Mi?"

"As ready as I can be. Are you going to tell me now where we are going? Room of requirements? Tonk's office? Astronomy tower?"

"None of the above. I'm ready if you are but first…"

"Oh no! That's not fair Harry" she was eyeing the extra piece of silk that matched her outfit he was holding up. "You are not blind folding me thru the castle!" he let her rant as he moved behind her as everyone was laughed. "Why can't I see? This better be good Potter!"

"Oh, it's Potter now is it? I may have to make you run into a wall for that." He finished tying the knot trying not to mess up her hair and make-up.

"You wouldn't?"

"You're right I wouldn't. Let's go. Just take my hand and I promise not to let anything happen to you." She took his hand as he eyed their friends who sprinted out of the portrait hole a head of them. "Ok we're at the portrait…" he continued to guide her thru the castle and down the stairs to the entrance hall. As they reached the entrance hall he stopped her to open the front doors. "Now, you'll feel a slight chill but your cloak is charmed to keep you warm, I heard silk is supposed to be cool but the designer assured me you would be ok." She nodded trying to feel with her hands out in front of her for him. Taking her hands he led her out to the Quidditch pitch.

"We have been walking for ever, are we there yet?"

"Almost." About twenty steps later he took a deep breath and faced her. "Are you warm?"

"Yes, the temperature is perfect to me. I have a feeling it is colder though, but the charm seems to be working."

"Ok here it goes. Remember I love you. I only wanted to give you the bestseventeenth birthday ever."

"Harry, you have. I am getting nervous though now that you are talking like this. I'm sure I will love anything you planned. I love you."

"Alright then," he walked behind her untying her blind fold. As the material dropped he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Happy birthday Mi!"

"_Bloody hell_!" Hermione stood there not moving and in shock as she saw the sight before her. As he whispered to her happy birthday lights flooded the sky as playful music filled the air. On the quidditch pitch of Hogwarts stood an entire carnival. She blinked trying to take it all in. Everyone of her favorite rides were there along with all the Gryffindor sixth years, Luna, Ginny, a few DA members, Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-eye, the Weasleys, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Isabella, and…_her parents_.

"Mum? Dad?" she ran to them having missed the last five birthdays with them. She always hated not seeing them on her birthday when she was away at school. She had tears coming out of her eyes as she turned to see Harry standing there looking very confident. He was leaning against one of the rides, arms crossed in front of him as he tilted his head enjoying her smiles. It only took him winking at her for her to go sprinting into his arms as he swung her around. This made the other guests clap and whistle as the fun began.

The group enjoyed the rides, all her favorite foods such as caramel apples and cotton candy; she received amazing gifts and had a great time with her parents.

"I just can't believe you're at Hogwarts! I have always wished you could see it."

"Albus was very kind when he brought us but made us drink the most horrific substance so we could see it. Ginny gave us a wonderful tour this afternoon while we were waiting. We nearly ran into you twice." They were laughing as she looked at Ginny.

"You were here all day! Ginny you didn't even hint while I was getting ready…I can't believe all of you knew and I didn't have a clue!" They laughed at her astonishment. It was then that he eased behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Now if they hinted, it wouldn't have been a surprise now would it? After all, you are the smartest witch…we had a hell of a time trying not to let you catch on something was planned."

Turning to face him, "Thank you…I just can't believe you brought an _entire_ carnival here and I never noticed."

"Ahh, that is where the true essence of the plan came in." Professor Dumbledore said smiling very proudly. "It was true genius that Bella thought to place a charm on you last night as you slept so that you would have no desire to leave the castle or look outside." The group talked a bit longer and some continued to enjoy the rides. Mr. Granger was patiently answering how the rides worked to Mr. Weasley. It was on the swings that Hermione had a chance to talk alone with Harry.

"How did you do this? I still can't believe you did all this?"

"I had a lot of help, Dumbledore and Isabella charmed the rides to work, and I would do anything to see that adorable smile of yours." He kissed her softly.

"Harry, I'm just worried about what all this…" she bit her lip.

"Cost? Don't worry; Moony assures me it barely made a dent and if it had I wouldn't have cared. You only turnseventeen once. You have given me so much Mi…friendship, life, loyalty, strength, _love_. I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you. If I didn't have you…I wouldn't have anything that mattered. Sure money is nice, but it isn't worth anything if you have no one to spend it on. I just wanted to try and show you how much you meant to me…how much your happiness meant to me...maybe then I'll deserve you. When Ginny and Tonks told me how much you loved carnivals there was really only one thing to decide…which rides were the best. Plus I got to experience my first carnival."

"I love this so much…I love _you_ so much. Having my parents here was the best gift you could give me. My charm doesn't seem like enough now."

"Don't…don't say that Mi because I love my necklace. It came from you and you put so much thought into it like you do every year and I wouldn't give it up for anything. So please, don't belittle it. I love it too much."

"Ok, but Christmas is going to take a lot of thought!" With this they laughed enjoying the ride and looking at the sights.

As the evening progressed the group slowly dwindled. As Ginny and Hermione rode the carousel Dumbledore and Lupin approached Harry. "It seems a success Harry; I believe it will be the birthday she remembers always. Remember the curfew extension was only an hour, please abide by it. Thank you; I have not had this much fun in years. Good night."

"Good night sir and thank you again for letting me do this for her."

"Anytime dear boy." With this the headmaster made his leave with a few others.

"It really was fun. If you haven't yet this is sure to get you laid."

"MOONY! Not going there…besides that is not why I did it."

"I know – you do realize most guys would see that as a perk right?"

"Yes, but it's not like this would be very private now would it?"

"So you guessed?"

"Why else would Albus let us stay outside?" he raised an eyebrow at his guardian.

"You're right; the aurors are surrounding the place. We have orders not to interfere in anything you might…want to do…"

"Thanks, but no thanks. If and when that happens – no aurors, order members, or anyone else will be around. Ok?"

"You really are amazing kid! Tonks and I will be at the doors when you are ready to be escorted back to your dorms."

"Thanks Moony…for everything. I couldn't have done any of it with out you and Tonks. Will you be here in the morning?" Hesitantly Moony nodded yes. "Any chance I can see you at breakfast?"

Lupin smiled proudly, "Actually we were going to invite you to her room so Mione could also have breakfast with her parents before we took them back home." Lupin noticed a strange look in his eyes. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just…I miss it."

"Miss what Harry?"

"_Home_." That being said the two sat in silence as they watched the carousel spin, occasionally waving at the girls. As the ride stopped Lupin helped Ginny off as Harry walked over to Hermione.

"Hi handsome."

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hi." As they looked into each others eyes the rest went unnoticed as they took their leave. "You look amazing tonight."

"I had an extremely generous boyfriend to thank for that."

"How do you plan on thanking him?" with this he hopped on the horse behind her as the music and ride started up again.

"Like this…" she captured his lips passionately and seductively.

Without knowing how Harry was standing pressed against her as she leaned against the horse. As her hands moved lower he grabbed her wrist. "Not here." As his lips brushed her neck.

"Why"

"We are being watched by aurors all around"

"Who cares…"

"What?" he stopped and looked at her. "Do you not realize they would see us doing things that we shouldn't according to most of them?"

"I don't care…this night is too perfect and I want to _show_ you."

He looked at her in shock, his mouth filling with cotton as he swallowed hard. "What_ exactly_ do you mean?"

She wickedly grinned as she cast a disillusionment charm and put up barriers to alert them when some one was near by adding in a few silencing charms to be safe. Before he knew what was happening she had grasped his cock and was massaging it aggressively. As her lips captured his the world faded away as he fought to keep standing. Without waiting to long and his hopes very high of what might come he threw in some cushioning charms and led her gently to the floor of the carousel. He was on his back kissing her neck as he felt her slowly lower his jeans; her cloak draping over them like a blanket. The feel of silk brushing against his hardness was driving him over the edge. He was surprised at her eagerness and her determination to follow through with her plan as she kissed his neck and nibbled at his nipples while removing his shirt altogether. "Mi…are you sure about this?"

He breathed deeply as she whispered yes against his stomach, her eyelashes fluttering across his stomach and he thought the world was spinning out of control when her tongue lightly flicked the head of his hard member. "_Oh merlin_…"

He tensed at first not believing what she was doing. Only in his wildest dreams had she done this and here she was…stroking him with her hand as she ran her tongue along his shaft. Gently kissing and tasting like she had the first night she jacked him off. He raised his head and looked down, having to see it to believe it. Her eyes were watching him as she smiled she returned to her job at hand and slowly while holding eye contact took him into her mouth fully. He fell back and gripped the pole on the carousel, his knuckles turning white as his other hand grabbed some of her hair pushing her a bit further. He moaned as she began to suck, lick, tease, and even blow. All the time her hands still stroking and playing with his balls. Her mouth was warm and sent shivers when she blew lightly; the feeling as the tip of him hit her throat was indescribable. He groaned and withered as he began to buck his hips forcing her to take him further in. he thought he would explode soon as her free hand came up to twist and pinch his nipples. He wasn't sure how but he managed to get her shirt untied and began massaging her breasts hard. He physically shivered as she moaned while sucking on him. To his embarrassment the feeling was so over whelming that he didn't last as long as he would have liked. Soon he gave a cry of ecstasy and exploded into her mouth. As she lifted her head he sat up instantly apologizing for that. "I'm so sorry Mi; I couldn't warn you fast enough…"

"Harry stop. I'll be ok." As she coughed up some more and spit.

"You are?" he looked at her disbelief.

"Harry, I'm fine." She began to crawl towards him. "So, is that an appropriate thank you?" She began kissing his chest and slowly forcing him to lie back down. "Because I am just. Getting. Started." With this she captured his lips as he gasped with astonishment and anticipation.

As she moved to his neck he managed a weak, "Mi what has gotten into you?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"_Hell no_...I mean…" it was pointless as she giggled still kissing him all over. Before he could finish his thought he found himself stunned as her mouth began manipulating his cock again causing him to stiffen instantly. This time he was able to enjoy it more as her tongue tortured him and intoxicated his thoughts. His moans came often as she continued to thank him. As he came a second and third time he decided it was her birthday and he was getting a _much better_ deal than she was. He broke their passionate kiss whispering in her ear for her to lie down.

"Harry, what are you doing?" her voice shook with passion and nerves.

"Making you feel as good as I do." With this is hand stroked the silk on her thighs slightly pushing her knee out.

"I…I'm not sure about this?"

He kissed her cheek and whispered, "When you want me to stop I will, I don't think either of us want to go that far." He smiled as she bit her lip and nodded her head yes.

With her consent he eased a hand to the back of her pants untying the ribbons. He could barely contain the excitement having dreamt about this for days. The silk felt so soft under his touch and he could feel her temperature rise. She was nervous but excited. He could tell by the way she poured her feelings into her kisses. He felt her fingernails on his skin as his hand reached the peak in between her legs. He began to stroke slowly with his finger tips as he kissed her neck. As he sucked on her breast nibbling slightly, he began to lower her pants, slowly rubbing his palm down her leg as he guided them off. He was shocked to see what she had on. He never really knew what to expect but this…was _nice_. She had on a silk thong that tied at the sides sitting low on her hip. The bottom of her thong being made of lace; but it was those strings tied at the side that drove him crazy. He kissed his way down her stomach and slowly took the strings in his teeth pulling slightly as she gasped. He looked up at her and smiled as the first side fell and he took the other set or strings into his mouth giving a slight pull. She was smooth around the edges and had only a thin line left of curls. He had heard some stories but she was what Dean called neat and tidy. Her cheeks flushed as she noticed him staring; taking her in. It occurred to her that he had probably never seen a girl either, well not this way of course. She watched as he moved his fingers against her soft skin, the touch was heaven and she found her head to heavy to hold up as she lay back down. Heat was coursing through her body at a pace she couldn't control before she realized what she was doing her hips were moving to the motion of his hand. Her breaths short and her moans coming from deep in her throat. As he traced kisses on her neck and breasts she ran her fingers thru his hair. He ran a tongue slightly around her ear and as he probed it into her ear his finger slid into her moist heat. He waited allowing the feeling to become known to both of them as he began to pull it in and out. Some time wiggling it in circles, constantly changing his patterns depending on her moans and gasps. Their lips were wild and passionate as her hands roamed his body, his fingers plunging into her core furiously. He stopped occasionally to massage her clit or give it a pinch. Soon her back was arched and she was dragging her nails up his back and shoulders as she cried out. She was overcome by her body throbbing, an ache she had never felt before. It was as her cries carried his name did he thrust his finger into her one more time bringing her over the edge as he whispered in her ear. "Happy birthday Mi."

As they laid in each others arms with her cloak spread around them for warmth, they were entranced by the new feelings each had experienced. "Thank you for the most amazing birthday any girl could dream of." She kissed him with love like he had never felt before when they felt some one penetrate the barrier.

"Mi, what time is it?"

"Oh no!" they both said at the same time "CURFEW!" They jumped trying to find their scattered clothing as the carousel still spun. It was Hermione's idea to jump back up on the horse as if they had been there the whole time. Once he was behind her covering her lips with his he undid the charms just as Remus stepped on the ride.

"Hmm…hmm…" With this they sprang apart. "Did you kids forget you only had an extra hour?"

Flushed Hermione asked, "How long has it been?"

"Two! Albus already came down once and we talked him into a bit longer…seeing as none of us could find you. Nice trick by the way." He gave them a mischievous wink.

"What trick?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Leaving on all the rides, lights and sound and then putting the silencing charm around yourselves; took us while to figure out you probably hadn't moved from the last ride. Only a true marauder would have thought of that." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks…for buying us more time. We better get going." Helping her off the horse he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer for one last kiss. The group was quiet as they walked the halls back to the Gryffindor common room. As they reached the portrait Hermione turned and thanked them again for all their help, she had the best birthday ever. While they stood at the staircase to head to their dorms Hermione held him tightly.

"Thank you…for everything." She grinned, "especially...I always new you were good with your hands." She loved being able to make him blush.

"It was your idea…besides I never knew you could yell that loud other than for quidditch." He moved in time as she swatted at his arm. He leaned his forehead against hers as he placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer. "It gets harder to leave you each night."

"I know…I knew love was a strong feeling…and we have the…_other_ thing that adds to our emotions but…it's like I can't breathe when you aren't by my side."

"I love you Mi."

"I love you too Harry."

The next morning the student body was buzzing with curiosity to find out why there was a carnival on the grounds. Those that knew the answer knew that the student body was going to be very disappointed to hear they would not be allowed to enjoy it. Hermione saw Harry waiting for her at the stairs. "Sleep well?" he had a mischievous smirk.

"Yes…I dreamed I had an incredible birthday and my boyfriend was the most perfect human being alive." She kissed him passionately pouring her thoughts of last night into him.

"You sure you are ok? You look…uncomfortable."

Leaning into his ear to answer, "I'm a little sore but I hear it is common and if it isn't…_who cares_." He laughed at her happiness towards her new experience as their relationship took another step forward. He was a little concerned that it made her sore causing him to wonder what sex would be like; Remus had told him it could be very painful. He decided to cross that path when the time came. "Are we eating in the great hall?"

"No we are meeting Tonks, Remus, and…"

"And who? Enough surprises Harry! Tell me before I hex you."

"Your parents." He turned very nonchalant like they were there every morning for breakfast.

"Come back here. My parents? They're still here?"

"Remus wanted to stay over to see Tonks and they couldn't get back without him so they thought it would be a nice end to your birthday celebration." She jumped up to hug him wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You are the best!"

"Thanks. Keep this up and I will find away to move them to the castle." They were laughing as the others approached.

"Are you guys always this happy in the morning?" Ron asked yawning. Without hesitating they both answered yes simultaneously. "Must be nice to get laid every night."

"Ronald Weasley!" he jumped having all three girls yell at him.

"What?"

"First, we aren't getting laid every night..." Hermione said.

"Secondly, you practically are and you do not seem that happy." Vicky replied haughtily.

"And third…it's none of your business! That was a rude thing to say." Ginny added scoldingly.

"Alright already but I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"That is their problem then. Harry and I are just completely, head over heels in love." She grabbed him around the neck snogging him senseless as to prove her point. She stopped when she began to ache with desire after the wonderful feeling he introduced her to last night; finally getting down off of him with a slight blush. Harry winked at her knowing she was remembering last night. "We better get going so we aren't late Harry. See you guys later."

Breakfast was wonderful. She got to finish showing her parents around the school and luckily managed to avoid Malfoy. Tonks was beaming at Remus and the happiest they had scene her since her arrival. Several students spotted him as he was heading to the front doors.

"Professor Lupin!" many wanted to say they missed him teaching but the latest professor was just as good. He smiled not revealing she was the reason he was there. Finally he rejoined the Grangers and they exited the castle after hugging the children bye. Hermione had tears in her eyes. Harry placed an arm around her neck steering her to their first class. Ron told them about breakfast. "You should have scene their faces. Completely priceless. Everyone was carrying on about how this must be some surprise for them from Dumbledore so finally Dumbledore had to stand and announce that the carnival was there for a private matter and would be going away shortly as the crew was already here to disassemble it. The complaints were ear splitting. Then Malfoy came to the table and caused a stir."

"_This had to do with Potty didn't it Weasel? There are too many of you smiling like you know something the rest of us don't."_

"_What's it to you Malfoy? Disappointed daddy didn't think of it first? Oh that's right…he couldn't from Azkaban could he?" With this Neville jumped up wand drawn as he saw Malfoy draw his towards Ron._

"_Why don't you just go away Malfoy? You aren't stupid enough to pull something in front of all the professors." Ginny added slowly reaching for her wand too._

"_You'll pay for that Weasel! Watch your back!" with this he turned and left the hall._

The group proceeded up the stairs reminiscing about the fun they had and all of them thanking Harry again for letting them be included.

Time continued to pass rapidly as the first Quidditch game approached. Harry was training and working the team harder than usual. The DA was going smoothly and he found several of the Slytherins rather enjoyable. Since Malfoy and a few others had been denied membership to the DA their hostility added to the game. Some Slytherins seemed to be taking full advantage of any Gryffindor player not accompanied by another person so they had taken to walking in groups. Before he knew the morning of the game had arrived.

"Good morning."

"Morning Mi."

"You look horrible."

"Thanks for the support."

"You know I did not mean it like that. Why are you so nervous? It's just another Quidditch game."

"Yes…but this time if we lose it's my fault I'm captain remember?"

"You'll be fine…you're the best and Ron has planned some brilliant plays…you can't lose."

"I wish I was as sure as you are." She kissed him.

Ron and Ginny both came down. "Morning."

"Are we ready for today?"

"Hell no! Mate if we bugger this McGonagall is going to have our arses."

"I know Ron…let's just not bugger it up. If we can just remember everything we have worked on and the team flies like they did in practice yesterday we can't lose."

"Unless Malfoy pulls a fast one." Everyone turned to look at Ginny. "What? Why is everyone always looking at me?"

"Because you are the one always making those kind of remarks." Hermione stuck out her tongue playfully.

"I am starving can we eat now." The group rolled their eyes hearing Ron talk about food…again.

Seamus and Neville seemed nervous so Harry forced them to eat a little something. Luna sat with Neville wearing her lion hat. It was rather odd but she was a sweet girl so none of the friends minded. An hour until game time Harry called for his team to head to the changing rooms. He paced after changing trying to decide what to say.

"Ok mates…this is the first game of the season and we have been in perfect form during practice. Let's keep it that way. This is Slytherin…they are going to cheat, they are going to play unfair, and they will play brutal. Why? Because they know they can't beat us! Ron will be calling plays on the field, Neville and Seamus haven't missed a target yet, our chasers are incredible, and I am going to try my best to get the snitch." The team clapped and cheered. "Now as incentive to make this the best game possible…I have a surprise." Murmurs raced through the changing room as their head of house entered with Hermione carrying brand new Firebolts for each member.

"Bloody hell mate!" Ron hugged him almost knocking Harry over. Neville and Ginny sat awestruck. Seamus was jumping up and down hollering. Natalie and Vicky laughed as they watched the others eventually walking over and hugging Harry to thank him. Ginny kissed his cheek and to the amusement of everyone so did Ron. Hermione studied Harry in this moment. He didn't boast, he truly thought his reward was in their happiness. The team had a renewed spirit and determination as they took the field.

The game was very exciting and Gryffindor played their best game ever. Hermione and Luna along with all the others were hoarse from all the screaming. It was after the game that things went wrong.

As the crowd surrounded Harry it also began to divide as a furious Malfoy stormed up. "You think you can't be beat don't you? Think it was a brilliant plan to buy the team a victory?"

"Why not…you tried. Are you just mad because my attempt worked? Or is it because I used my inheritance of _your_ family's money to buy them? Just shows who the better fliers are."

"You'll never be better than me half-blood."

"No, I just keep beating you…and your father. How is he by the way? Azkaban set him up in the penthouse suite I hope." _Whack!_

That was the only sound heard as Malfoy's fist collided with Harry's jaw. It was all the others needed and next thing anyone knew Ron was hitting Crabbe, Neville was beating up Goyle, Harry and Malfoy were trying to kill each other by sheer force. Luna and Hermione were trying to break it up when Pansy tried to stop them by pulling Hermione's hair while Millicent punched Luna. Harry, Malfoy, and Ron were taking out years of hatred on each others faces and were beginning to look terrible. Hermione to everyone's shock could throw an incredible left hook and Luna shocked everyone by knowing karate. Every Slytherin and Gryffindor was in the mix by the time a professor could arrive. Lavender and Pavarti surprised everyone by taking a few hits and giving as good as they got.

"What in Merlin's name is going on down here? Everyone of you better back off or else you will face me every night for the rest of your stay here at Hogwarts. I SAID ENOUGH!" as he pulled Malfoy and Harry apart. "My house…to the side. NOW!"

"It seems there is a problem here Severus."

"Headmaster, it appears that a few students might have a disagreement they felt the need to resolve. I was about to find out the reason when you arrived."

"Maybe it is best if you tend to your students while Professor McGonagall tends to hers." Seething he nodded and stepped over to the Slytherins.

"Now Cho it seems as head girl you may have seen what started this fiasco?"

"Yes sir."

"Would you care to tell me why you did not do more to stop this?"

"It all happened so fast sir and by the time I could get near the students it was to dangerous as punches were flying every which way."

"I see. What did start this?"

"Malfoy approached Harry sir and said he was trying to buy a win giving the team new brooms. After awhile something was said about his father and punches were thrown."

"Might you tell me who hit first?"

"Malfoy sir."

"Thank you Ms. Chang, now could you please help move the spectators along."

Both head of houses had taken 200 points each and everyone involved would have detention for a month. Malfoy would also have to miss the first Hogsmeade weekend.

"I just don't understand why he is the only one. You and I both know you insulted him first."

"I might be able to explain that." Cho was walking down the hall towards them. "It seems that when asked by the headmaster what happened I might have been vague in my description of what _exactly_ happened."

"What did you say?" Harry asked cautiously.

"It was brought to my attention later by Hannah that I wasn't very clear on who insulted whose father…it may appear that Malfoy insulted your father instead of the way I believe Professor Dumbledore _interpreted_ it." She grinned evilly.

"Why Cho…I never knew you had it in you." Harry smiled putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm impressed Cho…just enough of the truth not to be in trouble. Like someone else we know." She exchanged a knowing glance with Harry.

Cho was very observant, "I am in Ravenclaw, we feel the need to know the headmaster well. I have learned from him, besides I still partially blame him for…Cedric." This made the others chuckle having Dumbledore played by his own game. "I believe we owe you a thank you Cho, maybe a butterbeer in Hogsmeade."

"You're on. I'll see you in the Three Broomsticks."

"This year sure is full of surprises." Harry said taking Hermione by the waist. "Have I told you lately that you have an extraordinary left hook?"

"Not so bad yourself slugger. Come on will be late for detention."

Detentions were brutal but fun since most of the house was there too. Sleep was short but the hope of Hogsmeade and the Halloween feast kept them going. Finally the day had arrived. Harry looked to see Malfoy looking furious at being refused the right to attend. If looks could kill half of the Gryffindor house would be dead. Harry was astonished to find that the Slytherins in the DA had no opinion in the matter and took neither side. He hoped that their attitude could influence others. As breakfast finished and friends talked excitedly Harry's scar began to burn. He dropped his fork and grabbed his forehead.

"HARRY! What is it? Ginny go get Dumbledore." Hermione said panicky.

The pain was growing as Harry began to hear the evil crackle he had grown to hate. He was fighting to keep his shield up and ward off Voldemort's attempt but he was tired from all the late night detentions and was not holding out as long as he needed to.

"Harry you have to keep fighting him… think…think of us." He began to remember their time at the carnival, their first kiss, how happy he was to hear her voice when he found himself in a room with Tonks. Is shields were holding but he couldn't keep it up. Voldemort wanted something from him. Information. He fought the urge to find out what. He could see Pettigrew and Bellatrix.

"They are planning an attack." His breath was short and labored. The pain was increasing as he lost the battle. "Stop…students." Dumbledore looked at Hermione trying to figure out the meaning as students were quickly leaving. Then it happened. "AHHHHHHH!" it was the last he yelled before passing out falling under Voldemort's control.

"_Harry so glad you could call on me…Welcome!"_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This scene has some graphic violence be prepared.

**Halloween**

A loud explosion rang in the near empty hall of Hogwarts. Screams could be heard as students began running into the castle after turning around half way on the grounds. Professors began to fill the entrance trying to understand their screams knowing that Voldemort had begun an attack on Hogsmeade.

As students walked joyfully through Hogsmeade laughing and enjoying the shops an explosion occurred throwing many into harms way. A cold began to send shivers down many spines as a few of the DA instantly came into the center road prepared to take a stand. They knew from the countless hours of practice Harry had enforced on them that dementors were near. As the sky turned dark with the foul creatures that began to descend upon the students a wave of silver took the skies as the DA began to produce their patronus. Many were relieved when they began to notice aurors and professors coming to their aid. Fighting bravely though they knew in their hearts the battle for Hogwarts had begun.

Ginny ran thru the gates hesitating as she saw the destruction caused. Shops were blown completely apart and students lay cluttered on the ground. She took a deep breath as she looked up and noticed the other end of the street. Walking calmly towards the town was hundreds of death eaters. Black robes blowing in the wind around them, wands drawn. She also noticed the group of DA students trying to hold off hundreds of dementors. Screams could be heard as students could not be saved. She cringed at the thought as smoke burned her nostrils. She stood tensed as she felt a familiar fear rise in her. _He was here. Voldemort was here. She could feel him. He wasn't close to the battle, probably watching from a safe distance. _She did the only thing she could…fight. She threw herself into the battle helping the DA fight off dementors as she dodged curses, occasionally throwing some in return. She was soon involved in a heated duel with a death eater as she rolled behind a display stand outside of a store for cover. She stayed low only raising her wand just above the top as she muttered "Stupify." When there was no return fire she peered over the edge to see that her target had been hit. She moved quickly to a group of students huddled in an alley. "I need you to run when I say go. Run as fast as you can to the castle…no matter what don't stop running and don't look back. I can only hold them off for a few minutes." She saw the timid nods of their heads as she checked to see if the coast was clear. Seeing her chance she yelled go and sprang out of her hiding place throwing curses and hexes as fast as she could in every direction. She kept an eye on them as they ran along the stores. She tried to move with them hoping to guard them until they were inside the gates. As the last one crossed she began to advance to another group repeating the action as many times as she could trying to help as many students to safety as possible. She then ran to the nearest store throwing open the door "Stupify!" She hit her target as the death eater performed the killing curse. Quickly thinking she sent a shelf to deflect the jet of green light as the student fell to the ground in shock. Making her way thru the store she rounded up anyone she could find. "I need you to calm down. You are about 500 paces from the gates, when I tell you to RUN. Don't stop and don't look back." She didn't wait for their answer as a hex flew in the window. Thinking fast she threw up her shield. Spotting the source she began to throw curses as she forced the duel into the opposite direction from the gates. "GO!" Again students began to run; some pulled others that were too afraid to react. As she turned to check on their progress a yellow streak grazed her cheek and she bit her lip trying not to yell out in pain as her cheek ripped open.

"Such a little girl to think she can beat me." The laugh was cold.

"Not so little…" with this she sent a body binding spell followed quickly by a cutting spell. The first one missed but the death eater screamed as the cutting curse hit directly in his stomach. She swallowed hard seeing his stomach split open to expose his guts. Bile rose as she knew by the way he fell…she had killed him. Gasping for breath she fought to remain standing as the battle progressed knowing she had to keep fighting. Gathering her strength she continued to find more students near the edge of town. It was in her fourth store that she was hit from behind. She could hear a warning yelled as she felt her body crumble in pain from the cruciatus curse. Knowing it was her screams she could hear and the taste of her own blood when she bit her cheek from her body jerking. As darkness was about to consume her she suddenly felt the curse lift, someone rushed to her aid helping her sit up. She turned her head to see Dean in a heated duel with the death eater. Suddenly warmth spread throughout her body as the pain began to fade. "Thank you" she said to a young boy that thought calmly enough to perform a healing spell. Feeling her strength return she nodded and then rushed to fight beside Dean.

"Need a hand?" he smirked at her comment never taking his eyes off of the enemy. Three more black robes approached as they continued to fight. Dean stupefied one as she thought quickly and conjured a steel wall cage for two of them as Dean caught the last one with the body binding hex.

"Are you ok?" he asked nervously, his voice full of fear as he embraced her.

"You saved me…" She took a second to look deeply into his eyes. "I love you." It was then that his eyes flew open and his body went limp. "NNNNNOOOOOOO!" She cried out as she fell under his weight. Through tear filled eyes she saw a death eater smiling a short distance away. With all the fury known to her she screamed a spell known to make the blood ignite with fire and course through the body. The battle faded around her as she held Dean in her arms rocking and crying for him to come back to her and not to leave her alone.

Upon exiting the gates Neville and Luna ran to the center of town to help the DA students adding their patronus to the mix. Out of the corner of their eye they watched a mass group of death eaters advanced.

"Everyone remember to fight back to back. Nothing fancy; just simple and accurate." Immediately they began to spread out, one fighting the dementors as the other defended them. Luna and Neville instantly were thrown into a duel with three black robed figures. "Expelliarmus" he called as the wand flew into his hand as Luna performed the vanishing spell. She smiled instantly as they continued to work together like they did in the duel against Dumbledore. He went offensive as she performed defensive spells. The three robed figures were easily taken out as they moved to help fellow students. He fought hard throwing spells quickly but accurately as she continued to recast the shield charm. He felt splatters of blood as he turned to see a cutting curse graze her shoulder. This renewed his fight as he cast the entrail-expelling curse causing the insides of the attacker to come out of his body. Hesitating a moment in shock as he realized what he had just done. Luna screamed his name and he turned in time to see an attacker running towards him. He kicked out his leg backwards with all his force as he sent a banishing charm out in front of him towards another attacker. It was then that the pair managed to make an advancement into the center of the town throwing balls of fire in every direction as death eaters approached. Continuing bravely as the smell of flesh filled their nostrils causing their stomachs to turn. Luna stopped once to conjure a brick and sent it flying into the back of a death eaters head as he tried dragging a young blonde away. The girl jumped up and ran back into the shop as tears streamed down her face. Beginning to sprint seeing George trying to hold off five robed figures backing him into a corner; watching carefully as he reached into his pocket and threw something into the group, almost thrown off their feet from a small explosion they stopped abruptly dropping to the ground for cover. Standing to hear George yell "Yes it worked!"

"What the hell was that?"

Smiling the twin replied, "Just something Fred and I came up with. Quickly take some." He began putting them in Luna's pockets as he handed some to Neville for him to do the same. "They work like muggle grenades. Wait until you have a good group of them for the most effect. They're charmed only to explode forward so you won't get any of the backlashes. Just pull the top and you have three seconds to toss the little bugger." He ducked as a green light flew over their heads. Luna reacted instantly, "FURNUNCULUS".

As boils began to appear on the attackers body Neville conjured ropes quickly to bind him as he yelled in pain. The three then began to work together. Neville and Luna buying George time as he found groups of death eaters and tossing the magic grenade into their midst. Luna tried not to watch as their bodies went flying from being hit with different curses and hexes, sometimes causing body parts to go in other directions. She screamed as an arm flew at her and blood covered her robe. George yelled an apology as they continued their advance. They darted down an alley as their senses filled with a blood curling scream. Approaching as quietly as they could, they snuck upon a group of death eaters raping two young girls. Throwing spells quickly as Luna ran to the victims. "Oh Merlin!" She couldn't hold back the angry tears as she saw the girls fall covered in blood. The boys arrived to see they had been beaten badly and raped numerous amounts of times. One of them had a cut across their throat as they realized she was dead. Luna tried to shield the other girl while conjuring a blanket for her. The girl shook in fear.

"It's alright, we are the good guys." Luna began to cast all the healing charms she knew.

"I can't believe he was still doing that after she was already dead." Neville whispered to George trying not vomit.

"I- I- I don't…here this is a portkey to our shop in Diagon Alley, use it to take her out of here. We have to get back."

Seeing his chance to protect Luna, Neville responded immediately, "Luna you should go with her, a male will probably make her too scared." She nodded trying to help the girl stand. George went to lend a hand but the girl screamed as he touched her arm, Luna whispered, "It's alright; he's trying to help us out of here. You want to leave right?" The girl nodded. "Alright, let him help you stand and then we can go; I'll keep you safe." As the girl let George help her Neville grabbed Luna into an embrace, "be careful. Stay inside and don't open the shop for anyone! We will come as soon as we can. I love you Luna."

"I love you too." For the first time she was unable to control the tears. "Promise me you will stay alive?" he stared in her eyes trying to think of comforting words not wanting to promise something he couldn't.

"I promise to fight with everything I have to come for you." He kissed her quickly as she reached for the trembling girl and grabbed the portkey. Neville stared as he watched her disappear.

Placing a hand on his shoulder George offered assurances, "At least this way she's safe mate." With this the boys turned and ran back towards the center of town.

"Fred get back!" Tonks and Remus yelled as a group of death eaters threw exploding curses in his direction. The Order had been alerted and apparated immediately into a full blown battle. Remus and Tonks moving on instinct began to fight coming up behind the main gathering of death eaters. They were tired and covered by filth and grime. Cut and bleeding, they continued to fight trying not to worry about one another. An explosion had caught their attention as they turned to see Arthur fly into a near by window. Remus ducked covering his head for protection from flying glass as he aimed his wand screaming "stupify!" Despite the commotion and noise they could hear Fred screams of fear, "NNOOOOO!" In his need to reach his father he had let his guard down and had attracted unwanted attention from a nearby group of enemy forces. Remus and Tonks had reacted first by warning him and next by throwing out curses of their own. Tonks threw as many impediment curses as she could at great speed while Remus threw out immobulus charms faster than one had ever seen. Remus running to Arthur and throwing Fred off of him brought Fred back to the current situation as he reached for his pocket grabbing an object and throwing it into a newly approaching group of death eaters. As the object exploded Remus checked Arthur's pulse seeing that he was alive quickly threw an emergency portkey set up to send all the wounded order members to Grimmauld Place for medical attention.

"What the hell was that Fred?" Tonks screamed as she reinforced her protection shield.

"Just something George and I whipped up incase we felt the urge to entertain some death eaters." He winked at her as he threw a cutting hex over her shoulder. "Thanks for that back there Moony."

"No problem kid…just be careful and…"

Remus didn't finish as Tonks pushed him down to the ground as a green light passed over his head. Quickly thinking Fred helped them up shoving some of the grenades into their hands while explaining how to use them. With this the three began to fight harder than ever. Eventually losing each other as the fight became more brutal and most were forgetting about their wands and fighting hand to hand. Remus screamed as a sword sliced thru his upper left arm and he was forced to battle with his right, using his left to duel with his wand. He fought hard and soon discovered himself cornered in an isolated area by five men in black robes and white masks. Breathing deeply as he landed backwards on his arse and realizing he had no hope of living. "Dear Merlin please protect the people I love" with this said, his memories began to flood his mind.

"_I'm James and this is Sirius, nice to meet you"… "we know your secret"… "we became animus to keep you company"… "we did it! Graduation day boys, friends always"…flying on Sirius bike… "Lily and I would like to you stand up for us at our wedding"… "we're going to have a baby!"…a beautiful boy smiling at his uncles…Harry's first steps…his first birthday…Harry first riding a broom…"Nooooo! Not James and Lily, Gods please no!" …"You can't just take him to Azkaban! He at least deserves a trial Albus! Help him!"... an easy transformation after discovering the Wolfsbane potion…his first glance at Harry on the train… "Why didn't you let me fight it?" "I would have thought that was obvious, Harry." 'Why?" "I assumed that if the boggart faced you it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort…" " I didn't think of Voldemort, I remembered those dementors." "That suggests that what you fear most of all is – fear."... watching Harry's first game…" I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."…"Can you teach me?"… "I heard my dad" "You heard James?" "You didn't know my dad, did you?" "We were friends at Hogwarts…" "If you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well." "Yes, I knew him. Or I thought I did…"…a silver stag shooting out of Harry's wand… "Lupin, I want a word" Snape handed him a piece of parchment with the words of Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs… "I don't want to hear explanations…I happen to know this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago…because those mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school, They'd think it extremely entertaining" "Do you know them" "we've met"… "Where is he Sirius?"... "I helped write it. I'm Moony-"… "His front paw…"… "Forgive me Remus"… "Yes your father was a stag when he transformed…that's why we called him Prongs."…moving in with Sirius…greeting Harry at Privet Drive…late night talks with Harry and Sirius in the kitchen…Christmas… "Nooooo! There's nothing you can do Harry- …It's too late Harry-…He's gone."…dragging Harry away from the veil as he shed his own tears…reading Sirius will…finding Harry at Privet Drive near death… "The one with the power to vanquish…"…Harry and Hermione hugging him as they learned he was Harry's new guardian…showing Harry the house when he moved in…shopping with Harry and friends…Harry laughing…Harry kissing Hermione…Harry's birthday party…his first parental lecture… telling Harry about the art of dating…leaving Harry for the first time to go fight…running to Harry across a crowded room…watching over him as he learned the spell could hurt his heart…practical jokes with Tonks that they played on the kids…"we just wanted to tell our parents" Hermione giving him a wink…the pride he felt as Harry shared his O.W.L. results…Molly slapping Dumbledore…"I don't need an oath or the Order to help fight Voldemort; I have been doing it with Harry for almost six years now…my loyalty is to him."…dancing with Harry, Hermione, Tonks, and the Grangers…Harry being a kid…kissing Tonks… "Nice sheet Moony – sleep well?"…ice cream with Tonks, Harry, and Hermione…rescuing Kingsley…"DON'T YOU GET IT? HE CAN'T…if he speaks of it, he will be accepting it, it is what he doesn't want to do. The idea of losing you will be the end of his…"I don't care, I'm falling in love with you Nymph"…bright lights…being chained to a wall and tortured by Peter…Harry and Tonks saving him…Harry and Hermione under the shower head…_** "**_I have only seen that kind of love once…with your parents."…Harry exploding about all the things he missed out on in life…going thru Lily's trunk…Harry's new look…Tonks teaching him how to two-step…Harry and Hermione on the dance floor intoxicating the whole club… "_ _I asked for a more offensive role in this war."… "You tell Dumbledore to lift that ban! I mean it I will rant and rave until it is done! He deserves that at least."…hearing Isabella's story…telling Tonks how scared he was for Harry…seeing Harry off to school…more battles…Hermione's birthday…Harry's smile._

"Locomotor Mortis!" Ron screamed as he kicked back his right leg, continuing to move forward thru the mass of people. He dodged a yellow beam as a white one missed his left shoulder. "Bloody hell!" he quickly ducked behind an over turned cart of merchandise. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he called as yet another dementor came close. He was bloody and tired. His leg was deeply wounded from a cutting spell, his arm ripped open as well; his eye was still weary after a conjunctivitis curse and his ankle sprained. _How the hell does Harry do this every year and survive? _As another masked figure approached he threw a left punch and a right jab. Quickly he summoned a near piece of broken wood and swung it like a bat. He watched as another death eater fell unconscious. He was desperately trying to find his sister and still found no sign of her. He had hoped she remained in the castle but knew in his heart he would not be so lucky. As he ran passed an alleyway he was launched backwards by an explosion. Picking himself up he soon found a hand helping him. "FRED!" quickly he wrapped his arms around his brother. "What the hell was that?"

"A grenade, sort of…George and I made them after seeing it in a muggle movie. Here take these." He explained how to use them and soon they were walking down the middle of the street in Hogsmeade throwing them left and right as many as they could while dodging hexes and people as they made their way. Ron cast a stunning spell as he twirled around, arm extended to knock out another masked figure.

"BUGGER! I'm out! Ron, do you have any more?"

"Gee Fred…do you…see me a…little busy?" with this he threw another punch and upper cut, shocked that his brother clearly was clueless to him fighting off two enemies.

"Sorry, need a hand?" Fred yelled as he banished a third.

As the second one finally fell to the ground Ron rolled his eyes, "I think it's a bit late to offer, don't you?"

Surprised that they could till find some humor they stopped for Fred to do a few small healing charms. "Thanks. DUCK!" Fred barely moved in time as a green light flew over him. Ron sneered, "Malfoy!" Before Fred could stop him Ron had leaped over two lifeless bodies and was in a full fledged duel with Draco Malfoy. Fred leapt forward tackling Crabbe to the ground. He rolled off of him shouting "Incarcerous!"

"What is the problem Weasel?"

"Nothing as long as you can handle being a ferret"

"You'll pay for all the times you have said that to me!"

"Not yet…"

"Maybe your sister would like to meet up with an old friend…"

"You leave her out of this Malfoy or…"

"You'll what?"

"CRUCIO!" Ron watched as the beam hit Malfoy in the chest. He didn't hold the spell long but the damage was done; he had used an unforgivable curse. If it wasn't for the green jet of light headed at him he would have probably passed out or thrown up. He continued to fight and throw spells faster than he had ever done before. He fed off all the anger he had ever felt towards his opponent while secretly wanting to berate himself for doing the unthinkable. He didn't want to go to Azkaban.

"He'll be fine…"

"I know, but I know he's going to want to go as soon as he wakes up. It's the reason he has been training so hard."

"Perhaps you are right Miss Granger but I am afraid that part of my deal with Harry was he had to wait until both Remus and I agreed he stood a chance."

Laughing tiredly she shook her head, "Do you really think that will stop him?" She watched him look at her curiously. "For starters it's not in him to sit by and not do it that is why he asked for a more offensive role; secondly, he's a mage and has more resources, so are you but let's call a spade a spade professor…he's more powerful than even you! If he wants to go fight, he will…whether you approve or not." With this Hermione turned back to Harry whispering pleas for him to wake. Just when she was beginning to settle in he opened his eyes. "Harry? Better?"

"Yeah," looking around his atmosphere he asked, "Hospital wing?"

"Where else can you get me as a personal nurse and your very own wing named after you?" She smiled as she kissed him brushing his hair off his face.

"Is it over?"

"No Harry, they're still fighting." She said as quiet as possible. "Harry I need you to listen to me ok?" he looked at her with his eyes full of concern. "I love you…more than anything and I am begging you not to go out there. I know what you are thinking and you are probably right but you promised Remus and Dumbledore you would wait until they approved it. And…and I am scared to lose you, I don't want you in harms way. But I also know that there will never be a fight I would think you are fully ready for…" she took a deep breath, "so whatever you decide to do…I'll go with you." She kissed him deeply.

"Mi…" it was in his eyes.

"OK, let's go to Hogsmeade. Drink this and this. Any ideas how to get around the big guy?"

"A few." He smiled as he told her the plan to disillusion themselves and apparate into the center of the village. "I love you. I would like you to agree to stay here; I'd know you were safe.

"Harry…"

"I know; we do this together like always. Just promise to come back to me, I can't lose you!"

"Only if you promise to come back to me!" he kissed her like their lives depended on it.

They made it safely to the gate just as they saw Dumbledore running out the main doors in search of them and apparated away.

As soon as they appeared Hermione disillusioned herself, almost invisible, sending out hexes as fast as she could. She tried staying as close to Harry as possible but soon realized that something had caused Harry to go sprinting into a throng of death eaters. Horror appeared as she saw Remus laying on the ground with his hands over his face trying not to see the bright green light heading directly into his chest. Immediately she did the only thing she could think of…she apparated directly in front of Lupin using the air to redirect the curse. Harry continued towards them and Remus slowly realizing that the curse did not hit him. He heard Harry scream, "NNNNOOOOOO! HERMIONE!" Looking up terrified he saw her fall to her knees in disbelief. They both reached her at the same time, "What the hell Mi?" She looked up at him and he saw the fear in her eyes. "We have to keep fighting. Are you two going to be alright?" They both nodded to Harry as he reached up yanking the charm from his neck. A sword appeared to Lupin's surprise as Harry said an incantation. Instantly swinging it behind him he felt the first sprays of blood land on his robes. With one last look pleading with them to be safe he began to move. They knew it was dangerous but they couldn't help but stare as he danced into battle, sword in one hand, wand in the other. He was fearless. He was powerful. Shaking Hermione out of her trance Lupin helped her up. "Thanks but we have to move." With this she nodded and began to make a path that led her to Harry. Calling on everything that Isabella had taught her she was using the elements. Air to disperse curses, balls of fire shot from her wand, and the dust of the earth helped her move from place to place as if she were apparating. Trying to stay near Harry and fear when she could not find him. She was sweaty and in pain from a few stray hexes. She had a cut that stung but she knew not to look, she would be sick if she saw her own blood. Pulling all the strength in her she continued to move. Coming across a piece of wood she took a second to transfigure it into a sword as well. Making herself disillusioned she began to move up to death eaters cutting them unexpectedly. The buildings were on fire, the smoke burned her eyes, her ears were filled with screams, and her nostrils smelled death and blood. She fought hard, she fought with all her anger for the things that had caused Harry so much pain, she fought for her future. Fatigue was setting in and the pain in her body was increasing, she quit using her mage abilities and switched to simpler spells as they had done in the duel against Dumbledore and Isabella. Just when she felt her legs giving way and her mind giving into the fear of what may have happened to Harry a whirlwind appeared. Tossing debris and death eaters away from her with force, shielding her eyes from the dust she saw Isabella standing before her. "I thought I might help." With a smile she and her mentor faced their enemies with renewed vigor.

Swinging the sword over his head he brought it down into the masked figure's chest. His body ached as he continued to fight both physically and magically. His calf was ripped open exposing the bone as it bled continuously. Smoke seared his lungs, making it hard to breathe. Death filled his senses. Anger fueled his fight. Tom was here, he just couldn't find him. _Why hadn't he shown himself?_ _Why hadn't he come for him? This is what this fight was bout. _He dove forward out of the path of a killing curse. _Is this the only curse they know how to throw at me? _Once again he summoned the ropes to bind his enemy. His heart longed for some sign of Hermione. He had lost her after she saved Remus. His anger boiled to the surface along with his deepest fears when he saw her apparate in front of the killing curse. He thought his worst nightmare had come true. It was not the time to argue though, he had to fight…he had to face his destiny. So he had turned away and fought, he was fighting with skill and purpose; desperately trying not to kill. He wanted this war to end but he did not want to be a murderer, not if he could help it. That fate was reserved for one purpose, one person, one soul.

Coming thru the gates Dumbledore's heart soared with pain at the site before him. Ginny in the middle of a war zone screaming as she held on to Dean Thomas. Doing the only the he knew to do to keep her safe. He quickly went to her placing a portkey on her and Dean's body sending them into the hospital ward. He paused only briefly to see his students fighting with bravery that he had seen in so few. But they were weakening; the battle had been going on for too long, their innocence being taken. His skin crackled with magical force as he began to duel. Many faced him and many fell. He was the only one their master feared…with his eyes glowing like fire he took them down one by one. Years of anger being his source of power; stopping only briefly to place portkeys to those that needed them. He had one goal in this fight, to protect Harry. He needed to protect Harry. He was their only chance. Sensing Harry's power he apparated to him. Harry was startled to see the headmaster appear at his side. With one brief look they understood what the other needed. Together they fought, they maimed, they hunted. They each had one target…Voldemort.

His cackle filled the air. "Such fools. Imbeciles. Think they can defeat me. The almighty Dumbledore is using children now. Pathetic, weak. Look how they scurry like common rats. Ahhhh, there she is. She does have that Gryffindor spirit does she not? I so enjoyed meeting her when she was younger." He looked down upon the battle as she fought. A strange look focused in his eyes. He gave the signal for more Death Eaters to join the fight. He had spent his time well; his numbers were in the thousands now. Victory was fast approaching. "She has become quite the dueler has she not? Tell me Wormtail, did she have that same spirit when she was younger?"

"Yes my Lord, the Weasley girl has always been able to match her brothers."

"Oh look, she's crying over the death of that boy, he was not what she needed anyways, good riddance."

"Master, you speak of her with…affection."

"CRUCIO! Wormtail you will learn that I have no affection for anyone…it is mere intrigue I see in her and it is none of your business." Wormtail tried to stand as the curse was released.

"I'm sorry Master I spoke without your permission."

"Do try to remember that. Now look at this…" He pointed towards Hermione fighting. "Where did such power come from?" He watched and then saw Potter. "This can't be…how…WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE TELL ME HE IS A MAGE! HOW CAN YOU ALL MISS THAT PIECE OF INFORMATION … ahhh, she seems to be as well. BELLA!"

"Yes Master"

"I want her…NOW!" she bowed and left to go retrieve Hermione Granger. "Now to deal with Potter!"

Harry sent more stupify spells as he continued to battle a death eater. As the death eater fell, Harry spun quickly. _Voldemort. _Just then he saw Dumbledore looking alert as well…until they found him, leaning casually against the post outside one of the shops about 100 paces away.

"It seems there have been some new…developments in your life Potter. That it an enormous amount of power for a child. Although, the other is very pretty."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER VOLDEMORT! "

"You still have no respect for your elders do you boy? Hasn't that muggle-loving fool taught you anything?"

"Why yes I have Tom."

"Dumbledore" his voice was full of hate. "Why do you continue to get in my way? Weren't you taught it is rude? Always trying to protect your little pet…just a waste of time…I will kill him Dumbledore, don't ever think otherwise."

"Well you will have to go thru me Tom…and even then I do not believe you can kill him. He's better than you Tom, we both feel it."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU OLD FOOL! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

With that began the battle between Voldemort and Harry as Dumbledore fought to keep Voldemort's groupies at bay. The lights flared, the ground rattled, dirt was flying in the wind, and the power the two shown was enough to make almost everyone stop and look. Time seemed to slow as Harry dodged green lights and conjured knives. He was tired and his body hurt…but he wanted this to end and fought with more strength than he thought he had. He kept Hermione at the front of his mind next to Sirius and his parents.

"At least you have learned a few more spells boy; this makes it much more interesting than you hiding behind a tombstone. Don't you agree?"

"Why must you always feel the need to chat Tom?"

"Ahh, so we are back to calling me by that foul name…I will have to teach you a lesson. Crucio!" This time the spell hit. Harry fell to the ground as his body twitched in pain. His mind stayed clear as he tried to break the curse on himself, but he was too tired. He felt the pain stop as Voldemort began to speak again. "She is pretty isn't she Potter…those brown eyes, that power and skill I saw her use earlier was extraordinary. Tell me…does she scream when shagged?" Harry threw a ball of fire as his powers raged with his anger. As Voldemot's crackled laughed filled the air with evil, "She must if you react that way…Or is it because you don't know? Hmmm…tell you what, after I have played with her, I will tell you the answer." Harry took a chance as he threw his head back in laughter tackling his body to the ground and then springing back to his feet quickly. "Muggles…resorting to such violence, why must you use your bodies to fight. If this was a proper school you would know that it is simply barbaric to be physical, we are above such violence since we have magic. This is something you need to learn Potter…" he never finished that statement as Harry pierced his stomach with his sword. Voldemort's eyes grew wide as he watched blood flow out of his midsection. Harry saw what he thought might be fear as Voldemort stared into his eyes. Sensing he was about to flee like last time Harry cried out, "You stay away from her or I will rip you to so many pieces your dogs won't know the difference between you and particles of dirt." With this he apparated away along with his death eaters. Harry fell to his knees in exhaustion as the red sun set. Smoke continued to fill the air. Destruction at every glance. "Harry?" Dumbledore waited as he laid a hand on his shoulder. He frowned as Harry flinched from pain. "How bad are you hurt Harry?"

"I'll be fine…Hermione!" With this Harry began to search the streets and the bodies looking for her. "HERMIONE! HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU?" _Voldemort._ He began frantically searching. "Fred! Have you seen Hermione?"

"No not for awhile, glad you're ok mate."

"I have to find her…" Dumbledore approached and told Fred of Voldemort's threat. Harry was frantic and feared the worst. Tears fell from his eyes as he continued to search. Soon he found Cho. "Have you seen Hermione?" he asked again with fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry, the last time I saw her was over that direction, but she wasn't looking to good. She was growing tired and weak." Color drained from his face. Fred tried to comfort him,

"We'll find her mate, don't worry, we'll find her!" Harry turned and continued searching.

"LUNA! OPEN UP!" Luna opened the door and jumped into Neville's arms, kissing him with more passion than he had even heard about.

"I'm sorry, I was just so scared…t-t-the sun was s-s-setting and I still hadn't seen you or G-G-George and…and…"

"Shhh, it's ok. You're safe…I'm here." He held her in the door way as she cried. She pulled back after awhile, "She's hurt bad…can we take her to a doctor now? I did what I could but she just keeps bleeding and…and…" He pulled her back to him as she began to cry again.

Villagers, professors, and students began to search for loved ones in the streets of Hogsmeade. Aurors were portkeying death eaters, both alive and dead, to the ministry. Screams of agony could be heard when a loved one was found without a pulse as tears of joy were cried when loved ones were found alive. Still no sign of Hermione, Remus had to literally hold Harry up as he searched for her. Dumbledore had spoken to Tonks and Kingsley about Voldemort's threat to harm Hermione. "Oh Merlin! Albus we have to find her…"

"I know dear. He could not take that loss now, I did not witness this kind of fear or weakness during his battle with Tom, I can only imagine how much worse it might be if we do not find her. She is the other part of his soul." Tonks had a tear in her eye as Kingsley whispered his need to start a search party at once.

"Ummm…Albus…Where is Isabella?"

"She is safe…I would feel it if she was harmed. I believe she is probably in the hospital wing assisting Poppy, she is very good at healing." A hesitant smile showed on his face. "That is where we always find each other. Either hurt or helping. I will check soon, right now my concern is for Harry." They both continued to search until Fawkes flew towards the Headmaster. "Thank you my friend, might I ask you a favor?" The phoenix sang a note of pleasure. "Would you mind going to the hospital wing to Madam Pomphrey and lend her tears if any students…if any students are in dire need?" The phoenix rubbed his cheek next to Dumbledore's as if to comfort an old friend and then pushed off into the air. It was then that Dumbledore unrolled the note and read.

_Hermione drained herself of her magic during an extremely long Cruciatus curse. She is fine now and helping in the hospital wing with me. She is extremely worried over Harry and his safety. Please let him know. I will not be able to keep her here much longer._

_With all my love,_

_I._

"Nymphadora, we must find Harry and let him know Hermione is safe." She nodded and then ran in the opposite direction to search for him. "HARRY!" she paused for an answer "HAAARRRYYYY!"

"TONKS! OVER HERE" she heard Arthur, who had apparated back. "Have you found her?" She simply nodded. "Molly and Remus are with him trying to keep him from going after Voldemort. Is she…Is she…d-d-de…" Tonks quickly shook her head.

"NO! No, she's fine, drained her magic and took a long Cruciatus is all we know but she is fine and helping Madam Pomphrey. Isabella sent word when she heard the fighting stop. She said we need to let Harry know soon because Hermione is almost ready to overtake her and come here." Arthur smiled.

"Those two…"

"Yeah, Dumbledore said that she was the other part of his soul." They both looked deep in thought for a moment. "Guess you better take me to him. Arthur noticed her limping and took her arm.

"Harry!" The site that she saw would haunt her for many nights sleep, the pain and fear in his eyes were too much for anyone to see. Arthur gave her hand to Remus as she knelt in front of Harry. "Hey kiddo…she's safe." All eyes were on her as Harry's head shot up. "Isabella sent word; she is safe and waiting for you at the hospital wing." Seeing the panic in his eyes she added, "she's just helping, she's not injured." Harry stood and hugged Tonks. He took a long look at his family, when his eyes reached Remus's it only took a nod from Remus. Harry ran faster and harder than he ever had in his life, fueled on joy and anxiety alone.

"How many Minerva?"

"27 dead, 200 are injured with 75 being severe and critical, and…3 are missing." Albus's head shot up.

"Missing? We need to alert the aurors at once…are you sure they weren't portkeyed away by an auror or Order member?"

"None that I have spoken with sir. We did find an earring by one body…I fear it might belong to Miss Lovegood."

"Has Miss Lovegood been accounted for?"

"I'm afraid not Albus" her voice quivered as she spoke. "I…I believe…"

"PROFESSORS…PROFESSORS!" George continued running until he reached them.

"Mr. Weasley what may I help you with?" Still gasping for air he told them about the two girls and how he and Neville convinced Luna to take the emergency portkey to safety. "That was very wise of you George. Had Mister Longbottom gone to retrieve them?"

"Yes sir, about 10 minutes ago…I promised to find one of you and let you know. Might I suggest Madam Pomphrey, Professor McGonagall, or even a member of St. Mungo's go with you sir…the girl was in bad shape and I am sure she will not take kindly to any blokes."

"That is wise George. I assume this portkey took them to WWW's."

"Yes sir."

"We will go find our students then and I believe the Order is in need of assistance." With this the three departed.

Holding her as close to him as he could Remus continued talking to Tonks quietly in her ear. "I was so worried Nymph…When we got separated and…"

"Shhhh…Remus, I love you. I'm fine, all of us are fine. I love you."

"I love you…" they could hear the Weasleys talking amongst themselves and hugging their children as they were found one by one. But neither broke from the others grasp or wanted their softly whispered words to end. It was until they both began to feel all their aches and pains set in did they loosen their holds on one another. "We should check on Harry and Hermione." Staring into her eyes, he leaned in and kissed her. They only stopped when whoops and whistles filled the silence in the air. "Guess we forgot about the Weasleys." She laughed as her face reddened and she hung her head against his chest.

He forced his legs to run harder, praying that he could be a bit faster, prayed that she really was safe. He screamed as the pain shot thru his legs as he climbed another staircase taking two steps at a time. As he turned into the last corridor he heard the voice that sounded like a phoenix song to his heart.

"HARRY!" Hermione was running to him with everything in her. As their arms reached around each others they fell to their knees, weak but shedding tears of joy.

"I was so scared, I was scared Mione…I c-c-couldn't find you…and…"

"I know…I was scared too and I found myself in the hospital wing and…I couldn't s-s-s-top…t-t-thinking of …what if…"  
He kissed her face and her tears. "Shhh…I'm fine. No worse off than any other time."

"Oh Harry…" It was with this that everything she felt broke inside of her and she cried hysterically as they clung together in the middle of corridor. He pulled back just enough when he heard her trying to tell him something. "I felt him." She stated in almost a horrified whisper.

"YOU WHAT!"

"I felt him…I-I- I just knew when he got there. It was colder…and…and…I felt you." She never finished as his lips found hers. They drank each other in with more love than ever before. All the fear, worry, and hurt they felt. The aches and pains that were setting into their bodies, the relief that the other was safe, _their love_. They slowly broke apart but continued staring into the other's eyes as Remus called to them. Mione squeezed his hand gently letting him know she was fine. Both were engulfed into Remus and Tonks embraces as they turned to face them. Hermione looked up hesitantly at Remus. "I guess I owe you one. That was an incredible thing you did Hermione."

"I just…I…Harry can't lose you." Her voice weaker as the last word was uttered and she stared down at her feet.

Eyeing Harry over her head he saw the fear in Harry. "I feel as if it is you he can not lose." Pulling her into a hug he whispered into her ear, "Thank you for saving my life. Please be patient with him, I have never seen such fear in someone before." Hermione still looking at her feet nodded her head as she wiped away a tear. Tonks took Remus's hand guiding him in another direction so that Harry and Hermione could talk. Harry approached her hesitantly, afraid she would disappear. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, pleading silently for her to turn around. She leaned into his body, pleading to be able to keep standing. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Are you?"

"Just the usual. Mi…"

"Harry, I know we need to talk, but can we just for right now, just not talk." He nodded his head against hers. Silence engulfed them as they listened to each other breathe. Both lost in thoughts of guilt and relief.


	12. Chapter 12

**Future Found in Dreams**

As the sun rose on November 1st the cries of mourning could be heard. Students gathered together for support and comfort. Many were scared, many were injured and many were dead. Not sure of what to do to help Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna surrounded Ron as he held a grieving Ginny in his arms. Her tears had yet to cease and she refused to leave Dean's body. The Weasleys sent word to Charlie hoping that once again he could perform another miracle and reach her, where ever her mind had retreated to. "Ginny, please eat something," Mrs. Weasley begged still receiving no reaction from her baby girl. So they continued to take turns holding her and comforting her. Sleep finally began to take Ron as he passed her to Bill who gently took his place rocking his sister in his arms. "I'm headed to the dorm; I'll come back as soon as I can." He hugged his parents as he turned towards the door. Harry and Hermione fell into step behind him. "Alright mate?"

"Tired…you know she hasn't acted like this since the Chamber." Harry and Hermione shared worried glances behind him as he walked. "She never would tell me what happened. I guess she didn't trust me to be able to help her, I guess she was right. I can't."

"Ron…you are doing everything for her you can. She's just been thru a very traumatic experience. She will come around. She's a Weasley and you have more strength than any family I know. You all will help her, I know it. Just give her time, she loves you and will talk about it when she is ready."

"If she knew what I did she probably wouldn't feel that same about me?"

"What are you on about Ron?" Harry asked curious and cautiously.

Ron sighed deeply, "I guess you'll eventually find out anyways. I'm probably going to be carted off to Azkaban any day now. I…IusedanforgivableonMalfoy." He wouldn't look at his friends faces afraid of the hate he was sure to find there.

"Is that all? That's what you are worried about?" Ron and Hermione both shot there heads up at Harry's nonchalant manner. "Hell I'm not there and people are dying to get me carted off. Don't sweat it mate. It's a war; you did what you had to do to defend yourself. Besides, brooding is my gig, funny is yours." Time seemed to stand still as the trio stared at each other. It was only when Hermione started laughing that silence was broken. "Hermione? Hermione? What is so funny" she couldn't help it. She just kept laughing and soon the three friends stood in the corridor laughing at nothing and laughing at everything. They knew it seemed wrong but the tension was there, and for now this was their release. Grief and pain did that sometimes, it found unusual outlets to clear your soul.

It was almost a day later when the group awoke from their restless sleep. Ron showered and returned to his rightful place with his family and took his sister back into his arms. Hermione and Harry leaned against their favorite tree by the lake. Not saying much but letting the silence say it all. Dumbledore had spoken to the student body like he had done after Cedric's death, the halls were lined in black, Dean's family were on their way, students still cried for the lost and injured and some screamed in terror during the dead of night. Many students were still giving their view on the events in Hogsmeade to the Ministry. As the wind blew against their skin Hermione slowly and shakily began to talk to Harry. "I took a life Harry. A human life…I feel so…vile. We can never go back can we? This is what Mrs. Weasley was worried about wasn't it? Us…losing our selves to the darkness of war." Harry wrapped his arms tighter around her small frame. They both seemed much frailer having not slept well or eaten in a couple of days. "I…I don't know how you can still look at me. I close my eyes and immediately see the blood on my hands. I can't get rid of the image; it haunts me even as I am awake. How? How do we go on from this and still find happiness to live for?" Harry took deep breaths.

"I am not sure Mi. I tell myself I did it for the good, to keep people safe. But I know in my mind that I took one step closer to becoming…him."

"Harry, please don't talk like that. You are not him…you can never be him. You love too much to become…that."

"He said that to me in the Chamber." Seeing her confusion he told her about his conversation with the young Tom Riddle. "He said there strange likenesses between us…both half-bloods, both orphans raised by muggles, even our looks. Now…now we have both cast unforgivables and taken lives." Tears stung his eyes, fear filled his heart afraid that this would be the time that Hermione could not forgive him or understand. This would be the time she left. He waited with baited breaths as the silence surrounded his revelation. Slowly she turned to face him. _Here it comes, this is when she tells me it is all too much and not worth it. _

"Harry that all may be true but you are forgetting what makes you so different than him…so much more than him…you feel the guilt and the sadness. You feel badly for those you have hurt even when they are your enemy…and you have love and forgiveness. I love you Harry James Potter. I have loved you since I was 11 years old and I am going to love you until I take my last breath. And even then I will find a way to still love you no matter where the afterlife takes me. This is what keeps you different. This is what makes you…you. This is what makes you the man I love. The man I would give my life for."

Weakly and shaking his voice interrupted her, "Mi…pl-please don't. P-please stop." He took a breath trying to gain his confidence to speak. "I don't want you to give your life for me, I want you to be my life…I-I c-couldn't do this with out you." He had his hands on the sides of her face and his fingers grabbed handfuls of her hair as if holding on for dear life. "You are the only reason I keep going, you're the reason I fight to breathe everyday…don't leave me, please I am begging you to not leave me." His cries became his chant as he begged and held onto her as if he were dying as the tears flowed from both of their eyes. This is the time they granted themselves. This moment of pleading and forgiving…this moment of holding onto each other and forgetting that their time may not be as long as they prayed for; this time was theirs.

Ron continued to hold Ginny until the door burst open and Charlie came running towards her, fear written in his face. His mother briefly recounted the events and who Dean had become to the youngest Weasley. Quietly hugging his mother and father and patting his brothers' shoulders as he made his way to the still crying sister. He spoke more gently than anyone could have imagined coming from a dragon handler. "Gin…Ginny girl…" He paused. Holding his breath and silently praying that his luck to reach his sister still held. He had a hard time looking at her so distraught and not seeing his little sister barely walking trying to get his attention while her pigtails bounced with each step. This…this was a woman in love and suffering heart break like none of them had known before. Carefully he crouched in front of her and tilted her chin to meet his eyes, "Ginny girl…its Charlie…can you hear me? Please…I need to see you look at me." Slowly to everyone's amazement she turned her eyes to look in his as more tears began to fall from her eyes. It was now that Harry and Hermione walked into to witness this exchange between siblings. They watched as Charlie seemed to read her thoughts. He kept his hands on her face, drawing circles at the back of her neck. "Oh Ginny girl…I'm so sorry…please, talk to me. You loved him didn't you?" The group held their breath as Ginny began to respond for the first time in days by simply nodding, trying to controls her tears and her fears. "He was the one wasn't he?" She nodded and took a deep breath as she began sobbing out loud for the first time. Charlie working on instinct quickly embraced her into his arms. Letting her sobs be as loud as they needed to be, letting her use all his strength that he could give her. Mrs. Weasley gasped as Ginny threw her arms around Charlie holding him as tightly as she could, afraid to let go. This was the first movement she had made since the incident. Not knowing how long she would remain like this, Bill gently brought a chair over to Charlie and helped him to take a seat without letting her go. It seemed to be understood that this was time to leave them alone as the Wealseys retreated to the corridor outside the hospital wing with Harry and Hermione. Bill was the first to speak, "I'll never understand their connection. But I am thankful at least one of us has it with her. Will she be alright?"

Mr. Weasley hugged his oldest son, "I think she will, after everything she has been through, she will survive this too. She has her whole family and all of her friends here to help." With this, their waiting began unknown that a shadow watched over them from behind the curtains. Watching thru the windows of the doors as Ginny cried on Charlie's shoulder.

The week after was the hardest on everyone in attendance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the day of memorial services. The great hall was still draped in black as six caskets lined the front of the hall. Ginny had to be sedated by Madam Pomphrey and Charlie had to practically carry her to her chair. The Thomas family had asked her to sit next to them knowing the joy that she had brought to Dean's life, along with the rest of the Gryffindor sixth years. What bothered Harry the most was knowing this was the first of many loses. The battle had begun and his greatest fear was in his ability to stop it. As if Hermione could read his thoughts she squeezed his hand lending support.

Days turned into weeks. Life began to move on for most. Some still grieved. Some trained harder. Each dealt with the hand that was played as well as they could. The teachers tried to sympathize to the best of their abilities and still teach class but some days were harder than others. They tried not to be too hard on the students that would break down and have to leave class. Hermione worried, she knew Ginny had left in hysterics more times than she attended. Several evenings she had begun to stroll the halls looking to comfort her best friend to find that she could not be found. Charlie had not told what Ginny had told him that day in the hospital, nor did he tell about her experience with Tom Riddle. The trio waited for her to return to the common room every night. Every night she would walk by with out a word. Tonight it would be different.

As Ginny entered Hermione stepped in front of her. "Ginny, please talk to us."

Ron was by her side, "Please Gin. I love you and I just want to help you. I know I was a prat about Dean but I knew you loved him very much." Ginny continued to stare not meeting their eyes, until Harry spoke.

"Ginny, we want to help."

She glared at them, "You…You want to help. How can you help me? In all your glorified powers of a mage can you bring him back? Can you bring back the one person I felt loved by more than anyone? Can you tell me how it is to feel this way? No! You can't say yes as you stand there holding Hermione's hand can you Harry? Tell me, how do you look in the mirror and know you took a life? Because I can't. I can't do it and my strength is lying in a casket beneath the earth. So can you help me? Do you really need an answer to that?" Harry stood there in horror. It was Hermione who spoke.  
"Ginny, we can't change what happened, but we can help you cope with it. We all have to live with the decisions we made on Halloween, you are not the _only_ one who had to see blood on there hands! How _dare_ you think you are the only one to grieve for what happened! He was our friend too! How do you think Seamus feels right now? We cared for him and we all have blood on our hands! Do you think there is not a night I shut my eyes and not see the stains? But you…you make your family and friends worry to death about you as well as having their own demons to deal with. I'm not sure what happened to you with Riddle but I will tell you this…GROW UP! We all had to do the most unimaginable things that day to save our lives and I will be damn if you blame Harry for your loss. Dean chose to fight, Dean chose to protect you and Dean would not want you to be throwing your life, family and friends away. I'll be understanding to a point but _hell will freeze over before you take this out on anyone else that I love_!" Ron and Harry stared as Hermione ranted to Ginny. Ginny had a stunned expression as tears left tracks on her cheeks. Hermione wasn't sure what had come over her but knew that Ginny had been coddled enough. If this did not snap her out of it nothing would and then they would have to deal with more loss. She would not lose Ginny to grief, not if she could help it. With this Hermione turned and left for her dorm room calling goodnight to the others over her shoulder.

Training was hard. It drained most of them. Their bodies ached. But they would not give up…now more than ever people knew how important it was to learn. The DA worked just as hard too. Many trying to work out their fears and grief, some more determined. But they worked and they formed bonds that only came with combat. Many friendships had grown between the strangest of pairing since the DA took a stand together against the dark. Many approached Harry about him reconsidering his decision to let them join; he changed his mind on a few. It was nothing new now days to find many from different houses lingering after the meetings to visit with one another and this gave Harry hope. He watched as the group before him mingled in and out of the crowd. Slytherins talking to Gryffindors, Ravenclaws helping Hufflepuffs. Some found friends, some found love. As his eyes found Hermione a smile formed on his lips. She looked so happy talking to Blaise Zabini of all people. Who would have thought they would have something in common. Hermione had over heard Blaise singing as he left Advanced DADA one day. It was only then she had told him that she had sung with her cousin's band before entering Hogwarts and that she still frequently wrote her songs. Harry was amazed that none of them had known this side of Hermione. She also told him that the letter this summer was to say her cousin would be in town over the Christmas break and wanted her to attend the performance. They would be debuting the new song she had written. Since then Harry often found Blaise and Hermione discussing music. He enjoyed seeing her smile that way as she discussed her passion; he loved that she could still surprise him after six years. Life was still going on every where he looked, he still worried about Ginny, she kept her distance but opened a little more each time they talked. No one knew where she went but she had reassured them she was not alone and had been talking through her grief. Now he just had to wait for the other shoe to drop.

The shoe dropped in the beginning of December when Ron was called to help the Order on a mission as Harry and Hermione waited for his return.

"I don't know, maybe we should have joined. Then I wouldn't feel so helpless, I could be there helping."

"Hermione, we made a choice, besides I feel better with you being here where I know you are safe." He regretted that the moment the words left his mouth. Her eyes held fire as she turned towards him, "What is that supposed to mean Harry!"

"Mi it just means that I would be worried about you if you were out there and not here with me. Don't you realize how petrified I was that day? Do you even realize how close you came to dying?" He knew this would be the moment he had been dreading.

"I know EXACTLY what I did…I did it for you!"

"FOR ME? YOU NEARLY GOT YOURSELF KILLED AND YOU SAY IT WAS FOR ME?"

"YES! FOR YOU! I didn't want you to lose another parental figure Harry you had been thru so much I just wanted to protect you?"

"FROM WHAT?" He knew that the entire common room was witnessing this fight. At the moment his only thought was on how stupid she was behaving. She only thought about ungrateful he was acting. "IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A PRANK? DO YOU NOT REALIZE I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED! YOU JUMPED IN FRONT OF AN AVADA KEDAVRA HERMIONE…DON'T YOU GET IT? IF YOU HAD BEEN WRONG YOU WOULD BE DEAD! DEAD! HERMIONE, AS IN NOT HERE WITH ME!"

She walked slowly towards him, "Harry, I wasn't wrong."

"You could have been."

She laughed nervously, "Have you forgotten Mister Potter that I am the know-it-all of the group. I am never wrong." She bit her lip hoping that she had managed to lighten his mood. "We agreed to fight together, this means that we may not both make it…it also means doing anything to save the other. I've never told you anything but the truth Harry, I would give my life for your happiness and health."

He grabbed her face in his hands, fury still in his eyes but fading to love, "Don't you get it? You…you are everything. As long as you are there I can lose everyone else, including Remus and Ron…but not you! Not you Mi…you're my everything! I don't know how to live or breathe without you…I nearly died the moment I saw you do that. My heart stopped beating." She was crying in huge sobs as he spoke. "You…you are what I fight for. Without you, I am ready to be with my parents and Sirius, don't you get it? It's you…only you!" Tears placed tracks down his face as he held her for life; she sobbed feeling everything he felt through their link. He had some how transferred those feeling to her. But she still found the strength to tell him the truth.

Pulling back slightly she rubbed his cheek with her thumb, "I still won't sit back and not fight Harry." He nodded with his forehead against her forehead. He knew he could not stop her but that didn't lessen the fear anymore either. "I will promise not to be so reckless though. I truly believed I was trying to save your happiness, I love you Harry James Potter. More than I can ever tell you." She stepped back into his embrace as he remained silent as they waited for Ron's safe return.

For days people could feel the tension passing between Harry and Hermione. It had been their first fight and most didn't believe they would fight. After all they were the perfect vision of happiness. But deep down Harry and Hermione both new that things had changed between them. He had confessed his feeling to her and the words haunted her thoughts. She had felt his pain and anger over her action. But how could she not fight; how could he not fight? The fear of losing the other to a reckless act fed their worst fears. This strained their relationship until they could figure out their feelings. Ron felt the tension the most; he often left to seek out Vicky.

One night he returned to the common room devastated.

"Everything okay mate?" Ron simply flung himself on to the couch next to them and shook his head no.

"Did something happen with Vicky?"

"Yes, she broke it off with me. Said that it was too much for her to deal with knowing that I would put myself at such risk for Harry."

"Sorry…"

"Not your fault. It was just more reality than she is ready to deal with. I'll be alright but for now I think I'm going to catch some much needed sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione forced herself to look at Harry.

"Is this what is going to happen to us?"

Shocked Harry answered, "Is that what you believe? Is it what you want? Do you…do you regret becoming involved with me."

"NO! Harry that is the last thing I want. This tension between us…it will pass right?" Her hope was wavering and she needed reassurance.

"Mi that is the last thing I want…I just don't know what to do. The fact you nearly died haunts me. I wake up screaming for you. I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't want to be with you…I thought you were having second thoughts."

"Me? I thought you couldn't come to terms with me not wanting to be left out. I thought you were mad at me. I'm sorry…I should have known you would blame yourself."

"Can you just come here?" She slowly put her books away and slid towards his awaiting arms. She felt at home and peaceful for the first time in days. "So…I guess we survived our first fight."

"Guess so."

"Are we fine now?"

"As long as you are with me I am." Things were getting better. They sat in contented silence watching the fire. "We should head to bed."

"Harry…can I…will you…hold me tonight. I don't want to see the things I see when my eyes close."

"Sure Mi, come on. I'll go in first to make sure that all the other blokes are asleep." He held her hand as they crossed over to his bed where they both immediately fell into each others arms. Tonight maybe he could sleep. Tonight maybe he wouldn't wake up wondering if she was still alive. Tonight, he felt safe.

Time continued to move and students continued to heal. Harry and Hermione knew they shouldn't but continued to sleep in each others arms every night. It was the only way they felt safe. The guys didn't mind and never said anything about Hermione sneaking up there each night. On one occasion they were glad she was there. Seamus had woken up screaming for Dean which led to him having a panic attack. They were glad a female was there to help soothe him. Guys just didn't have the same touch as a female when it came to comfort. The Christmas holidays were fast approaching and with each day more students fell back into a depression. More staying at Hogwarts than ever before; muggleborns especially. They feared this would lead to an attack on their families. Harry was actually looking forward to returning. This was the first year he had ever had a home to return to. Although thoughts of last Christmas with Sirius haunted his dreams he was able to smile remembering the good times.

Hermione woke Ron and Harry early knowing they still needed to pack before the train left. She quickly headed over to Ginny's dorm to find her no where. She worried when the roommates told her Ginny had not returned last night and that it was not uncommon since Dean's death. The boys came down to find Hermione sitting on their favorite couch deep in thought biting her lip. "Mi? Heeelllooo? Anyone there?" Ron's attempt to stifle a laugh brought her back to reality.

"What? Sorry I was thinking about Ginny."

"What about her?"

"I went to wake her so she could pack and her roommates informed me she didn't come back last night and that it happened more than I care to admit."

"Where is she? Where does she go?"

"I do not know Ron." They sat there looking defeated until Harry leapt up and darted up the stairs. Upon his return he held a huge smile on his face.

"Sometimes I can be so brilliant!" He laughed as his best friends rolled their eyes. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Grins broke out on their faces as they realized what he was holding. The Marauder's map.

Students gathered in the Entrance Hall to pass on their heart felt good-byes to one another. Hermione noticed Ginny seemed to be lost in her own world again as she stoically said her good-byes. Throughout the carriage ride she stared blankly out the window. Several attempts had been made to discourage her mood but none were successful. The group of friends were lucky to find their favorite compartment empty and quickly stowed away their trunks. The train ride was no different from any other trip except the movement of students who drifted in and out of each other compartments. Several people stopped into say hi and to Harry's surprise Blaise did as well along with three fifth year Slytherins. During that time is when things took a wrong turn. Neville stood as he saw the figure opening the door.

"I must say that this is an interesting site. Zabini with the Mudblood, Weasel, and of course Potty. Tell me Blaise…how much have you sold out for?"

"Shove it up your arse Malfoy…I do have to deal with these people in class. I put up with you so it's not that much different."

"Watch yourself Blaise…the dungeons can be dangerous some nights."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Of course not…but you must realize what this looks like? What else is your housemates supposed to think when you run around with this lot. You think we didn't see you? You think we don't know about where your loyalties lie?"

Harry stood and stepped right up to Draco's face, "What are you going to do about it Malfoy? Run tell your half-blooded Master?"

"Watch yourself Potter!" Malfoy sneered taking a step even closer to Harry.

"You think I am scared by you? A little snot nosed prat? Why don't you go ask him as you bow down kissing his robe?" Seeing the look in his eyes encouraged Harry to keep talking. "Yes Malfoy, I know. I know that you bend down to the floor, level with the dirt and kiss the hem of his robes. I'd also bet that you stand right between Wormtail and the Lestranges. Ahhhh, I see I'm spot on. Cor!" Harry leaned right next to Malfoy's ear and whispered, "Go back to your sandbox Malfoy, I know more about your little family than you probably…you can't play with the big boys…you are too scared. Your face gives it all away…you're shaking just knowing that I know that much. Go away ferret before I show you something you can really run and tell your Master about." Harry stood up straight with his arms crossed over his chest accentuating his muscle development.

"You think you are so invincible…you'll find your time will come Potter and I am going to dance on your grave when it does. Then maybe…just maybe…I'll take Mudblood for a test drive." He winked at Hermione to agitate Harry further.

"GET OUT FERRET!" Ron stood quickly pointing his wand directly at Malfoy's chest.

"Potter you should really put a leash on your pet…something may happen to him like it did with your dog…" that was all he finished before suddenly transforming into a ferret. Crabbe and Goyle stood shocked not knowing what to do as the ferret squeaked frantically.

"HARRY!"

"Hold on Mi, I am not at fault for this."

"No, I am!" everyone turned to see Ginny sitting up straight in her seat glaring daggers into the troublesome trio. "Now Dweedledee and Dweedledum, take you annoying ferret out of here before I make him remember his bouncing days." Crabbe leaned down and scooped Malfoy up as they fled the compartment. "Are you alright Hermione?"

Shakily Hermione nodded. She noticed Harry hadn't taken his eyes off of her since Malfoy's remark. It never ceased to amaze her how the world disappeared when he stared at her with such intensity. His eyes could tell her anything and right now she knew the comment both infuriated and terrified him. She casually walked forward placing her forehead on his crossed arms. It only took seconds for his body to relax as he uncrossed his arms and enfolded her in them. "What did you say to him Harry?"

"Nothing. Everything. Helpful insight…but Ginny" he turned towards her smiling like a crazy person "that was simply brilliant!" Laughter infused the compartment as the train continued to King's Crossing.

"YOU DID WHAT? How could you Ginevra? Do you know how much trouble you could be in?"

"STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" the room froze as the youngest male Weasley did the unimaginable, he shouted at his mother during one of her tirades. "Hasn't she been through enough? It's just Malfoy."

"Ronald Weasley I don't care who it was…rules are rules…"

"Leave him alone Mom. It's not like this hasn't been done before, you just found out about this one. If you are done berating me I would like to go to my room." The room was silent at Ginny's boldness. Very few had spoken to Molly in that tone and she definitely did not enjoy two of her children doing it in a matter of minutes. Arthur quickly stepped in as Ron, Harry, and Hermione turned to the stairs after Ginny. "Molly dear, she has been in a terrible state…it was nice to see Ron stick up for his sister wasn't it." Molly was still seething as she glared at him. "Let's go get a cup of tea." The room watched in amazement at how practiced Arthur was in calming down his wife.

Knock. Knock. Ginny pulled open the door "WHAT NOW?"

"We just wanted to make sure everything was fine?" Hermione said staring down at her feet.

"I'm sorry Hermione, come on in before Mom decides to hunt me down and kill me."

"She won't. Dad was handling her…but that was bloody incredible Gin!"

"Thanks Ron…and thank you for standing up to her for me. I can not see what she is so upset about…it's _Malfoy."_

"No problem Gin, besides, it was great to see the bouncing ferret again!" Immediately he had three pillows slam into him. This was war.

Laughter flowed down the stairs until dinner time. Bustling thru the kitchen door still giggling and playfully pushing the group called out greetings to adults around the table. Harry blushed a bit when Lupin briskly stood to give him a hug. "Welcome back!" Harry and Lupin stared at each other for a moment, neither saying what they really felt. Finally Hermione spoke what neither was secure enough to say. "Aren't you glad to be home Harry? I'm sure Moony missed you too." Mrs. Granger smiled at her as she nodded in admiration.

Shoving his hands in his pockets and slightly turning red Harry confirmed, "Yeah, what she said."

"Wotcher Harry! It's been ages since I saw you." Tonks added pushing Remus out of the way in order to hug Hermione.

Hermione giggled as Harry playfully added, "Yes it has. So what have you been up to? Married? Kids? Dying of old age?"

"No I could only get the kids part in since this morning…you know all 234 of you on the train." Listeners around the table laughed at the playful banter, none noticing the watchful eye of one in particular.

The house was quiet. Everyone had been asleep for hours. Harry continued to toss and turn. He was relieved when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly ran across the cold floor and smiled as the opening revealed his girlfriend. "Sleeping?"

"No, you?"

"Not much. Can I come in or do we have to each sit on one side of the door to talk?"

"You sure are being a smart arse for this time of night." He replied extending his arm to open the door enough for her to walk under. His mouth dropped as he noticed her attire. She was wearing a sheer sea green robe over a matching satin night gown. Spaghetti straps lined with tiny butterflies and sheer fabric at the hem resting about 5 inches above her knee. All though the robe hung two inches longer, it didn't help since it was sheer. Quickly closing his mouth he shook his head. "So what do I owe this pleasure?"

She blushed, "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither. Here you must be freezing." Placing a blanket around her shoulders which really he did to try and stop his own mind.

"Thanks," she whispered as he pulled her into a tight hug. Slowly pulling away to sit on the couch as he relit the fire. "I guess I got accustomed to being with you at night. I also kept thinking about how good it felt today to see Ginny behaving like her old self. Did you see Mrs. Weasley's face? I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. As if we would get in trouble for hexing the ferret."

"Well there is a chance we could, but I doubt he would want everyone to know about it. I'm sorry you can't sleep."

"I'm just glad you were awake, we haven't really had a chance to spend too much time together in awhile have we?" He shook his head as he scooted closer to her on the couch. Nervously she whispered, "Harry…" as his mouth claimed hers. It all became too much for him as he continued to look at her in that outfit, knowing everyone else was asleep…especially her dad. As she ran her tongue along his lips seeking entrance he pulled her onto his lap. What he didn't noticed was that in doing that, she was now straddling him. He couldn't resist the temptation as he ran his hands up and down her smooth legs. She shivered breaking the kiss, "Harry…not here."

"Why?" as he began kissing the hollow of her neck where it joined her collar bone. Her breathing hitched. "What do you expect me to do when you show up here in the middle of the night, wearing that, knowing I haven't been able to have anytime with you at all since everything happened." His lips were moving south to the point of the v-neck line which hung right between her breasts but did not reveal anything. "Do you know how much control it took," his hands pushed up the hem of her gown so his hands could trail across her abdominals, "you sleeping in my arms every night, feeling your breath on me, wishing the circumstances weren't what they were." Her hand was gripping a handful of hair at the back of his head as the other was running trails down his chest. Her head thrown back allowing him more access. "Do you remember your birthday Mi? Do you remember the way I made you feel?" She swallowed trying to fight the heat that was building in her. "I've fought those memories, the memories of what you did to me that night…" he breathed deep "every night I have had you in my bed and knew I shouldn't touch you. Shouldn't be happy that I had you there. Knowing others like Ginny weren't so lucky."

Barely audible she managed his name again, "Harry…"

"Do you really want me to stop Mi?" pulling back to look into her eyes.

Biting her lip she shook her head no, deviously she leaned next to his ear, causing a hitch in his breath as she whispered, "No, I want you to close and lock the door." It took all his strength to pull away long enough to flick his wrist at the door and mutter the charms under his ragged breath. Picking her up, claiming her lips he carried her the short distance to his bed.

She gripped the sheets as his tongue ran over the nub between her legs. His fingers moving in and out in all the right places. Her thighs were beginning to tremble after just having one orgasm and already on the edge of another. As a cry escaped her she was relieved they had remembered to put up a silencing charm. They had been touching and exploring for hours. Each giving as good as they got. Bodies covered in sweat and sex. The final scream escaped her as he shook his head sideways with his tongue inside of her. He crawled back to the pillow grinning at his success. "I guess I did that right then?"

She rolled over to face him as his arms slipped around her, "That was…" she blushed more than he had ever seen.

"You know there is something that would be better than that…"

"Harry…I know what you are going to say…I-I'm not ready for that." She watched as his face fell. "Are you mad?"

"No Mi, I'm not mad…I just…there's all these feelings and…everything so far has been so…intense! That I wonder what it would be like. I love you and I guess I don't understand the difference between doing all of this and then you saying no to sex. Isn't this sex too?"

"I guess…I'm sorry Harry, I'm not ready. I love this; I love every new experience you give me. And…I do…feel the urge to go forward but emotionally Harry, it's a great deal more."

"How? Explain to me Mi…we've been completely exposed to each other, how is one more…act going to be so different. I've seen you in the most intimate way possible, my tongue has been in places that most would probably cringe from, so what is one more part of our bodies giving each other what we so desperately want?"

"How can I explain this…a girl's virginity is very important to her. I can only give that gift once in my life. To one person, no do-overs, no second chances. It's also comes with a lot of responsibility. Pills or potions, trying to remember to take them at the precise time and date every time, the worries of getting pregnant anyways. All the things we have done so far are wonderful and I love being able to share that with you, but I'm not ready to give you that gift Harry. It's the only thing I have left to give my husband."

"What are you saying Mi? You don't love me enough?"

"Harry James Potter do not put words in my mouth! I said no such thing, I said my _husband_. That's all. I love you and you should know that by now. If you want it so bad then maybe you should put in your application for the position!"

"Who said I won't!" They both stared at each other reliving the words that had left their mouths.

"W-would you w-want the position?"

"I-I thought that was clear." He said as his face flushed with embarrassment. "Is-is that something you think about?"

She pulled the sheet tighter around her body as she inched towards him to take his hand. "Most girls think about their wedding all the time. You play bride when you are young, you dream about dresses when you are my age, and then you dream about the entire wedding day in detail and what your life will be like afterwards. I always dreamed that I would give my husband the gift that no one else would or could ever receive. I want that night to be more special than any other night in my life. I know you probably think it's childish or sil…"

"Stop. Answer me this…when you dream about that day and your future…am-am I there?" He wouldn't look at her. He couldn't. That question had so many meanings he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes Harry…I think it has always been you. Before, I dreamed of leaving Hogwarts and maybe sharing a flat with my best friend. I knew Ron would stay at the Burrow like Percy and the twins always have. Ginny told me once they always talked about sharing a place after school which left you and me to share one. Then you kissed me. The dream was still the same but this time I had a ring on my finger and my best friend was my husband." She played with her fingers completely mortified that she had shared those silly school girl dreams with someone, especially him. _Well that officially made him run for the hills! __Way to go Hermione, shove this on a 16 year old boy who has the weight of the world on his shoulders! Bravo…_but her thinking was cut short as he stole the breath away. His lips were on hers and her body melted into his. Every time she thought she had felt the most passionate kiss he surprised her. She slowly lifted her eyes open feeling the air sweep over her swollen lips. His eyes were greener than anything she had seen and something was there…wishful, love, maybe a desire. Too intense for her to tell.  
His voice was barely a whisper, "Then will wait. As long as you promise me that I will be the only one ever considered for the position." She nodded yes gently. "If you dream it that way, then I promise to do everything I can to see it come true. I love you Hermione, more than I knew I could love anyone. I don't dream about a future, I'm not sure if I have one but it…I feel this warmth knowing you do. I hate to see you disappointed, I never want to lie to you, so I Harry James Potter promise with every breath I have will try to make those dreams come true. If you'll have me? N-not now…but when the time is right and we are older…and there isn't so much going on. Promise me something?" She nodded gently as a tear fell down her cheek. "You keep me up to date on those dreams…I need a few good ones." Tears continued to streak down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him. She was smart enough to read between the lines. She knew he also meant that he wanted to know if she believed he would survive. That they would survive.

Hermione cast a few cleansing spells and redressed. The night was quiet for both as they laid in each others arms knowing that they had promised each other a future they could not guarantee. As her breathing slowed he slowly untangled himself from her. He moved to the couch, taking a blanket and pillow with him. He hated leaving her but the fear of Mr. Granger finding him sleeping with his daughter…in that outfit…they would no way be able to deny the extent of their intimacy. But at least she was here, where he could see her and hear her shallow breathing.

"GET UP! WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON IN THERE!" Mr. Granger was banging on the door. Remus was trying to calm him down. "You'll wake the whole house, you know the Order was up extremely late last night, some just closed their eyes. Why are you pounding on Harry's door?"

"_My daughter_ is not in her bed. Remus we spoke of this while they were gone. This is what I feared. They way they looked at each other on her birthday. If he lays one hand on her…"

"I think you should not finish that sentence." Remus glared his eyes going a faint red. "Have you even tried the door?"

"No but if things were as innocent as you claim them to be why haven't they answered the door yet?"

"Would you answer the door for your wife's screaming father?"

"I-I…"

"Yes I know…neither would I. I'm not sure what you did in your youth, but I do know about mine. I will say it again…Harry is like any other teenager when it comes to…certain issues, but I know both those kids. They're to smart to do anything to jeopardize their futures. My guess is a silencing charm."

"Why would they need one of those? I know why they were placed on all of our rooms so why would Harry's room need one?" Mr. Granger said crossing his arms as his face flushed with fury again.

"Remember your years as a teenager when you would stay up to late and then pray there was a way to silence your parents?"

"Yes, especially after a night out…"  
"You forget…these teenagers have a way. My guess, knowing Harry, he didn't even get to sleep until dawn. Knowing who normally wakes the kids up…he probably wanted to keep Molly out and be able to sleep in. Look" he said turning the door knob, "the door is open." Both men walked into the room to find Hermione tucked securely in Harry's bed but more than relieved to see Harry snoring on the couch. Not even in touching distance. The men quietly left the room being careful to close the door gently.

"I'm glad to know they aren't sharing the bed, but I still don't understand their need to sleep together? I would have never been able to control myself at that age. How come you are so sure they can Remus?"

"Simple…they aren't there because of hormones…they are there out of fear. What they saw and did on Halloween would cause anyone to be frightened to close their eyes." As the men walked down the stairs towards the smell of coffee Hermione's father voiced his deepest fear.

"Remus, honestly tell me if I am going to have my little girl when she is done with all this. Most fathers worry about what their child will do about the future after they graduate, my wife and I go to sleep wondering if ours will live to graduation."

"Me too…" was all Remus could answer knowing he prayed the same prayer each day, sometimes more than once.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: The song is written by Switchfoot but for this character I used the Mandy Moore version from A Walk To Remember. Hope you enjoy it. I am trying to upload all the chapters to this story tonight because I am spending tomorrow waiting in line for HBP! If you live in Texas maybe we will cross paths at the HP parties. Also, there are more flashbacks and if you can't spot them...go reread your books!

**Only Hope**

The house was filled with good spirits as the decorating began for Christmas. Molly and Mrs. Granger had found all the decorations in the attic from last year and Remus took over singing O Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs in honor of Sirius. The archways held mistletoe, the stairs railing covered in holly and ivy. New ornaments had been bought and some of the Grangers most sentimental ones had been hung to help relieve their desire to be in their own home with their own traditions. Mrs. Granger was depressed that their holiday plans were no longer an option but glad to be able to be with Hermione. Mr. Granger was excited to see new traditions and magical ornaments. It took days for the decorating to be finished and the Grangers were able to go shopping in muggle London with an escort for their gifts. Although they enjoyed the magical world they missed their way of life. They also worried for their daughter. Mrs. Granger had tried several times to convince Hermione to go see a therapist about what had happened on Halloween despite how many times Hermione had tried to explain how that was not possible.

"What would I say…Hi, my name is Hermione and I can do magic. I'm also currently fighting in a magical war and go to school to learn spells."

"Don't be sassy Hermione!"

"Think about it Mum…they would cart me off the nearest mental institution."

"I see your point but I still think you should talk to someone."

"I do…I talk to my friends and other magical adults…and you." Mrs. Granger hugged her daughter relieved she felt comfortable enough to talk to her too. "I just want to concentrate on Nadia's visit. I haven't seen her in so long. What are you telling them about where we are staying anyways?"

"I told them that the house is being remodeled and we are currently staying at a friend's vacation house."

"That seems reasonable. Besides, she'll be in a hotel with the band. Are her parents coming too?"

"No they are both working. After three years of her traveling they trust her guardian now. She turns 18 soon so she'll be an adult anyway. Are your friends coming to hear the show?"

"Yes, I hope Ron can behave in muggle London though." The two women laughed remembering Ron in the arcade over the summer holidays.

Christmas morning brought fresh snow and cheer. "Hey mate! Wake up its Christmas!" Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he woke. "You have a load of gifts. We thought we would all open them together instead of in bed." With this Harry grabbed his dressing gown and ran downstairs after Ron to see most of the house waiting on him. Ginny already wearing her Weasley sweater, Hermione opening more books gleefully, Tonks rummaging under the tree for Remus's present. Harry smiled as he watched the scene…he was home. He already received the best present he could, a home and people to share it with. Seeing him standing under the archway Remus crossed the room. "Happy Christmas Harry!"

"Happy Christmas Moony." Hermione crossed the room and kissed his cheek good morning. "Happy Christmas Mi."

"Happy Christmas Harry." With this they joined the chaos the Weasleys were creating by seeing who could open all their presents the fastest. Harry had received a sweater from the Weasleys with the usual mince pies, a new broom stick cleaning kit from Ron and Ginny, several books on defense from different DA members, a few odd dark detectors from Order members. Kingsley had given him a rare book on becoming an auror, Tonks gave him a set of weights for school. He was surprised to see gifts from people he didn't know extending their support and from his business dealings. Remus explained it was common for businesses to send gifts to stock holders. The best so far came from Moony…an album of his very own from all the pictures they found in Sirius things and his mother's trunk that matched the one Hagrid had given him. Hagrid sent a gift that couldn't be opened due to growling from inside. He was most surprised to see a gift from Dumbledore and one from several professors. Dumbledore had given a one-of-a-kind book on the history of Godric Gryffindor from his private collection while the professors had chipped in to buy him and Hermione a schedule planner to help with the DA. He had never received so much before. He was surprised when Mr. and Mrs. Granger came over.

"Harry…we got you something from just us, we hope you don't mind."

"No, thanks…I got something for you as well. Don't worry; Hermione helped me."

"Thank you Harry, this means a lot to us." They sat opening their presents as Hermione watched eagerly.

"Oh Harry, this is…amazing." Mrs. Granger was flabbergasted as she held up a beautiful grandfather clock.

"Mum, that's not just a clock­- look closer." Hermione pointed out the difference of the clock explaining it was like Mrs. Weasley's and its purpose.

"This…this is more than we could have dreamed of Harry. Thank you, I truly believe this will help with our worries about Hermione. Being able to look at this and know she is safe or if we are needed." Harry was surprised when she reached over surrounding him in a fierce hug. Mr. Granger silently nodding to him over her shoulder "Now open yours."

Harry was surprised to see a gift certificate to an eye place.

"Hermione told us how you have been disillusioning your glasses and we thought you might like to have contacts instead."

"Contacts? I never thought of that…thank you. Really, I think that's a great idea. But aren't they expensive?"

"No Harry, I'm just sorry your relatives never considered it for you."

Seeing the flash of sadness in his eyes Hermione swiftly handed him her present. "Open mine Harry…no it's not a book, well…not that kind anyway!"

Laughing he untied the bow and opened the box. "I know it doesn't come close to what you did for me on my birthday but…"

Remus had walked over seeing Harry so taken back by the gift. "Harry?" Harry turned to look at him with a stunned expression on his face.

Weakly he spoke looking Hermione in the eye. "How?"

"Simple really, I wrote several departments at the Ministry and got them to send me a copy of any information I needed. It's all a matter of public record. Do you…do you like it?" she asked timidly biting her lower lip.

"It's…I…Mi, I can't believe…I'm, I don't know what to say. Besides the album from Hagrid and Remus, I have never received anything that meant more to me than this. Thank you, thank you Mi, it's more than perfect." He said forgetting about everyone else and leaning over to kiss her sweetly.

"You're welcome," she said blushing. Relieved he liked his present, she had spent a lot of time trying to gather all the correct documents, clippings, and dates hoping he would like to have them as she placed them carefully into a leather bound album with his family crest on the front. She had worked since September gathering documents on his family tree going as far back as she could get. Birth dates, certificates, deaths, marriages, announcements, anything to give him the family history he would never know otherwise. In the back of the album were articles and clippings of different family members or their accomplishments along with a full story on the founding of Godric's Hollow. She had given him a heritage, a past, and more importantly a foundation of where he came from and family pride. This was his life, generations of ancestors, a place in the wizarding world that was not related to The-Boy-Who-Lived but him…just Harry.

As they dressed for her cousin's show that night Harry knocked on Hermione's door. "May I come in?"

"Just a second." She opened the door a minute later and Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Wow…you look…smashing!"

"Thanks, not so bad yourself. Did you need something?" she asked prompting him since he was still staring. The white satin was held by spaghetti straps on her shoulders that led to a plunging neckline. It was open to the lower middle of her chest, never exposing anything but her chest bone, then sweeping over to her right side and gathered by a beautiful crystal encrusted broach about the size of Harry's palm. The dress came to just below her knee but the gathered satin continued to drape to her calve. Harry found himself jealous of soft satin that was sensuously hugging every curve of her body, not tightly but just enough to know she probably was not able to have anything on underneath it all. Hair pulled up at the temples back to the center, with a barrette matching her broach, and soft waves flowing down her back. Amazed how the simplest things were extraordinary on her. It was just yards of draped fabric, but the result was shocking. "Harry? Harry!"

"I'm sorry; you just take my breath away." She smiled blushing slightly. "I haven't given you your gift…I wanted to save it until I saw what you were wearing and I am glad I did. I think I have the perfect finishing touch to that outfit." She looked at him perplexed until he held up his hand suspending a necklace.

"Oh Harry…it's beautiful." She claimed lifting the charm delicately onto her fingertips. The necklace was simple like everything she wore which amplified the details beauty. White gold chain, barely visible it was so thin, with a heart. The heart was solid in the back but the front was an intricate design of minute white gold threads and crystals.

"I bought it for your birthday but decided the carnival was more fun and have been saving this since then. I did add one thing though." On the back was inscribed, _To Mi Everything_.

"Thank you, it's perfect. Will you put it on me?" She turned lifting the hair away from her neck. He clasped the lock and gently kissed her exposed neck. She turned smiling, "Ready to go?" With this he extended his arm as she accepted it with a kiss to his cheek.

The room was dimmed with candles glowing gently on each table. The group quickly found their table and sat facing center of the stage. They each placed an order for drinks when the waitress arrived. Returning the waitress asked, "Hermione Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Nadia politely asked me to take you and your parents to her dressing room before the show. If you'll follow me please?" The Grangers stood and followed excited to see their relative. They returned a few minutes later laughing as they took their seats. "She hasn't changed at all! She's still mental as ever." The group continued to visit until the lights lowered and a beautiful sound filled the air. The concert was going well and Hermione was enjoying the night until about half way thru when Nadia spoke to the crowd.

"I know I usually don't stop so that I can let you all hear your favorites but tonight I am pleased to introduce my family to you. If you would please stand?" The Grangers bashfully stood to an applauding crowd as Ron whistled loudly. "I know how much you probably hated that," she added with a little laugh, "so you will probably hate this even more. Most of you might remember that there was once another female in the band." She waited as the crowd's response was heard. "That female was none other than my cousin who you just met. She has thankfully continued to write for me, one of those being the new release you were promised tonight." The crowd applauded and cheered ready to hear what most had been waiting for all night. "Well I am sorry to say that I will not be singing it for you." The crowd hissed with disappointment. "I would like you to hear it the way it should be heard, from the heart of the writer…" Hermione's face froze in disbelieve, "…if you would please welcome to the stage once again…Hermione Granger!" The crowd was on their feet applauding and chanting as Hermione shook her head at Nadia.

Seeing her reluctance Harry stood and kneeled next to her ear, "Mi, this is what you love, I see it in your eyes when you talk to Zabini. Let me know this part of you? Sing for us?" He stood straight and extended his hand to her. Taken back by his comment of wanting to know this part of her surprised and touched her. Slowly she took his offered hand and allowed him to lead her to the steps of the stage. The crowd erupted with delight at the chance to hear her sing. As they arrived at the steps Nadia looked at Harry studying his character.

"I can see now why she speaks so much of you, I am glad to finally get a chance to meet you Harry. Thank you for getting her up here, I don't know how you did it but you have my deepest appreciation!"

"No Nadia, I believe I owe you that seeing as you are the reason I finally get to hear this beautiful creature sing. I always thought her voice was music to my ears."

Nadia was stunned by his words and nodded her approval to Hermione, "'Mione if you ever let this handsome thing go I believe I'll have to take your place." She winked at Harry jokingly as she grabbed Hermione by the elbow walking her to the center of the stage.

Nadia thought for a moment and spoke, "When my cousin sent me this song she said it was written with more truth than I could ever imagine…I believe we just saw her reason and I have to say ladies…he looks even nicer up close!" The ladies whistled and applauded as Hermione blushed while laughing as Harry quickly found his seat. "Without further ado…I give you my best friend and cousin singing my new release as she wrote it…Hermione Granger!" She handed the microphone to Hermione and stepped into the shadows as the lights went down to one spot light.

The group of friends were surprised that Hermione did not appear to be nervous at all, she was relaxed as if she had never stepped off the stage. Harry was stunned by her comfort and grace. The lights caused a reflective glow off her snow white satin dress making her to appear angelic. Softly a symphony began to play with the band as Hermione took a deep breath and one final gaze to her parents and Harry as she brought the microphone up to her mouth. Closing her eyes she began.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope _

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

As the last two verses began to crescendo, Hermione's eyes locked onto emerald green ones as she belted the words with power that could only come from the heart. As the song ended the room was surrounded in silence at the beauty of the words and the feelings that she had obviously felt to write it from. Nadia quietly took the microphone from her as Harry and the Grangers were brought out of the revere jumping to their feet in applause. Soon the crowd was standing, cheering and whistling as Hermione gracefully bowed her head and proceed towards the steps.

The concert continued to be amazing but Harry seemed to only be able to look in one direction, Hermione. She too seemed to keep glancing towards him waiting for some concrete evidence of his approval. As the concert closed the group found themselves at the mercy of Nadia. She had sent word to the manager asking him to keep them so she could greet them properly. Skipping to the table she grabbed Hermione in a bone crushing hug. "'Mione that was brilliant! Absolutely smashing!" The girls were giggling and chatting faster than they had ever heard Hermione speak, and that was saying something when she had gotten on a roll. They had forgotten everyone was there until Mrs. Granger leaned over to Harry and said, "Don't worry they've always been this way. We could never get them to quiet down."

Harry laughed softly replying, "It's fine by me her voice is one of my favorite things and after hearing her sing…it takes my breath away."

Nadia hearing this stopped speaking as she gazed at Harry, "Now if that isn't prince charming I don't know what is!" The group laughed as introductions were made and they all sat to enjoy the late night hour.

The rest of the Christmas break had gone by in a blur. The residents of 12 Grimmauld Place had found Hermione singing more openly as she did chores or homework. The students had played Quidditch and enjoyed their time when Hermione was not pushing them into their studies; the adults had enjoyed the youngster's laughter and practical jokes. Hogwarts seemed more at peace at what happened on Halloween as routines returned to normal. Fifth years were beginning to show signs of stress preparing for their O.W.L.s while seventh years buried themselves into their books. Gryffindor was in the lead to take the Quidditch Cup again to Professor McGonagall's delight. The prefects began to make preparations for Valentine's Day decorations as the big day approached.

"Mi?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Hogsmeade on Valentine's?"

"I would be honored." Hermione joked stealing a kiss from Harry before entering the Great Hall. As they took their seats Hermione noticed Ginny's gaze stretching across the hall towards the Slytherin table. "Hey Gin, galleon for your thoughts?"

"Nothing to tell - I just have my mind on a few things is all."

"A few things or a particular Slytherin?"

Ginny dropped her fork startled by Hermione's question, "I'm not sure what you mean Mione?"

"Don't worry Gin, we've known for awhile who you have been spending time with. You forgot what article of mischief Harry owns."

Staring blankly Gin answered slowly, "It's not what you think. We just talk…he lost someone too."

"We didn't think anything Gin, you know, I have had a chance to get to know him some. I think he's really terrific, I also know how he feels about you."

"You don't know anything about it Mione…just stay out of it!" with this Ginny left the table angry.

"What was that all about Mione?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food.

"Nothing…nothing at all."

Valentine's Day arrived in splendor and joy. The halls had been decorated tastefully with red, pink, and white roses set in sterling silver vases. The Great hall showered rose petals down upon everyone as they entered causing several girls to squeal with delight. As breakfast was ending Professor Dumbledore stood. "May I have your attention please; it is with much joy that I announce that a ball will be held at the end of final year exams for fourth years and above. You may wear dress robes or formal attire at your choice. Thank you and to those that are headed to Hogsmeade, please stay safe and enjoy your day." The hall erupted in conversation about the unexpected news. The girls immediately began to discuss clothes and boys.

"Why? Why do they always have to be in a group and giggling?" Ron said in exasperation.

"Don't worry Ronniekins you'll find some helpless soul to take."

Ron stared at Hermione in disbelief, "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Run!" With this Hermione took off out of the great hall with Ron at her heels trying to tickle her as Harry stood to gather their things laughing.

Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all talked avidly as they made their way into town.

"So where should we go first?"

"Joke shop…"

"Honeydukes…"

"Book store…"

They laughed at having totally different ideas on how to spend their day. "Neville is there anything you and Luna want to do today?"

"Actually, Luna made me promise to take her to some place called Madam Puddifoot's…" he stopped seeing Harry grimace and Hermione and Ron breaking into fits of hysteria.

"Sorry man, you are on your own." Harry replied giving Neville a supportive squeeze on his shoulder as Neville began to look nervous.

"Is there something I should know guys?"

Trying to stop laughing Harry replied, "No man, go have fun with Luna, we'll catch up later."

"OK, see you."

Ginny and Ron went into Quality Quidditch while Harry and Hermione went to the quill store. After that they went to Honeydukes, Flourish & Botts, and the Three Brooksticks. Hermione noticed Ginny frequently checking her watch.

"Do you need to go Ginny?"

"NO! I mean why?"

"You keep watching the time like you don't want to be late for something. You know, no one would blame you if you were meeting someone…it has been awhile" she added cautiously.

"Yeah Gin, no one would blame you if you fancied some bloke."

Seeing the conflict in her face Hermione added, "Some might even say it was time or that Dean would want you to be happy."

"I…I think I should go." With that Ginny left quickly while her friends looked on with concern.

"You think she's going to meet him?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I do."

"Good…as long as he doesn't hurt her. I'm still not sure if I trust him but if you and 'Mione say he's alright then what am I to say?"

The group enjoyed their time in Hogsmeade. As they approached the castle Hermione noticed Seamus pacing madly in front of the door.

"Seamus everything ok?"

"NO! I can't believe her! It's been just a few months and here she is with…with him!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Your sister! Running off like some tramp!"

"Take that back!" Ron growled.

"Why? It's the truth!"

"I'm warning you Finningan…take it back!"

"NO!" Harry reacted just in time to stop Ron from punching their dorm mate.

Hermione screamed, "STOP IT! Both of you! Harry get Ron out of here. What is your problem?"

"Ginny…I saw her with him."

"With who?"

"That slimy git in Slytherin!"

"What do you think you saw?"

"I saw them walking around the lake."

"Walking around the lake? That's what got you so mental? Big deal they were walking…he lost someone too. They just talk."

"You knew?" Seamus was horrified t the thought.

"They just talk, but Seamus…Ginny is only 15, do you really think Dean would want her to live alone?" Seamus sat on the steps dropping his head in his hands.

"It's hard to move on, sometimes when you all are talking about Quidditch I keep expecting him to pipe in about soccer. Or hear him laugh at Lavender and Pavarti while they gossip. We have to keep his memory with us, and then live for him. If we stay quiet about Dean who will tell about the time he burned off his eyebrows playing Exploding Snaps? Or how many times it took him talking to Ginny before asking her and then still drooling all over himself while his mouth hung open in shock?"

Seamus smiled, "That was brilliant, Collin got a picture of it too. Thanks 'Mione, can you tell Ron I'm sorry. I think I need to walk for a bit."

"Sure…oh and Seamus, be in by curfew." Seamus smiled at the old rule enforcing, know-it-all Hermione. Sometimes the old was more comforting than the new.

At dinner that night Hermione received a curious owl.

_H. Please meet me after the DA meeting tonight. There is something I wish to speak with you about. B._

"What do you think it's about?"

"Don't know. Guess you'll just have to meet with him to find out."

The DA meeting was short so everyone would have time to spend with their dates. Hermione's meeting with Blaise was short and left her excited. Harry and Hermione had decided to spend their time in the Room of Requirements. Harry had chosen a beautiful setting for the evening. It matched his room at number 12 with the fireplace glowing and filled with orchids of every kind. They hadn't had a lot of time to visit lately with training, school work, practice, the DA, and of course Hermione had already started making study schedules for the end of year exams and helping Ginny get ready for her O.W.L.s.

"Happy Valentine's Harry," she said handing him a packaged wrapped in red with a white bow. Harry opened it eagerly. Noticing his surprise she explained, "Apparently Nadia has an on staff photographer. When he showed her the picture she sent me one and I thought you may like it." In a beautiful wooden and silver frame was a photo of him kneeling in front of her and holding her hand when he was asking her to sing. The fact they were looking so nice that night was not what made the photo so exquisite, it was the look on both of their faces. _Pure love_. The necklace he had given her could be seen perfectly as well.

"Thank you Mi, it's perfect. Come here." He pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "Now your turn." He handed her a long package wrapped in pink and gold. She took it curiously.

"Oh Bugger! Harry…you shouldn't have!" There in her lap was her own Firebolt and polishing kit. "What…why would you do this for me?"

Grinning mischievously he answered, "I loved watching you fly on mine at home, since I bought the team one Ron and Ginny have one too, which just left you. Now you can fly when ever you want."

"I don't know what to say…"

"Then just kiss me and we'll call it even." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"That I can do!" she said crawling on top of his lap and kissing him.

Harry began to worry with each passing day. Voldemort was quiet, too quiet. His schedule was still hectic and Hermione was getting more frantic as finals grew near. Training for Quidditch had increased and Ron had been a lifesaver with all his knowledge and help. Hermione was working on something with Blaise and disappeared for a few hours twice a week, she was keeping it very secretive but he spent this time visiting Tonks. They were both worried, Remus had been out gathering intelligence for two weeks and no word had been sent. He talked to her about his fear for the upcoming Quidditch cup game against Ravenclaw.

"I don't want to bugger it up! What if we don't win?"

"You'll be fine Harry and if you do lose, which you won't, you can always go after it next year."

The look that crossed his face chilled her to the bone, "What if there isn't a next year Tonks?"

"Oh Harry! There will be…you just have to believe that."

"I wonder sometimes…I wonder if I am good enough. I think about it more everyday. You won't tell Moony will you? I don't want him to worry." She quickly embraced him. "For the first time I have reasons to fight, but now…I don't know if it's enough. All the training and practicing, I can never catch up."

"How can you say that? You beat Dumbledore…Dumbledore and Isabella! Can't you see how great you have become?"

"What if it was luck? We just got lucky, caught them off guard…I also had help, a lot of help! I don't think I can do this Tonks…" With this he gave in to the pressure. Half way thru the tears she heard him say what she felt like was the root of this growing doubt. _"What if I lose them in the end?"_

Two days later during Potions a knock came on the door. "Professor, the Headmaster wants Harry in his office."

"Mr. Potter, it seems that you are to follow Mr. Weasley."  
Trying to keep up with Ron, "What's going on?"

"I don't know I was in the prefect's office filling out the form for giving some Slytherins detention when he walked in and asked me to get you right away." Having arrived the door opened for them immediately, theories running wild in their heads as they walked up the staircase and knocked. "Come in."

"You wanted…" Harry never finished the statement after spotting the entire Order, minus the other student members. "What is it? Did something happen?"

The door opened allowing Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hermione, and Blaise to enter. "Believe me when I say how sorry I am to be the bearer of this news. We have word of Voldemort's newest target. For many months now as you may have guessed he was trying obsessively to recruit Mr. Zabini here into his circle, after Hogsmeade that was no longer an option. I'm sorry to inform you that your parents have been attacked Mr. Zabini." Blaise sunk to the floor.

"When? Why?"

"Do I really need to tell you why Mr. Zabini?"

Confusion ran across his face before comprehension dawned. In a whisper he spoke, "May I see them?"

"Of course, Bill if you would please escort him to St. Mungo's?" The room was quiet as Bill and Blaise flood out of the room. "Alastor, do we know what they were looking for in the Zabini Manor yet?"

"No Albus…"

"It's a sword." Everyone fell silent as Ginny spoke softly. "An ancient sword that can slice thru metal, concrete, bodies, or every other thing you might think of. The worst part is that the item is burned to ashes from a poison so great and unknown. I'm sorry that's all I know."

"Thank you Ginny."

"How do you know all this Gin?" The twins asked suspiciously.

"Boys - leave your sister alone." Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Well I have only heard of one sword that can do that? Of course there is the rare poison of a basilisk or Peruvian vipertooth, father believes some can be found in Scotland but too dangerous to go looking for." Seeing all the disbelieving looks on their faces she asked Neville, "Did I do it again?" Neville nodded and took her hand.

Ginny's voice shook with terror as it spoke, "Y-y-you can f-find or c-could have found one here but Harry killed it first year. The s-s-sword…was it Slytherin's?"

"I believe so. Harry did you really kill a basilisk?" Harry nodded. "I'll have to write Daddy and let him know he was right."

"As long as it does not show up in his wonderful newspaper Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore stated. "Now as for the sword that Ginny has been polite enough to inform us of, it was made by Salazar Slytherin but was not his. It was a gift to the ancient house of Malfoy and then they in turn used it as a dowry to the ancient house of Zabini. Voldemort seems to be gathering the most dangerous swords to supply his inner circle with."

"Why?"

"Use your head Miss Granger."

"Not now Severus. Apparently Miss Granger, Voldemort realized how useful they could be after young Harry injured him in the last battle."

"So what now? We find all the swords and get rid of them ourselves or what?"

"No Ronald, we learn them in the DA!" The room was quiet as Luna spoke.

As Luna suggested Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Ron began putting the DA through the paces of sword fighting. Dumbledore used the grant from Harry to the Order to purchase all of them. The group worked with diligence. Some were found to be very good at the skill while others were pushed to the boundaries of what they felt they could not do.

"I understand you're tired. But this is a new defense you must learn to survive. None of us want more blood on our hands but we are here to fight, fight for everything right, fight for everything we love." Harry looked at Hermione. "We fight for our freedom, our beliefs, and our families. The war will come to Hogwarts. Don't expect anything else, he wants this place, our home, the place where we feel safe. He knows it will bring fear to us, he thrives on that. He controls people by it and he lives to be the soul reason for it. He wants to be the definition of fear. Go, get some sleep. Finals start tomorrow and you need rest. Good night." The solemn silence left with the last DA member. Harry felt arms wrap around his waist.

"That was a nice speech. I think it gave courage to the younger ones especially."

"Courage to get them killed. What are we doing?" Harry dropped onto the platform with his head in his hands. "What are we doing to them, they're not soldiers. They should be laughing and having adventures, not learning how to protect themselves from dying."

"I think we've had some excellent adventures." Harry gave a weak smile. "If I remember correctly we were their age when you first faced him. I think we did just fine. You did just fine. I thought you were so brave; I was mortified when I realized I hugged you. I'm glad it was dark so you couldn't see my silly school girl blush."

"It was my first hug."

"I was so scared and there you were worried about Ron and me. I believed in you Harry. I knew you could do it. I believed in you then and I believe in you now. I always will Harry. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Like it was yesterday…that seems so long ago."

"Harry – you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you."

"Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery." They smiled at each other. "I can't believe you remember. Never forget those words Harry; they make you who you are. You're the bravest person I know."

"What if I can't do it? What if you or someone else I love gets hurt? What then?"

"You can't think like that. You have to trust in the belief I put in you. I love you Harry James Potter and I won't give up or think that way, I can't. You'll do this and you'll win and then I will love you for the rest of your life!" She was holding back tears as fear reached her heart. _How do I let the man I love risk his life when few will risk there's for him? _

"The rest of my life huh? Does that mean you're accepting my application for the position?"

"Yes…yes Harry if you ask that will be the answer. I have never said no to you, I won't start then." That sat in silence forgetting about finals, forgetting about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, forgetting everything. As the halls grew quiet and the sky shown darker in the Great Hall Hermione stood taking his hand and slowly walking towards the Common room as they reached the stairs leading to the dormitories Hermione turned to kiss his cheek. "Good night Harry, I love you."

"I love you too Mi."

Finals were long and stressful. Neville blew up his potion sending three to the infirmary with Snape raging with anger, Madam Pomphrey had to give several calming draughts to fifth years who cracked under the pressure of O.W.L.s. Ginny and Luna were confident after their summer of training and Hermione's old notes to study by. Hermione complained that she didn't have enough time to write as much as she thought she should, through it all Harry was quiet. He could feel Voldemort's anger building. He had awoken on several occasions that week from nightmares of him laughing gleefully. Sweat covered his clothes, Dobby was there. Dobby had taken to watching over him at night; cleaning his linens, wiping his forehead with a cool cloth and occasionally going to get Hermione from her dorm. It was on one of these nights that Dobby spoke, "Master Harry…"

"Just Harry Dobby, I am not your master."

"Master Harry, I would like to help."

"You are Dobby, you are a good friend."

"I would like to help Master Harry fight. Dobby thinks Master Harry is a great wizard. Dobby has magic and friends have magic. Dobby would like to help Master Harry."

"What are you saying Dobby? You want to go to war? No, I won't let you Dobby."

"But Master Harry, Dobby has great magic. Dobby wants to help. Dobby's friends want to help Master Harry too."

"No Dobby, enough people are going to die, I don't want you to do this."

"Please Master Harry, let Dobby help."

"You promised me Dobby, you promised me that you would never try to save my life again."

"Yes Dobby did Master Harry but Dobby did not promise to not save Mistress Hermione's life." Harry sat up quickly.

"What are you saying Dobby? Do you know something?"

"No Master Harry, but Dobby knows where his master's heart lies. Dobby can protect Master Harry's mate."

"You would do that Dobby, keep Hermione safe?"

"Anything for Master Harry!"

"Can you keep her away from the war?"

"I would try hard Master Harry! Dobby only wants to please Master Harry!"

"I would owe you my life if you could keep her safe Dobby." Dobby hugged Harry.

"Oh thank you Master Harry, Dobby won't let you down. Master is too kind to Dobby. Sleep Master Harry, you have more finals tomorrow."

"Thank you Dobby, good night."

The halls filled with merriment as the classroom doors opened freeing the students from their torment. Many sat around the lake and played with the squid. The group of friends sat under their favorite tree. "So who are you taking Ron?"

"I told you to stop asking 'Mione!"

"Come one Ronniekins tell us who?"

"The girl is mental Harry! Never learns does she?" With his keeper reflexes Ron scooped up Hermione carrying her across the lawn.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"Well since you asked nicely…" Ron dropped her into the lake.

"AHHHHH!" Hermione plunged into the cold waters of Hogwarts to be picked up by the squid and set back on the surface. "You'll pay for that Ron!" She closed her eyes and called the wind lifting Ron upside down high in the sky. "Not laughing Ron?"

"Bugger Hermione put me down! This is not fair!"

"What's not fair Ron? You used your abilities to get me; I am only using mine for a little revenge."

"HARRY! Harry get me down! Mental, she's completely mental that one! HARRRRYY!"

"I'm sorry mate but this is one fight I refuse to take part in." he said smiling as he and the others turned to go back into the castle leaving Ron to fend for himself against a soaking Hermione. Few know what it took from Ron to get Hermione to let him down. They were gathered around their favorite sofa in the common room when the two friends returned.

"A lot of good you all are! Leaving me like that with her. She's mental Harry."

"Watch it Ron, I still have a few unused tricks. Maybe if you had read more books you would have known a few more too." She smirked proudly sinking into a seat next to Harry. The night was rare, one full of laughter. Harry lost pathetically to Ron in chess. Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and Hermione played several rounds of Snaps until Hermione decided to read. Often Hermione found herself watching Harry. His smile, his laughter - she was trying to memorize it. Deep in her heart she knew why but not willing to admit it to herself. She never noticed Harry watching her. The lines of her jaw, the ways her eyes followed the page, the way she twined a stray strand of hair around her finger. He watched the way she bit her lip, it was different than the way she bit it when trying to solve a problem. He thought of their conversation in the Great Hall a week earlier. Did he want to spend his life with her? Aren't they too young? What would her parents and Remus think? So many questions filled his mind that he didn't notice Ron trying to get his attention.

"…bugger Harry!"

"I'm sorry, what were you saying Ron?"

"Forget it. You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Barmy, you're turning into 'Mione always thinking. It's not good for you."

"I think I'll call it a night. Big day tomorrow with the ball and stuff."

"I'm going to call it a night too." With this Harry walked behind Hermione's chair to whisper in her ear. "I'm heading up, I'm completely knackered. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Harry you see me everyday."

"I have a feeling tomorrow may be different." She watched him walk up the stairs pondering what he could possibly mean.

His stomach twisted in knots as he paced the common room. He played with the snow white rose he held in his hand. He wanted tonight to be perfect. She had left him four hours ago to get ready and had yet to come down the stairs. He turned suddenly as laughter echoed in the stairwell. Disappointment continued as he noticed it was only Lavender and Pavarti. What he wasn't prepared for was Ron greeting Lavender with a chaste kiss to the cheek and the gesture of his arm. Ron bashfully grinned at his friend's astonished look. Harry raised his eyes asking "How?" He laughed as Ron casually shrugged his shoulders and then turned to escort his date downstairs. One by one the girls filtered down in brightly covered dresses of every style, but still no sign of Hermione. He was beginning to grow concerned and distracted himself by straightening his attire. He did love Hermione's taste. She had chosen wizard formalwear that resembled the Regency era instead of trendy muggle tuxedos. She had said "it fits you; you have an old soul Harry." So there he waited in his black long cutaway double breasted jacket with shawl collar, the low cut vest in gold brocade that showed about two inches below his jacket, a matching gold silk cravat, white high collar shirt and black trousers with black patent dress shoes. He really did love the cut and style, he felt like a gentleman. He was so busy dusting off his jacket that he didn't notice anyone.

"Waiting for me?" Harry gawked at the beauty before him.

"Mi Lady doth takes me breath away." He said crossing the room to kiss her glove covered hand. "And it was well worth any wait."

She blushed. "You really are radiant Mi. More than any man can dream up." He was aware he was still staring but he could not bring himself to part from her radiance. Her dress was made of cream colored satin that gathered at the top over her bust in a strapless V-shaped neckline. The satin gathered at the waist appearing to tie in a magnificent bow in the middle of her back. The A-line skirt bottom showed a slit of satin down the middle but was framed with gold brocade that matched Harry's vest. The brocade in back was trimmed by the tails of her bow that was big enough to just peak out in front. She has gold strappy stilettos; her curls were pinned up randomly in a medieval style accented with ruby and gold combs. Harry extended his hand to take hers. "I figure tradition shouldn't be changed, don't you agree?"

"What are you up to Harry?"

"This." He walked over to the table near the wall picking up a velvet covered box. It seems my dad gave it to my mother for a ball in their sixth year. I think it's a tradition I'd like to keep, if you would do me the honor of wearing it?" She looked at him suspiciously as he opened the box.

Gasping, "Oh…that…that is too valuable for me to wear Harry, what if something happened to it?" never taking her eyes away from choker and bracelet set. The choker was three strands of gold and rubies that extended down to swags that hung on lower sections with ruby tear drops.

"Then it will be yours to break." She looked at him puzzled. "Did you not hear the tradition? My father _gave_ it to my mother…as I am giving it to you." He said quietly with apprehension in his voice. "Please wear it…please accept it."

"Harry…what if…I don't know, it has to be worth a fortune and looks very old."

"It is, it's a family heirloom from the Gryffindor line. Who better to wear it than the Gryffindor princess?"

Reluctantly she accepted, "Sure know how to flatter a girl Harry Potter!" as she turned for him to place it on her neck and the extending her hand for him to fasten the bracelet.

"No only one." He said kissing her softly. "It's perfect on you Mi lady, shall we go?"

"Of course." She placed her hand in his bent arm while the other played with the necklace. "Are you sure you want me to wear this? I would die if anything happened to it!"

"I want you to wear it, and I hope you know why I want you to have it." They stared into each others eyes before she turned to pick up the hem of her dress to walk down the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I know the upload had been fast but I wanted to get it out before HBP so that the plot can be worked into my sequel. Thanks to Allowaycar, granger2malfoy, Azrei, granite69, GryffindorBabez13, kensa, Tiix, Uld Ases, Zeddd, goddessa39, Ino Lover, loralee1, and neon007. I hope you'll wait around for the sequel. Once again I thank Texy, my goddess...your support and words have been magic to me, thanks for being my beta and my friend. I hope everyone enjoys HBP and have a safe night tomorrow.

The song is once again by Switchfoot and has been used in many television and movies lately.

**I Dare You**

The ball was in full swing when they finally arrived. Hermione took a deep breath one last time as the doors opened announcing their arrival. The room stood still. They were the picture of Gryffindor. If there were to ever be a king and queen again it would have been them. They radiated elegance and a timeless grace. Her beauty magnified by the sweeping dress and royal jewels, him looking every bit the perfect gentleman. Walking towards the table where Ron had saved them seats.

"I began to think you found something better to do" he teased.

"No, I just had to get Mi to accept my gift."

Lavender gasped before he could answer, "Oh Merlin! Where in Circe did you get that?" All the girls edged closer to get a look at Hermione's necklace.

"It was Harry's mum's."

"Is it real?"

"Are those rubies or garnets?"

"You still want to claim you aren't shagging him?"

"GINNY! I can't believe you just said that…I told you no, I'm not shagging Harry. I want to wait until I'm married."

"I can't see why he would give you that if you weren't shagging him or he was proposing." With this the crowd of friends spread out as a good dance number played. Hermione stared at Ginny. "Has he…proposed?"

"Ginny you would be the first to know if he did but…"  
"Excuse me Gin Gin but Mi will you dance with me?" Harry leaned into ask. "It's been awhile since we've had the chance."

Hermione nodded as Ginny joked, "Just watch how heated it gets, I think everyone is hoping to see a show like you did at the club!" They laughed as they took the dance floor.

"So did you know that Blaise's band was playing tonight?"

"Yes, they're good aren't they?"

"Incredible – who knew?"

"Just wait…you haven't seen anything yet!" she smiled like the devil.

"What do you know?"

"Only what I have helped with." She leaned into his shoulder as the song slowed. "I miss dancing with you."

"Remember fourth year? I was hopeless, Pavarti had to lead. I guess that changed. Never thought I would love dancing, or that Ron would be good at it." He said pointing to Ron gracefully guiding Lavender around the floor. "Did you know she was his date?"

"Never said anything to me? Did Ginny come by herself?"

"I think so." He grinned mischievously as the song changed tempo. "Can you dance, I mean really dance in that?"

Wickedly she answered, "You think I would risk not dancing with you? Prove that you do belong on the dance floor after our friends decided to tell everyone about the club?" He stood in shock as she walked over to the table. To everyone's astonishment the brocade skirt on Hermione's dress came off to reveal the cream satin hanging straight to her curves. The males were quick to notice the two very high slits cut into each side of the dress allowing room for her to move. "Good enough?"

Harry could only nod as he grabbed her hips pulling them close to his as the beat started to pump. In perfect sync their hips grinded and twisted and rolled against one another. Turning in each other arms or separating long enough to show off a move or two. Soon they were lost in the rhythm, many stopping to notice the change in the two former best friends.

"Who knew she had this body?"

"Who knew she knew how to move it like that?"

"Anyone else want to shag Granger as much as I do right now?"

"I'd rather shag him thanks."

The comments continued throughout the night by all except their friends, especially when Hermione stepped back and on cue with a drum beat dropped all the way down and instantly came up rolling her body forwards and then turning to place her back to Harry's chest. Lavender barely controlled her laughter when she noticed a few Slytherin males "growing" with affection for Hermione's dancing and good looks.

"Lavender you are so bad."

"I can't help it Ginny…look at them. All dopey eyed and trying to hide their arousals. You have to admit, they're hot together."

"This has nothing on their performance at the club Lav…" Lavender looked at her with concern.

"What is it Ginny?"

"That was the night Dean told me he loved me."

Half way thru the ball Hermione walked over to Ginny. "I think you should come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Closer to the stage."

"Why?"

"Because…I think you should be closer for this."

The band paused after the last note played. Blaise stepped forward, "Please bare with me on this next song. I recently discovered an amazing song writer here at Hogwarts who has helped me with this next piece. I hope you enjoy it."

Harry leaned into whisper into Hermione's ear, "Is this why you have been sneaking off for hours each week?" She nodded while gesturing for him to keep quiet. She glanced at Ron and then to Ginny as the song began.

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here, everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

_What happens next?_

Blaise began to walk down the steps of the stage. His eyes never leaving his point of destination since the music began. His look was determined, enduring, and very sexy; even Hermione had to give him that. As the course began Ginny realized who he was approaching and nearly panicked. Hermione simply touched her elbow in support.

_I dare you to move, I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move, I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

As he questioned her and seeing her reply was fear the beat changed to a dramatic rhythm, every note mimicking his emotions.

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here, the tension is here_

He took her hand in his while captivating her eyes.

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

Ron gently placed a hand on Seamus chest. He may not trust the Slytherin but even he could see it. There was something in his eyes, something in his expression, and more importantly something in Ginny's.

_I dare you to move, I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move, I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

He began to walk backwards, slowly guiding her with him as the students watched in amazement. Slowly coaxing her to follow him to the stage but never leaving her gaze. Slowly he smirked like he was trying to make his point.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

Slowly he dropped her hand as if testing her, seeing if she would run or if he had finally gotten her to listen.

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

Bringing his left arm out to his side and then into his chest covering his heart. He finally dropped her gaze and closed his eyes. He had asked his question and made his point.

_Salvation is here_

With one last glance he looked at her face; a challenge in his eyes. This was it, if he had learned nothing else about Ginny it was her nature to fight, to rise to the challenge and he was here, laying his cards out to her in front of half of Hogwarts. Taking one final breath, he belted the chorus one last time as he slowly began to walk backwards away from her.

_I dare you to move, I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move, I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened _

_Today never happened _

_Today never happened _

_Before._

As the song ended Blaise set down his microphone never breaking eye contact. His heart was racing as the drummer stepped forward to announce a small break. With abated breath the crowd, and Blaise, waited. His eyes closed in despair as she turned and ran out of the Great Hall, her foot steps echoing. It was only then that the noise level rose to an all time high. Slytherins were shocked at this display, Gryffindors were angry that he had placed her in the position. Seamus was angry about it on account of Dean, only four were silent. Ron hung his head at Ginny's misery and confusion, Hermione constantly looking between Blaise and the door in worry and Harry who watched Hermione and Ron.

"Go take care of Blaise; Ron and I will take care of Gin" Harry whispered quietly as she slowly stepped away dropping his hand.

Blaise barely remembered the rest of the night though Hermione stayed by his side for most of it. Many asked about the song and who wrote it. He replied that Hermione had, answering allowed some of the attention to be removed from him. His voice was distant and preoccupied; his eyes never leaving the door in hopes of her return. As the ball ended Harry pulled Hermione aside, "Let's go somewhere, anywhere…I just want to finish this night with you and no more distractions."

He led her out the big oak doors into the cool night air.

"The song was incredible."

"Thanks, I just wish it had done what he wanted it too. Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I hadn't of kissed you back?"

"No, I'm too busy being happy you did. Why? Do you regret it?"

"No, I just wonder what would've happened if you hadn't of kissed me. I wonder if we would still be together. I don't think I would have the courage to confront you like Blaise just did."

"It's good thing then because I don't know how long I would have been stupid and not noticed. There was just something about you that day that made it all fall together. The way I felt when I woke up and saw your face in the hospital, the way you reacted to the news Remus had about being my guardian, the way I saw you. I remember noticing for the first time you scent…vanilla. It was when you hugged me in the hospital. But that day…in your room…you were so excited and doing that little bounce you get when you know something and can't wait to tell…I just knew. I had to kiss you no matter what." He brushed a curl from the corner of her eye.

"I'm glad you did. For me it was when you looked at me when I let it slip that I had used magic. But I think it's always been the way you look at me…your eyes, they always tell me what I need to know." She spoke softly as they stared into the others face.

"I love you Mi."

"I know…I love you too."

"Come on, I want to end this night perfectly." Before she could ask Harry's Firebolt flew into his awaiting hand. "Mi Lady?"

"Good sir." She sat sideways due to her dress as she entwined her fingers behind his back placing a kiss on his neck.

"Keep that up and the night won't end the way I want it to."

"And what ending is that?"

"The perfect one."

Slowly he steered the Firebolt around Hogwarts. They stared at the stars taking turns to point out different constellations. Harry took a moment after finding Sirius.

"Mi, do you still see the same dream about your life?"

"I still see you there if that is what you mean. Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head no, "I just…Hermione you are everything to me…and…did you really understand what I meant when I asked you to take my mum's necklace?"

Hermione drew a deep breath. _Is he about to do what I think he is?_ _Do I want him too?_ "I thought I did…if you want it back I'll understand." She said cautiously.

"NO! I…there's…I'm messing this all up! There's a lot of this jewelry and Moony told me it has been passed down for generations and well…I want to be able to pass it to you. If you want it?"

"What are you asking me Harry?"

"If I were to…you know…would you say yes?"

Her heart was racing, her breathing becoming heavy. "Are you…asking? I told you my answer would be yes whenever you asked…"

"What if it I asked now? We still have a year of school; we're young according to muggles. What would your parents say? We didn't grow up like the Weasleys where you are expected to marry soon after graduating. Which one is right? Should we be thinking about all of this or waiting. What are we going to do after Hogwarts…if I'm even still here," he added quietly.

"I think we should do what feels right for us. What do you want Harry?"

"I want you!"

"Then I'm yours…I go to sleep at night wondering if I am ever going to get to get married and have a family. I think that every time we face Voldemort will be the last, one way or the other. I'm scared you won't be there, where ever there is. What I want is to graduate Hogwarts and become an auror or chemist…maybe an unspeakable but I'm not really sure what they do since well…they're unspeakable. But what I want most is you…what we talked about that night in your room. I want the chance to be with you, really be with you. I want to take away all the pain left from your childhood, make you forget. I want to make your dreams come true. I want you to want me…"

"I do…I want all of that and I want a family of my own. I want to be the kind of parent mine never got the chance to be. I want it with you Mi…all of it. Tradition, family, holidays and children. I want to see more of my mum's jewelry on you and to live in my parent's house. I want to live Mi…what if I never get that chance?"

"Please stop…I can't…" tears fell as she thought of what he was thinking. He tried to wipe her tears but they kept coming, so he held her tight and gently lowered the broom to the ground as he softly begged her to stop crying.

"Shhh, I hate seeing you cry, please stop. I didn't mean to…"

Lifting her head slightly she asked in a whisper, "Are you asking me Harry…are you asking me too marry you?"

"Would it be horrible if I did?"

"No…as long as you ask because you want to be married to me and not because you think you won't live."

"What if I did for both reasons?"

"Then I would have to reconsider my answer, I only want you to ask me for one reason, you love me. So are you asking?"

"What about our ages?"

"Everyone said it this summer so I will say it now, when did we ever get to be just kids? Age isn't important to me Harry, maturity is and you have proven that time and time again. I love you. Now, are you asking me to marry you?"

"No, not right now…not on a night like this because I want everything to be perfect when I do." Hermione hugged him without saying a word. "Mi, are you upset that I didn't?"

"I'm not sure…I thought…I don't what I thought." Tilting her chin he kissed her sweetly and caringly.

"I will that is one promise I can keep. I will ask you Hermione, but only when the time is right. If you ever doubt that, then look at this necklace." He fingered her neck softly, "Would I give something of my mum's to anyone?" shaking her head no she brought his lips to hers deciding to make the rest of the night incredible.

"Mate, are you even listening?"

"Huh…I'm sorry what?"

"Have you gone barmy? I was telling you about the newest broom." Ron followed Harry's stare. Chuckling he waved his hand in front of Harry's face, "What's so fascinating?" Ron knew but still wanted to take the micky out of him.

"N-nothing…just watching." He was watching Hermione talk to Ginny but it was the way she was sucking on a strawberry while she did it; her lips softly sucking on the fruit and then her tongue darting out to lick up any remaining juice; her fingers rotating tentatively around the fruit to get a better grip. _One lucky strawberry._ He vaguely heard Ron laughing as tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He wasn't aware of anything around him but her mouth and the way it worked on that strawberry until Ron grabbed out of Hermione's hand.

"What was that for?" Ginny and Hermione gasped.

"You're killing the poor boy, have mercy!"

"What are you one about?" Harry was growing redder the more questions Ginny asked. Hermione watched his face willing him to look at her. When he did she locked her gaze with his. Smiling wickedly knowing that he was remembering last night, slowly he smiled at her. "Um guys, I think Hermione and I are going to start packing…you know busy day tomorrow with leaving and all, try not to kill each other." Taking her hand they both left the Great hall quickly leaving two confused Weasleys behind.

The moment they were up the stairs Hermione found herself slammed up against the wall with his lips on her neck. "Did you enjoy that? Torturing me the way you were sucking on that strawberry?" He gently nipped her skin, his breath causing chill to rise up on her skin, her legs turning to rubber. "Do you know how much I wanted to be a fruit just now?"

"I c-could do that…change you into a fruit I mean." Her voice was growing shaky as his fingers danced up and down around her belly ring, giving it the occasional tug when he sucked on the spot below her ear. "We need to get out of the hall Harry…someone could see."

"After last night I don't care," he replied before claiming her mouth as his own playground. The temperature was rising quickly as her hands began to rub him thru his jeans. Parting her legs with his knee he moved his hands slowly to her breast. Their kisses growing hungrier, breathing more labored; hair messier from the other running their fingers thru it or grabbing in desperation. He didn't know when but he soon realized Hermione moving up and down on his thigh seeking as much friction as possible. "Dorm…now!" she didn't even answer as he bent down to grab their bags as she sprinted up the stairs unaware of the curious glances and a few snickers from peers.

Thankfully the common room was empty; upon crossing the portrait Harry lifted Hermione up supporting her under her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her back hit the wall roughly half way up the boy's staircase as he began to attack her, ravishing every inch of skin from ear to breasts. Both were moaning. "Five steps…door..." Was all Hermione could say to urge him to move fearing he would stop the wonderful sensation.

Kicking the door closed he dropped her to her feet to remove her shirt. Neither could get clothes off fast enough. Skin to skin, that's what he wanted. Last night had been amazing and he wanted more, no he needed more. He needed _her_. _Desperately._ New things were happening as their magic's collided in waves of desire. Streaks of fire sped around the room like out of control rockets. A similar effect happened last night halting their urge to give in. This morning they went unnoticed thanks to a strawberry. Finally hitting her knees against the edge of the bed Harry pushed her on it and dropped to his knees quickly ridding her of her remaining garments, imitating her actions with the strawberry. "Harry…need you. Now." He replied by shaking his head no never missing a stroke. Her shouts became more as he added a finger in addition to his swirling tongue, pumping it in and out, draping an arm across her hips to keep from getting hurt as she rode his mouth. As they fell towards their urges instead of stopping like they should a blue flame sprang up along the farthest wall. She was pulling him in between her thighs and stroking him while playing with his balls. Sweat rubbing between their bodies as he tried to hold out long enough to make their first time perfect. He wanted her, needed her with his very soul. He craved her skin, her taste. "I need you Mi, I need to be in you, need to show you…how much I love you. _Please…"_

"Yes Harry, yes!"

"Are you sure" he asked while searching her eyes. "I thought…"

"I don't want to wait Harry…It maybe how much I love you or our powers drawing us in faster than normal or I could just need you…I don't want to wait, not anymore. I know you'll ask me, and it will be perfect but this…I want this! I want this now." She said panting. "Please Harry, claim me as yours…"

He did just that by smashing his lips onto hers; his hand slipping between them as she waved her hand performing simple silencing, locking and protection charms. _I can't breathe. What if I screw up? Can I screw up? I can't remember what all Remus told me…the book, need to remember the book. She could hurt,I have to go slow…I don't want to go slow. I can't believe this is happening, she's going to let me have sex with her. No more waiting…_

"HARRY! HARRY ARE YOU IN HERE? YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME NOW!" Hermione and Harry both went limp as the door banged open vanishing all flames as Neville's voice rang out in panic.

"Neville, what is it?" he asked keeping his arms around Hermione as she fought to keep quiet.

"Harry? Is…oh never mind but I need you to come now." _Trying to, Harry thought. _"It's Ginny…" with this both Hermione and Harry peeked out of the curtains. "Oh…sorry, didn't know Hermione was with you, umm…"

"What is it Neville? What's wrong?"

"Ginny's missing."

Twelve hours. Twelve hours and no sign of Ginny. The group had gathered in the Antler room off the Great hall. The Weasleys arrived one by one begging for the latest update.

"No one saw her last night after the ball? How? How could that be? She had to go to sleep right?" Molly asked.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione approached cautiously from the back of the room, "Ginny - well Ginny doesn't always come back. I found out earlier this year that it's not uncommon for her to be gone all night. Her roommates only noticed when she didn't come down to breakfast."

"GONE ALL NIGHT? WHERE? WHY? WHAT COULD SHE POSSIBLY BE DOING OUT ALL NIGHT? SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" Molly was screeching.

"Now Molly…"

"NO ARTHUR! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY BABY IS DOING. SOMEONE ANSWER ME!"

"She was with me." You could cut thru the tension in the air as Blaise Zabini stepped out of the shadows.

"YOU?"

"It's not what it seems. We talk; we both were hurting after losing someone close to us in the battle of Hogsmeade."

"All night? What would you need to talk about all night?" Bill asked with fury in his voice.

"That's my sister!" Charlie raged.

"If you would let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain! You're a Slytherin!"

"He's in the DA and as of last year a member of the Order." Not a word was spoken, not even from the trio.

"How?" asked Harry. "You wouldn't even let us join until this summer."

"The Zabini's have many connections. It seems the future of Death Eaters recruited Blaise to infiltrate the DA. What they didn't know is we were already having him infiltrate them. Did you think I would really let them come here without knowing their intentions?" Dumbledore answered with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked not sure who she was asking.

"I couldn't tell you. If it is any comfort Ginny knew. She figured it out when I was always gone at the same time that Headmaster was having a confidential meeting with certain Order members. She's in danger. I came here to tell you that she was taken. My cover was blown in Hogsmeade but that doesn't stop the Slytherin house from talking. I heard enough of the right people bragging about their accomplishments to carry out orders from Voldemort. He has wanted her since her first year."

"Oh Merlin…" Molly collapsed.

Thirty minutes later when Molly came to a plan of action was being discussed. He had spoken privately to the Weasley men reassuring them his intentions were honorable and was now telling everything he had learned about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. No one noticed Harry in the corner…his anger growing more prominent with each second.

"Harry? You have to talk to me."

"Not now Mi…"

"If this is about Professor Dumbledore…"

"Are you defending him?" Harry seethed.

"NO! How can you ask me that? I have never, EVER betrayed your feelings. How could you think that now?"

"He lied. He kept more secrets, played more games…now Ginny is paying for it."

"Harry, none of us knew. We'll find her." Placing her arms around his neck she slowly felt his anger ebbing away. "You couldn't have stopped this Harry. We didn't know she was a target. They need you Harry, the Weasleys have been your family since we were eleven, we both know they can't rescue her without you."

"So it comes to this? Is this the time Mi?" his face showed confusion and worry.

"I don't know."

It took three additional hours until a plan was devised and ready to carry out. The entire Order would head to Little Hangleton accompanied by aurors and Ministry workers. One chance; an all out battle for good with one plan, one diversion…Harry battling Voldermort.

As the group organized to leave Hermione was led out of the Hall by Harry.

"Don't look at me that way Harry…I can't take it. I know what you are thinking."

"Mi" he placed his hands on her neck, his thumbs brushing the tears away "I need…I need you to know that I love you. Merlin I love you…"

"NO! STOP IT! NO..." screaming as she pounded his chest with her fists.

"Yes, you need to hear this. I love you and if – if something h-happens…"

"Harry please…" her knees giving in as the tears flooded her face, her voice choked with sorrow.

Hanging on to her with everything he had Harry held her close, fighting his own tears. Stroking her hair he whispered in her ear. "Everything I have is y-y-yours. It's enough f-f-for your family and the Weasleys to never worry about a-anything again. D-d-obby and W-winky have promised to look after you if – if I…" her cries echoed thru the corridors grabbing the attention of everyone in the Antler room.

Ron was trying his hardest to control his own emotions, "I-I'll go."

What he saw he would never forget. Harry clutched Hermione; fighting to not break himself as he held her limp form; her cries ripping out your heart as she begged him not to go. Pleading that if he loved her he would not leave her. Ron found his own face wet from his grief and fears. Harry's eyes pleaded for him to take her.

"You come back to her Mate."

"We'll come back together – with Ginny." Ron nodded as he stared at his best friend. "Ron…I told Mi…"

"Don't! We have to save my sister and we will do it like we always have…together. You just promise me that you will finish him – once and for all."

"Try my best. Take care of you."

"Take care of you." With this Ron slipped his arm behind Hermione's knee and scooped her up.

"I love you Mi…you're my everything!" with this he kissed her forehead tenderly, taking a deep breath he walked away prepared to face his destiny.

Ginny huddled in a dark corner as Voldermort addressed her. "Why fear me, have we not met before? Did you not trust me to tell me your deepest secrets?"

"I loath you!"

"Ah, but I am intrigued by you. You have such radiance in a fight. Your power has grown beyond my dreams. I see you as an alliance, a kindred spirit."

"Leave me alone!"

"My fascination seems to not be returned. Disappointing to say the least. I am prepared to offer you a place in my inner circle, a place beside me for eternity. There is something about you that I find enduring despite what my followers tell me. Yes, you will stand beside me or I will break you."

"NEVER! You snake…"

"Tsk tsk, is that anyway to speak to your Master?"

"I will never follow you!"

"But you already have my dear. You followed me when you were young and trusting and you will follow me again or I will slit your throat." She cried as the door slammed shut.

"Hurry Harry…hurry and save me one- more- time."

Harry eyed Dumbledore as he entered the Antler room, soon followed by Ron.

With a look of worry Ron reassured him of her safety. "She's with Dobby mate." With a nod from Dumbledore they all apparated to the predetermined coordinate. What awaited them was a site like no other; an army of Death Eaters. Bill and Blaide nodded as they left to find Ginny as the biggest battle of all broke loose. With one final look at a glance at the top of the hill he raged into battle with wand and sword in hand. Slicing, hexing, and cursing his way towards Voldemort who stood watching on top of the hill. He dodged a curse by Bellatrix. His brow was sweating and bodies began to fall all around him as he made his way thru the crowd. Screams and shouts could be heard. Lights raged in the sky as good fought evil. Plunging his sword deep into the gut of another Death Eater Harry advanced closer to his goal, Dumbledore blocking the jets of green light aimed towards Harry. He glanced around seeing Neville and Ron in a heated battle between them and Bellatrix. With more strength than he had ever known he forged forward; as fast as the wind, as strong as any force of nature known. He was tired and the sky was darkening around him. He was closer, his scar was on fire and his thoughts of Hermione kept him going. He had scraps and cuts that soaked his clothes with blood. Several aurors had already fallen. Many losing sight of hope.

Hermione opened her eyes to peer into the face of Dobby. "He's left hasn't he?"

"Yes Mistress Hermione. Dobby will look after Master Harry Potter's heart."

"Dobby, do you want to keep Master Harry safe?"

"Oh yes Mistress Hermione, Dobby think Master Harry Potter is a great wizard and friend."

"Then I need you to do something for me, can you do that?" with this Dobby stepped closer to hear Hermione's instructions.

As the final rays of sunset and hope was failing the side of good a vision appeared on the battle field. Hermione, the DA, and most of the Hogwarts house elves. Harry turned pulling his sword out of another Death Eater and firing a Reducto curse at another. _Hermione._ He felt her presence. Taking one last glance he looked into her eyes across the battlefield. Gathering his power from the wind he sent his thoughts to her. _"I love you."_

"_And I love you…go, we have this. Do what you need to do."_

At hearing her voice his vigor was renewed. She watched amazed at his speed and the power Dumbledore was radiating as he helped Harry clear a path to his destiny. Immediately upon her nod the DA sprang into action. House elves raised their fingers and let forth their power creating a shield for the students of Hogwarts. Dobby looked for Ginny, never taking his sight off Hermione too long. He had made a promise he planed to keep; to keep her safe. As the DA renewed hope for the remaining aurors, Ministry workers, and the Order the Death Eaters numbers began to fall. As Harry reached the bottom of the hill he heard Voldemort laughter ring out. Seeing a movement in the shadows Dobby turned in time to throw up a shield blocking Bill from harm as Blaise cradled Ginny in his arms. Winky popped over to them, "I take you to Master Harry's." and with this they disappeared leaving only prayers for the remaining friends and family.

"So you throttled my plans again young Harry…or should I say Mage Harry?" Harry held his gaze. "It seems as though it always comes down to us. Why is that?"

"You tell me?"

"I think you know. I think you know the prophecy. Why don't you share it?"

"Haven't you heard it? Isn't that why you came after me in the beginning?"

"Some…has the old man still naught taught you manners? Do you remember the lesson in manners I gave you two years ago here in this very yard? I see by your face you do? What was the chap's name?"

"Cedric."

"Ah, yes…he died so easily. That hurt didn't it?" Harry still stared as they walked around one another. "Answer me boy!"

"Yes."

"So, you do speak. Tell me…how much more will it hurt when I kill her? The mudblood?"

"EXPILLARMUS!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"REDUCTO"

Jets of flight took the air between them. Harry dodged and rolled; arrows shooting out of his wand. Easily blocking the curse Voldemort taunted. "We both know that won't work. It seems you have also lost the element of surprise. I remember the sword. My Death Eaters have done well with them haven't they?" Harry looked at the scene below them, many bodies lay bleeding. The two continued to fire curse after curse as their swords rang out into the night. Harry shuddered as the blade sliced his arm leaving him exposed. "Crucio!" Harry's body jerked in pain; his scar ripping open. He thought of his parents, Sirius and his friends. Slowly he separated the pain in his body from his mind. He stood slowly, panting as he brought his sword across the back of Voldemort's thighs. Kicking out he added another blow to Voldedmort's chest. Spinning to plant his elbow in the direct line of his opponent's nose he was stopped as Voldemort blocked him. The two continued to fight. "You have improved greatly…the reward for killing you will be that much greater."

"Must you always talk Tom?"

"Sersortia." Harry moved quickly away from the angry reptile shooting out of his opponent's wand. Litening as Voldemort began to speak. "HASSSIENSSSTASSSA ISSSHLASSSMIC MOSSSTESSSIPORTSSS."

Harry diced quickly as Nagini joined with the conjured snake growing twice the normal size. Thankfully he knew how to answer. "Mysssicsskinss, sssssapsssitrsssss." The snake looked confused not knowing who was their master. As Voldemort's anger grew at the disobedience of Nagini, Harry used that time to switch wands. At the small movement Voldemort replied, "Expillarmus." They watched as Harry's wand flew into the enemy's hand. "I guess we won't have to worry about that testy golden cage like last time will we?"

Harry felt Ron and Hermione's presence grow closer as the wind picked up. The earth began to rattle as Harry built the energy up into his hands. "A'NEKH TEWET!" Everyone watched as mass of energy shot out of the wand heading straight for Voldemort.

"PROTEGO" cried Voldemort just as the curse hit the shield causing a deafening boom to reign over the night. His laughter hissing into the cool air. The curses continued to fly with neither side gaining or losing their edge. Harry was tiring fast and did not know how fortunate he was, every time Voldemort would place a strong shield around the two the house elves would bring them down with their magic forcing him to use more of his physical abilities. Rolling to late Harry was hit with another Crucio.

It was then Hermione was able to reach him when she gasped. Thru her mind he saw Voldemort taking aim with Harry's wand at an unsuspecting person. Harry and Hermione both screamed as the green light hit Isabella directly in the head. A golden light surrounded her like a phoenix song forcing those near by to halt in battle. Every loved one could privately hear her words of encouragement and love.

"_Harry you can do this. Follow your heart and it will lead you to your power. Trust in your self. Take care of him for me, his decision may not always be right but his heart guides him. He needs you more than you know. Take care of her as well, she was like a daughter to me. I see good things for the two of you, you will be the greatest love ever known. Cherish it. I will always be with you." _

"_My darling Hermione. Do not weep for me; I am finally free of my pain. You take care of your heart and he will give you everything he has. Your love is the power he needs. Live your dreams Hermione, this power was given to you for a reason. I will always be with you my child."_

"_Sweet Luna, you have come far. Continue to guide those that need help. Your laughter will carry you thru the dark times. Take care dear one."_

"_Neville, you have become so strong. Your parents are watching over you each and everyday. May you never forget that. Your loyalty is your strength, embrace it and enjoy your life. Good things will come to you."_

"_Ron, you made my days brighter. Continue to watch over them and love them. They are your family and need you more than you might think. The Golden Trio is unbreakable."_

_Miles away Blaise felt peace and calm wash over Ginny. "Keep safe my little one. You have danger in your future. Allow yourself to live, he will not fail you. Trust in him and peace will be restored to your troubled heart"_

"_Believe you deserve love my dear friend. Once again fate has brought you a family. She gives you her heart…treasure it. Harry needs you, he may not seem to but he puts his trust in you. Do not fail him now. Embrace this chance for true happiness, it is given freely. Good bye old friend."_

"_My dearest Alastor…do not shed tears for me, I am in no pain and my heart loves again freely. Thank you for your bravery, loyalty and devotion. I could not ask for a better protector. Do not fret, you did your job well and I will never forget your sacrifice. Keep him safe dear brother for you were my family when I had none."_

"_My dearest love…do not weep for me there are more important things left for you to do. Do what must be done, I will wait for us to take the next great adventure together. I will be in the rain and in the sun and in your eyes at everything you see and feel. My life may be taken but my soul lives in your heart. When it is time, we will be together at last. All my love."_

Ron and Dobby held Hermione into their crouched position as she cried for her mentor and friend. Dumbledore was too busy fighting to see, but something told the young apprentices' that he too felt and heard it. Suddenly his anger raged into a power that was blinding to see. The earth shook and lightening streaked across the sky followed by booming thunder. Rain poured down soaking everything around them.

As the invisible force was lifted at the last of her words Harry channeling all his energy sprung up, his chest heaving.

"No more Tom…I will kill you." Harry said with determination. "With my bare hands if I have to."

"Speaking of hands…do you know what silver does to werewolves?" Harry panicked, taking his eyes off Voldemort to find Remus. He saw him in a battle to death with Peter Pettigrew as his silver hand wrapped around Remus's throat. Remus struggling to free himself as the poison slowly merged with his blood. Dobby flung Wormtail across the field freeing Remus with a snap of his fingers. Voldemort quickly grabbed Harry placing his sword against his throat. "Feelings only distract you. Join me…I'll even let you have the mudblood…after my other followers are finished with her. She is smart and so pretty for such filth."

Hermione stood transfixed on top of the hill. Harry's eyes found hers as he shook with fear. Slowly turning his blade in his hand.

"_I love you Harry."_

Hearing the voice of an angel Harry shoved the blade of Godric Gryffindor into the stomach of Voldemort, the last heir to Salazar Slytherin, screaming "EXPECTO PARTONUM!" A light filled the grounds of the Riddle mansion in Little Hangleton as Harry used the sword like a wand. Voldemort loosened his hold on Harry to grab at the sword as Harry twisted it further into him. Death Eaters grabbed their arms in agonizing pain and began apparating away. Harry dropped to his knees as he watched Dumbledore gather Isabella's broken body in his arms as Hermione and the Order gathered the lost and injured. "This isn't over Potter" he spat. "I _will_ kill you and everything you love." quickly apparating away. Reflections in an emerald eye shown his nemesis vacated spot as he spoke; "Go ahead…I _dare_ you."


End file.
